


Traducciones EunHaeHyuk

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Una colección de traducciones de fanfiction EunHaeHyuk.Oneshot, twoshot y drabble.EunHae - HaeHyuk





	1. In the blink of eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucedió tan rápido.  
> Recordó a los dos sentados en el auto, conduciendo de regreso a los dormitorios.  
> Recordó la anticipación en las palabras del otro, como no podia esperar para ir al aeropuerto al dia siguiente.  
> Recordó la risa y las sonrisas, la mano ligeramente rozando la suya. 
> 
> Pero también recordó aquellos ojos amorosos que se ensancharon tan repentinamente.  
> Recordó el grito de horror y las luces cegándolo.  
> Recordó el choque y después el silencio mortal.  
> Recordó la respiración forzada cuando el entumecimiento se desvaneció lentamente.
> 
> Lo recordaba todo.  
> Y fue suficiente para dejar su mente en blanco.

**Traducción Autorizada**

[En un abrir y cerrar de ojos](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/589278/in-the-blink-of-an-eye)

**por[Caande](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/482939)**

 

—Donghae —Leeteuk lo llamo suavemente.

Se arrodilló en frente del más joven que estaba sentado inmóvil en la cama. Casi han pasado unas horas antes de atreverse a decir esa única palabra, simplemente porque no sabía qué decir ante todo. No había nada que decir.

Leeteuk había ido corriendo al hospital en el que estaba actualmente después de recibir una llamada casi incoherente de Kangin, le dijo que algo malo había pasado y que era necesario que fuera. Escuchó la voz sorprendida del otro, e inmediatamente supo que no era una broma. Lo había encontrado y a los otros miembros en un corredor del hospital, llorando y horrorizado. Heechul dijo que algo malo había pasado y sus propias lágrimas no pararon desde ese momento.

Suaves sollozo rompía el silencio que los rodeaba. Leeteuk tragó fuerte la masa de indigestión en su garganta para impedirse así mismo a seguir sollozando. Tenía que ser fuerte, él en particular.

—Mirame, por favor.

A pesar de intentarlo no podía contener el temblor en su voz y estaba sorprendido como sonaba roto y patético. No era mucho más que un ronco susurro y por el momento no tan fuerte como quería que fuera. Alcanzó las manos del otro y la llevo con las suyas. Todavía temblaban tan fuerte que casi no podía evitarlo.

—Por favor, Donghae.

Parpadeo a través de sus lágrimas y levantó la mirada para verlo a la cara, lo sabía tan bien que su petición no fue escuchada. Donghae mantuvo la mirada fija en la desnuda pared blanca detrás de Leeteuk, su mirada vacía y su rostro blanco. Un brillante vendaje que cubría el gran corte en su sien derecha que había sangrando tan fuerte que su camisa estaba un poco empapada con sangre. Hay enormes moretones en sus brazos, pequeños cortes en toda parte pero la sangre seca en sus manos temblorosas no era suya. Y saber a quién pertenecía le dio a Leeteuk un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —finalmente le preguntó para obtener una respuesta—. Te la cocieron, ¿verdad? ¿Todavía te duele?

No hubo reacción. Leeteuk aguantó las proximas lágrimas y lamió sus labios resecos. Alguien de nuevo sollozaba y moviendo su cabeza vio a Siwon encogido en una de las paredes, su cara oculta detrás de sus manos, Donghae no era capaz de dejar de llorar todas las lágrimas. Podía escuchar a los otros miembros llorando silenciosamente y los murmullos detrás de la puerta y pensando que Donghae no era el único que necesitaba apoyo en estos momentos.

Miró de nuevo al hombre sentado y despacio se puso de pie. Su mano cuidadosamente alcanzó el mentón del menor y movió lentamente su cabeza para que lo mirará. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, pero los ojos de Donghae estaban tan vacío que simplemente miró a través de él. Lo llamo de nuevo por su nombre.

—Por favor dime algo. Cualquier cosa. Te lo suplico.

El otro parpadeó, pero se quedó en silencio cómo podría estar, no hay palabras saliendo de sus labios. Leeteuk lo dejó ir y movió las manos desesperadamente a través de su corto cabello negro. De nuevo hay lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos y cuando le dió su espalda a su dongsaeng, dió un respiro a sus sentimientos. Se quedó quieto por un momento antes de dirigirse a Siwon con pasos silencioso y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Voy a ir con los otros, ¿bien? Quizás... necesité algo de tiempo para sí mismo.

Siwon alzó su cabeza y reveló su cara manchada de lágrimas. Descuidadamente se limpió sus dos mejillas y se lanzó a mirar a su hyung ante de permanecer de pie. Sin darle tiempo a Leeteuk la oportunidad de detenerlo, Siwon había cruzado la habitación y estaba justo frente a Donghae. Se apoderó de los hombros del menor con fuerza y empezó a sacudirlo.

—Donghae —lo llamó y lo sacudió más fuerte—. Finalmente solo dime algo, ¿me escuchas? ¡Gritame, insultame o empieza a llorar pero solo dime algo! ¡Reacciona! No puedo verte así —la sacudida se volvieron incluso más intensa hasta que Leeteuk lo detuvo.

—No —murmuro—. Ese no es el punto.

Siwon de mala gana dejó ir a Donghae, enviándole una mirada de ruego que pasó desapercibida.

—Pero necesitamos que diga algo. Necesitamos ayudarlo...

—Me temo que no somos capaces de hacerlo —Leeteuk respondió suavemente.

Siwon lo miró por un largo tiempo ante de obedecer a las palabras murmuradas llevándolo a la puerta. En el corredor fueron recibidos con caras de lamento de siete personas que habían empezado a llamar a su familia de hace muchos años. Algunos de ellos estaban mirando hacia arriba cuando oyeron el chasquido de la puerta, había una silenciosa esperanza escrita en sus ojos.

—¿Como está? —la voz temblorosa de Ryeowook rompió los sollozos y los sorbido de mocos que habían estado resonando ahora por el pasillo por muchas horas.

Leeteuk suavemente empujó a Siwon hacia abajo para sentarlo junto a Kangin que inmediatamente envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y susurró palabras tranquilizadora para calmarlo. Mirando un poco a Ryeowook que sacudió su cabeza.

—Pienso que la única cosa que podemos hacer ahora es estar ahí para él —habló con su patético sonido de voz a todos los presentes. La única respuesta que recibió fue asentimiento raro con la cabeza. El silencio llenó el aire alrededor de ellos.

Todos estaban en sus propios pensamientos y fue imposible ponerlo en palabras. No hay palabras que podían describir qué estaba pensando cada uno de ellos. Era como si el tiempo estaba detenido pero al mismo tiempo seguía corriendo más allá de ellos. Sin darle la oportunidad de hacer algo en contra de ello.

Ninguno de ellos podía haber sido capaz de decir el tiempo que había pasado desde que Leeteuk había dejado la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Inmediatamente nueve pares de ojos levantaron la vista al hombre joven que apareció despacio en el marco de la puerta. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra cuando Donghae dio un paso, su mirada mirando al suelo.

—Hyung —dijo sin dirigirse a ninguno de ellos en particular—. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?

Su voz apenas audible y sus palabras estaba absolutamente sin ninguna emoción en ellas, más bien sonaba un poco como un robot hablando en vez de él. Leeteuk le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a los demás ante de entregar su teléfono.

—Seguro —le dijo y miró como Donghae empezó despacio a marca un número, sus manos temblando tan fuerte que casi se le cae el teléfono. Sin embargo, tan pronto como reconoció el número que el menor estaba escribiendo su corazón comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente en su pecho.

—¿Que está haciendo? —le preguntó con ansiedad aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos y casi estaba aceptando no obtener una respuesta cuando otra vez la voz baja de Donghae habló una vez más.

—Lo estoy llamando.

Leeteuk respiró con fuerzas y miró a Heechul con los ojos ampliados.

—¿A... A quién llamas, Donghae? —le preguntó gentilmente y solo esperando obtener una respuesta que conocía. Donghae escribió el número final ante de llevarse el aparato a su oído.

—Hyukjae.

Leeteuk podía escuchar en sus oídos los latidos de su corazón y se quedó mirando al indiferente rostro de Donghae. El pánico se levantó en su interior y un escalofrío corrió por su columna cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar cerca de ellos. Podía ver como Sungmin se quedó mirando una pequeña caja cerca de él en pura conmoción, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. Su siguente fuerte sollozo se apagó por el pecho de Kyuhyun cuando el último lo agarró en un apretado abrazo.

La llamada continuaba sin que Donghae se diera cuenta y que a pesar que todos ellos saben exactamente de quién es el teléfono que sonaba en estos momentos. Finalmente se detuvo después de que parecía como una eternidad y Leeteuk escuchó la débil voz de una mujer diciendo que nadie respondió y el buzón comenzó. Pero ante que el bip fuera escuchado, Donghae había bajado su brazo y desconectó la llamada. Miró impasible al aparato en sus manos.

—No contesta —le dijo silenciosamente y comenzó a agarrarlo con fuerza. —¿Por qué no contesta, Hyung?

Leeteuk miró más allá de él a la caja pequeña junto a los pies de un todavía Sungmin llorando. Recuerda que una enfermera lo trajo hace algún tiempo. Esa son las pertenencias personales, había dicho y se la había dado ellos. Sus ropas empapada en sangre junto con todo lo demás. Tenía que calmarse a sí mismo por un momento antes de dar una respuesta.

—Donghae —comenzó e intentó mirar a los ojos del otro—. Ya sabes lo que sucedió. Hubo... hubo este accidente y él...

—Todavía no ha empacado sus cosas para México y Londres. Le dije que me recogiera para que así podía ayudarlo. ¿Que le está llevando tanto tiempo?

Leeteuk tomó un profundo respiro y agarró ligeramente los hombros de Donghae. No sabía qué decir. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que ser cuidadoso.

—Escucha —le dijo con un suave pero firme voz—. No iremos a México ni a Londres, ¿esta bien?

Donghae levantó un poco su mirada, ahora mirando al pecho de su Hyung, o más probable a través de él.

—Quizás hay tráfico —dijo más para sí mismo que a nadie más.

—Por favor créeme —Leeteuk gritó desesperadamente y su agarre en los hombros de Donghae se estrechó más—. Él no te va contestar.

Hay un momento de silencio entre ellos. Donghae tomó su tiempo en procesar sus palabras y por breve momento Leeteuk pensó que finalmente había hecho clic, que Donghae finalmente había aceptado la verdad y dejará de negarlo. Pera tan pronto como Donghae abrió la boca supo que no fue así.

—¿Está enojado conmigo? —le preguntó silenciosamente—. ¿Hice algo malo?

Leeteuk ya no pudo contener el dolor que sentía. Bajo su cabeza con un fuerte sollozo y sacudió los hombros de su Dongsaeng. —¿Por que me esta haciendo esto? —le murmuró en lágrimas—. Él no volverá...

—Tal vez olvidó su teléfono. O no puede oírlo. Quizás podría intentar llamarlo de nuevo.

—No —Leeteuk gritó y se apoderó de los hombros de Donghae tan fuerte que estaba seguro que le hizo daño—. No importa qué tan seguido lo llames, él no contestara ¿me escuchas? Él no contesta porque él está m...

—Donghae —la voz de Heechul cortó al líder de decirle la verdad Donghae que negaba todo. De repente estaba de pie junto a ellos, una suave sonrisa en su rostro. —Jungsoo tiene razón. Hyukjae no contesta el teléfono porque está aquí—. Quitó las manos de Leeteuk de los hombros de Donghae y apuntó a la dirección donde la caja permanecía. —¿Ves? El está aquí.

Donghae se mantuvo mirando a la nada y ni siquiera se giró a mirá a donde apuntaba Heechul mientras levantaba la voz—. Pero ¿por que no está aquí, Hyung?

Heechul miró a Leeteuk que estaba sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza ante de responder.

—Debido a que Hyukjae también está aquí.

Los ojos de Leeteuk se agrandaron en estado de shock, sacudiendo vigorosamente su cabeza pero no podía detener al otro de decir su próxima oración.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Algunos de los otros sacudían bruscamente su cabeza, el horror claramente mostrado en su caras. Es kangin quien se levanta y dijo lo que todos pensaba antes que Donghae tuviera oportunidad de responder.

—Heechul-Hyung, pienso que no es buena idea.

—No te pregunté si es buena idea o no —respondió con una mirada ante de mirar a Donghae con una suave expresión—. Dime Donghae, ¿te gustaría verlo?

No se tomó mucho tiempo para obtener una respuesta ya que Donghae asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—Bien. Entonces vamos.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en los labios de Heechul cuando rodeó con un brazo la espalda de Donghae y lo guiará a través del corredor, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas fija que los otros le estaban dando. Llegaron a la puerta de otra habitación en completo silencio y ni siquiera se molestaron en saberlo ante de abrirla. Dentro de la habitación solo había una cama y podía ver el perfil de una persona acostada en ella.

Heechul soltó a Donghae y se dirigió a la cama, deteniéndose al lado con un gran suspiro. Miró un poco al menor que estaba mirando de nuevo al suelo ante de agarrar la sábana blanca que cubría completamente el cuerpo y la movió solo lo suficiente para revelar la cabeza de una persona. Su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente contra su caja torácica y no podía estar de pie mirando por más tiempo de unos segundos. Así que nerviosamente empezó a observar a Donghae cuya mirada vagaba lentamente alrededor y finalmente encontró la cama.

Los ojos de Donghae se enfocaron por primera vez en horas pero su cara no mostraba ninguna señal o cualquier expresión. Tomo suave pasos cuando camino hacia la cama y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Heechul de espalda retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Pero todavía estaba justo a su lado, solo estaba dándole al menos un poco de privacidad.

Donghae miró fijamente y silenciosamente la cara mucho antes de llevar una mano para tomar la fría y pálida mejilla del otro.

—Hyukkie —murmuró mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la blanca piel—. ¿Por qué estás durmiendo?

No se dio cuenta de todos los innumerables cortes y magulladuras que tenía Eunhyuk, ignorando los labios azulados y que su pecho no estaba subiendo y bajando. Solo se mantuvo acariciando su mejilla por un sinfín de minutos, de vez en cuando murmurando que tenía que despertar. Sin embargo, sus toques eran tan débiles y delicados que no eran capaces de despertar a nadie.

Heechul sabía que hablar con Donghae no tendría mucho sentido pero la reacción del otro a sus palabras de antes le dió un poco de esperanza.

—Donghae —intento llamar su atención con una voz suave—. Él no va a despertar.

El joven se detuvo de acariciar la mejilla de Eunhyuk solo para alcanzar el cabello castaño del hombre, deslizando ligeramente con los dedos. Pasaron unos minutos sin decirle una palabra hasta que terminó de mirarlo. Heechul pudo ver sus manos temblorosas cuando alcanzó la mano de Eunhyuk bajo las sábanas para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Esta bien, Hyukkie —dijo tranquilamente, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni siquiera por un segundo —Podemos empacar tus maletas otra vez, por favor despierta, ¿vale?

—Donghae...

—Por favor —murmuró, su voz rompiéndose un poco—. No estoy enojado contigo. Solo abre tus ojos y todo va a estar bien.

Heechul podía ver como los hombros de Donghae comenzaron a temblar y el primer sollozo finalmente hizo eco a través de la habitación. Se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del menor cuidadosamente mientras que la mano libre de Donghae apretaba la sábana blanca con todas las fuerzas que apenas tenía.

—Despierta, Hyukkie —le rogó, lágrimas bajando por su rostro—. Vamos a casa...

La tristeza y el dolor escrita en su cara no era soportable y su fuerte sollozos absorben la mayor parte de las súplicas que logró pronunciar.

Donghae cerró sus ojos y al instante escuchó las sirenas y la dura respiración.

Vio las ventanas del coche en el que estaban sentados.

Movió su cabeza a la izquierda para ver las heridas de Eunhyuk.

Vio tanta sangre, tanto dolor escrito en su rostro.

Lo vió presionar sus manos en su estómago y instantáneamente también presionó sus manos sobre él.

Podía sentir la sangre caliente y el fuerte metal perforando a través del otro cuerpo.

Se oyó a sí mismo hablando, diciendo que todo estaría bien y que necesitaba aguantar.

Eunhyuk tosió y había sangre corriendo por su boca.

La respiración era cada vez más lenta hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

Vio esos ojos mirándolo sin ver y sucedió.

Hizo clic.

Eunhyuk estaba muerto.

Estaba muerto y no despertará, no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera.

Donghae podía sentir toda su vida quebrándose. Todo se estaba desmoronando, la verdad lo estaba destrozando y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo.

Así que lloró.

Lloró como si nunca hubiera llorado antes.


	2. Facebook Statuses and Public Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Hyukjae y Lee Donghae estan saliendo. Lo han estado desde que Dios sabe cuando, estan presentes cuando el otro esta fuera de todos, es probable que sean los primeros en casarse después de una propuesta romantica junto al rio Han, y terminaran con una casa con cercas con tres cachorros y dos hijos adoptivos. Todo el mundo sabe eso.
> 
> Todos excepto Donghae.

[Estados de Facebook y Secretos Públicos](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/990026/facebook-statuses-and-public-secrets)

**por[BlueEscrima](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/227287)**

**Traducción**

 

Fue solo un té de burbujas. Acertadamente llamado 'The Premium', fue el té de burbujas más vendido en la tienda, una mezcla de la famosa mezcla de té verde y té de leche de miel, y lleno con el doble del conteo normal de perlas. Una delicia tenerlo en un calor de verano. Era su favorito, y lo habría tragado ahora si pudiera.

Así que, como dijo, es té de burbujas. También es donde todo parece comenzar, o simplemente el catalizador para él, dándose cuenta de que ha estado allí durante posiblemente mucho tiempo.

El atractivo de TeaTime lejos de su bebida era la linda tienda de pequeño tamaño que todos encontrarían en sus centros comerciales favoritos, pero en un calor sofocante, Donghae piensa que fue estúpido para ellos mantener la tienda pequeña sin ningún tipo de acondicionamiento interior cuando las personas de todas las edades se alinearían dentro del espacio de la tienda pequeña y causarían que el lugar estuviera completamente lleno de gente. Justo ahora, dos chicas chocaron de frente mientras tomaba su orden, y casi causó que tanto su té de burbujas como su estado de ánimo se derramen y estropee respectivamente.

—¡Ugh, Hyukjae, apúrate y paga ya! —gritó hacia cajero a pocos metros de la estación de recogida de pedidos, donde se encontraba un desgarbado muchacho uniformado, con una mano agarrada a la billetera y mirando atentamente la máquina cajera. La taza del té de burbujas estaba fría contra la piel de su palma, que presionó rápidamente en su mejilla con irritación. Ahora está sudando como loco y odiaba el sudor.

Hyukjae, dicho muchacho larguirucho, puso los ojos en blanco, y se giró hacia él con una mirada seca, —Sí, Donghae, iré y le diré a mi tarjeta de crédito para acelerar el pa... —antes de que pudiera completar su oración, el trabajador de caja rasgó el recibo del escáner de tarjetas, y la atención de Hyukjae volvió al trabajador con su traje de color claro y su tarjeta de crédito—. Ah, gracias. Ya he terminado. ¿Feliz? —el chico agitó el recibo en su dirección mientras guardaba su tarjeta de crédito en su bolsillo con otra mano.

Donghae rió disimuladamente: —¡Por fin! Ahora vamos, vamos, este lugar huele peor que tus pies después de la clase de gimnasia.

Con otro buen carácter, rodo los ojos, Hyukjae le puso una mano sobre su hombro, y Donghae se acercó por el brazo en el hombro derecho un poco para permitir que se mueva y levantó el té burbuja a sus labios, chupa generosamente de la pajita grande. Dulce líquido fresco hizo que bajara por su garganta y Donghae ronroneó de felicidad. El té con leche fría hace que el calor sea soportable, incluso con el cuerpo de Hyukjae presionando cerca de su costado.

Junto a él, Hyukjae suspiró, —¡Caray, 4000w por un trago así! ¿De qué demonios está hecho, leche dorada de una vaca dorada?

—Deja de ser mezquino. El precio vale la pena el sabor —sorbió otro trago de mezcla de leche y burbujas, masticando un poco las perlas masticables antes de tragar el líquido por su garganta. La perla sabía dulce y suave dentro de su boca, y con una sonrisa movió su lengua para hacerla girar, antes de morderla en dos dentro de su boca, su pequeño hábito de beber un té con burbujas.

Hyukjae se burló, —El único problema fue que en nuestro caso, pagué y tú bebes.

—¡Entonces toma un sorbo! —el más bajo se ofreció, levantando su copa e inclinando la pajita para mirar a la boca del otro chico—. Bebe y siente que vale tu dinero.

—No es de fresa —respondió el adolescente pelinegro empujando la taza de plástico hacia abajo con una mueca burlona en su rostro—. No bebo leche que no sea de fresa, así que sácamela de la cara.

Donghae hizo un pequeño puchero, pero decidió que la negativa de Hyukjae significaba que no tendría que separarse de una sola gota de su té de burbujas. —Tu pierde —encogiéndose de hombros, Donghae se llevó nuevamente la pajita a los labios y chupó el cilindro de plástico para tomar otro trago de la bebida dulce.

Se alejaron del mostrador hacia la dirección de la entrada, el brazo de Hyukjae colgado de su hombro mientras se acurrucaba cerca del lado del mayor con la taza plástica de té de burbujas en su mano mientras miraba a la larga fila frente a TeaTime, —Maldita sea —escuchó a Hyukjae murmurar mientras pasaba la sección de los medios de la línea de pedidos—. ¿Esa larga cola en este calor solo por una bebida demasiado cara?

—Deja de insultar mi gusto, y como te dije, vale la pena.

—Todavía se pagó con mi tarjeta de crédito.

Los labios del hombre más bajo se enroscaron molestos, y estaba a punto de responder (también su mano detrás de la cintura de Hyukjae estaba tan lista para golpear al lado del hombre huesudo) cuando atrapó a un grupo de tres mujeres en la línea mirándolo fijamente, y hablando en voz alta lo suficiente como para ser escuchado por Hyukjae murmurando junto a él.

—Ojalá también tuviera un novio que pague por mí.

Donghae parpadeó, su mejilla medio llena de té con leche y perlas. Esas mujeres ya no lo miraban a él y solo entre ellas, pero estaba seguro de que una de ellas había hablado mientras lo miraba a él y a Hyukjae. ¿Había sido eso su imaginación?

¿Acaso una extraña realmente llamó a Hyukjae su... novio?

En su pensamiento, Donghae nunca se dio cuenta de cómo se detuvo y miró abiertamente a la cola, hasta que un golpe en su hombro lo trajo de vuelta, y se volvió para ver el ceño fruncido de Hyukjae, —Oye, ¿qué pasa? Tú eres el que está ansioso por irse y ahora te estás deteniendo?

Tal vez lo escuchó mal. El calor debe haberlo atrapado de alguna manera. ¿Por qué algún extraño empezaría a hablar de él y su amigo, Hyukjae, su mejor amigo, de todos modos? ¿Y pensando que están saliendo?

Sí claro.

—Lo siento, pensé que tenía algo en mis zapatos —mintió, caminando hacia la puerta con un confundido Hyukjae detrás de él. Sí, debe haber estado escuchando cosas.

(Donghae miró hacia atrás al grupo de mujeres solo para estar seguro antes de irse y estar en su momento feliz)

***

Lee Donghae pienso que el calor debe tomarse con calma porque comencé a alucinar cosas.

— Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook y 1 otros más le gusta esto.

Lee Hyukjae Tal vez los extraterrestres te secuestraron y alteraron tu mente

Lee Donghae Soy joven, ¿dejarás que eso pase?

Lee Hyukjae Amigo, dijiste eso hace 3 días

— Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul y 8 personas más les gusta esto

Lee Donghae Todos ustedes apestan

— A Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun y a 9 personas les gusta esto

***

Lee Donghae acaba de subir una foto: ¡TeaTime! con Lee Hyukjae

— A Kim Heechul, Park Jungsoo y a 49 personas les gusta esto

Kim Youngwoon ¿Cómo es que nunca invitas a nadie a tomar una copa?

Lee Hyukjae porque tu idea de beber no es la misma que la de Donghae

A Lee Donghae le gusta esto

Kim Youngwoon Te jodes, simplemente no quieres pagar por nadie que no sea Donghae

— A Kim Heechul y Cho Kyuhyun les gusta esto

Lee Hyukjae ¿Cómo sabes que pague por el té de burbujas de todos modos?

Lee Sora, porque todos tus gastos siempre fueron en cosas que vería en Donghae en lugar de ti mismo

— A Kim Youngwoon, Kim Heechul y a 13 personas más les gusta esto

Lee Hyukjae > Lee Sora Saca tu maldita nariz de mi cuenta bancaria

Lee Sora Lamentable.

Cho Kyuhyun siempre estoy reflexionando sobre cuándo será oficial en Facebook

Park Jungsoo Llegar limpio requiere un gran coraje, Kyuhyun, nunca se puede obligar a la gente a hacerlo

Cho Kyuhyun Lo que está claro sobre esto cuando todo el mundo sabe lo que está pasando

— A Kim Heechul, Kim Ryeowook y a 69 personas más les gusta esto

Cho Kyuhyun Jaja 69

Kim Youngwoon es tan sabio <3

***

—¡Donghae! ¡Hyukjae está en la puerta de entrada!

Con la velocidad de un estudiante frenético de secundaria, Donghae mordió la última rebanada de pan tostado de la boca y lo apretó entre sus dientes mientras alargaba la mano hacia donde colocó su bolsa. —¡Me voy mamá! —gritó tan alto como pudo con una tostada en la boca, y se apresuró a la puerta de entrada, donde, efectivamente, la desgarbada figura de Hyukjae estaba apoyada contra la puerta, medio cubierta por el pequeño cuerpo de su madre.

—De nuevo, gracias por siempre recogerlo, Hyukjae —escuchó a su madre decir con una risita—. Donghae a menudo es un problemático, estoy muy contenta de poder confiar en ti con él.

—De qué estás hablando mamá, no soy un problemático —dijo con un puchero, quitando la tostada de su boca mientras se acercaba al lado de Hyukjae—. ¡Y no se puede confiar tanto en él! Hyukjae es cruel y tacaño —juguetonamente, le dio una palmada al brazo del hombre mayor, haciéndolo gritar un poco antes de agarrarse al mismo brazo que había abofeteado.

Hyukjae todavía estaba siseando cuando su madre los miró a los dos y sonrió de nuevo. —Bueno, ustedes dos, mejor ponganse en marcha —les dijo, haciendo un pequeño gesto de despedida—. De lo contrario, llegarán muy tarde.

Con una último adiós, ambos salieron del camino de entrada de la casa de Donghae hacia el viejo auto de segunda mano de Hyukjae, zumbando y esperando en el pavimento lateral. Cuando Hyukjae se dirigió al otro lado del automóvil, Donghae abrió el costado del pasajero y arrojó su bolso, antes de entrar arrastrándose e inmediatamente jadear.

—Mierda —siseó en el aire sofocante y caliente dentro del auto e inmediatamente colocó su mano para recorrer los botones del tablero, mientras ignoraba la mirada confundida que sabía que Hyukjae le estaba dando—. Hace tanto calor afuera, ¿por qué no estás usando tu aire acondicionado?

—Espera, Donghae, no lo enciendas o...

—¡AAGH!

Su mano, flotando sobre el aire acondicionado recibió una ráfaga inmediata de aire caliente, y el chico saltó, tirando de su mano mientras gemía sobre su piel caliente. Donghae casi no se dio cuenta de la mano que se le colocó en el hombro, o la voz que habló: —Está roto, no lo usé porque por alguna razón solo va a emitir aire caliente en lugar de enfriarlo.

Donghae acunó su mano, soplando aire fresco sobre la piel mientras gemía mientras Hyukjae apagaba rápidamente el aire acondicionado. El aire caliente inmediatamente dejó de soplar fuera de la ventilación del aire acondicionado, dejando el interior del auto humeante, —¿Por qué crees que tengo las ventanas abierta? —continuó el mayor, y a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, Donghae finalmente pudo ver la ventana desplegada.

No respondió, pero su mano se dirigió al pecho de Hyukjae a una velocidad rápida, haciendo que el mayor gritará de nuevo.

El trayecto a la escuela transcurrió sin incidentes, aparte de numerosas quejas de Donghae sobre el calor y el intento de Hyukjae en darle respuestas decentes que era distinto de 'sí' y 'ajá' a nada. Donghae inmediatamente saltó del vehículo en el momento en que Hyukjae estacionó su auto en el lugar más cercano en el estacionamiento de la escuela (debajo de una gruesa hilera de follaje, según la demanda de Donghae para mantenerlo fresco) y corrió al frente de la entrada de la escuela, esperando que su gran campus tenga la decencia de mantener el edificio relativamente fresco.

Y con gran decepción, descubrió que no, que el edificio de la escuela estaba tan caliente como el aire exterior.

—¡Qué diablos le pasa a todos! —el moreno gimió por enésima vez cuando él y Hyukjae (que rápidamente se apresuraba con la mochila que Donghae había olvidado en el coche en su apuro) se dirigieron al segundo piso, donde estaba su clase, con una mano sobre sus caderas y la otra agitarse frente a su cara con la esperanza de calmarlo con pequeños soplos de aire frío—. Hace más de 100 grados centígrados, ¿por qué todavía no hay aire acondicionado?

El moreno ignoró el suspiro de Hyukjae, la única respuesta que estaba dispuesto a dar después del tercer minuto de la farsa de Donghae sobre el calor, y en cambio dirigió su cuerpo hacia la primera puerta en el segundo piso, su destino. Todavía no había mucha gente dentro de la clase, y Donghae refunfuñó cuando la mitad de los presentes estaban holgazaneando debajo de los dos aire acondicionado en la clase, algunos se sentaron con verdadera actitud y otros decidieron renunciar a todo y simplemente dejaron de lado las mesas.

Uno de los estudiantes levantó la cabeza cuando Donghae intervino y gritó rápidamente: —¡Cierren la maldita puerta! ¡Están dejando salir el aire!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló, mientras detrás de él Hyukjae hacía lo que se les pedía y cerraba la puerta de la clase—. ¡Estaba pensando en hacer lo mismo y todos tenían la misma idea!

No es que la clase en sí no fuera lo suficientemente fría incluso si se alejaba del aire acondicionado, pero no solo era esta temporada, podría ser el verano más caluroso que Corea del Sur haya experimentado alguna vez, el mal funcionamiento del auto de Hyukjae lo ha vuelto loco y Donghae quería nada más que agruparse y monopolizar la fuente del aire frío.

Donghae se aseguró de que el mayor conociera su pensamiento mientras se dejaba caer en su escritorio con fastidio. La reacción de Hyukjae fue solo poner los ojos en blanco y poner el bolso olvidado de Donghae sobre la mesa.

—Hola, Donghae —dos orbes oscuros se movieron al otro lado de la clase, entre los estudiantes que se acurrucaban donde uno de ellos se levantó, y se dirigió a su asiento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando el estudiante se acercó y se sentó en el escritorio frente a él—. Hola Hyukjae.

—Wookie, el clima está muy caliente —se quejó al recién llegado, extendiendo ambas manos y se apoderó de los brazos aún más pequeños del estudiante—. Me estoy derritiendo.

—Oh deja de ser tan dramático —Ryeowook se rió, dándole palmaditas en el hombro—. Hace mucho calor, pero nada que te vaya a hacer daño ni nada.

—Eso es lo que le he estado diciendo desde esta mañana —gruñó Hyukjae mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Donghae, de espaldas a ellos—. Pero aparentemente es mi culpa o algo así.

Donghae soltó una de sus manos del brazo de Ryeowook, y le dio una palmada a Hyukjae en la espalda, ganándose un grito del mayor, —Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué me recogerías con esa trampa de un coche?

—Oye, es un auto realmente bueno, solo necesita mantenimiento de vez en cuando. ¡Tú eres quien prendió el aire acondicionado!

—¡Se supone que el aire acondicionado es frío! ¡No se supone que sea más caliente que una estufa!

Hyukjae abrió la boca, listo para lanzar otra respuesta cuando la campana sonó de repente, alertando a los estudiantes que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar. El estudiante larguirucho decidió encogerse de hombros en su lugar, —Te veo en el descanso —saludó, girando hacia la dirección de la puerta, donde los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar a la clase.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, así que sí, nos vemos más tarde —gritó Donghae sobre la figura en retirada, recibiendo una gesto flojo cuando Hyukjae abandonó la clase. Soltó un bufido, volviendo a su escritorio. El brazo debajo de la mano de Donghae se movió un poco, alejando la atención de Donghae de su conversación con Hyukjae y también con Ryeowook, quien lo miraba con los labios fruncidos—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo el hombre rápidamente, sus ojos se movieron de Donghae a la puerta donde Hyukjae acababa de salir—. Eres muy afortunado. Al menos con el auto de Hyukjae todavía puedes llegar a la escuela más rápido. Mi autobús esta mañana estaba tan lleno y ni siquiera nos permitió abrir las ventanas. La única vez que entra aire es cuando llega un nuevo pasajero —Ryeowook hizo una mueca mientras hablaba, como si recordara algo vil.

Donghae sobresalió su labio inferior y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, —¡Pero hace tanto calor! ¿Qué tipo de persona dejó su aire acondicionado roto durante un sofocante verano?

La única respuesta de Ryeowook fue una risa. La maestra entró poco después, deteniendo su conversación con respecto a la tarea de hoy ("¡Espera, tenemos una tarea de biología en el sexto período! ¡Hyukjae no me dijo eso!" "Donghae, Hyukjae es de clase diferente, ¿por qué le preguntas por el horario de su clase?") cuando Donghae decidió hacer una última broma pequeña, —Bueno, al menos en esta clase, no hay aire acondicionado roto. A diferencia del coche estúpido de un idiota.

Una vez más, Ryeowook se rió entre dientes, inclinó la cabeza mientras buscaba en el bolso el libro de texto de la clase: —Deja de insultar al auto de tu novio, sabes que está orgulloso de eso, no importa cuán estropeado esté.

La maestra comenzó a montarse en un monólogo sobre el mal tiempo y Ryeowook ya no le estaba prestando atención, pero la atención de Donghae estaba atrapada en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ryeowook. ¿También llamó a Hyukjae su novio? Los extraños son aceptables, pero Ryeowook es su amigo. Conoce que Hyukjae y él solo eran amigos.

Entonces, ¿por qué llamaría a Hyukjae su novio?

La pregunta permaneció en su mente hasta que llegó el momento del descanso, cuando Hyukjae apareció frente a su clase otra vez, y causó que Ryeowook, de cara roja, chillara cuando le dijo que su novio estaba esperando fuera del salón de clase, señalando dónde estaba Jongwoon. Oh, pensó cuando Ryeowook entregó un doloroso golpe al hombro de Hyukjae y corrió hacia los estudiantes de último año, fue solo una broma. Ryeowook y Jongwoon no estaban saliendo, solo eran amigos del club de música. Y pasan muchas tiempo juntos. Como novios. Al igual que Hyukjae y Donghae lo hacen.

Sí. Es una broma.

Una broma.

(Cuando Ryeowook y Jongwoon salieron de la puerta, creyó verlos cogidos de la mano. En el momento en que los miró, sus manos estaban bastante separadas una de la otra, y Donghae lo descartó porque el calor hacía trucos con sus ojos)

***

Lee Donghae cree que Lee Hyukjae necesita comprar un auto nuevo. ¿Qué tipo de coche es más caliente que el clima exterior?

Lee Hyukjae ¿es jodidamente caro y no tengo dinero?

Lee Donghae ¡¡Arregla ese condenado aire acondicionado!!

Lee Hyukjae tardará tres días y todavía tenemos escuela, tú eres el único que se queja de querer conducir un automóvil en lugar del autobús tan pronto como obtuve mi licencia.

Lee Donghae Hyukjae hace tanto calor que tuve mi segunda ducha antes de que comenzara la clase :'(

Lee Hyukjae Bien. Pagaré la tarifa de reparación rápida. Estará terminado mañana por la mañana. Solo para que sepas que estoy pagando un extra por esto.

Lee Donghae ¡Yaaay!

Kim Heechul La verdadera cara del mangoneado.

— Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sora y 32 personas más les gusta esto

Lee Hyukjae A menos que alguno de ustedes esté dispuesto a pagar o llevar a Donghae a la escuela, le sugiero que se jodan con amabilidad.

A Kim Ryeowook le gusta No ser una tercera rueda

A Kim Jongwoon le gusta esto

Lee Donghae escuchó I Got A Boy en SoundCloud

[Se necesita un complemento para ver el Flash]

Kim Heechul, seguro

Cho Kyuhyun Y muy bien mangoneado

Kim Youngwoon Buen hombre, buen hombre

Zhou Mi Oooh, ¿finalmente ahora vamos a admitir abiertamente?

Henry Lau Algunos de nosotros no somos tan afortunados, deja de presumir X3

Lee Donghae ??? Qué

***

Lo único que a los estudiantes les gusta más que tener vacaciones es cuando el motivo de dichas vacaciones fue que el gobierno finalmente se dio cuenta de que eran tan humanos como el resto del país trabajador y decidió dejar que todos tuvieran el día libre debido a lo inexplicable calor.

Bueno, cualquier razón no importa. Lo importante es que son las diez de la mañana, y en lugar de estar atrapado en la clase de matemáticas, Donghae se encontró descansando en la cabina de un sofá de Grill15, el aire acondicionado sobre su cabeza traquetea y soplaba aire fresco. Su atención se centró en el teléfono en su mano, haciendo toques en sus redes sociales y juegos recién descargados para llenar el tiempo.

Un golpe en la mesa desvió su atención del nuevo juego que acababa de descargar (un juego de terror sobre cinta de seguridad que juró que eliminaría rápidamente después de saltar al primer susto), el olor que inmediatamente atacó su sentido del olfato, suficiente para quién, o mejor dicho, qué era. —Taco de carne de vaca —arrulló alegremente ante el aroma familiar de carne picante picada, y con las manos sucias, el moreno rápidamente alcanzó la bandeja colocada frente a él—. ¿Salsa de chile extra?

—Sí, con envoltura de taco suave, más lechuga y menos tomate, y tostado ligeramente —dijo Hyukjae mientras se dejaba caer junto a él en la cabina, agarrando su propio plato de taco de carne de ternera dura, contenido drásticamente menor que el orden desbordante de Donghae—. El vaso de la izquierda es mi cola, te pedí limonada.

Todavía era demasiado temprano para que el restaurante estuviera atestado de gente, y a Donghae le gustaba de esa manera. Sentado en el asiento más alejado de la ventana que daba a la calle, de donde venía el calor, era una idea que todos los clientes parecen compartir teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los asientos en el frente de la tienda estaba ni siquiera ocupado. Tomando un bocado de su generosa porción de taco, Donghae masticó una vez antes de golpear el hombro de Hyukjae, —¿Me puedes dar una salsa?

El mayor no respondió, simplemente le dio un mordisco a su taco antes de levantarse y salir de la cabina. Donghae lo miró retirarse antes de volver a mirar su teléfono, lamer sus labios sin dejar rastro de salsa mientras bebía su vaso.

Apartando la mirada de la figura en retirada, Donghae se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil, con el pulgar recorriendo la pantalla para encontrar la aplicación que estaba buscando mientras tomaba un bocado distraído de su taco, cuando la envoltura se rompió y algo del relleno cayó sobre la mesa y sobre su camisa. —Mierda —maldijo, bajando el taco en busca de un pedazo de toalla de papel que estaba seguro que se podía encontrar en la bandeja. No con tal suerte.

Un golpe sordo le devolvió la atención, para encontrar a Hyukjae que se cernía sobre él, unos paquetes de salsa en una mano y un plato pequeño lleno de salsa de color oscuro en la otra. El mayor le echó una mirada antes de suspirar, colocando ambos objetos sobre la mesa y alcanzando su propio bolsillo. —Un minuto, Donghae —gruñó, sacando un paquete de pañuelo del bolsillo, para sorpresa y confusión de Dongha—. Te dejé por un minuto y ya jugaste con tu comida. ¿Qué tienes, dos años?

—¡Es un accidente! —el más joven respondió con un mohín, mientras miraba a Hyukjae sacar un pañuelo doblado de la envoltura de plástico y comenzó a pasarlo por la salsa derramada en la parte delantera de su camisa. Menos mal que lleva puesto negro—. Solo estaba tratando de abrir Facebook cuando...

Un golpe en su frente corta su discurso en un grito, —¡Eso es lo que quiero decir! Ya sea que comas o juegues con tu teléfono, elije uno de ellos, no al mismo tiempo, caramba —refunfuñó Hyukjae antes de volver a frotar el frente de su camisa sin salsa, sacudiendo su cabeza sutilmente.

Donghae hizo un puchero, una mano cubriendo su frente abusada. —A veces suenas como mi madre —murmuró, alejándose de la vista de su camisa a la gran botella de limonada. A unos metros de donde estaban sentados, la puerta de la tienda tintineó cuando se abrió, revelando unos pocos clientes más que entraban al establecimiento. Los estudiantes de secundaria, señaló Donghae, probablemente aquí por la misma razón que cualquiera de ellos.

Uno de los chicos se giró hacia la chica que se agarraba del brazo y, desde donde estaba sentado, Donghae los vio hablar y señalar el menú sobre el mostrador, antes de que la chica se sentara en una de las mesas vacías y el chico se acercara a la línea que se forma frente al mostrador. No fue difícil decir lo que acaba de pasar; la chica le dijo al chico lo que quería tener, y se sentó mientras esperaba que el chico diera sus órdenes. A juzgar por la falta de intercambio, probablemente también pague sus dos órdenes.

Algo parecido a lo que le acaba de hacer a Hyukjae, reflexionó Donghae, tomando unos sorbos más de su vaso de limonada.

Hablando de Hyukjae, la mano que se frotaba furiosamente la camisa se había ido de repente, y en cambio, Hyukjae estaba mirando su camisa manchada, no del todo visible gracias al color oscuro y, sin embargo, todavía podía sentir el peso húmedo sobre ella. —Es inútil —suspiró el mayor, colocando el tejido usado sobre la mesa—. No se puede quitar la mancha.

—No es como si alguien lo viera si no lo están buscando específicamente.

—Sí, bueno, ahora lo estoy viendo —tomando otro pañuelo doblado, Donghae vio como Hyukjae se ponía de pie y se alejaba hacia el baño—. Trataré de conseguir un poco de agua y jabón.

El más joven solo podía poner los ojos en blanco, tomando el taco olvidado y tomando otro bocado, —Hyukjae, solo déjalo y come. Ni siquiera me molesta.

—¡Bueno, me está molestando! —fue la respuesta que recibió antes de que la larguirucha figura del mayor desapareciera detrás de la puerta de roble que separaba el baño masculino del comedor principal. Donghae se burló, devolviendo su mirada y atención a su taco, tomando un bocado mucho más cuidadoso alrededor del desastre que hizo. Loco de la limpieza.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el teléfono abandonado porque podría causar el mismo error y luego podría causar que Hyukjae sufriera un aneurisma, Donghae vio como el chico de antes se sentaba frente a la chica, con el teléfono en una mano, y ella rápidamente lo guardo cuando la bandeja de comida se colocó frente a ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de volver a sentarse, el chico le dijo algunas palabras a la chica emocionada antes de dirigirse al baño, donde vio a Hyukjae entrar hace un rato. De vuelta en la mesa, la chica desenvolvió su taco antes de hacer lo mismo con otro plato, posiblemente el del chico.

En esa escena, Donghae parpadeó y centró su atención en la envoltura sin abrir de Hyukjae, todavía intacta debido a la irritabilidad de su dueño por la higiene, incluso si no era su desorden, y miró hacia la puerta del baño. Correcto. Bueno, supuso que Hyukjae se había ido y compró la comida. Quizás sería bueno desenvolver la comida para él. Algo así como un pequeño reembolso por limpiar su camisa.

Sólo, ya sabes, un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento. Nada más. No imitando ni nada.

Extendiendo la mano, Donghae colocó su taco y desenvolvió la orden de Hyukjae, guardó el envoltorio de papel y colocó el taco sobre el plato de papel, listo para consumir. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con su trabajo, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba sentada la chica, golpeando con el dedo la mesa mientras bebía de su vaso. Ella había hecho lo mismo, al parecer, y ahora había un plato de taco sin envolver en el lado del chico, y un plato de uno todavía intacto en el de ella.

Una vez más, miró la escena. ¿tal vez está esperando que regrese? Sí, pensándolo bien, ha pasado un tiempo desde que Hyukjae y ese chico se fueron al baño. No tenía idea del otro tipo, pero se suponía que Hyukjae solo debía humedecer el tejido con agua y jabón. ¿Qué le está llevando tanto tiempo?

Pero como en el momento justo, la puerta se abrió de repente y en lugar de solo uno de ellos, Donghae vio que tanto Hyukjae como el chico salieron, riéndose de algo que uno de ellos debió haber dicho.

—...que una cita, es más como cuidar niños en realidad. Donghae —Hyukjae lo llamó cuando los dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca, y por el rabillo de sus ojos, observó a la chica inclinar su cabeza hacia ellos de una manera curiosa—. Aquí déjame presentarte, este es Seunggi —señaló al chico a su lado, ligeramente más bajo que Hyukjae, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Es mi compañero de clase y mi vecino.

El chico, Seunggi, extendió una mano y cuando finalmente recuperó sus sentidos, Donghae se levantó y tomó la mano, —Lee Donghae —le dijo al otro chico, quien le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo—. Encantado de conocerte.

—Lee Seunggi —le dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su voz—. Y esa es Yoona, mi novia, estamos aquí para un almuerzo rápido antes de ir al cine —señaló a la chica, antes de caminar de repente hacia ella en un pequeño trote y susurró algo que apenas podía escuchar desde la distancia.

Hyukjae se sentó y comenzó a limpiarle la camisa con el tejido húmedo otra vez, pero Donghae volvió a concentrarse en Seunggi y Yoona, quien se dirigió hacia ellos mientras la primera recogía toda la comida, incluida la comida que desenvolvió para él, y siguió su ejemplo.

A través de la preocupación de Hyukjae por su camisa, Donghae se encontró frente a Yoona y Seunggi, quienes ahora se han puesto sobre la mesa. Tal vez Hyukjae los invitó a sentarse aquí, pensó, no es que le importara tener al amigo y a la novia del mayor sentado en la mesa.

Realmente no le importaba, pero cuando por lo general solo están los dos, la gente extra se sentía un poco rara.

Sin embargo, el almuerzo fue agradable, la compañía extra fue bienvenida y aunque no tienen un plan real para ese día, Donghae se vio arrastrado al cine, parado cerca de la puerta de su película mientras esperaba que Hyukjae y Seunggi compraran palomitas de maíz y colas para él y Yoona.

—Es realmente lindo —la escuchó decir un rato después cuando Hyukjae y Seunggi se dirigieron a la zona de concesión—. Quiero decir, personalmente no me gustaría que Seunggi me trate como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, pero la forma en que Hyukjae es tan cuidadoso y atento contigo es honestamente lindo.

Donghae levantó la vista de las entradas que tenía, una especie de película de comedia aparentemente, fácil de disfrutar por cualquier grupo de edad y sexo, y se volvió hacia la chica, que le sonreía, —Ah —se rió entre dientes, porque realmente no esperaba eso. Por otra parte, esta chica observó durante la última hora cómo Hyukjae limpió su camisa manchada, lo regañó hablando con la boca llena y finalmente le dio su gaseosa cuando Donghae terminó su limonada antes de terminar su comida.

Bueno, si ser un sustituto directo de su madre es algo lindo, supuso que Yoona tiene razón.

—Sí, hace eso mucho —le dijo—. Es algo así como... un miembro molesto de la familia que un amigo a veces, ¿sabes? Te regañarían por lo más pequeño —Donghae frunció los labios y volteó hacia la línea, encontrando a Hyukjae y Seunggi en el mostrador pagando sus órdenes. Desde donde estaba, encontró un paquete de M&M en la bandeja del mayor, sus dulces favoritos—. Pero aun así, siempre se adaptan a tu capricho —añadió con una pequeña risita.

Yoona se rió de nuevo, —Seunggi también lo hace de vez en cuando —le dijo, mirando hacia el mismo lugar que Donghae estaba mirando—. Pero supongo que está en su naturaleza. A veces es demasiado para que manejes, pero otras veces los hace realmente lindos.

¿Hyukjae? ¿Lindo?

Le dio a Yoona una pequeña mirada de reojo. Bueno, tal vez ella está describiendo a Seunggi. Supuso que el otro chico era bastante guapo. O 'Lindo' como ella lo dijo.

Bueno, Hyukjae también. Bien parecido, eso es. A su manera, suponía.

¿Pero lindo? No.

...Tal vez un poco guapo. O encantador.

Por supuesto, todo fue solo la observación de Donghae.

—No es realmente lindo —le dijo finalmente, mientras saludaba a Hyukjae y Seunggi—. Es encantador. Es tacaño y mezquino y, sin embargo, toda mi familia lo ama, especialmente mi madre, pero creo que puede ser agradable.

—Realmente no veo la parte tacaña y mezquina —oyó que Yoona reflexionó—. Pero definitivamente es un buen novio para ti.

Donghae realmente no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Seunggi se dirigió a Yoona, dándole una pequeña lata de gaseosa antes de guiarla a la entrada del cine. En vez de eso, los vio retroceder, congelados en el lugar incluso cuando un confuso Hyukjae le puso un paquete de M&M en la mano.

—¿Donghae?

—Qué...

—¿Qué?

—Qué...

—Te estoy preguntando eso, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Qué...

—...Sabes que, no importa, puedo decir que esto va a ser inútil. Vamos, la película comenzará pronto.

(Cuando la película estuvo terminada, Seunggi y Yoona ya se habían ido antes de poder articular cualquier corrección a la afirmación anterior de Yoona, y pasó el resto del recorrido mirando fijamente al camino. Al final del viaje, Hyukjae parece enojado con la falta de gratitud por su aire acondicionado reparado)

***

Lee Donghae ahora es amigo de Im Yoona

Im Yoona compartió un álbum de fotos: "¡Cita doble con SeYoon y HyukHae!" con Lee Seunggi, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae.

— A Lee Seunggi, Kim Hyoyeon, Cho Kyuhyun y 245 personas les gusta esto

Lee Donghae ¿¿¿DOBLE CITA??? ¿¿¿HYUKHAE???

Lee Hyukjae Mi cabello se ve sucio en esa tercera foto, y la camisa manchada de Donghae es tan visible

Lee Donghae ESO ES LO QUE TE PREOCUPÓ.

Im Yoona Lee Donghae ¡Lo siento! No soy tan creativa al hacer nombres. ¿Quieres que lo cambie? ¿JaeHae? DongJae... No, eso también suena raro...

Lee Donghae NO ES EL PROBLEMA AQUÍ.

Lee Sora Así que esta es la razón por la cual hay un gran gasto de ayer

Lee Hyukjae ¿Qué te dije acerca de echar un vistazo a mi cuenta bancaria?

Henry Lau Hyukhae ~ Em, ¡entonces también puede ser HeHai!

— A Zhou Mi, Han Geng, Choi Siwon y a 3 personas les gusta esto

Lee Donghae ALÉJATE DE MI TU CHINO EXTRANJERO

Lee Donghae NO HAY CITA DOBLE

Cho Kyuhyun Seguro

Kim Heechul Seguro

Kim Youngwoon Seguro

Lee Donghwa Donghae deja de gritar, estoy tratando de estudiar en la sala de estar

Lee Donghae Lo siento

Lee Donghae Espera, ¿qué haces en Facebook si estás estudiando?

Lee Donghae LE DIRÉ ESO A MAMA.

Lee Donghwa Mierda

Lee Donghae TAMBIÉN LE DIRÉ ESO A MAMA.

Park Jungsoo Lo que sea que te haga sentir cómodo, dulce niño mío o no

Kim Ryeowook Seguro, seguro

— ver más comentarios

Lee Donghwa > Lee Hyukjae Esto es todo tu culpa

Lee Hyukjae ¿Qué hizo Donghae ahora?

Lee Donghwa Ladrón de hermano.

Lee Hyukjae Es hora de inventar un nuevo insulto, hombre que uno ha envejecido desde que estaba en el jardín de infantes

Lee Donghwa Mangoneado

Lee Hyukjae ¿Cómo te atreves?

Lee Hyukjae Retira eso

Lee Hyukjae Eso es bajo incluso para ti, para nosotros

Lee Donghwa ...Bien, idiota

Lee Hyukjae Gracias, mucho mejor

***

—...Entonces ella dijo "Es un novio tan agradable" o algo similar a eso —Donghae habló animadamente, sus manos agitándose en el aire de una manera exagerada para mostrar su frustración—. Por lo tanto, pensé que por las últimas par de semanas las cosas han estado locas en mi cabeza debido a este calor, ¡pero no estoy loco, Jess! ¡El mundo lo esta! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que Hyukjae no hizo nada!

Del otro lado del teléfono, solo podía escuchar los suaves zumbidos, lo que podría significar que la persona estaba escuchando y pensando, o que había estado hablando solo durante los últimos minutos. —Pero incluso así, Hyukjae no es mi novio, ¿por qué alguien pensaría que Hyukjae es el novio de alguien?

—¿Por qué no? Él es lindo.

Esa es la palabra otra vez, —Y necesitas un oculista nuevo —respondió con un bufido, arrojando su cuerpo a la cama, una mano se curvó debajo de su cabeza y la otra alcanzando la muñeco blanco gigante sentado flojamente sobre la cabeza de su cama—. Bueno, sí no esta tan mal, ¡pero eso no importa! No estamos saliendo! Hemos sido amigos desde que los dos estamos en pañales, hicimos todas las mismas cosas que siempre hicimos. ¿Por qué la especulación repentina?

Desde el teléfono, hubo una breve estática, antes de que la voz de Jessica volviera, —No lo sé. Pero, sinceramente, ¿puedes culpar a esa gente?

Donghae frunció el ceño, enterrando su cabeza más hacia la muñeca suave, —¿Qué quieres decir?

La estática regresa brevemente, —Donghae, las cosas que ambos hicieron cuando eran niños y las cosas que hacen ahora son las mismas.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—¡No, Donghae, ese es el problema! —su voz se elevó, y en preparación para recibir algo de sabiduría sobre su situación, agarró al muñeco más cerca—. ¡Las cosas que hacías cuando eran niños son lindas cuando son niños! ¡Pero haz las mismas cosas cuando seas adulto y tienen diferentes significados!

No pudo evitarlo, Donghae simplemente parpadeó, el teléfono aún apretando su oreja y sus brazos apretados alrededor de su muñeco, —No lo entiendo.

Jessica suspiró, y hubo una pausa antes de que continuaran, —Mira, usemos un ejemplo —comenzó—. ¿Ustedes aún viene y se van a casa de la escuela juntos?

—Sí —contestó sin vacilación, antes de fruncir el ceño—. Oye, ir a la escuela juntos es algo muy platónico que cualquiera haría con sus amigos. ¿Cómo es que Hyukjae y yo somos diferentes?

—Porque no he terminado —refunfuñó, claramente molesta por ser interrumpida—. Luego, cuando sales a comer, ¿todavía ordena para ti y paga por los dos?

El recuerdo de la salida de ayer en la tienda de tacos volvió a su mente, y Donghae asintió con la cabeza, —Sí, ¡pero eso es porque ya tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo y un permiso de conducir! ¡Y Hyukjae dijo que no le importaba!

—¿Estás seguro de que no es solo porque eres un vividor de grado A? —antes de que pudiera protestar, Jessica continuó, su voz más alta—. ¡Siguente pregunta! Cuando salen juntos, ¿todavía tienen el hábito de permanecer tan cerca de él que deben rozarse o tomarse de la mano?

Ante la pregunta, y un rápido 'sí' en la punta de la lengua, la voz de Donghae quedó atrapada en su garganta. Sí, todavía lo hacen. Ya fuera el brazo de Hyukjae alrededor de su hombro, o él colocando su mano detrás de la cintura del mayor, sus dos poses más comunes, siempre se tocaron. Nunca pensó en eso como extraño. Es solo algo que sucede y se acostumbró, —P-pero es solo porque solía perderme, ¿recuerdas? —habló, la voz perdiendo su confianza anterior.

—Sí, Donghae. Solía —escuchó a Jessica resoplar, y detrás de ella, podía escuchar el sonido de alguien más caminando. Podía decir que era su hermana, pero por alguna razón, el cerebro de Donghae simplemente no registraba nada más que la voz de la chica—. Tienes diecisiete años, ¿me estás diciendo que todavía te pierdes vagando por el centro comercial si no tienes a Hyukjae para guiarte?

No tenía una respuesta y sospechaba que Jessica no esperaba una. Los ojos marrones oscuros se volvieron hacia el muñeco, el estómago se frunció en su frustración. —Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que si quiero que la gente deje de pensar que estoy saliendo con Hyukjae, tengo que dejar todo eso?

—Bueno —la escuchó suspirar—. Adivino que es lo único que puedo pensar.

—¿Incluso las cosas de compra?

—Sí, Donghae, incluso la parte donde te compró cosas con su propio dinero.

—¿Incluso apoyado y caminando?

—Chico, nada suena más homo que eso, primito.

Se preguntó si Jessica estaba tratando de descifrar graciosamente, y nadie puede decir que alguna vez tuvo éxito, pero teniendo en cuenta que el punto principal de su frase era 'sí, especialmente eso', Donghae no podía encontrar en él ni siquiera para levantar la esquina de su labios.

Hyukjae no es su novio. Simplemente no quería que la gente lo malinterpretara. Pero luego tuvo que cambiarlos. No debería ser difícil, ¿no es así? Después de todo, disminuir las cosas que hicieron significaría que tendría que empezar a actuar de la misma manera que sus amigos tratan a los suyos. No son tan cercanos como él y Hyukjae, pero la gente lo hizo.

Entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan... inaceptable?

—¿Donghae? —volvió a oír por el teléfono—. Mira, no sé lo que está pasando en tu cabeza en este momento, pero incluso después de todo lo que dije, no quiero que pienses que tienes que cambiar algo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es solo la especulación de otras personas, Donghae —dijo, con una voz mucho más amable que antes—. Lo que piensan de tu relación con Hyukjae no debería haber importado. Quiero decir, sé que no he visto a ninguno de ustedes durante mucho tiempo, pero todavía recuerdo lo cercanos que están. ¿Realmente vas a comenzar a distanciarte de tu amigo de toda la vida solo por eso?

En lugar de responder, Donghae se encuentra enterrando su cara al costado del muñeco. El fiasco de "novio" lo frustró, pero Jessica tiene razón. Incluso si se trata de cosas pequeñas, como ir a la escuela y pedirle al mayor que le compre cosas, parecía como si esas pequeñas cosas pudieran cambiar algo más grande entre ellos. Y sea lo que sea, Donghae no quiere que cambie.

Pero todo este asunto se siente tan... inaceptable.

El teléfono sonó una vez más en su silencio, —Puedo decir que estás pensando. También puedo decir que estás abrazando a tu gigantesco muñeco Baymax.

—¿Como lo supiste?

—¿Además, Big Hero 6 es lo único de lo que puedes hablar en los últimos meses? Hyukjae te consiguió ese muñeco antes de que tuviera que ir a ese campeonato nacional de baile y te dejó solo durante tres semanas —ella se rió, su voz era burlona y gentil—. Donghwa me dijo que no lo dejarías por tanto tiempo y todavía ahora duerme con eso.

La mueca de Donghae apareció por tres razones; 1. Donghwa está chismorreando a su prima, 2. La suposición correcta de Jessica, y por último, sobre el recuerdo de las tres semanas más largas de su vida. Hyukjae había comprado el muñeco para suavizar el golpe sobre sus noticias, y correctamente, considerando que Donghae había usado el muñeco para golpearlo repetidas veces por no haberle contado antes sobre la competencia, y el día que Hyukjae se fue, se comportó infantilmente, incluso para su estándar, al pedir repetidamente al mayor que llame todas las noches, probablemente avergonzándolo frente a todo su equipo y negándose a irse treinta minutos después de que el avión se fuera.

Y no, no lloraba en el auto, sin importar lo que dijera Donghwa.

Hyukjae sí cumplió con su parte del trato, y hasta el día de hoy, Donghae todavía intentó preguntar cuánto gastó para la convocatoria internacional entre Corea del Sur y Japón, e incluso meses después, el muñeco Baymax nunca abandonó su cama y ocupó su lugar en la esquina de su cama.

¿Pero... pero qué? Está fuera de discusión, y tiene la sospecha de que tal vez Jessica también lo sepa.

En cambio, suspiró. —Mira, Donghae. Prácticamente puedo escuchar lo molesto que te sientes por este asunto, pero así son las cosas. La gente va a seguir especulando, y en su mayor parte, no es su culpa. Tal vez es hora de que te des cuenta de que si quieres algo, a veces tienes que sacrificar algo más, ¿de acuerdo?

Cinco minutos después, su prima dijo algo acerca de la cena y cortó el teléfono, pero Donghae todavía estaba agarrado a su teléfono, los nudillos blancos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas confusas.

***

Lee Donghae deprimido

Lee Hyukjae que pasó ahora bebé llorón

Lee Hyukjae ¿Donghae?

Lee Hyukjae ¿por qué no recoges tu teléfono?

Lee Hyukjae está bien, lo siento, te llamé llorón, pero por favor, toma tu teléfono.

Lee Hyukjae Mira, no me importa si no estás muy agradecido de que finalmente arregle mi aire acondicionado, pero Donghae, por favor recoge tu teléfono, me estoy preocupando

Lee Hyukjae al menos responde a mi MP ¿sí?

Kim Youngwoon Uh oh, qué hiciste, Hyukjae

Lee Hyukjae, ¿por qué siquiera asumes que es mi culpa?

Kim Youngwoon ¿Porque eres prácticamente el único ser en este planeta capaz de hacerlo sentir triste?

Cho Kyuhyun, creo que alguien está en la caseta del perro en mi línea de tiempo #Drama

A Kim Heechul y Kim Youngwoon les gusta esto

Park Jungsoo Chicos, déjenlos en paz

Cho Kyuhyun Amigo no eres mi madre, no puedes decirme qué hacer

Park Jungsoo me parece recordar que alguien me llamó así cuando cambié el pañal de alguien durante los años de jardín de infantes

Cho Kyuhyun PROMETISTE QUE NUNCA IBA A DECIR ESO A ALGUIEN

Kim Heechul qué tipo de fetiche de casa de juegos enfermos están ustedes incluso involucrados

Cho Kyuhyun ERA UN BEBÉ QUE ENFERMO

Kim Youngwoon QUEQUEQUETUIMBÉCIL

Cho Kyuhyun > Kim Youngwoon Amigo, mierda cálmate, ¿qué te hice?

Lee Hyukjae > Lee Donghae Bien, ¿no quieres hablar? Muy bien, bien, te dejaré solo hoy. ¿A qué hora debería recogerte de la escuela mañana? Dijiste que tienes esa prueba de historia mañana.

Lee Donghae no tiene que recogerme. voy solo

Lee Hyukjae qué

Lee Hyukjae, ¿qué carajo te pasa hoy?

***

—Pero mamaaaaa.

—Donghae, tuvimos esta charla antes —suspiró la mujer mayor, los ojos que nunca dejaban la sartén llena de guiso burbujeante—. No puedes manejar hasta que tengas dieciocho años y obtener tu propia licencia. No me importa que la escuela esté a solo quince minutos, no te voy a arriesgar.

Con grandes ojos suplicantes, el moreno se acercó al cuerpo más pequeño de su madre, con los labios formados en un puchero, —Mamá, cumpliré dieciocho años en unos pocos meses de todos modos. ¡Soy prácticamente legal ahora! ¿Puedo simplemente ir en mi propio auto a la escuela?

Pero la mujer se mostró inflexible, y lo demostró cuando colocó una tapa sobre la olla y se volvió para mirar a su hijo más joven. —Donghae, ya no eres un niño. Cuando dije que no, espero no escuchar ningún argumento tuyo —suspiró, su voz se suavizó un poco cuando vio lo molesto que se volvió su hijo—. De todos modos ¿qué provoco todo esto? Siempre puedes compartir tu viaje con Hyukjae, ¿o no?

Ante la mención del chico mayor, Donghae se puso rígido, y el gesto no parece haber pasado desapercibido por su madre, —Donghae. ¿Pasó algo entre Hyukjae y tú?

El chico se mordió el labio inferior, bajando la mirada y alejándose de su madre, —¿N-nada?

—¿Estás preguntando o me estás respondiendo? Donghwa me dijo que paso algo entre ustedes dos anoche en Facebook. ¿Tenían una pelea? —ante la ausencia de respuesta, la mujer suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de Donghae—. Corazón, los amigos pelean todo el tiempo. Eso no significa que debas evitarlo así.

—¡No es una pelea, mamá! —insistió—. Solo... no creo que tenga que estar cerca de él tan seguido. Ves, voy a llegar tarde —agregó rápidamente antes de que su madre pueda preguntar algo más—. Y dado que tomaré el autobús, probablemente debería irme ahora.

—¡Donghae! No tienes tu...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, Donghae ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

***

Parecía que todos en la mañana estaban caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo cuando llegó a la entrada principal. Una cáscara de huevo frágil adicional tan frágil que es prácticamente translúcida.

Podía escuchar los susurros, por supuesto, sin importar cuánto la gente decidiera calmarse cuando por lo menos estaba a cien metros de ellos. Realmente, ¿son solo las cosas publicadas anoche que obtiene de Internet muy interesantes? Ni siquiera sabía que muchas personas en esta escuela lo conocían a él o a Hyukjae.

Junto a él, Ryeowook le dio una palmadita en la espalda. En el momento en que Donghae llegó a la escuela, había estado esperando al chico en la puerta de entrada según la solicitud de Donghae la noche anterior, donde había hecho todas las preguntas que obviamente Ryeowook se moría por preguntar sin apenas ninguna sugerencia.

—Anímate —dijo el chico más bajo tímidamente, inseguro de qué decir—. Estaremos pronto cerca de la clase, así que no habrá más problema.

—¡Donghae!

—Hablé demasiado pronto —suspiró, y Donghae levantó la cabeza para ver a un Hyukjae enojado irrumpir en su dirección, con los brazos girando ferozmente.

—Hola, Hyukjae —saludó al chico mayor de forma mecánica, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Hyukjae, dándose cuenta de esto parece estar aún más furioso, mientras coloca una mano en el hombro de Donghae. Se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la mirada, e hizo que el mayor abriera los ojos con incredulidad.

En este momento, Donghae está bastante seguro de que todos tienen los ojos puestos en ellos, pero apenas le importaba.

Si solo Hyukjae supiera que también está haciendo esto por su bien.

—¡Qué diablos te pasa! —gritó, el brazo derecho falló en un movimiento furioso—. No respondes tu llamada, no quieres que te pase trayendo, mira, si hice algo mal, lo siento. Pero al menos, háblame para que podamos resolver esto.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior, —No hiciste nada —murmuró, y se estremeció cuando Hyukjae se acercó, obviamente para escuchar lo que dijo con mayor claridad—. No es que hayas hecho algo. Yo solo... No creo que debamos pasar mucho tiempo...

—Qué diablos... —el estudiante más viejo apretó los dientes, y antes de que pudiera ver por qué Ryeowook jadeaba, su mano estaba fuertemente apretada, forzándolo a levantar la vista y mirar al estudiante de cara roja—. ¡Mírame cuando estoy hablando, maldición! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Estaba preocupado! Qué, de repente ni siquiera puedes hablarme como un ser humano normal.

—¡Déjame en paz! —el moreno retiró su mano, sobresaltando a Hyukjae aún más que su grito—. Solo que no quiero estar contigo ahora, ¡está bien!

En sus diecisiete años de vida, apenas hay algo que pueda hacer que Donghae se arrepienta de su acción. Principalmente tenía que ver con las personas a su alrededor (es decir, Hyukjae) que le ponían demasiada excusas (las palabras de Donghwa, no las suyas), pero el punto es que rara vez se sentía mal. Pero cuando levantó la vista para ver cuán herido se miraba Hyukjae con sus palabras, quiso acercarse al mayor y disculparse hasta que su lengua se inflame.

Pero no puede. Él... tiene que crecer. Al menos de esta manera, Hyukjae ya no lo amará.

¿Correcto?

Lentamente, el mayor bajó la mano, todavía mirándolo, como casi todo el cuerpo de estudiantes reunidos a su alrededor. —Bien —graznó finalmente, apretando los dientes y el puño. Donghae se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir—. Si eso es lo que querías, está bien. No te  _molestaré_  más —escupió, luciendo más enojado de lo que Donghae lo había visto alguna vez y sin ninguna otra palabra se alejó, con la espalda recta y los brazos aún apretados con bastante dolor.

Donghae pensó que sería capaz de mantener la calma. Pero cuando escuchó la explosión del mayor golpeando con su mano la pared más cercana, no pudo evitar que el llanto ahogado saliera de su boca, gimoteando junto con el tranquilizador consuelo de Ryeowook.

***

Cho Kyuhyun SANTA MIERDA

A Kim Heechul, Kim Youngwoon y 367 personas más les gusta esto

Kim Heechul ¿COMO, ES UN SUEÑO, O FUE UNA REALIDAD?

Kim Youngwoon ¿Estás diciendo que era real? Como, la pareja poderosa número uno de la escuela... rompió...

Kim Ryeowook ¡Chicos! ¡Manténgalo fuera de Facebook! ¡Donghae está realmente triste por esto!

Park Jungsoo > Kim Youngwoon Youngwoon, si te veo deambulando por la clase 2-2 de nuevo para intentar echar un vistazo a Donghae durante el tiempo de clase, de verdad te daré una bofetada

Kim Heechul Sí, dale atención y contacto físico por su obsesión. Eso lo detendrá.

Kim Youngwoon E-e-estudiante Presidente del Consejo Park, ¡T-tú me conoces!

Kim Heechul, qué mierda estás tartamudeando en línea, imbécil

Park Jungsoo No tengo idea de qué están hablando ustedes dos, pero por favor, Youngwoon no molesta a Donghae ni a Hyukjae, ya que obviamente ambos están bastante molestos.

Kim Youngwoon ¡Sí señor! ¡No te decepcionaré!

Park Jungsoo Bien. Gracias por ayudarme Youngwoon

Cho Kyuhyun compartió un video y agregó: "Aquí está a todos los enamorados"... y a las personas que sentían que no hay más amor verdadero porque esa pareja acaba de romper.

[At Gwanghwamun — Official MV]

A Henry Lau, Kwon Boa, Jung Yunho y otros 403 les gusta esto

Kim Jongwoon, todavía no puedo creer que eso haya sucedido. Día triste para todos

Choi Siwon Sentí que mi fe vacila. Como si ya no existieran los milagros y el verdadero final feliz...

Lee Sooman Me siento descorazonado de que haya ocurrido un evento tan desagradable en mi escuela...

Cho Kyuhyun Oh, Dios mío, incluso el director siente nuestro dolor

Lee Sooman todavía no significa que todos puedan irse a casa temprano, Sr. Cho

Cho Kyuhyun maldita sea

Kim Youngwoon Las cosas se ponen bastante serias entre yo y el ángel de la escuela. Estoy tan feliz

Kim Heechul Te dio detención por acechar de nuevo, no como una excusa para follarlo, santa mierda.

Personal de SMA Cafetería > SMA Campus Lamento mucho decirles a todos en el campus hoy que el almuerzo desafortunadamente se ha agotado antes del segundo recreo. Varios estudiantes han bajado en el primer recreo y compraron toda la comida. Los representantes del consejo estudiantil responsables de la reposición de existencias, Shim Changmin, Shin Donghee y Lee Sunkyu han anunciado que están demasiado deprimidos como para cumplir con su deber hoy debido a la atmósfera negativa.

Personal de SMA Cafetería Coincidentemente, si alguien se preguntaba quién comió toda la comida en la cafetería, también son esos tres, comiendo sus corazones Shin Donghee ¡NO TENGO NADA MÁS POR LO QUE VIVIR! SOLO MI COMIDA

A Shim Changmin y Lee Sunkyu les gusta esto

Amber Liu acaba de subir una foto: "Nunca lloro, pero esto se hace cercano" con Victoria Song y Park Luna

— Seo Johyun, Do Kyungsoo, y 134 personas más les gusta esto

Do Kyungsoo OMG ¿es ese Donghae-hyung llorando en el baño del chico? ;;

Amber Liu Es Hyukjae oppa. Acaba de golpear el espejo y ahora está llorando frente a las piezas rotas.

Kim Hyoyeon ESO ES PEOR OMG ;;;;;;;

Shin Hyesung Como médico de la escuela, me gustaría recordarles a todos que aunque romper es triste, no hay excusa para golpear con la mano las paredes y los espejos y hacer que te fracturen el puño. Este ha sido un campus de ley de seguridad abierta.

Eric Mun. Tú... no sabes lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

A Lee Minwoo y Andy Lee les gusta esto

Shin Hyesung Sí, Maestro Mun, sé por la cantidad de estudiantes deprimidos hoy en mi enfermería que aparentemente Lee Donghae y Lee Hyukjae habían decidido terminar su relación, pero no es motivo para dañar su propio cuerpo, especialmente las dos partes involucradas. Esperaba algo mejor de alguien que representa a nuestra escuela en competiciones deportivas y de baile como Hyukjae-shii.

Kim Dongwan ¡NO TIENES CORAZÓN!

Jun Jin No le importa, todavía llora en la sala de almacenamiento. Me sorprende que tenga suficiente recepción para publicar en Facebook allí

Andy Lee ¿No se supone que él debe enseñar deporte este período? ¿Qué pasa con sus alumnos si se encerraba en el almacén?

Lee Minwoo No creo que nadie, docentes y estudiantes incluidos, tengan la voluntad de hacer algo hoy...

Kim Ryeowook ¡Todos, por favor! Se los ruego, ¡no se acerquen a Donghae ahora mismo! ¡Esta realmente inestable y ha estado llorando desde esta mañana! ¡Y a los maestros, por favor! Si lo escuchó llorar, no dejes de enseñar y también comiences a llorar. De verdad. Lo estoy mirando, maestro Brian Joo

Brian Joo PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LLORAR DESDE QUE HWANHEE DEJÓ EL SALÓN DEL MAESTRO Y SE LO DIJE A TODOS

A Kangta, Zhang Liyin y a 80 personas les gusta esto

Park Jungsoo > SMA Campus Me gustaba mantener mi imagen como un limpio y gentil presidente del consejo estudiantil intacta, pero en este momento, realmente no tengo otra opción.

TODO EL MUNDO, CADA ESTUDIANTE Y MIEMBRO DE LA FACULTAD JUNTE SU MIERDA Y DETÉNGASE DE MOLESTAR YA SEA DONGHAE DE 2-2 O LEE HYUKJAE DE 2-1 Y CONTINÚE CON SU ACTIVIDAD HABITUAL ANTES DE GOLPEAR A CADA UNO DE USTEDES JODIDOS MELANCÓLICOS DE SU DEPRESIÓN DOLOR CON MI INMACULADO GOLPES.

Gracias por su atención.

— A Kim Youngwoon le gusta esto

Kim Youngwoon Mi presidente del consejo angelical es tan lindo y caliente al mismo tiempo cuando está furioso y está a punto de golpear a alguien.

Kim Heechul Estás tan sediento que tu garganta está más seca que el desierto del Sahara

***

Los días siguientes se sintieron como un borrón gigante, y Donghae los pasó con el entusiasmo de un hombre llevado al corredor de la muerte.

Sus clases ya no tienen sentido, no con los maestros deprimidos, y sentía que todos lo miraban sin ninguna razón. Supuso que podría tener algo que ver con el clima lluvioso, al menos reemplazó el sofocante calor, que aún no se ha detenido más de unas pocas horas en los últimos días.

Fue cuando se encontró con Hangeng y Kim Heechul de clase 3-2 de luto en la esquina mientras cantaba 'Mad World' de Gary Jules antes de estallar en llanto, decidió que ya tenía suficientes pensamientos deprimentes y se encerró en el clase durante toda su duración de la estancia escolar.

Así que esa ha sido una breve sinopsis de su día escolar durante los últimos 2/3 días, pasando el período de la lección suspirando y el período de descanso acompañado solo por Ryeowook. Todavía tenía mieeo al acercarse a sus otros amigos, después de la última vez que trató de hablar con Henry Lau, el estudiante de primer año estalló en lágrimas de repente y gritó sobre 'Santa Claus y la Reina de Inglaterra no pueden ser reales si este amor no lo era.

Tal vez está experimentando un corazón roto. Pobre chico.

No es que tuviera tiempo para preocuparse por los demás cuando él mismo está lleno de dilemas.

A su lado, vio una mano que se movía cerca de su línea de visión y alzó la vista para ver a Ryeowook y Jongwoon, quien, sabe, en realidad está en una relación con su pequeño amigo, mirándolo preocupados. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación—. No has comido nada todavía y casi ha terminado.

Miró hacia el recipiente de plástico frente a él, lleno hasta los topes con pasta carbonara de salsa. Había sido hecho por Ryeowook, y mientras que en cualquier otro momento habría estado dispuesto a incluso lamer el plato, Donghae está ansiando el sándwich Reuben vendido en la cafetería.

No, no era el sándwich, decidió más tarde, imaginando la porción de pan en capas frías. Quería a la persona que generalmente lo compraba para él.

Así que el moreno negó con la cabeza y le dio al pequeño hombre una sonrisa de disculpa, —Estoy seguro de que está tan delicioso como siempre, Ryeowook —caramba, incluso puede decirlo solo por el olor—. Pero ahora no estoy muy hambriento.

La puerta que conducía al salón de clases se abrió y entró Tiffany Hwang, quien lo miró antes de gritar de repente horriblemente, su máscara corriendo por su rostro, —¡El mundo no es justo! —chilló, cerrando la puerta de golpe y desde atrás la gruesa madera apenas podía distinguir sus murmullos, aparte de lo que pensaba que era 'One True Pairing'.

Desde el frente, vio a Ryeowook haciendo una mueca y murmurando —¡Les dije que no hicieran eso! —antes de ser empujado hacia un lado por Jongwoon.

Esa vista fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir como si estuviera lleno en esta habitación, —Voy a ir al baño —mintió, mirando torpemente lejos de la mirada amorosa frente a él. Mientras que el hombre más bajo parece querer protestar, Jongwoon fue quien asintió con la cabeza,—. Solo ten cuidado —dijo el hombre con su voz áspera—. Creo que el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil Park todavía está en su camino de guerra. Probablemente te pase sin ninguna reprimenda, pero no querrás acabar magullado en la enfermería como Youngwoon de mi clase —dijo, antes de negar con la cabeza—. Ese idiota enamorado.

***

Decidió que abandonar la clase era algo peor que simplemente quedarse en el aula y endurecerse. Durante todo el camino al baño, porque no tenía otro lugar adonde ir, pasó junto a varios estudiantes que simplemente suspiraron con tristeza, o en un extraño ejemplo, a ese genial estudiante de primer año, Kim Jongin, cuyos labios comenzaron a temblar mientras se agarraba el pecho antes de gemir y escapar.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a todos? —murmuró, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a los terrenos de la escuela y al jardín. Fue uno de los pocos momentos nublados que tuvieron en los últimos días, y pudo ver a algunos estudiantes jugando al fútbol en el suelo. Pudo distinguir algunas personas que reconoce, compañeros de clase y estudiantes de último año.

Una mancha borrosa de blanco, el uniforme deportivo de su academia pasó, seguido de la patada larga dada a la bola blanca y negra que corría por el campo. Donghae se encontró siguiendo la fuente de la patada, y sintió su aliento en su garganta.

Era Hyukjae, con la frente sudorosa mientras gritaba algo inteligible a su compañero de equipo, corriendo desde su lugar a algún lugar más discreto. Cuando llegó a su lugar deseado, se inclinó y aparentemente jadeó, mirando una o dos veces el progreso del juego.

En su mano derecha, Donghae puede ver su mano vendada, una mano, que escuchó de un estudiante que pasaba fue causada por él golpeando la pared y el espejo del baño de chico y deseó poder estar allí para hacer lo mismo que siempre hacía cuando eres joven; besarla hasta mejorar.

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior, los ojos se concentraron en la espalda del chico mayor. Estos últimos días, sintió que nada estaba bien. La sensación del asiento del autobús en lugar del asiento del auto viejo de Hyukjae no estaba bien, comer alimentos en el aula en lugar de la cafetería sin que alguien le limpiara los labios de vez en cuando no se sentía bien. Ni siquiera duerme de noche, cuando todavía podía llamar a su mejor amigo para decirle buenas noches, se siente bien.

Echaba de menos a Hyukjae.

Pero debería hacer esto, ¿verdad? No puede dar a la gente una idea equivocada sobre él y Hyukjae. No quiere que solo la gente piense de él y Hyukjae son algo más. Y esta es también la forma en que debería ser un adulto.

Odia ser un adulto.

Sin darse cuenta, Donghae tenía su frente apoyada contra el vidrio, mirando hacia la espalda de Hyukjae. Solía enfrentar esa espalda mucho, como aquella vez en la excursión de la escuela cuando se cansó de caminar y Hyukjae se ofreció a llevarlo sobre su espalda. Por supuesto, fue inútil, teniendo en cuenta que Hyukjae ya estaba cansado, no a los cinco minutos ("¡Estás engordando!" "¡Cómo te atreves!") pero se rieron mucho de eso.

—Hyukjae —murmuró, ignorando el grito de angustia que escuchó en algún lugar cerca de él. Probablemente sea su imaginación de todos modos—. Te extraño.

Y como una mala película de drama, donde el protagonista masculino puede escuchar el sonido de su nombre a una distancia imposible, Hyukjae se volvió de repente, mirándolo y encontró su propio par de ojos.

Donghae jadeó, alejándose de la ventana. Hyukjae lo miraba silenciosamente, su cara era ilegible.

Odiaba eso. Hyukjae siempre tenía dos emociones predeterminadas cada vez que estaban juntos: Feliz, lo que incluye burlas, bromas y cosas parecidas, e Irritado, cuando regañaba a Donghae y lo trataba como a un niño, no es que le importara. Nunca se ve neutral y la visión de la cara enojada de Hyukjae dirigida hacia él desde los días anteriores todavía lo lleva a la noche sin dormir.

Entonces Donghae hizo lo único que pudo: huyó.

De todos modos no necesitaba el baño.

De vuelta en el salón de clases, Ryeowook y Jongwoon todavía estaban sentados en el mismo escritorio en el que estaban sentados antes, el joven se inclinaba más cerca del mayor. Donghae suspiró, apoyándose contra la puerta del salón de clases. Al menos el pasillo todavía está bastante vacío, por lo que nadie podría molestarlo. Ambos estaban hablando, podía oír desde la puerta principal, pero apenas podía distinguir de qué estaban hablando. No tenía ningún interés en escuchar su conversación de amigos, en realidad.

Al menos, hasta que de repente escuchó su nombre mencionado, y Donghae lentamente abrió más la puerta, solo por curiosidad.

—¡...es horrible! Donghae no comería cuando por lo general se atraganta durante los descansos —ante esto Donghae hizo un puchero. No esta tan mal, ¿verdad?—. Y-y escuché de Jung Yunho en la clase 2-3 que Hyukjae había estado evitando a su amigo, incluso aquellos en el club de baile —escuchó a Ryeowook suspirar nuevamente—. Jongwoon, ¿qué piensas? ¿No deberíamos ayudar de alguna manera?

¿Qué hay para ayudar? Ryeowook era la única persona en toda la escuela que conocía su razón, y de alguna manera sospechaba que Jongwoon también si estaba saliendo, y si quería ayudar, ayudaría a Donghae a descubrir cómo podría evitar a Hyukjae. Al menos hasta que alguien pensó que ya estaban saliendo.

Dentro del salón de clases, escuchó a Jongwoon suspirar, —No —fue respuesta del estudiante más viejo—. No puedes ayudar. Este es un asunto entre su choque de personalidad.

...¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —escuchó a Ryeowook preguntar, y en silencio, quería saber cómo el hombre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

¿Personalidad? No tenía ningún problema con la personalidad de Hyukjae. Por eso que el hombre es un fanático de la limpieza, un fanático del cronograma, y si lo juntas con su grupo de amigos como Cho Kyuhyun y Kim Heechul, se convierte en un monstruo real que Donghae a veces se avergüenza de verse con él en los centros comerciales, pero no tenía ningún problema con eso. Le gustaba Hyukjae por todo lo que es, incluso por el hábito irritante de mostrarle a Donghae sus calcetines deportivos sabiendo cuánto lo odiaba Donghae.

No había nada que odiara sobre Hyukjae, personalidad o cualquier otra cosa.

Pero parece que Jongwoon no está de acuerdo, porque respondió: —Es su problema. Recuerda, Donghae está evitando a Hyukjae porque no quiere que la gente piense que está saliendo con Hyukjae. La razón no fue porque no le gusta Hyukjae, es porque no están saliendo y por lo tanto no quería que la gente tuviera la idea equivocada.

—...Jongwoon-hyung, creo que me estás perdiendo...

—Pon atención —le dijo el mayor, una voz tan monótona cuando primero pronunció su razonamiento—. Donghae no quería malentendidos. Pero ese es él, la parte de la pareja que está completamente desorientada y enérgica —antes de que Donghae pudiera sentirse ofendido, continuó—. Hyukjae, por otro lado, no es nada de eso. Es observador, es imposible que las especulaciones de la gente se le pasen. Y, sin embargo, no hizo nada para desalentar los rumores.

—¿Puede ser porque decidió que no era importante tratar con ellos?

—No. Hyukjae no hizo nada porque no quería tratar con ellos —dijo Jongwoon con la lejana voz de la sabiduría, lo cual era extraño en general, por la falta de una mejor descripción, categoría al azar—. Esporque es el tipo de hombre que no puede dejar de ser honesto, especialmente aquellos que le importan más —hizo una pausa, al igual que el salto en el corazón de Donghae—. Y nadie le importa más a Hyukjae que Donghae.

***

Cuando Donghae se arrastró fuera de la cama esa noche para recoger a Baymax de vuelta a su cama, decidió que no se trataba tanto de Hyukjae como de extrañarlo, sino más bien porque solo necesitaba algo para abrazar mientras dormía.

***

Lee Donghae It's 2 AM in your car.

Windows down, you pass my street, the memories start

You say it's in the past, you drive straight ahead

You're thinking that I hate you now

'Cause you still don't know what I never said

I wish you would come back,

Wish I never hung up the phone like I did.

And I wish you knew that I'll never forget you as long as I live.

And I wish you were right here, right now, it's all good.

I wish you would

— 'I Wish You Would' — Taylor Swift

Park Jungsoo Donghae...

Kim Heechul Oh mi maldito dios, ahora él está revolviendo las canciones de Taylor Swift, ALGUIEN ME AYUDE A TERMINAR ESTA MISERIA

A Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon y 694 personas más les gusta esto

Lee Hyukjae Me eliminaste de tus amigos... ¿así que quieres eliminar cada rastro de mí así de fácil? Sabes qué, hazlo a tu manera. Pasé todo mi tiempo por ti y nunca pido nada a cambio. Solo que esta vez quería una explicación, nada más, pero me rechazas tan fácilmente. Entonces, ¿eso no te importa? Bien. Continúa, vete por la razón que tengas. No me importa. No es como si nunca pudieras ver cuánto me importa ahora de todos modos.

Kim Ryeowook :(

Lee Hyukjae escuchó When I Was Your Man en SoundCloud

[Se necesita un complemento para ver el Flash]

Lee Hyukjae La misma cama, pero se siente un poco más grande ahora

Nuestra canción en la radio pero no suena igual

Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti, todo lo que hace es simplemente derribarme

Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho tu nombre

Lee Donghae escuchó Miss You en SoundCloud

[Se necesita un complemento para ver el Flash]

Lee Hyukjae extraño los tiempos que estaríamos juntos. Extraño tu mano, extraño tu risa, extraño todo, incluso tus lados malos. Quiero verte, quiero tenerte cerca a mi lado otra vez. Perdí mi oportunidad de alguna manera, sé que lo hice ahora, pero todo lo que quería es decirte lo que debería haber dicho hace tanto tiempo.

Cho Kyuhyun escuchó Wake me up when September Ends en SoundCloud

[Se necesita un complemento para ver el Flash]

Lee Hyukjae Sé que soy una persona testaruda, porque la apología es tan difícil de salir de mi boca. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, siempre que vuelvas junto a mí, te daré mi último aliento. Entonces, por favor, solo dime qué debo hacer o qué hice mal y cómo puedo solucionarlo.

Lee Donghae Tú eras todo lo que quería pero no así, no así, no así, todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte

Kim Jongwoon compartió un video y agregó que está actualmente con [Madonna — Heartbreak City]

A Kim Ryeowook, Kim Heechul y otros 398 les gusta esto

Kim Heenim ¿Has escuchado a Madonna? Bueno, ciertamente podríamos ser amigos...

Lee Hyukjae mirando fijamente mi mesita de noche y mirando un momento en que tú y yo éramos tan simples como 1,2,3. Ojalá estés aquí conmigo ahora, riéndote de mis palabras cursis y de nosotros disfrutando de la compañía de los demás.

Lee Donghae Estos días no han sido más que tortura para mí. Desearía ser honesto, pero me temo que volveré a llorar si te veo ahora :(

Lee Donghwa ...mi hermano sigue llorando mientras abraza a ese gran muñeco blanco en su habitación. Ha estado sucediendo por días. Me estoy preocupando

Lee Sora Mientras tanto, el mío ha estado en una etapa emo. Ha estado publicando estas citas emocionales raras en su muro por días, me está asustando. Pensé que tu hermano podría ayudarme a descubrir qué está pasando, pero supongo que no

Lee Donghwa Ugh, odio a tu hermano. Probablemente se volvió loco o algo

Lee Sora Míra, soy la única que puede patearle el culo y nadie más. ¿Por qué todos están tan tristes?

Lee Donghwa, creo que lo sé. Y lo odio muuucho.

Lee Sora ¿Qué?

Lee Donghwa ... Hablemos por MP

Lee Sora ...¿por qué suena tan... extraño?

Lee Donghwa porque no puedo creer que de todas las cosas que haga en mi vida, sienta simpatía por tu maldito hermano

Lee Sora ¿Por qué lo odias de todos modos? No creo que alguna vez te haya hecho algo?

Lee Donghwa No soy yo, pero ¿por qué crees que mi hermano está llorando en su habitación?

Cho Ahra Mi hermano acaba de dar vueltas en nuestra sala de estar escuchando Green Day y gritando algo sobre "despiértalo cuando termine la pesadilla". ¿Se está volviendo loco? Si es así, me pregunto si puedo llevarlo a su habitación... Es lo más cercano al baño.

***

La lluvia ha vuelto con fuerza cuando terminaron las clases, y Donghae nunca se sintió más estúpido.

Bueno, dejó su paraguas en casa. Fantástico.

Suspiró, mirando la gruesa cortina de agua que caía. Debería haber accedido a ir a casa con Ryeowook antes, pero luego descubrió que Jongwoon iría a la casa del más joven y que se sentía mal arruinando su tiempo juntos. Lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos días, y está empezando a sospechar que Ryeowook era demasiado cortés para decirle que no.

Donghae observó caer la lluvia, apretando más fuerte la correa de su mochila. Con cada día que avanzaba, se sentía cada vez peor, y esta lluvia interminable solo le llegaba a sus nervios. Es como si el cielo se pusiera al día con su emoción, un tipo de proyección que no necesitaba.

¿Por qué es tan estúpido? ¿No hizo todo esto para ser un adulto maduro? Claro, fue para evitar que la gente piense que Hyukjae y él está en una relación, pero tampoco confía demasiado en Hyukjae, ¿verdad? Pero el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente cuando salió de la casa fue que, en caso de fuertes lluvias, podía confiar en el mayor para protegerse.

Hyukjae. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Fue cuando trató de respirar y encontró que su nariz estaba bloqueada cuando Donghae se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, —Estúpido —regañó, haciendo todo lo posible para no recordar al individuo que aún no ha dejado de correr por su mente, ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué lloro cuando pienso en él?

Hubo un golpe en su hombro, y había esperado que un compañero de clase (últimamente muchos de ellos habían venido a hablar con él por alguna extraña razón), pero en cambio encontró a la última y primera persona que quería ver.

—Hyukjae —graznó, escondiendo su ojos rojos y llorosos del otro chico. Sabe que Hyukjae está enojado con él, se había atrevido a ver el estado del mayor una vez y cuando vio el primer estado que escribió cuando se dio cuenta de que Donghae le había dejado de seguir, lo hizo llorar nuevamente, y no estaba seguro de lo que vio, lo que Hyukjae estaba sosteniendo en su mano, se lo ofreció a Donghae.

Un paraguas, el mismo paraguas negro que siempre usaba con Donghae en cada día lluvioso.

—No trajiste el tuyo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con el tono cortado y sin la calidez a la que Donghae estaba acostumbrado—. Aquí.

—No puedo...

—Sí puedes. Como el demonio, no voy a dejar que te quedes en este tipo de clima —siseó, y antes de que Donghae pudiera negarse, su mano fue agarrada casi dolorosamente por la otra mano de Hyukjae, donde empujó el paraguas a su mano.

Donghae miró el paraguas, y de regreso a Hyukjae, —¿Y tú?

El mayor se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado. el gesto dolió más de lo que Hyukjae había esperado que fuera, —¿Correr? La parada de autobús está cerca de todos modos.

¿Autobús? —Pero, ¿y tu coche?

—¿Huh? Oh. Se descompuso —dijo, un poco de vergüenza en su voz. Donghae parpadeó, antes de recordar que durante los últimos días, no había visto exactamente el auto de Hyukjae cerca del área de estacionamiento del estudiante—. Sí, el carburador se dio por vencido o algo así. Sucede, es un auto de segunda mano, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no lo arreglaste?

Ante esa pregunta, Hyukjae evitó su mirada aún más, cruzando su brazo alejando su cuerpo de Donghae, —No veo el punto —admitió finalmente—. No es que necesites usarlo.

Donghae solo pudo ensanchar los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, —Sí, pero vives más lejos que yo desde aquí —así que, lógicamente, utilizará su automóvil para conducir hasta aquí. ¿Qué diferencia hay si no hay Donghae ocupando el asiento del copiloto?—. Especialmente en climas como este, ¿no deberías estar...?

—Mira, ¿por qué te importa lo que hago? —interrumpió Hyukjae, frunció el ceño y su rostro casi exasperado—. ¿A quién le importa si no uso mi coche aquí? Ahorro mi dinero al tener que comprar gasolina de vez en cuando y, además, lo compré porque solía quejarse de lo incómodo que es el autobús escolar, y puedo ver su punto. Ahora que no estás cerca, no veo el uso de eso...

Hay muchas cosas que Donghae quiere decir, empezando por cuán imprudente es Hyukjae, y cómo se enfermará incluso si la parada del autobús fue cerrada, hasta que finalmente terminó de procesar las palabras del mayor: —¿Compraste el auto por mí?

Era solo su imaginación, o Hyukjae se sonrojó... —Sí, —murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado lejos de Donghae— ...B-bueno es una buena causa para ahorrar, de todos modos.

Donghae bajó la cabeza, frotándose el codo con la mano libre. No sabía por qué, pero esas palabras hicieron que su pecho se sintiera cálido.

—¿Por qué?

Hyukjae tenía los dos ojos abiertos de par en par, la cara aún mirando hacia otro lado y, sí, Donghae podía ver el rubor cada vez más claro ahora incluso con la tenue luz del cielo gris, —¿Por qué? Yo... ¿Q-qué, eso es importante? Q-quiero decir, ha pasado un tiempo y nunca preguntas eso, ¿por qué ahora? Y-y no es, quiero decir, no es... bueno, es importante porque es el dinero que he estado ahorrando para comprar la Xbox... Oh mierda, se suponía que no debía decírtelo, quiero decir que...

_Es porque es el tipo de hombre que no puede dejar de ser honesto, especialmente aquellos que le importan más._

—¿Hyukjae? —preguntó Donghae de nuevo, su voz era casi un susurro—. ¿Por qué compraste un auto si es solo para mí y no para ti?

Hay una expresión de dolor en la cara de Hyukjae, y parecía que quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, con Donghae, atrapado por el aguacero torrencial, —¿Por qué...? —murmuró—. ¿Bueno...?

—¿Por qué te interesaste tanto por mí? —preguntó el moreno, acercándose más al mayor, —¿P-por qué el auto? ¿Por qué me aguantaste durante años? ¿Por qué ignoraste a la gente llamándonos pareja? ¿Por qué, por qué me ayudas en este momento cuando te alejé y herí tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué?

_Y a nadie le importaba más Hyukjae que Donghae._

—¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti!

Hay un trueno rugiente en algún lugar cercano, que resuena casi inmediatamente después de que una luz brillante brilló en el cielo. De regreso en la clase de física, estaba seguro de que significaba que estaba más cerca de lo que parecía o más lejos. No podía entender exactamente la lección teniendo en cuenta que la maestra no podía dejar de esnifar en toda la lección.

Pero nada de eso estaba en su mente, que apenas podía cuidar de él cuando Hyukjae lo estaba mirando fijamente con grandes ojos, jadeando como si hubiera hecho un larga maratón y una cara tan roja que parecía una manzana. O un tomate.

Donghae salió de su ensoñación cuando Hyukjae negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia la lluvia, todo su cuerpo empapado en menos de unos pocos segundos.

Hyukjae lo amaba.

Hyukjae está enamorado de él.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Si había algo que pudiera hacer mejor que Hyukjae, es que podría escapar del anterior, especialmente si está decidido. Es bueno que el mismo resultado pueda suceder incluso en una lluvia tan fría y pesada. El paraguas en su mano todavía cuelga flojo, mojado tal como lo había estado en el momento en que dio un paso afuera de la puerta de entrada de la escuela.

En este momento Hyukjae está justo en frente de él, mojado, enojado y honestamente, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del mayor latiendo por su proximidad.

Entonces es por eso que no le importó. Si fue la cita doble o todo lo que la gente ha estado diciendo sobre ellos, no pasó por la cabeza de Hyukjae. Los escuchó y Hyukjae decidió que le gustaban.

Y en este momento, estando más cerca del mayor bajo la fuerte lluvia, supuso que comparado con el dolor de perder a la persona que más le importaba a él, no le importaba que fuera el "novio de Hyukjae". No le importa en absoluto.

Se inclinó, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz fría, solo para colisionar con otro par de labios helados a mitad de camino, calentando su corazón en más de un sentido.

—Todavía tienes que explicarme de qué mierda se trata toda esta maldita semana entera.

***

Lee Donghae está en una relación con Lee Hyukjae

— Kim Heechul, Cho Kyuhyun y 5.908.467 personas le gusta esto

Lee Donghae ALGUNOS DE USTEDES NO VAN INCLUSO A NUESTRA ESCUELA. QUIEN MIERDA SON USTEDES

Kim Heechul Todo el país está esperando por ustedes imbéciles para que sea oficial en Facebook, listo quién mierda piensa

Lee Donghae PERO ¿SÓLO HOY ESTAMOS SOMOS JUNTOS?

Park Jungsoo Qué

Lee Donghae GENTE OH POR EL AMOR DE DIOS

Lee Donghae ¡HYUKJAE Y Y NO ESTABAMOS SALIENDO ANTES DE QUE NOS JUNTÁRAMOS HOY!

Cho Kyuhyun Quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Kim Ryeowook Quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Shin Donghee Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Kim Heechul Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Kim Jongwoon Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Lee Sungmin Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Choi Siwon Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Henry Lau Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Zhoumi Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Clases de primaria Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Clases de secundarias Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Compañeros de clase Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Maestros de escuela Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Conserje de la escuela Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Consejo Escolar Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

Consejo Municipal Que quieren decir con que antes no estabas saliendo

—Haz clic para ver 23.980 otras respuestas

Lee Donghae > Lee Hyukjae Realmente hemos estado saliendo toda la vida, ¿no es así?

— A Lee Hyukjae le gusta esto

Lee Hyukjae > Lee Donghae Té extra grande de leche premium con perla extra y una bolsa llena de taco de carne de chile extra, envoltura suave y ligeramente tostada con un paquete de mayonesa de ajo. Estaría allí a las siete, nene.

Lee Donghae ¿Podemos ver hoy Big Hero 6?

Lee Hyukjae Bien, pero llora otra vez cuando Tadashi muera y me voy

— A Lee Donghae le gusta esto

 

**Epílogo:**

Lee Donghwa > Lee Hyukjae Mangoneado

Lee Hyukjae NO, NO LO SOY AHORA MIERDA, HERMANO CON DERECHO

Lee Donghwa TÚ NO ENTRARÁ A ESTA FAMILIA BÁRBARO

Lee Hyukjae ME BESO A TU HERMANO Y A ÉL LE GUSTA

Lee Donghwa POR QUÉ DICES ESO POR QUÉ EWW EWW EWW

Lee Donghae Lee Hyukjae y Lee Donghwa están gritando en mi cocina. Algo sobre mangoneados y derechos. Y creo que alguien está tirando cosas. Estoy asustado

Lee Sora No te preocupes, si Hyukjae arruina algo, le pagaron ayer, puede pagarle a tu madre

Lee Hyukjae JODER POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, DEJE DE LEER MI JODIDA CUENTA BANCARIA

 

**Epílogo epílogo:**

Kim Youngwoon Ojalá mi vida amorosa sea tan feliz como esa...

A Park Jungsoo le gusta esto

Kim Youngwoon PRESIDENTE DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL QUE LE GUSTÓ MI PUBLICACIÓN

Park Jungsoo Porque sí, porque estoy de acuerdo ^^ ¿Tienes a alguien en mente, Youngwoon-shii?

Kim Youngwoon B-bueno... Algo así...

Kim Youngwoon Bueno en realidad... eh...

Park Jungsoo Youngwoon-shii, desafortunadamente estoy bastante ocupado ahora, pero disfruto nuestra breve charla. ¿Crees que podemos continuar en otro momento? Diga, ¿mañana al mediodía en el café frente a nuestra escuela?

Kim Youngwoon ¿DE VERDAD? SÍ SÍ SÍ SÍ SÍ ¡SÍ!

Park Jungsoo ¡Bien entonces! Te veo mañana, Youngwoon-shii :) ¡Estoy deseando que llegue!

Kim Youngwoon AJSKDWHJSNAJNXSJKNCJNWNJXNSJANXJNSJFJDJKS

Kim Heechul > Park Jungsoo Ya sabes, ha estado enamorado de ti desde los primeros años y has estado actuando como si no supieras nada mejor en los últimos tres años. ¿Qué cambió?

Park Jungsoo quién sabe, Heechul-ah. Tal vez con los eventos recientes, solo quiero, en tus palabras elocuentes, 'dale permiso para follarme' ahora ;)

Kim Heechul Tu puta vestida de ángel. Me gusta eso ;b

Park Jungsoo, aprecio tu aprobación ~


	3. The Pervert I work For

**[El pervertido para quien trabajo](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/272604/the-pervert-i-work-for-boyxboy-donghae-eunhae-eunhyuk-smut-superjunior-hyukhae) **

**por[kieligirl](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/89984)**

**Traducción**

 

—¡LEE HYUKJAE, TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ!

Ante el sonido de mi nombre gritando a tal volumen, rápidamente me caí de la silla de mi oficina con un grito bastante femenino. Poniéndome de pie tan rápido como pude, agarré mi carpeta y estaba en la puerta de la oficina intimidante. Tragué un poco antes de abrir la puerta, mis hombros se pusieron rígidos y mis nudillos se pusieron blancos alrededor de los bordes de mi carpeta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, un espectáculo sorprendente me saludó.

El CEO de la sucursal más pequeña de la compañía para la que trabajé fue la fuente del grito que me llevó a la oficina. Era un hombre bastante excéntrico, que mantenía su cabello teñido en un tono extremadamente brillante de rojo y llevaba solo los trajes a medida más caros hechos a la medida importados directamente de Italia combinados con zapatos de cuero italianos personalizados. Y era el ser humano más extravagantemente gay que jamás había visto. Su nombre es Kim Heechul, y actualmente estaba descansando en el regazo de mi muy prestigioso y muy poderoso jefe.

Lee Donghae había heredado la compañía de su padre cuando murió, solo dieciséis en ese momento, y había creado la empresa y todas sus sucursales para convertirse en el hombre de negocios más poderoso de todo Corea del Sur. Era muy bueno en su trabajo, y por eso era muy respetado en el mundo de los negocios, a pesar de que tenía veintiséis años de edad. También era atractivo. Su cuerpo fue construido muy bien, con músculos delgados y hombros anchos cubiertos con una piel deliciosamente bronceada. Los grandes ojos marrones sobresalían de una cara esculpida, una nariz perfecta, un par de labios deliciosos...

Sí, estaba un poco enamorado.

Parpadeé rápidamente para despejar mi cabeza de pensamientos prohibidos e incliné mi cabeza respetuosamente, empujando mis gruesas gafas de nerd por mi nariz. —S-sí, señor, me llamó —tartamudeé nerviosamente, asustado por mi bienestar debido a la mirada aterradora en los ojos como gato de Kim Heechul.

Lee Donghae parecía no darse cuenta del hombre femenino sentado sobre él, sus brazos lo rodeaban mientras tecleaba en su computadora, con la cara inexpresiva. Heechul sin embargo, no estaba confundido. Sostenía una taza de café en sus manos, la misma taza de café que le había entregado solo diez minutos antes. —¿Qué diablos es esta mierda que me diste? —exigió, con tono de mal humor.

Me retorcí bajo su poderosa mirada. —E-Es el café que querías que le trajera, señor.

Heechul se burló. —Es una mierda —me estremecí—. Pedí una  _taza de café caliente con un tercio de crema_  —su voz se volvió más amenazadora a medida que avanzaba y sentí ganas de llorar—. Esta es una  _taza de café tibio con dos de crema._  ¡¿Qué estúpido crees que soy?! —tiró la taza al suelo y se rompió a mis pies, sobresaltándome mientras salté lejos.

Donghae empujó a Heechul de su regazo en ese momento, con los ojos duros y helados. —Eso es suficiente Heechul. Todo el mundo en esta sala sabe que solo pediste esa taza de café porque sabías que se equivocaría —Heechul frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el escritorio—. Deja de molestar a mi asistente y vuelve al trabajo —parpadeé estúpidamente cuando Heechul se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un gran beso en la boca a Donghae, sorprendiéndome. Donghae lo golpeó en la cabeza—. Vete a la mierda, pervertido, deja de aprovechar el hecho de que eres mi hyung.

Heechul hizo un puchero y se deslizó de la mesa, tirando su coleta roja sobre su hombro mientras revolvía el cabello de Donghae. —No eres divertido, Hae-Hae —anunció. Me aparté reflexivamente mientras se abría camino para salir de la oficina. Se detuvo para entrecerrar los ojos—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo allí de pie? —gruñó, mirando la taza de café rota en el piso—. ¡Limpia esa mierda, no te estamos pagando para que te quedes parado!

Mientras me alejaba del hombre aterrador, Donghae habló. —Heechul —siseó, fulminándolo con las ojos—. Vete. A. Trabajar. Déjalo solo —los dos hombres poderosos se miraron fijamente mientras me encogía contra la puerta, y prácticamente podía ver las chispas entre los dos. Finalmente, Heechul gimió.

—DIOS te odio a veces, Hae-Hae —suspiró—. Sólo estaba jugando con él. Debes aprender a compartir tus juguetes.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —preguntó Donghae con una voz monótona.

Heechul simplemente sonrió y me miró rápidamente antes de mirar a Donghae. —Oh, creo que sabes  _exactamente_  lo que estoy insinuando —me lanzó una mirada significativa más antes de salir de la oficina, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Sin otra palabra, me arrodillé y comencé a apilar los pedazos más grandes en la palma de mi mano mientras Donghae silenciosamente volvía a teclear en su computadora, ignorando mi existencia. Cuando salí de la oficina para tirar los vidrios rotos y buscar una escoba, un recogedor y algunas toallas de papel, una poderosa emoción comenzó a acumularse en mi pecho, pero la contuve con fuerza, negándome a dejar que saliera a la superficie. Cuando entré en la oficina, Donghae estaba tomando su propio café con calma, sus ojos se movieron hacia mí antes de volver a la pantalla de la computadora. La emoción aumentó, pero la ignoré mientras limpiaba el café derramado con las toallas de papel. Sacudí mi cabeza para mover mi flequillo negro de mis ojos, frotándome una de las lentes de mis anteojos con mi manga para quitar una mancha. La emoción se hinchó bajo mi piel, pidiendo ser liberada, pero lo negué.

Una vez que se limpió el desorden, me puse de pie en silencio y obligué a mis dedos a envolver con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, con la intención de salir hasta que escuché la voz de Donghae.

—¿Vas a algún lugar, Lee Hyukjae?

Me quedé inmóvil, sin darme la vuelta, y apreté los dedos alrededor de la manija de la puerta. —Solo voy a mi escritorio... señor.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que lo escuchara moverse. —Date la vuelta —ordenó, y cuando obedecí, estaba mucho más cerca de mí. Tenía una ceja arqueada por la curiosidad, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, reclinados contra una de las sillas para los invitados que él había colocado perfectamente frente a su escritorio. Nos miramos y supe que podía ver la emoción en mis ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada señor.

—De verdad.

—Sí señor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí señor.

—No, lo estás.

No respondi. Ya lo sabía. Sabía que él sabía, y él sabía que lo sabía. Así que me quedé allí, mirándolo observarme. —Hyukjae —dijo mi nombre en voz baja, con cuidado. Bajé los ojos, negándome a mirarlo por más tiempo.

—Sí señor.

—Estas enojados.

No respondí, y supongo que lo tomó como una invitación para acercarse a mí, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que pude ver sus zapatos frente a los míos. —¿Por qué estás enojado? —preguntó con suavidad. Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a través de mis gafas.

—No estoy enojado, señor —respondí suavemente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

—Sí, lo estás, Hyukjae —suspiró, apartando la mirada mientras se frotaba los ojos—. Te conozco bien para creerme eso. Ahora dime por qué estás enojado —antes de que pudiera responder, levantó la mano y me quitó las gafas, arrojándolas para aterrizar en una de las sillas. Por un momento sus acciones me desconcertaron. Donghae sabía qué pasaría si me quitaba las gafas. Ambos sabíamos, pero él optó por quitarlas aquí. En el trabajo.

Ese fue un error del que se arrepentiría más tarde.

Sin dudarlo, lo agarré por la cintura y lo lancé sobre mi hombro, ignorando su grito de sorpresa y llevándolo a su escritorio, usando mi brazo libre para despejarlo, tirando todo al piso. Donghae podría haber gritado que eso no era necesario, pero no me importaba. Lo dejé caer de repente y lo empujé contra el escritorio, ignorando sus gritos de protesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñí, mi voz varias octavas más baja de lo normal—. ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que está mal cuando me dejas entrar aquí para ver a ese maldito en tu jodido regazo? —siseé en su oído cuando me quité su chaqueta del traje y la arrojé detrás de mí mientras él jadeaba por mi aspereza.

—No te  _dejé_  ver eso, él solo... —su voz se cortó para ser reemplazada por un gemido cuando puse mis caderas contra las suyas.

Me acerqué a él, mordiéndole con fuerza el lóbulo de la oreja y sacando un gemido de su garganta, sujetándome con fuerza de sus caderas con ambas manos. —No me importa si te forzó o no, solo te  _sentaste_  a teclear a su alrededor —siseé, apreté los dientes—. ¿Has olvidado a quién perteneces?

Donghae jadeó cuando rasgué su camisa y se encogió de hombros, finalmente cediendo a mí como si supiera que lo haría. —Hyu-Hyukjae... —gimió en un último intento de resistirse mientras mordía su cuello, mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo mientras lo provocaba—. D-Detente...

Me moví para que mis labios se cernieran sobre los suyos mientras lo miraba. —Si no quisieras esto, entonces no deberías haberme quitado las lentes —bramé, hurgando en su cinturón y empujando su pantalón y bóxer hacia abajo de una sola vez, dejándolo desnudo mientras lo empujaba sobre el escritorio, Deslizándome entre sus piernas mientras aplastaba mis labios con los suyos. El beso no fue romántico. No era suave, ni siquiera amoroso. Fue pura lujuria, pasión, ira, fue un doloroso encuentro de dientes y lengua cuando le mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que gimiera en voz alta una vez más.

Finalmente se perdió, y antes de que me diera cuenta, sus manos arañaban mi camisa, la sacaban de mis pantalones y la rasgaban para abrirla, exponiendo el cuerpo que nadie más sabía que existía. En la oficina, Donghae era el macho alfa. Para el resto de la compañía, él siempre estaba en la cima, siempre tomando el liderazgo y siempre en control. Y yo era su ayudante. El graduado de la universidad nerd con gafas gruesas, cabello desordenado y un cuerpo delgado y flaco. Y tuve cuidado de asegurarme de que la visión para el mundos sobre mí permaneciera así. La mayoría de la compañía sabía que Donghae y yo estábamos en una relación. Lo que no sabían era que me "convertí en un dios del sexo que le hacía la boca agua cuando me provocaba". (Donghae me lo dijo que una vez después de una noche particularmente dura). Los lentes eran falsos, solo una manera de esconder mi verdadero ser mientras estaba en público. Después de que Donghae y yo estableciéramos nuestra relación, me ofrecí a abandonar el exterior nerd para que se sintiera más cómodo saliendo conmigo en público. Él insistió en que no lo hiciera porque no quería que el mundo supiera que yo era un "completo semental".

Todo esto corría por mi cabeza cuando mi jefe yacía desnudo debajo de mí mientras acariciaba mis abdominales y mi pecho tonificados con ambas manos, nuestros labios aún estaban juntos mientras dominaba su boca con mi lengua. Gemí en su boca cuando sentí su mano en la cintura de mi pantalón, luchando por desabrocharme el cinturón sin mirar. Sonriendo contra sus labios, me eché hacia atrás y me desabroché el cinturón lentamente, nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras él yacía allí, con el cuerpo temblando de anticipación, la cara enrojecida y los ojos nublados por la lujuria. Cuando por fin estaba desnudo, Donghae se levantó y me besó otra vez, envolviendo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Bajé mis manos por su suave espalda, amando la suavidad de la piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos, y gimió desenfrenadamente cuando mis labios se abrieron paso hasta la curva de su cuello y hombro, chupando con fuerza hasta que dejó una marca púrpura de buen tamaño para que el mundo pudiera ver.

—Hyukjae... —jadeó mientras mordisqueaba sus clavículas, ocasionalmente dándole un fuerte mordisco—. P-Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? —murmuré contra su piel, mi ira se disipó un poquito cuando cerré los ojos y acaricié su cuello, perdiéndome en todo lo que era Donghae. Su olor, la suavidad de su piel, su dulce voz en mi oído. Sonreí un poco mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre mis hombros para abrazarme. Sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba ante mis atenciones mientras lanzaba un suspiro estremecedor—. ¿Qué? —repetí.

Sus labios se apretaron contra mi cabello. —Sé que eres dulce, Hyukjae —murmuró mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda, subía y bajaba muy lentamente mientras plantaba suaves besos sobre su cuello y hombros—. Pero ahora mismo quiero que me folle contra este escritorio hasta que la fibra de madera quede grabado en mi culo.

En ese momento, juro que toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se precipitó hacia mi pene a la vez y sin otra palabra empujé a Donghae de nuevo sobre el escritorio, mirándolo con un brillo depredador en mis ojos. —Bien —gruñí, inclinándome sobre él, cuidando de no dejar que mi piel lo tocara, y noté que un temblor lo atravesaba—. Ciertamente espero que tengas algo de lubricante en este lugar. O bien, tienes que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, y entonces tu pequeña fantasía nunca se hará realidad.

Vi que sus labios se convirtieron en el puchero más adorable, chocando con su sensual y, bueno, una posición bastante torpe sobre el escritorio, las piernas abiertas, un brazo encima y alrededor de su cabeza, el otro sobre su vientre. Lamí mis labios con anticipación, rezando en silencio por que alguien había olvidado en el cajón de su escritorio o algo así, porque no creía que mi cuerpo me permitiera ponerme la ropa y salir sin darle en el escritorio un buen golpe.

Los ojos de Donghae se iluminaron de repente. —Creo que tengo algo de loción en la horrible canasta de regalos que recibí de Samsung el mes pasado —miré a mi alrededor de inmediato en busca de dicha canasta de regalos—. Está en... —su voz se apagó, y lo miré, con una ceja levantada. Me miró con ojos tristes— ...el armario... afuera.

Lo miré sin comprender. —El armario. ¿Detrás de mi escritorio? —asintió, su rostro aún triste—. ¿Hay algo más que podamos usar? —negó con la cabeza. Suspiré y me arrastré lejos del escritorio, plantando un beso en el costado de su rodilla mientras me subía el pantalón, sin molestarme en abrochar el cinturón—. Bueno, técnicamente es la hora del almuerzo. Simplemente podría ir a buscarlo.

Donghae se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos, viéndome pasar a la puerta con nada más que mi pantaló de trabajo color caqui. —¿En eso? —preguntó, sorprendido—. ¿No deberías ponerte una camisa? No quiero que nadie vea tu cuerpo —le sonreí por su ternura y me di la vuelta justo antes de salir por la puerta—. ¡¿Y no vas a usar tus lentes ?!

—Sí, y por eso nadie me reconocería de todos modos, cálmate —abrió la boca para hablar otra vez, pero abrí la puerta y lo interrumpí—. Vuelvo enseguida. No te emociones demasiado tú solo —sonreí ante el sonrojo que floreció en sus mejillas y rápidamente me dirigí al armario detrás de mi escritorio. Después de buscar en el fondo del pequeño armario, finalmente salí victorioso con una pequeña botella de loción para manos y me di la vuelta para ver a uno de los jóvenes empleados de la sala de correo mirándome, sus mejillas algo hinchadas enrojecidas. Creo que su nombre era Harold, o Hunter, o algo así.

Por un momento nos quedamos congelados, mirándonos fijamente, sin movernos. Sabía que no me reconocía porque solo nos habíamos visto una vez, y estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que escuché un grito proveniente de la oficina de Donghae.

—¡Hyukjae! Si no te das prisa, no tendremos relaciones sexuales durante una semana, ¡me estoy muriendo!

En circunstancias normales, me habría sentido muy avergonzado de que alguien escuchara el grito de Donghae. Pero estaba tan caliente en ese momento que no podía preocuparme. Así que simplemente caminé alrededor de mi escritorio y abrí la puerta un poquito, sin mirar al chico del correo. Pero justo antes de entrar me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté, sobresaltándolo y haciéndole temblar un poco, y puse un dedo en mis labios, guiñándole un ojo.

Luego dediqué toda mi atención a Donghae, todavía posado sexualmente en su propio escritorio, observando mi acercamiento con ojos llenos de lujuria. Mis ojos se centraron en su mano que estaba perezosamente bombeando su propia erección, una sonrisa sexy adornando sus rasgos cuando notó que estaba mirando mientras cerraba la puerta. —¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con arrogancia, su sonrisa no vaciló cuando dejé caer mi pantalón de nuevo y pateándolo, la botella de loción apretada fuertemente en mi mano.

—¿Cómo quieres que haga esto? —le pregunté, mi voz ronca y profunda, sexual.

Lo vi temblar cuando lo alcancé y coloqué la botella en el escritorio antes de pasar ambas manos por la parte externa de sus muslos, hasta que agarré sus caderas, tirando de ellas para que estuvieran al ras con las mías. —No quiero que me prepares —respiró, sus ojos se agitaron cuando me incliné para besar el lugar donde su cuello se convirtió en su hombro, prácticamente se me presentó debido a la forma en que todavía estaba apoyado sobre sus codos. Levanté mi ceja de nuevo en cuestión, un hábito mío que Donghae dijo que no le gustaba. Pero sabía que solo dijo eso porque en realidad lo excitaba.

Ante mi mirada interrogante, se sonrojó y gimió suavemente mientras acariciaba sus caderas con mis largos dedos. —Sé que va a d-doler —se obligó a decir, luchando por no gemir de nuevo. Moví su mano de su pene, viendo que ya estaba cerca de su límite—. Pero y-yo lo quiero. Quiero que duela. Quiero pensar en que me folla cada vez que entro en esta oficina y veo este escritorio. Sé que no podré caminar bien por días, pero es por eso que lo quiero. Quiero que me reclames, para que todos lo vean.

Tragué sus palabras, tan excitado que fue casi hasta el punto de puro dolor. —Jesucristo, Donghae —gruñí, agarrando la loción y echando una gran cantidad en mi mano, demasiado para el sexo normal, pero como no iba a prepararlo, era necesario—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me provocan tus palabras? —mientras lubricaba mi "enorme monstruoso pene" (otra frase cortesía de Donghae), me incliné sobre él para que mis labios estuvieran a solo una pulgada de distancia de los suyos. Escuché su respiración agitada cuando mis labios lo rozaron mientras hablaba—. ¿Qué me dan ganas de hacerte?

Los labios de Donghae temblaron cuando presioné la punta de mi pene resbaladizo en su entrada, el apretado anillo de músculos apretándose y liberándose de lo que estaba por venir. —Muéstrame —susurró, sus dedos se curvaron sobre mis hombros mientras preparaba su cuerpo para el dolor.

—Relájate, Donghae —murmuré, comenzando a abrirme paso dentro de él mientras plantaba un beso tras otro sobre su cuello y hombros. Gruñí cuando la cabeza de mi pene rompió el anillo de músculo, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmar a Donghae que había soltado un fuerte grito de dolor cuando sus uñas se clavaron con dureza en la piel de mis hombros.

—Oh, Dios... —jadeé, la tensión casi me hace acabar de inmediato. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, obligando a mis caderas a que se calmaran mientras Donghae se acostumbraba a la quemadura. Comencé a empujar poco a poco, sin ir más allá del punto en que Donghae se había acostumbrado al estiramiento.

—¡H-Hyukjae! —jadeó mientras me deslizaba un poco más profundo con cada empuje, suavemente para no lastimarlo demasiado—. ¡Dios, hazlo ya! —exigió, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda cuando finalmente me envolví completamente en su sofocante calor, cerrando los ojos mientras forzaba que las manchas que bailaban detrás de mis párpados se fueran por pura fuerza de voluntad. Cuando abrí mis ojos por fin después de volver a controlarme, me saludó la vista de mi hermoso amante que se deshacía en mis brazos. La cara de Donghae era de pura lujuria, su cara se sonrojó, los labios, su frente se cubrió con un fino brillo de sudor. Sus músculos estaban todos tensos por el dolor placentero que asaltaba sus terminaciones nerviosas, y sus piernas que actualmente se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura enviaron una sacudida de emoción a través de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sonreír.

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunté, mi voz ronca y profunda. Lo vi temblar por el sonido cuando sus ojos se abrieron, mirándome con ojos llenos de amor y lujuria. Por su rígido asentimiento, casi perdí la cabeza.

Inmediatamente puse un ritmo abrupto mientras empujaba con fuerza contra el cuerpo flexible, mirando a través de los ojos oscurecidos mientras él se retorcía y gritaba debajo de mí, sus uñas se clavaron en mis omóplatos por un momento antes de raspar dolorosamente la suave piel de mi espalda, haciéndome gemir en voz alta —Ah... Donghae, eres demasiado... —gruñí cuando me incliné sobre él y moldeamos nuestras bocas juntas, sus brazos rodeando mi cuello mientras gemía y jadeaba en mi boca con cada empuje, sus caderas moviéndose en sintonía con la mía.

Cuando nuestros labios finalmente se separaron, dejó de emitir un chillido particularmente fuerte mientras me arañaba de nuevo, esta vez enterrando sus uñas sobre la parte superior de mis hombros. Sabía que alguien en el edificio oiría ese grito, y sonreí sexualmente. —Grita mi nombre, Donghae —le susurré al oído, jadeando solo un poco cuando él simplemente gimió en respuesta—. Grita mi nombre para que todos sepan quién te está follando —no dudó cuando volví a golpearle la próstata.

—¡OH DIOS, HYUKJAE! —Donghae gritó, su espalda se arqueó aún más que antes cuando me incorporé y apoyé mis manos en el escritorio, empujando tan fuerte como pude y lo más profundo posible. Su voz hizo eco en la oficina, y sentí que mi liberación se acercaba rápidamente, provocada por el cuerpo caliente de Donghae y sus gemidos—. ¡Hyukjae! Ahh, hhnnnnn, estoy cerca... más rápido... —gimió en voz alta, su voz saturada de placer, y alcancé entre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos para bombear su erección, amando los gimoteos que resultaron.

En ningún momento, Donghae se vino con otro fuerte grito de mi nombre, lo seguí de cerca cuando me incliné hacia adelante y me desplomé sobre su cuerpo, mi cabeza descansando sobre su pecho agitado, mis caderas todavía anidadas entre sus piernas. Donghae jadeó y sus muslos temblaron con el esfuerzo de mantener sus piernas apoyadas en el borde del escritorio, moviendo una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente las largas marcas rojas en mi espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Cerré los ojos, contento mientras me deleitaba con el calor de su cuerpo y las sensaciones en mi piel.

Después de quedarnos por unos momentos más en un cómodo silencio, saqué mi cuerpo de él y me obligué a buscar la caja de pañuelos que había tirado al suelo antes para poder limpiar al hombre adormecido que estaba en el escritorio, con una pierna habiendo caído para colgar de un lado. Le sonreí mientras me miraba adormilado.

—Eres un gritón, nene —le comenté suavemente, aún sonriendo mientras el rubor subía a su rostro—. Apuesto a que toda la compañía te escuchó —me reí entre dientes mientras me ponía mi bóxer y mi pantalón, dejando mi camisa fuera para que primero pudiera calmarme.

—C-Cállate... —Donghae murmuró, cubriéndose la cara con las manos con vergüenza mientras lo vestía de nuevo con su pantalón y camisa—. Sabes que nunca quise hacer algo así en la oficina... —continuó mientras lo levantaba en mis brazos y lo llevaba al sofá junto a la ventana, lo acosté y lo cubrí ligeramente con una manta.

—Lo estabas pidiendo —respondí simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros mientras iba a arreglar su escritorio, poniendo el saco y la corbata sobre su silla, frotando con cuidado los rasguños en mi hombro izquierdo—. Maldición, realmente tienes... —mi voz se apagó cuando vi que Donghae ya se había dormido, su hermoso rostro pacífico y suave mientras respiraba profundamente. Sonriendo gentilmente, me puse de cuclilla y le di un beso suave en la frente, acariciándole el cabello por un momento antes de agarrar mi camisa y ponérmela, mi chaqueta y mi corbata me cubrían el brazo mientras salía de la oficina abotonándola lentamente... 

...solo para encontrarme con Heechul cuando abrí la puerta. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus mejillas rojas, y su rostro completamente hasta el borde de vergüenza.

Su boca parecía haber perdido sus funciones musculares. —L-Lee Hyukjae, tú... quiero decir... Tú...

En silencio, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y terminé de abotonarme la camisa. Y luego lo miré con mi sonrisa sexy. —Disculpe, señor, pero el Sr. Lee está un poco incapacitado en este momento. Tendrás que volver más tarde —y con eso, saqué mis lentes falsos del bolsillo y me los puse, sin romper el contacto visual. Heechul giró sobre sus talones rápidamente y salió corriendo lejos de la oficina—. Oh, y Heechul —grité, viéndolo detenerse y girarse para mirarme lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos otra vez.

—En el futuro, mantén tus manos lejos de Donghae —le dije, con voz cortés, pero profunda y ronca—. No me gusta compartir mis juguetes.


	4. Childish Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si le pregunta a Donghae a quien ama, su respuesta sera: "¡La Luna!"  
> Quien escuche esta respuesta pensara que es solo una tontería infantil.  
> Sin embargo, hay dos personas que saben que no lo es.

[Tontería Infantil](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1396955/childish-nonsense)

**por[leesofthae](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1776707)**

**Traducción Autorizada**

 

—¿Tienes a alguien de quien estás enamorado, pequeño Donghae? —le preguntó su tía mientras estaban sentados en la mesa. Era el cumpleaños de su padre, y toda la familia se reunió para celebrar un día tan grande.

—Sólo tiene cinco años —le dice su madre recordándole—. No está familiarizado con eso.

—¡Lo estoy! —respondió el niño con orgullo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos lo miraron.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó su padre, y el niño asintió—. ¿Quién es esa chica con suerte?

Donghae se rió suavemente, haciendo que todos arrullaran ante su ternura, y sacudiera su cabeza.

—No es una niña —dijo—. ¡Pero es la luna!

Ahora fue el turno de los adultos de reír.

—Te lo dije —dijo su madre—. Ni siquiera sabe el significado de estar enamorado.

—Eso es adorable —dijo alguien—. Ama a la Luna, que lindo.

—Mientras que él es un rayo de sol, él ama la Luna. ¡Muy romantico!

Y siguió y siguió y siguió. Nadie tomó en serio su respuesta, todos pensaron que no era más que una tontería infantil, pensaron que aún no sabía el significado del amor.

Pero Donghae lo sabía. Incluso cuando tenía cinco años, lo sabía.

La Luna no era una persona real. Todavía. Era solo una persona imaginable de la que Donghae sabía que seguramente se enamoraría. Alguien que lo hará feliz, alguien a quien quiere hacer feliz. Alguien a quien llamará la luna de su vida. Y él será el sol de la vida de esa persona. Sabía que va a pasar, ¿y quién sabe?

Tal vez su confianza hizo que esos pensamientos infantiles se convirtieran en algo real.

***

Su madre le dijo que habrá muchas personas que tratarán de acercarse a él. Habrá mucha gente que cocinará para él, que le escribirán cartas de amor con citas de películas románticas.

Pero habrá una persona que se molestará en recordar su comida favorita y su película favorita, y eso lo hará más feliz de lo que se sentía antes.

—Quiero volver a ver "Titanic" —dijo Donghae, y todos entre sus amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Casi todos.

—La miras al menos una vez por semana —Kyuhyun resopló—. ¿No estás harto de eso?

—¡No lo estoy! —sacudió la cabeza—. Es tan hermoso, tan romántico, tan emocionante, tan...

—Aburrido —dijo Heechul.

—¡No lo es!

—Tal vez no lo fue las primeras 20 veces, pero definitivamente se volvió aburrido después de haberlo visto tan a menudo —este último se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, Heechul hyung,  _por favor_  —Donghae trató de usar su mejor arma: los ojos de cachorro—. ¿Puedes verlo conmigo? Sabes que no es divertido ver la película yo solo.

—No, no, no, no y una vez más, no —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Creo que ya puedo repetir cualquier línea de esa película. No me harás verla una vez más.

—¿Kyu? —Donghae lo intentó una vez más, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

No. Nadie quería verlo con él. Podía entenderlos; no a todos les gustaba tanto ver las películas tan a menudo. La misma película, para ser precisos. Pero realmente no podía verla solo (es imposible que vea una película solo, se sentía tan  _solo_  y quería hablar con alguien y discutir lo que estaba pasando), pero realmente quería verla, y simplemente... simplemente...

—Esa es tu película favorita, ¿verdad? —escuchó la voz y miró a la persona que habló.

Era Hyukjae. Era nuevo en su compañía; acaban de salir juntos hace una semana o algo así. No es como si Donghae no quisiera pedirle que viera juntos "Titanic", es solo que...

No era una persona tímida cuando se trataba de hablar con la gente, pero este chico Hyukjae seguramente lo hizo sentir como uno. Cada vez que sonreía, Donghae sentía la extraña necesidad de devolverle la sonrisa, y eso lo hacía sentir como un chico tonto. Cada vez que el chico hablaba, Donghae seguía mirándolo, pero no podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo exactamente, y por eso se veía raro después de pedirle que lo repitiera una y otra vez. Pero no podía evitar mirar a una persona que tenía los ojos tan fascinantes, una sonrisa tan contagiosa, una voz tan hermosa. No podia.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que existiera alguien que era tan perfecto. Se preguntó si Heechul y Kyuhyun también sentían lo mismo.

—C-correcto —no pudo evitar tartamudear, y sus amigos sonrieron como si supieran algo que él no sabía, mientras que la suave sonrisa de Hyukjae solo se hizo más amplia.

—¿Tal vez quieres verla conmigo? —preguntó; parecía bastante confiado, sin embargo, Donghae notó cómo las manos de este último temblaban.

Tal vez estaba nervioso porque pensó que Donghae no quiere ser su amigo. ¿Fue por el extraño comportamiento de este último cuando Hyukjae estaba cerca?

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió alegremente; tal vez sonaba un poco demasiado alegre—. ¡Me encantaría! Todos somos amigos aquí, ¿verdad?

Las manos de Hyukjae dejaron de temblar. Tal vez Donghae tenía razón.

—Eres un buen amigo —dijo.

—Y tonto —comentó Kyuhyun, pero Heechul lo golpeó bajo las costillas.

—¿Por qué me dices así? —preguntó Donghae, sonando un poco dolido.

—Él mismo es un tonto y solo quiere que todos estén a su nivel —Heechul se encogió de hombros nuevamente y miró a Hyukjae—. Hyukjae sabe que todos somos amigos, pero aún necesitamos algo de tiempo para aprender más de los otros. A pesar de que él ya sabe  _mucho_  sobre algunos de nosotros.

Si la mirada pudiera matar, Heechul ya estaría muerto por la mirada que Hyukjae le dirigió.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre nosotros? —preguntó Donghae, mirando a este último y siendo completamente ajeno a la situación—. ¿Cómo?

—Yo, uh... —Hyukjae tartamudeó por un segundo.—. Ya quería ser tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos del chico se ensancharon.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Pero cómo? Nunca antes te había notado.

—No lo hiciste. Pero yo si. Quiero decir, me di cuenta de ti. Por ejemplo, noté que compras pudín en la cafetería de la escuela todos los días. Pudín De Fresas. Ese es tu favorito, ¿verdad?

—¡Cierto! —Donghae asintió con entusiasmo—. ¡Me encanta! Especialmente en esos paquetes pequeños, me encanta comerlos uno por uno.

—Te ves realmente adorable cuando haces eso.

—¿Eh?

—¿Debo llevar algo cuando veamos juntos "Titanic"?

Un extraño sentimiento cálido apareció en el pecho de Donghae cuando escuchó esas palabras. Todos sus amigos sabían sobre su amor a un pudín de fresa y trataron de darle algo de vez en cuando, pero estaba realmente halagado de que Hyukjae recordara lo que más le gustaba.

Y sintió que le encantará ver "Titanic" con él.

***

La madre de Donghae le dijo que habrá muchas personas que apreciará y le encantaría cuidar. Pero solo habrá una persona especial a quien él estará extremadamente feliz de mostrar todo su apoyo y se alegrará de ver su sonrisa.

Había una competencia de baile en su pequeña ciudad en la que Hyukjae realmente quería participar. El ganador tendrá la oportunidad de ir a Seúl y actuar en un programa de televisión, e incluso podrían ganar un premio en dinero, y Donghae estaba seguro de que su amigo será capaz de hacer eso.

Sin embargo, Hyukjae estaba realmente nervioso.

Siguió practicando día y noche. Literalmente cayó al suelo al no poder estar de pie porque estaba demasiado agotado al final de cada práctica. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, quería demostrar que era un gran bailarín.

Aunque Donghae ya sabía que era el mejor.

Seguía diciéndole eso a Hyukjae todos los días. Siguió repitiendo lo talentoso que es y cómo seguramente ganará aquí e irá a Seúl, y luego sacudirá esa ciudad. Seguía diciendo esas palabras tranquilizadoras a Hyukjae todos los días. Porque lo decía en serio. Y estaba tan molesto que realmente no podía ayudar.

Así que solo vino al lugar donde Hyukjae seguía practicando todos los días. Le recordó al chico cuando era el momento de beber un poco de agua. Leyó muchos artículos en Internet donde las personas enseñaban la mejor manera de entrenar de manera eficiente sin sentirse agotados y drenados al final. Puso las alarmas y siempre le recordó a Hyukjae dónde era el momento de tomar un descanso de al menos quince minutos. Siguió haciéndole masajes para ayudar a su cuerpo a relajarse. Le habló sobre lo que seguramente tiene que hacer cuando vaya a Seúl.

Donghae estaba seguro de que Hyukjae ganará. Y este último de alguna manera se sintió más confiado gracias a él.

—Gracias —dijo el último día de la práctica; la competencia lo esperaba al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Donghae mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hyukjae; mientras descansaba permitió que el chico se acostará en sus piernas.

—Por todo —dijo—. Estaba tan preocupado por todo esto. Aun lo estoy. ¿Qué pasa si no gano? ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

—Lo eres —dijo Donghae con confianza, haciendo que Hyukjae se riera.

—Gracias a ti también empecé a creerlo —dijo y miró a los ojos de Donghae. Este último contuvo la respiración; siempre le pasaba cada vez que Hyukjae hacía eso—. Incluso si no gano, siento que no estaré demasiado molesto.

—¿Por qué? —susurró el chico; su mano dejó de acariciar el cabello negro del chico.

Hyukjae le guiñó un ojo y frotó su nariz con la tela de la camiseta de Donghae, justo donde estaba su barriga.

—Creo que tengo algo mejor como premio —dijo.

Y Donghae de repente pensó que él mismo ya tenía algo como premio.

Conocía a Hyukjae desde hace un mes, pero sentía que había encontrado a una persona con la que podía estar tan cerca como nunca lo estaría de alguien.

***

La madre de Donghae le dijo que Donghae tendrá muchas personas con las que le encantaría pasar el tiempo. Pero habrá alguien que recibirá toda su atención, y sin siquiera saber que Donghae pasará casi todo su tiempo libre con esa persona.

A pesar de que al chico le encantaba pasar tiempo con Heechul y Kyuhyun, se encontraba persiguiendo a Hyukjae a  _todas partes._ El chico ganó esa competencia. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Donghae nunca dudó que lo haría. Y ahora se estaba preparando para Seúl y para su aparición en televisión, por lo que el chico decidió que necesita desesperadamente cambiar su estilo.

—¡No puedo ir a Seúl como un granjero! —se quejó, y Donghae solo pudo asentir.

Aunque nunca pensó que Hyukjae parecía un granjero. E incluso si lo parecía, no había nada malo. Para él, Hyukjae siempre fue la persona más elegante de la Tierra. El más guapo. Para él, Hyukjae ya era una estrella y el ganador de ese espectáculo en Seúl.

—¿Irás a Seúl conmigo? —preguntó Hyukjae de repente.

La pregunta fue tan inesperada y tan aleatoria que Donghae dejó caer todas las bolsas que tenía (Hyukjae compró demasiada ropa que una persona podía llevar, por lo que Donghae lo estaba ayudando).

—¿Qué? —preguntó el chico tontamente mientras este último revisaba los colores en la revista que le dio una chica que estaba trabajando en el salón.

Fueron al salón porque Hyukjae también quería cambiar su peinado. Estaban en el pasillo del salón; Hyukjae llevó toda la ropa en una mano mientras sostenía la revista en otra. Donghae se perdió mientras observaba las venas del brazo tenso de Hyukjae y pensó increíble, nunca pensó que el tipo era tan fuerte y tenía un cuerpo tan bonito, pero definitivamente lo tenía.

Todavía estaba sorprendido después del día en que pudo ver los abdominales de Hyukjae. Sí, los bailarines son fuertes y bien entrenados, pero Hyukjae definitivamente fue mejor que todos ellos. Al menos para Donghae, en su opinión completamente parcial.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Seúl conmigo? —aunque fue la segunda vez que escuchó la pregunta, para Donghae no fue menos inesperado—. Los organizadores dijeron que puedo llevar a una persona que me apoye.

—S-sí, lo recuerdo —dijo el chico, apenas capaz de encontrar alguna palabra en su cabeza para dar una respuesta adecuada.—. ¿P-pero pensé que se referían a un miembro de la familia?

—Dijeron que puedo llevar a cualquiera.

—¿Por qué no le pides a tu mamá o tu papá que vayan?

—No quiero que se tomen un descanso de su trabajo —finalmente miró a los ojos de Donghae y sonrió; Donghae ya sabía que perdió esa batalla cuando el chico hizo eso—. Y quiero que  _tu_  vayas conmigo.

El chico casi sufrió un ataque al corazón a una edad tan temprana.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —preguntó Hyukjae, y tal vez Donghae elevó sus esperanzas demasiado, pero sintió que había otro significado detrás de esa pregunta.

—Sí —suspiró—. Sí, Hyukjae. Iré a Seúl contigo.

La sonrisa de Hyukjae se hizo aún más amplia, y había algo en sus ojos que era tan familiar para Donghae, pero no pudo entender qué era exactamente eso.

Si solo supiera que era la misma mezcla de felicidad y amor que Hyukjae sentía cada vez que veía al chico. El chico al que miraba en el comedor de la escuela. El chico que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido en el momento en que Hyukjae lo vio.

—Bien —dijo el pelinegro y luego mostró la revista a Donghae—. Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme a elegir el color?

No le tomó mucho tiempo al chico responder.

—Plateado —dijo.

—¿Por qué plateado?

—Porque te hará parecer a la luna.

—¿Igualmente distante?

—Igualmente fascinante.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes. Sabía sobre la obsesión de Donghae con la Luna. Y Donghae fue consciente de que lo sabía.

—¿Debería elegir algo relacionado con la Luna como mi nombre artístico?

Donghae solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Porque para él, Hyukjae nunca tuvo que hacer algo especial para convertirse en la Luna. La luna de su vida. Para él Hyukjae ya era el único.

***

Su madre le dijo que habrá muchas personas que Donghae abrazará durante su vida. Pero solo habrá una persona especial cuyo abrazo se sentirá diferente. La única persona a la que abrazará y amará, pero al mismo tiempo sentirá que un simple abrazo no es suficiente.

Y esa persona será la luna de su vida.

Donghae recuerda cómo abrazó a Hyukjae con fuerza una vez que se anunció que había ganado. Realmente ganó en ese programa de televisión en Seúl, dejando atrás a todos sus competidores. Hyukjae. Eunhyuk. Se llamó a sí mismo porque cada nombre tenía un significado especial.

Un chico de una pequeña ciudad ganó gracias a su talento. Y gracias a su amigo a quien no pudo resistir abrazar, y así, literalmente, se escapó del escenario solo para encontrar a Donghae y compartir ese momento de alegría con él. El momento de la felicidad eterna. Y estaba emocionado de compartirlo con esa persona.

Donghae lo abrazó allí mismo. Lo abrazó en la calle. Lo abrazó de camino a casa. Lo abrazó en la habitación del hotel que los chicos compartían.

No era más que un abrazo habitual. Un abrazo que ya compartieron tantas veces. Era el mismo abrazo.

Pero por otro lado no lo era.

Una vez que estuvieron solos en la habitación, Hyukjae se acercó de inmediato y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Donghae, haciendo que el chico sonriera y frotara su nariz en el hueco del cuello del chico. No recuerda por cuánto tiempo estuvieron así.

Si fuera posible, Donghae nunca lo dejaría ir.

Si fuera posible, Donghae se fundiría en sus brazos y se volvería uno con Hyukjae.

Si fuera posible...

Si fuera posible, Donghae amaría a Hyukjae por ser la persona con la que tendrá la oportunidad de pasar su vida.

El chico se alejó un poco para poder mirar esos ojos; parecían aún más hermosos ahora cuando Hyukjae tenía su cabello teñido de plateado. La mirada era más profunda. El color de sus ojos parecía más brillante.

El chico que lo tenía en sus brazos sonrió, con la sonrisa de encías más hermosa del mundo, y se inclinó más cerca.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración.

Nunca hicieron algo así. Pero ambos querían hacerlo.

Su respiración pronto se convirtió en una, y en el momento en que Donghae sintió los labios de Hyukjae en los propios, un pensamiento al azar pasó por su cabeza.

Se preguntó por qué nunca lo hicieron antes.

Aquí estaban, compartiendo ese toque tierno y vacilante, esa era la primera vez para ellos, después de todo, y no poder separarse.

Sus narices se rozaron entre sí.

Donghae no sabía dónde poner sus manos.

Hyukjae no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Las rodillas de Donghae se rindieron.

Se sentaron en el suelo, sonriendo y riendo nerviosamente, pero nunca se dejaron ir.

Donghae se inclinó más cerca.

Hyukjae lo recibió con otro abrazo.

—Estoy feliz de que hayas hecho todo esto conmigo —dijo, mirando a Donghae con ternura.

—También estoy feliz —dijo este último. Había algo más que quería decirle a Hyukjae, pero ningún "Te amo", tampoco. "Tú significas todo para mí" podría describir sus sentimientos correctamente. Por eso, unos momentos después, Donghae susurró—. Supongo que la encontré. Mi luna.

—¿La luna de tu vida? —preguntó Hyukjae.

—Sí.

El chico sonrió.

—¿Y quien es ese?

Donghae también sonrió.

—El chico más increíble con el cabello plateado más hermoso.

La sonrisa de Hyukjae se hizo aún más amplia. Donghae quería besarlo de nuevo.

—Donghae?

—¿Sí?

—Supongo que también encontré a alguien.

—¿Quien?

—El sol. Supongo que encontré el sol de mi vida.

La sonrisa de Donghae también se hizo más amplia, y se inclinó aún más cerca, a pesar de que parecía imposible estar más cerca de Hyukjae de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Y quien es ese?

Sintió un ligero toque en su sien, Hyukjae le dio un suave beso.

—El chico más dulce que ahora tengo en mis brazos.

Con una suave risita, Donghae los hizo caer al suelo por completo, abrazándose con Hyukjae y mostrándole todo el amor y afecto que tenía. Este último le respondió con las mismas cosas con gusto. Se olvidaron del tiempo, de todo. Solo estaban enfocados en el otro.

¿Y quién dijo que era una tontería infantil? Seguro que no lo era.

Era un cuento de hadas.

El cuento de hadas personal de Hyukjae y Donghae.


	5. 17 Signs He Isn't In Love

**17 señales de que no está enamorado**

 

Google tiene todas las respuestas. O eso les gustaría pensar.

Cree que "cómo saber si le gustas a un chico" es un término de búsqueda válido; para una niña de quince años con un enamoramiento masivo. No en un chico que tiene un cuarto de siglo de edad y contado. Contempla seriamente golpear su cabeza contra el teclado, golpearse a sí mismo y contraer amnesia, pero eso parece demasiado complicado para lo que es esencialmente un problema simple. Tal vez el arrastrarse a su computadora portátil en medio de la noche para investigar cosas como estas también es demasiado complicado, pero bueno, no hay nadie despierto para decírselo, entonces.

"17 señales de que le gustas a un chico".  _Oh, qué demonios,_  piensa, haciendo clic en el enlace.

 

**1\. Te sonríe.**

Hyukjae piensa en las sonrisas de Donghae. Brillantes y resplandecientes y completas. Piensa que Donghae sonríe con toda su cara. Los ojos casi se cierran con alegría, la luz del sol se filtraba por sus poros. Se volvía hacia Hyukjae, la emoción iluminaba sus facciones, el pelo sacudido por el viento y sonreía con una sonrisa total de boca abierta, y, a pesar de sí mismo, Hyukjae sabe que esa sonrisa podría obligarlo a hacer todo y cualquier cosa por Donghae.

Pero Donghae sonríe a  _todos._ Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, su madre, la hermana de Hyukjae, la  _ahjumma_  en el camino, e incluso después de mucho escrutinio, parece haber poca diferencia entre esas sonrisas y las dirigidas a él.

 

**2\. Mantiene contacto visual contigo.**

Donghae tiene ojos especialmente hermosos, suaves y gentiles y, en ocasiones, extremadamente tontos. Y Hyukjae se ha acostumbrado a estar en el otro extremo de una mirada centrado en sus ojos durante la conversación. Acostumbrado a ver cómo las emociones parpadean y bailan sobre los iris del otro hombre, se acostumbra a tener la atención de Donghae completamente en él.

Pero Donghae escucha así a la mayoría de sus amigos; concentrado plenamente en la persona. Así es amable, supone Hyukjae, dispuesto a ofrecer su tiempo y atención.

Hyukjae no cree que Donghae necesite saber cuánto lo aplasta a veces.

 

**3\. Lo atrapas mirándote.**

A veces, cuando Hyukjae está conversando con alguien más, siente pinchazos de una mirada solemne en la nuca de su cuello. Y sin volverse, sabrá que es Donghae. Donghae con sus grandes ojos marrones tratando de perforar la piel de su cuello. Al menos así es como se siente a veces.

Miraba por encima del hombro y Donghae ponía una cara o sacaba la lengua y los labios de Hyukjae se inclinaban hacia arriba a pesar de sí mismo.

Hyukjae en realidad no cree que signifique nada, en realidad no. Donghae es así de raro.

 

**4\. Siempre está cerca.**

Y lo está, en realidad. Saltando a la cama de Hyukjae a primera hora de la mañana (Dios sabe lo que le dice a la madre de Hyukjae para dejarlo entrar tan temprano), entrometiéndose en sus comidas tranquilas con otros amigos, sorprendiéndolo en los centros comerciales donde,  _casualmente_ , ambos decidieron comprar.

O tal vez es solo porque Donghae es el mejor amigo de Hyukjae, y decirse sus planes diarios están a la par con el curso. Tal vez.

Hyukjae realmente se odia cuando piensa demasiado.

 

**5\. Está un poco demasiado cerca.**

Esto es verdad. Hyukjae piensa en el sutil roce del brazo de Donghae contra el suyo, el ligero calor de la piel demasiado cerca pero aún no lo suficientemente cerca, el aliento caliente flotando sobre la carne.

 

**6\. Te toca.**

Y los brazos no tan sigilosos que se doblan sobre su cuello, bíceps, cintura; la barbilla afilada que se hunde en su hombro. A Donghae le gusta lanzarse sobre Hyukjae, sus cuerpos apretados, casi como dos partes de un rompecabezas, un ataque imposible.

Pero esto es Corea, grita mentalmente Hyukjae. Esto es normal, completamente una situación actual, especialmente para dos chicos tan buenos amigos como ellos.

 

**7\. Se prepara.**

Donghae hace un punto para vestirse un poco mejor cuando salen, solo ellos dos; gastando solo un poco más de tiempo, un toque de delineador de ojos, un tinte de gel para el cabello, un poco más de colonia. Cuando Hyukjae lo señaló, Donghae le sonrió alegremente, le echó los brazos descuidados alrededor de los hombros y declaró que era porque  _amaba más a Hyukkie_.

Hyukjae tenía que contentarse con eso.

 

**8\. Está nervioso, raro o torpe a tu alrededor.**

Esto no sucede. ¿Cómo podría, cuando se conocen desde hace años y años? Torpeza y nervios perdidos por años de secretos susurrados y peleas gritadas, de noches pasadas despiertos jugando videojuegos, de los abrazo de dolor y la pena, de aprender juntos el concepto de silencios compartidos, de alegría rebosante y de éxitos múltiples.

¿Cuándo toda esa hermosa amistad inocente se convirtió lentamente en algo más?

A veces Hyukjae desea poder regresar en el tiempo.

 

**9\. Se ríe de (todos) tus chistes.**

Incluso cuando nadie más lo hace, cuando todos los demás lo miran fijamente, y casi se pregunta por qué su humor parece tan difícil de comprender.

Donghae todavía se ríe, como un niño viendo una comedia, golpeando los brazos de Hyukjae y abriendo la boca de par en par, carcajada tras carcajada. Y Hyukjae lo miraba y dejaba que el resto del mundo se derritiera, perdido por la maravilla de un tal Lee Donghae.

 

**10\. Después de que él dice o hace algo gracioso, te mira por una reacción.**

A cambio, Donghae casi espera el mismo tipo de tratamiento de Hyukjae. Al menos eso es lo que Hyukjae infiere cuando la mirada expectante se posa en él inmediatamente después de hacer una broma o un comentario, por tonto o estúpido que pueda ser.

La mayoría de las veces no es tan gracioso. Pero esa manera despreocupada de la risa de Donghae, la felicidad en las líneas y los ángulos de todo su cuerpo, lo atrae. Y termina riendo también, atrapado por el contagioso placer de su mejor amigo.

 

**11\. Te trata de manera diferente.**

Por supuesto que lo haría. ¿Nadie trataría al amigo que conoció más tiempo y atesoro más, de manera diferente?

Más concienzudo, más alerta, más sensible a sus necesidades.

Quien haya hecho esta lista estúpida obviamente no tuvo en cuenta las relaciones que se derivan de la amistad a largo plazo.

 

**12\. Es protector.**

Donghae es un poco como un perro guardián hiperactivo a veces. Cada vez que alguien se burlaba de Hyukjae, él estaba allí con los labios fruncidos y acusando con los ojos que intentaban mirar al culpable. Es vergonzoso pero entrañable y Hyukjae a menudo no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto.

 

**13\. Sus amigos se burlan de él a tu alrededor.**

Especialmente cuando sus amigos se ríen un poco burlonamente y le dicen a Hyukjae que llamé a su marido. Hyukjae girará sus ojos y apretará los hombros de Donghae en el gesto universal de que  _está bien_  y fingirá que no ve un destello de  _algo_  que se proyecta en los ojos de Donghae.

Porque eso sería pensar demasiado y odia hacerlo a veces.

 

**14\. Actos molestos o celosos cuando hablas con (otros chicos) alguien más.**

Quizás es por eso que Donghae siempre lo interrumpe cuando está hablando con alguien nuevo, o por qué siempre tendría extrañamente noticias importantes y tendría que arrastrar a Hyukjae para transmitirlo en el punto exacto en que comienza una conversación con un compañero. O por qué siempre estaría en un rincón mirando en silencio.

O quizás es solo la extraña posesividad que uno tiene hacia un amigo lo que es particularmente importante. Dios sabe que siempre lo había odiado cuando Donghae pasaba demasiado tiempo con otras personas, incluso antes de estos... sentimientos muy desafortunados.

 

**15\. Te observa mientras él coquetea con otras (chicas) personas.**

A veces Donghae es una gran coqueto. Sabe el impacto de la tímida inclinación de su cabeza, y el brillo dorado apenas silenciado en sus ojos, sabe cómo encantar con una ligera curva de labios rosados, y un leve destello de dientes blancos, conoce la belleza de su mandíbula suavemente cincelada, y su expresivo rostro de huesos finos móviles, y el arte de una líneas bien dibujado.

Las chicas y los chicos se reunían a veces, luchando no tan sutilmente por su atención. Y bromeaba ligeramente con ellos, mostraba un poco más de dientes, dejaba que sus ojos se arrugaran en las esquinas. Y siempre mira a Hyukjae alrededor de sus cabezas.

Hyukjae, de pie a un lado, tratando de no dejar que la molestia perforara sus rasgos, alzando su rostro en una máscara de diversión insulsa; esperando a que Donghae los empuje a todos y agarre su brazo, lo arrastre lejos, sordo al suspiro universal que viaja a través de las personas detrás de ellos.

 

**16\. Se cuelga alrededor de un segundo más.**

Después de una reunión, cuando los amigos comienzan a irse uno por uno. Donghae se aferraba al brazo de Hyukjae y le susurraba pequeñas palabras en la oreja; observaciones sobre el día, pensamientos al azar, vuelos de fantasía. O pincharlo en el costado y hacerlo saltar, riendo alegremente. A veces parece que Donghae nunca quiere irse.

 

**17\. Te mira por última vez.**

Y cuando se va, mira hacia atrás justo antes de subirse a su auto y despedirse ampliamente, gritando algo que generalmente se pierde por el viento caprichoso. Y Hyukjae le devolvía la despedida y asentía, porque de todos modos sabe que Donghae le diría otra vez al día siguiente.

O en el texto que seguiría al minuto que Donghae llegó a casa.

***

Hyukjae mira fijamente la lista que llena su pantalla y gime, la mente revuelve todos los recuerdos relevantes e irrelevantes que son activados por las palabras en blanco y negro. Y se pregunta de nuevo, y los gira una y otra vez, los voltea de lado y hacia atrás y todavía no puede encontrar una conclusión.

Se agarra el cabello y dice en voz alta, —Lee Donghae eres un idiota confuso.

—¿Lo soy?

La voz de Donghae es fuerte en la habitación silenciosa, y Hyukjae se maldice por olvidar que a Donghae le gusta dormir acurrucado alrededor de un cuerpo cálido, por olvidar que Donghae se levanta en medio de la noche para molestarlo, o para convencerlo de que los refrigerios de medianoche eran una necesidad, por dejar que sus confusos sentimientos lo atrajeran a intentar investigar esto a las dos de la madrugada cuando  _dicha persona_  estaba en su casa para una pijamada. Sí, Hyukjae no es muy inteligente a veces.

—¡No, no lo eres! —se apresura a minimizar la ventana antes de que Donghae se acerque.

—17 signos de que le gustas a un chico —Donghae lee esto en voz alta, con rastros de burla en su voz. Y su barbilla parece hundirse un poco más vehementemente en el hombro de Hyukjae, más de lo habitual.

—¿Es esto —Donghae agita una mano frente a la pantalla— acerca de mí?

El Donghae que ve frente a él es un Donghae diferente, más raro. Este Donghae tiene una seria intención en sus ojos, y la tierna adoración se borró de las líneas de su rostro.

—Sí —admite Hyukjae, porque ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer en este momento? Y palidece casi de inmediato, esperando el esperado rechazo suave.

En cambio, después de un golpe, Donghae inclina su cabeza y deja que sus labios se levanten en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me  _preguntaste_?

Hyukjae se pregunta cómo Donghae ve las cosas con tanta sencillez. No le responde nada, solo mira la cara que tiene delante y le devuelve la sonrisa.

Cuando Donghae se inclina hacia adelante, Hyukjae lo encuentra a medio camino, y sus bocas se juntan, casi torpes, pero dulces.

—¿Esto significa...? —a veces Hyukjae necesita líneas claras, una definición clara.

Donghae se ríe, y es un poco sarcástico, un poco amable. —Me gustas, Lee Hyukjae —y luego sonríe, deslumbrante, brillante y radiante, y solo para Hyukjae.


	6. Pepero Day

**[Día del Pepero](https://thesilentelf.livejournal.com/3808.html) **

**por[thesilentelf](https://thesilentelf.livejournal.com)**

 

—Feliz Día del Pepero a todos los oyentes ahora mismo de nosotros aquí en Sukira.

Leeteuk saludó por el micrófono y bajó la mirada para revisar su teléfono móvil, ya que sonaba y señalaba un nuevo mensaje.

—Ah, nuestros oyentes en este momento deberían sentirse muy afortunados —dijo Leeteuk, todavía hablando por el micrófono y Eunhyuk lo miró—. Donghae-shii nos acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto. Parece como si estuviera escuchando Sukira en este momento.

E.L.F. que estaban fuera del estudio escuchaban y chillaron y Eunhyuk se enderezó en su silla.

—Dijo: 'Muchas gracias a esa linda chica que me regaló tres cajas de Pepero mientras corría esta mañana. Hizo que mi Día del Pepero fuera muy dulce. Feliz Día del Pepero para todos ustedes'.

E.L.F. vino un 'awwww' tanto por el gusto de Donghae como por estar decepcionado de cómo alguien pudo darle un regalo a su oppa a primera hora de la mañana. Eunhyuk, por otro lado, estaba celoso, pero recordó lo que pasó esta mañana, así que se echó a reír.

—¿Sí, Eunhyuk-shii? ¿Por qué te ríes?

Eunhyuk giró en su asiento y se enfrentó a su micrófono.

—Quería compartir una historia divertida con nuestros oyentes hoy, Leeteuk-shii —Eunhyuk no pudo evitar reprimir su risa cuando Leeteuk le indicó que continuara.

—Esta mañana, cuando nos dirigimos a trabajar para practicar para el Super Show 4, vi tres cajas de Pepero en el mostrador de la cocina —Eunhyuk se tapó por un rato la boca para ocultar su enorme sonrisa de encías—. Sabía que era para Donghae. Pero abrí una y me comí tres palos.

Eunhyuk estaba celoso. Pero claro que no lo admitiría. Así que en lugar de comprarle a Donghae Pepero, se comió tres de los palitos.

 _Oye, le dejé un poco. No es como si hubiera terminado toda la caja._ Eunhyuk pensó y de repente, el teléfono de Leeteuk volvió a sonar.

—Ah, es otro mensaje de Donghae-shii. ¿Aún debería leerlo en voz alta?

Eunhyuk asintió como si no le importara lo que diría Donghae.

—Dijo: 'Así que fuiste tú. Y aquí culpé a Kyuhyun por robarlos. Ahora que lo sé, creo que le daré un poco de Pepero a Choco'.

Eunhyuk se levantó y tomó el micrófono en sus manos.

—¡Yah! ¡Lee Donghae! ¡Sabes que Choco es alérgica al chocolate! ¡Será mejor que no le des ninguno! ¡Yah! ¡Donghae! ¡Sé que estás escuchando ahora mismo!

Leeteuk se echó a reír mientras luchaba por poner a Eunhyuk de nuevo en su asiento.

Tan pronto como salieron del aire y dijeron adios a sus oyentes, Eunhyuk y Leeteuk condujeron a casa tan rápido como pudieron. Bueno, su conductor lo hizo con Eunhyuk rogándole cada pocos segundos para ir más rápido.

En el momento en que Eunhyuk abrió la puerta de la sala de estar, vio a Donghae caminando en pijama, con medio palo de Pepero en la boca.

—¡¿Dónde está Choco?! —Eunhyuk exigió para buscar a su precioso perro—. ¿Choco? ¡Choco! ¡Papá está en casa!

—Relájate, no le di nada —Donghae soltó una risita—. Tuviste un ataque al corazón, ¿verdad?

—¡Yah! ¡Tú eres realmente malo! —Eunhyuk exclamó y Leeteuk puso los ojos en blanco antes de retirarse a su habitación.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién fue el que se comió mis palitos de Pepero sin pedir permiso? —Donghae se cruzó de brazos, aún mordiendo la mitad de un palo de Pepero al lado de su boca.

—Sí, bueno, ¿quién estaba coqueteando esta mañana mientras corría?

—¡Oye! ¡No coquetee! ¿Y quién fue el que hoy no me dio Pepero?

Eunhyuk lo miró entonces.

—De acuerdo, bien. Aquí.

Eunhyuk cerró la brecha entre él y Donghae y mordió la mitad de un palo de Pepero hasta que sus labios y los de Donghae estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

—Feliz día del Pepero —Eunhyuk murmuró con una sonrisa y aplastó sus labios con los él.

A Donghae ya no le importaba si Eunhyuk no le daba una caja de Pepero.

Los besos eran mejores regalos de todos modos.   


	7. I need a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae necesita un abrazo pero Hyukjae esta demasiado ocupado y timido para darle uno.

[Necesito un abrazo](https://thesilentelf.livejournal.com/21456.html)

**por[thesilentelf](https://thesilentelf.livejournal.com)**

 

—Hyukjae.

Hyukjae levantó la vista de la película que estaba viendo desde su computadora portátil para ver a Donghae haciendo pucheros y con los brazos extendidos.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito un abrazo.

Hyukjae se quedó mirando a Kyuhyun y a Kibum, un poco más lejos de ellos que estaba jugando algún videojuego y luego de vuelta a Donghae.

—¿Ahora? Hay gente aquí —Hyukjae hizo un pequeño gesto a las otras dos personas con ellos.

Donghae hizo un puchero aún más y caminó hacia Hyukjae. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Pero realmente necesito un abrazo.

Hyukjae lo apartó lentamente.

—Te daré una más tarde cuando no haya mucha gente, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero Hyukjae...

—Hae, ahora no.

Hyukjae escuchó a Donghae resoplar y luego lo vio ponerse de pie.

—Bien.

Hyukjae lo observó mientras se alejaba hacia su dormitorio y se preguntaba por qué de repente era así.

Pero la escena de la persecución del automóvil que estaba viendo se estaba volviendo cada vez más intensa y cuando volvió a mirar la pantalla, Hyukjae olvidó qué era lo que Donghae quería.

***

—Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se giró para mirar a Donghae en el asiento trasero de la camioneta mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito un abrazo.

Hyukjae se sonrojó al escuchar el silbido burlón de Shindong a su lado.

—Sí, ustedes necesitan conseguir una habitación.

—Donghae sólo está bromeando —Hyukjae se rió con vergüenza—. ¿Cierto Hae?

—No —Donghae frunció el ceño—. Realmente necesito un abrazo.

Leeteuk se rió de ellos desde el asiento delantero.

—Vamos, Hyuk. Dale un abrazo. Se ve desesperado.

Hyukjae solo frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que los demás lo molestaran así.

—Él no lo necesita —Hyukjae respondió—. ¿Cierto, Donghae?

—Sí lo necesito...

Pero la camioneta comenzó a moverse y Hyukjae se tomó este tiempo para terminar con todas estas burlas.

—Te daré uno más tarde. La camioneta acaba de empezar a moverse.

Pero tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Hyukjae estaba demasiado agotado y había olvidado otra vez qué era lo que iba a darle a Donghae.

***

—Hyukjae.

—¿Mmmm?

Hyukjae miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras Donghae estaba de pie detrás de él. Se estaba cepillando los dientes y su boca estaba llena de espuma de pasta de dientes.

—Necesito un abrazo.

Hyukjae señaló su cepillo de dientes con la otra mano.

—¿No puedes ver que estof cepishandome?

—¡Pero realmente necesito un abrazo! —Donghae se quejó.

—Donghae...

—Oooh, ¿qué están haciendo juntos en el baño?

La cara de Hyukjae se sonrojó con una profunda sombra roja cuando Ryeowook entró y tomó la cesta de la ropa.

—¿Ustedes se ducharon juntos? —Ryeowook bromeó y Hyukjae casi se ahoga.

—¡No! —Hyukjae exclamó después de haberse enjuagado la boca—. ¡No nos duchamos juntos!

—Lo que sea —Ryeowook cantó mientras salía del baño y Hyukjae solo miró a Donghae por hacer que Ryeowook pensara eso.

Pero Donghae se limitó a sonreírle y abrió los brazos.

—¿Abrazo?

Hyukjae solo le tiró su propia ropa y salió por la puerta, pero no antes de que Donghae gritara que su ropa apesta.

***

—¿Hyukjae?

—¿Sí? —Hyukjae tomó su equipo del micrófono y lo ató alrededor de su cintura. Estaban a punto de subir al escenario en cinco minutos.

—Necesito un abrazo.

Hyukjae suspiró mientras miraba a Donghae, toda vestido y su equipo de micrófono ya perfectamente unido a él.

—¿No puede esperar hasta que termine el espectáculo?

Donghae hizo un puchero.

—Toda la semana me seguiste diciendo que me darás uno más tarde, pero nunca me das un abrazo.

Hyukjae se sintió culpable por eso, pero no fue su culpa. Nunca tuvieron tiempo a solas y había mucha gente para verlos si se abrazaban y Hyukjae no podía arriesgarse a que los demás les prestaran atención.

—Después del espectáculo —le dijo Hyukjae mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta que venía con su traje—. Lo prometo —y lo decía en serio.

Pero Donghae solo suspiró ante eso mientras se iba.

La actuación comenzó y Hyukjae siguió sonriendo. Estaba feliz en el escenario. Aquí es donde pertenecía. Le gustaba cómo los lightsticks azul zafiro parecían balancearse al ritmo y le encantaba escuchar los cantos de las fanáticas. Mirando a los otros miembros, vio que también estaban sonriendo y jugando con las fanáticas. Pero su sonrisa vaciló cuando vio a Donghae envuelto en los brazos de Siwon.

Sin pensar que había más personas que las habituales en su dormitorio y la cantidad de bromas que recibiría más tarde, Hyukjae se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos dos.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —preguntó mientras Donghae seguía riéndose de las cosquillas de Siwon. Los ojos de Hyukjae se estrecharon al ver los brazos de Siwon alrededor de su novio.

—Bueno, Donghae dijo que necesitaba un abrazo —Siwon se encogió de hombros—. Y no tuviste el tiempo para darle uno así que...

—¿Quién dijo que no tenía tiempo? —Hyukjae preguntó y vio a Siwon sonreírle a Donghae.

—Bien, está bien —Siwon le entregó Donghae y Hyukjae inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de Donghae.  _Su Donghae_ —. Es todo tuyo.

Hyukjae podría haber jurado que vio a Donghae decir "gracias" a Siwon antes de ir a molestar a Yesung, pero las luces a su alrededor se estaban moviendo demasiado, así que no podía estar seguro.

Los gritos de las fanáticas y los chillidos de alegría aumentaron cuando Hyukjae se presionó más cerca de Donghae.

—Pensé que no querías que otras personas vieran esto —dijo Donghae y Hyukjae acaba de dar un rápido beso en la parte posterior del cuello de Donghae. Se aseguró de que ninguna de las personas viera eso, excepto Donghae, que se estremeció cuando lo sintió.

—Bueno, he cambiado de opinión —Hyukjae solo dijo mientras mantenía a Donghae más cerca de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Donghae.

—Porque necesitaba un abrazo —Hyukjae solo respondió y, a eso, Donghae se rió, pero todavía se apoyó y disfrutó esos brazos que se apretaban a su alrededor.


	8. You disagree with your members about one thing

[ **No estás de acuerdo con tus miembros sobre una cosa  
** ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/64341/24/101-signs-that-you-are-in-love-drabbles)

**por[aintyoufunny](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/51044)**

 

Donghae ama a los otros miembros. Después de vivir con ellos durante tanto tiempo, es difícil no hacerlo. Por supuesto, hay cosas con las que no esta de acuerdo, como el tiempo que algunos miembros toman en el baño, pero en su mayor parte, no le molesta demasiado. Lo supera y se lo quita del hombro sin pensarlo otra vez.

Pero lo único que no puede dejar de lado es cuando los miembros comienzan a hablar sobre su apariencia. Él teme este tema y la conversación con la que viene. No le importa que los miembros estén de acuerdo en que es guapo, bueno, le importa un  _poco_ , pero ese no es el punto, pero sí le importa cómo siempre hablan del miembro "más feo". Y de alguna manera, todos (tontamente y ciegamente, en opinión de Donghae) piensan que Eunhyuk es ese miembro.

Donghae no cree que sea una opinión parcial de él pensar que Eunhyuk es muy guapo. Después de todo, él ha pensado esto mucho antes de que se juntaran. ¿Qué es lo que no me gusta de la cara de Eunhyuk? Sus ojos: ¿a quién le importa si no tiene doble párpados? A Donghae le gusta que su novio sea todo natural. Sus encías son la cosa favorita de Donghae, y lo odia cuando Eunhyuk intenta cubrirlas cuando sonríe. Hay tantas cosas que Donghae ama sobre la cara de Eunhyuk, y las muchas más para cada otra parte de su cuerpo. Luego está el encanto y el humor de Eunhyuk, su gran personalidad.

¿Cómo se atreve alguien a llamarlo feo?

—Sólo olvídalo —murmura Eunhyuk en el hombro de Donghae mientras envuelve su brazo alrededor de la cintura de este último. Donghae tiene lágrimas en los ojos, siempre ha sido sensible, y se está lavando la cara en el baño, tomando un descanso de los miembros.

—No puedo —Donghae solloza. Se da la vuelta, Eunhyuk todavía se aferra a él, y se enfrenta a su novio, quien está haciendo todo lo posible por sonreírle, Donghae se da cuenta. Él lo sabe, incluso cuando Eunhyuk se ríe y bromea con los miembros sobre esto. Después de todo, (solo están bromeando) todavía está herido. Eunhyuk puede ser tan sensible como Donghae, pero ha aprendido a ocultarlo mejor con risas y sonrisas—. Eres hermoso —susurra, sosteniendo la cara de Eunhyuk y trazando su mandíbula con un dedo—. No lo olvides.

Ahora la sonrisa de Eunhyuk no es forzada. Llega a sus ojos, y Donghae está un poco decepcionado de que sea una sonrisa cerrada, sin mostrar sus encías. —Gracias —le susurró, apoyándose en el toque de Donghae. Honestamente, Eunhyuk no necesita que nadie más piense que es guapo mientras Donghae lo piense.

Y Donghae nunca ha dejado de pensar eso.


	9. You don't want to ever let go

[Nunca quieres dejarlo ir](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/64341/19/nineteen)

**Por[aintyoufunny](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/51044)**

La sensación de Hyukjae en los brazos de Donghae y de Donghae en los brazos de Eunhyuk es feliz. Es como un refugio seguro para ambos, un lugar donde no hay paredes ni sentimientos ocultos. Sus corazones apretados, los latidos en sincronía. No hay un sentimiento mejor que eso.

—Si tuviera que elegir un lugar para quedarme para siempre, estaría en tus brazos —murmuró Donghae mientras se acostaban en la cama, abrazados con gusto—. Olvídate de todo lo demás. Sólo nos necesitamos a nosotros.

—No lo sé...—dijo Eunhyuk lentamente, sus palabras provocándolo, haciendo que Donghae mirara hacia arriba y frunciera el ceño con preocupación—. Necesito mi leche de fresa.

Donghae golpeó el pecho de Eunhyuk, pero ya no se movió. Se tendieron allí, sin necesidad de palabras para comunicarse. Podían escuchar la conmoción fuera de sus miembros viendo televisión o jugando juegos o cocinando, pero todo estaba bloqueado. Todo lo que se escuchó fue un latido frenético de ambos chicos y respiraciones lentas.

Sus abrazos no están reservados solo para la privacidad de sus habitaciones; también se abrazan en público, a pesar de que mantienen sus guardias en alto durante el mejor tiempo posible. A veces, el abrazo es solo por un momento o dos, antes de separarse un poco de mala gana y seguir adelante. Otras veces, tienen su propio baile en los brazos del otro, los pies se mueven sincronizados mientras se mueven torpemente pero con facilidad.

A veces se olvidan que hay otros observando. Tratan de mantenerse conectados con la vida real cuando se abrazan frente a una multitud, pero a veces, la emoción y los sentimientos los abruman, y simplemente no quieren dejarlos ir. Caen en sus propios mundos, incluso si es por un par de segundos. Luego los aplausos los devuelven a la realidad y se ven obligados a separarse.

Pero nunca pueden mantenerse alejados por mucho tiempo.

—Quédate conmigo —susurró Donghae, susurrando con su rostro más profundamente en el cuello de Eunhyuk, absorbiendo su olor y sintiendo una ola de comodidad caer sobre él. Eunhyuk lo acerca a él, sus labios en el cabello de su compañero.

—Siempre.


	10. Test Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!EunHae
> 
> Donghae, siempre la curiosa, quiere intentar besar. Hyukjae esta mas que excitada para ayudar.

[Probarlo](https://setsuna-k.livejournal.com/38974.html)

**por[Setsuna_k](https://setsuna-k.livejournal.com)**

 

_...movió su cabeza hacia un lado, deseando más para que su beso se profundice. Sus manos estaban sobre ella y la estaba inclinando sobre el mostrador, él entre sus piernas y amasando las manos sobre sus muslos. Ella estaba gimiendo, exigiendo deshacerla y él estaba más que obligado a quitarle la blusa y besarla, y lamerla hasta que ella no pudiera..._

—No puede ser tan bueno, ¿verdad? —Donghae observó con incredulidad la vista ante ella; el televisor con luces danzantes y sonidos jadeantes. Se metió palomitas de maíz en la boca y una vez nunca dejó que su mirada dejara la pantalla. Hyukjae trató de sonar indiferente, pero sabía que se estaba excitando más de lo que se permitía.

Estaban viendo pornografía juntas, y no había manera de permanecer sin excitación durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Puede ser? No lo sé. La chica está rogando por eso —dijo Hyukjae, tomando una almohada detrás de ella y colocándola en su regazo de inmediato. Intentaba no excitarse demasiado cuando la chica en la pantalla se estremeció cuando el hombre amamantó su protuberancia, ella se tensó y la besó hasta hacerla ver luces.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando por la boca hasta que Donghae apagó el televisor; el control remoto en su mano cayendo inútilmente en el suelo.

—¡Oye! ¿Que pasa? — _justo cuando se estaba poniendo bueno._ Hyukjae casi dijo cuando Donghae avanzó hacia ella, con los ojos juguetones y las mejillas rojas.

—¿Podemos hacer eso? —preguntó Donghae, susurrando y acercándose—. Los besos ¿Podemos hacer eso? Nunca besé a nadie en mi vida.

Hyukjae estaba boquiabierta y la cordura que estaba actualmente presente dentro de su habitación de repente salió disparada por la ventana. ¿Donghae quería intentar besar? _¿Con ella?_

—Hae, ¿no quieres que tu primer beso sea con un hombre? ¿O con la persona que te gusta? —aunque la oferta era realmente tentadora y Hyukjae se sentía un poco preocupada, estaría feliz de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa realmente para una liberación rápida.

Su risa era suave y seductora y Donghae se había colocado al lado de Hyukjae, mirándola directamente. —Vamos, vamos a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y posiblemente no puedes engañarme porque tampoco no has tenido el tuyo.

Bueno, eso era muy cierto. Hyukjae se hizo pequeña ante eso. ¿Tenían qué, diecinueve años y aún no han sido besadas?

—Bien, bien.

¿Cuándo se calentó demasiado dentro de ella? Hyukjae se preguntó y se dio cuenta, oh, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo bonita que se veía Donghae en sus pantalones ajustados y su blusa igualmente ajustada. Pechos bien dotados, buen cuello y hasta voz entrecortada.

Y luego, de repente, se inclinó hacia Donghae, lo suficientemente cerca de sus labios.

—¿Cómo hacemos esto? —preguntó Donghae, demasiado ingenua para romper con éxito el hechizo seductor. Hyukjae suspiró, conteniéndose. Tenían que hacer esto lentamente. Lentamente,  _y sexualmente_ , añadió Hyukjae.

—Presionaré mis labios contra los tuyos y cuando estemos cómodas, ¿te meteré mi lengua, bien? —Hyukjae instruyó, sonando notablemente tranquila. Pero ella sabía que estaba lejos de la calma. Estaba teniendo un leve ataque al corazón por la forma en que Donghae se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente.

—Bien.

Y con eso, la presión de los labios se puso en movimiento y, por lo tanto, tan sensual en el primer tirón torpe. Hyukjae tenía el labio inferior de Donghae entre los suyos, amamantándolo suavemente y maravillándose de él. Tan suave, demasiado atractivo para no morderlo. Su única mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Donghae, guiando y apoyando. Cuando finalmente consideró que estaban cómodas, Hyukjae finalmente empujó su lengua exploradora hacia adentro.

Donghae encontró estabilidad en los delgados hombros de Hyukjae, apretándola cuando sentía que tenía ganas de explotar con el sedoso y húmedo músculo de Hyukjae que trazaba sus dientes y la caverna húmeda. Abrió la boca aún más, permitiendo que Hyukjae la empujara y la probara.

La necesidad de oxígeno finalmente llegó a las dos.

—Eso fue... —comenzó Hyukjae, jadeando y muy sonrojada.

—...asombroso —Donghae terminó, tragando saliva y agarrando su cordura. No había notado que Hyukjae se inclinaba hacia ella de nuevo cuando escuchó una orden sin aliento.

—Saca la lengua, Hae. Quiero intentar hacer algo.

Y lo hizo, bastante aturdida y nerviosa pero excitada por completo. Donghae probó besarse por diversión y ya le gustó.

Los besos resultaron ser más calientes de lo que podía cuando Hyukjae metió la lengua dentro de su boca, succionando con avidez como una paleta. Donghae solo pudo cerrar los ojos, apretando su agarre sobre Hyukjae mientras chupaba cada vez más, su propia lengua se rendía ante el asalto caliente. También sintió dos manos debajo de su blusa, contra su piel caliente y avanzando lentamente hacia su sostén.

—H-Hyuk...

Los tórridos besos la deshicieron, se puso a horcajadas sobre Hyukjae cuando sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo en un beso descuidado. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente, querían brillar a través de ellos mientras Hyukjae amasaba los senos justo en frente de ella y Donghae se arqueaba hacia ella. Había labios que rozaban las comisuras de la boca de Donghae, bajaban por su barbilla y lamían la saliva que goteaba hacia abajo hasta el suave lóbulo de la oreja y la mordía.

—Esto es... besarse, ¿verdad? —preguntó Donghae cuando finalmente encontró su voz. Se sintió mareada por Hyukjae que estaba explorando su cuello suave y el evidente hueso de su clavícula con su boca. Cuando Hyukjae bajó su blusa para besar más piel y pecho, para alcanzar más y probar más, ella jadeó.

—Sí lo es. ¿Creo? —Hyukjae habló contra la piel enrojecida, lamiéndola por un buen rato y ganándose una movimiento contra sus caderas y un gemido—. ¿Quieres probar más? Nunca nos acostamos con nadie, ¿no?

Donghae se rió de eso, capturando esa boca dulce y labios suaves entre sus dientes antes de quitarse la blusa y la de Hyukjae. —Sí, vamos a intentarlo.

Y lo hicieron.


	11. Chocolate and Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunhyuk recuerda a Donghae cuando ve un pastel de chocolate y vainilla.

[Chocolate y Vainilla](https://chiyosjlove.livejournal.com/44623.html)

**por[chiyosjlove](https://chiyosjlove.livejournal.com)**

 

¿Chocolate o vainilla? Esa es la pregunta...

Está bien, tal vez no. Sin embargo, esa había sido la pregunta de Eunhyuk desde que había conocido a cierto pez cuyo nombre comenzaba con una D y rimaba con gay... o no. Bueno, ambos terminaron con el mismo sonido "-ay", de todos modos. Pero espera, ese no es el punto.

Desde entonces, ¿qué era ahora? Hace ocho o diez años, Eunhyuk no podía recordar exactamente, después de todo, estaban locamente enamorados, esa pregunta había estado en su mente constantemente. Ahora, muchos le preguntaban qué quería decir con "chocolate" y "vainilla". Bueno, era bastante obvio.

Hay muchos fanfics sobre él y su adorable amante. Unos sobre enamorarse y cómo, casi todos y cada uno de ellos, el primero, si no uno de ellos, sus citas consisten en salir a tomar un helado. Por supuesto, las fanáticas, sabiendo cómo estaba con la leche de fresa, hicieron que obtuviera helado de fresa en prácticamente todas las veces. Lo cual no tiene mucho sentido, ya que a pesar de que su sabor de leche favorito puede ser la fresa, su sabor de helado favorito podría ser, digamos... ¡pistacho!

Eunhyuk gimió. Su tren de pensamientos se había ido a un torbellino de otras cosas ahora. Suspiró para sus adentros y se levantó, sintiendo la necesidad de un helado. Por lo tanto, pensó que tal vez solo pensaría en conseguir un dulce helado de fresa.

...Maldición, tal vez las fanáticas  _tenían_  razón sobre él y su obsesión con la fresa. Aunque tuvo que empezar a cuestionarlo cuando dijeron que usaba lubricante de fresa con Donghae, ¿la gente hace lubricante de fresa? Si es así, tenía que ponerse en contacto con un fan y conseguir que le dijeran dónde.

De todos modos, Eunhyuk rápidamente empujó sus pensamientos en dirección a Donghae. ¿Chocolate o vainilla? En casi todos los fanfics, Donghae principalmente elige chocolate. Sin embargo, hay casos raros en los que escoge vainilla. Aunque, la preferencia de Donghae en los helados no era lo que él buscaba (era el café, por cierto. JA. Conocía el sabor favorito de Donghae, mientras que las fanáticas que pasaban horas acosándolos no lo sabían). Más bien, era la personalidad de Donghae.

Hay "chocolate!Hae" como dirían las fans. Este lado de Donghae era sexy, seductor, agridulce... cualquier cosa que se incorpore al chocolate cuando piensas en ello. Teniendo en cuenta que Eunhyuk era el novio de Donghae, Eunhyuk sabía exactamente qué tipo de chocolate era Donghae, y eso era chocolate negro. El tipo que era amargo contra tu lengua y te calienta de una manera inquietante. Este chocolate era seductor y sabía que era bueno. De este lado de Donghae, las fanáticas solo obtuvieron el diez por ciento, porque el otro noventa por ciento se muestra a Eunhyuk. En su propia habitación. En la cama. Por la noche.

Solo.

Eunhyuk se estremeció al recordar el fuerte y apretado calor que se había envuelto tan fuerte alrededor de él la noche anterior. Recordó los gemidos sin aliento y los jadeos laboriosos que habían enviado el cuerpo debajo de él cuando era ruidoso y estaba temblando de placer.

 _Increíble, detente justo ahí._ Eunhyuk negó con la cabeza, tratando de olvidar esas escenas antes de que tuviera una erección completamente erecta en medio del público. Alejó sus pensamientos de "chocolate!Hae" y pasó a "vanilla!Hae".

De este lado, las fanáticas lo vieron constantemente. ¡Después de todo, vainilla!Hae era conocido por su comportamiento infantil y por su natural y excesivamente ternura. El niño de cinco años promocionaba el azúcar que corría con una linda sonrisa que tenía su lengua sobresaliendo ligeramente y juguetonamente... ¡este era vainilla!Hae. El chico tan inocente que era puro, dulce y totalmente adorable.

Este lado se mostró más, y fue parte de la verdadera naturaleza de Donghae. Sin embargo, alrededor de Eunhyuk, la belleza explotó y se elevó hasta casi el nivel de aegyo de Sungmin. La vainilla también era mucho más inocente. Solo es plano, dulce y azucarado al gusto con un sabor ligeramente único.

El mismo Donghae olía a vainilla, y Eunhyuk estaba intoxicado con ese olor. Le encantaba enterrar la cara en el cuello de su novio y simplemente respirarlo todo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor? —Eunhyuk miró a la chica sonriente y solitaria que estaba frente a él detrás del mostrador. Era una pequeña castaña y le recordaba un poco a su dongsaeng, Sunny.  _Hm... me pregunto cómo va SNSD._

—Ah, sí. Me gustaría un cono de fresa por favor.

Luego pensó en Donghae, y cómo este último había dicho antes que volvería a casa a las cinco de la tarde. Eunhyuk sacó su teléfono y miró la hora, viendo que estaba a solo un cuarto de hora de distancia. Miró a su alrededor, los ojos finalmente se posaron en un pastel en forma de corazón en el congelador a su izquierda. Caminó hacia ahí y descubrió que se trataba de un pastel de helado de fresa con un centro crujiente de chocolate y glaseado de vainilla. Sonrió, encontrando que era perfecto. El corazón estaba en blanco, excepto por algunas flores de azúcar que decoraban la esquina superior derecha. Las enredaderas verdes se bajaban por las flores y alrededor del corazón.

Eunhyuk recogió el pastel y regresó al mostrador donde la chica sostenía su cono de fresa.

—¿Puedo tener este pastel? Pero, ¿puedes escribirle algo usando el glaseado para mí?

—Claro —ella le sonrió y tomó el pastel. Colocándolo en el mostrador, se dirigió hacia la parte posterior para luego avanzar con un pequeño tubo de glaseado rosa—. ¿Qué le gustaría que dijera?

—Hm... ¿Feliz Día de San Valentín, Mi Fish? —preguntó Eunhyuk, y la chica asintió.

Como una buena empleada, no hizo ninguna pregunta curiosa. Ella acaba de escribir el mensaje con una letra bonita y cursiva antes de colocarlo en una caja. Ató la caja con una cinta rosa antes de cobrar el pastel.

—Eso será quince sesenta y dos —leyó la cajera. Eunhyuk sacó uno de veinte y se lo entregó a la chica.

—Mantén el cambio —sonrió Eunhyuk antes de recoger el pastel y salir.

—¡Gracias! ¡Y feliz Día de San Valentín! —la chica gritó y Eunhyuk solo le sonrió mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla, causando que sonara un pequeña campana.

—¡Igualmente!

~*~*~

Donghae suspiró, dejando caer su bolso en la puerta mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Estaba cansado y solo quería acostarse y dormir. Sin embargo, cuando entró en el dormitorio vacío, una falta de iluminación llamó su atención. Miró a su alrededor, solo para aterrizar en la luz parpadeante de la vela dentro de la cocina. Se dirigió a la cocina, preguntándose si Leeteuk hyung iba a tener otra de esas conversaciones con velas.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en la cocina, la vista que lo encontró lo hizo detenerse y jadear. La mesa plegable habitual tenía una tela blanca sobre ella. Dos candelabros se instalaron en cada extremo de la mesa. Había dos platos detallados con oro con cubiertos perfectos al lado de ellos. Entre los candelabros había un jarrón de vidrio con rosas blancas y rojas, junto con un pastel en forma de corazón en el centro de la mesa que tenía  _Feliz Día de San Valentín, Mi Fish._

—Feliz día de San Valentín, amor —una voz familiar le susurró al oído. Donghae saltó antes de darse la vuelta, solo para que un par de labios se presionaran contra los suyos en un beso casto, pero apasionado.

—Mm, Hyukkie —Donghae abrió los ojos lentamente mientras Eunhyuk tiraba del castaño contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué piensas? —sonrió mostrando las encías.

—...Me encanta —Donghae sonrió ampliamente cuando Eunhyuk besó la punta de su nariz de nuevo—. Y te amo.

—También te amo, Hae.

—¿Qué pasa con todo? —preguntó Donghae, sonriendo.

—Día de San Valentín, fishy —Eunhyuk besó al castaño de nuevo.

Riéndose, Donghae dijo, —Pensé que íbamos a ver Titanic y luego a dormir.

—Bueno, vi el pastel y me acordé de ti.

—¿Cómo?

—Es vainilla y chocolate —respondió Eunhyuk, guió al más joven hacia la mesa y se sentó al otro lado. Ignorando la mirada confusa que recibió de Donghae, Eunhyuk comenzó a cortar el pastel. Le dio a Donghae la porción que tenía la palabra fish y arrancó una flor de azúcar para colocarla en su plato.

—¿Cómo eso te recuerda a mi? —preguntó Donghae después de agarra una pieza y metérsela en la boca.

Eunhyuk sonrió de una manera sexy mientras respondía en un tono que no dejaba espacio para la elaboración, —Eres vainilla y chocolate.


	12. Ignite The Spark (Here, Now, Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El cumpleaños de Hyukjae trae consigo a un viejo amigo y muchas otras sorpresas.

[Enciende La Chispa (Aquí, Ahora, Otra Vez)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349283)

**por[ThanhXuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanhXuan/pseuds/ThanhXuan)**

**Traducción Autorizada**

 

 **_Nuestro mejores años, ahora._ ** **  
**

Hyukjae nunca ha sido uno de eso para celebrar cumpleaños. No es que tenga algún tipo de disgusto visceral por todo lo que representan, o que tenga malos recuerdos asociados a ellos; simplemente... a él realmente no le importa, eso es todo. Sabe que es un poco extraño, tal vez incluso un poco chocante para algunos, pero nunca ha entendido del todo el entusiasmo alegre y ruidoso que suele rodear los cumpleaños. Incluso cuando se trata del propio. Para él es solo otro día perdido entre miles de personas, solo otro año más en la vida. ¿Por qué debería sentirse tan feliz de acercarse más a su propia muerte? En su opinión no es algo que deba justificar tanta emoción.

Además, mientras Hyukjae disfruta de las tortas de cumpleaños tanto como la demás persona, recibir regalos siempre ha sido algo incómodo para él. Lo deja confundido todas las veces, sin saber qué decir o cómo responder. Su familia no tenía mucho dinero, creció, y él siempre se sintió un poco culpable cuando sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para comprarle regalos caros. Ahora es mucho mayor, y más rico, pero esta sensación incómoda aún permanece con él como un hábito inquebrantable.

Es un poco complicado de todos modos, no es así, tener que recordar los cumpleaños de las personas todos los años sin ninguna culpa. Y luego tienes que ofrecerles regalos. Es mucho mejor dar en lugar de recibir, eso es seguro, pero tener que encontrar ideas nuevas y originales cada vez tiende a ser un poco molesto. Hyukjae se asegura de recordar la de su familia y el de Kyuhyun, su-mejor-amigo-colega-compañero-de-trabajo, pero incluso ellos saben que no deben esperar demasiado de él, además de un mensaje de texto y una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Para otras personas nunca se ha molestado realmente.

Incluso hoy, cuando oficialmente cumple treinta y tres años, Hyukjae solo considera su propio cumpleaños con una leve indiferencia. Probablemente se habría olvidado por completo si no hubiera recibido unos cuantos mensajes de felicitación al levantarse. Bostezando con desinterés, borra las notificaciones y luego continúa con su rutina de la mañana como de costumbre. No se olvida de llamar a su madre poco después de bañarse, por supuesto, agradeciéndole calurosamente por haberlo dado a luz y por haberlo criado como el hombre del que está orgulloso de ser hoy. Después de eso, come un tazón de sopa instantánea de algas para el desayuno, sólo por el bien de la tradición; y eso es sobre la cantidad total de esfuerzos que está dispuesto a gastar en su cumpleaños.

Entonces Hyukjae se va a trabajar. La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo no saben que hoy es su cumpleaños, de modo que cuando llega a la oficina, solo lo saludan con un hola suave y distraído y cómo está. Él los saluda de regreso mientras se dirige a su escritorio sin alboroto o excitación excesiva para el día por venir.

A mediodía, Hyukjae está casi olvidado de su cumpleaños. Está demasiado involucrado en sus proyectos y reuniones para prestar atención a los textos que recibe de vez en cuando. Luego es la hora del almuerzo, y Kyuhyun se acerca a él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo! —exclama en voz alta a través de la oficina; algunas personas giran sus cabezas hacia ellos con curiosidad. Por la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro, Hyukjae sospecha que Kyuhyun lo hizo a propósito. Sabe muy bien que Hyukjae no disfruta particularmente ser el sujeto de infinitas sutilezas de cumpleaños—. ¿Cómo está tu día hasta ahora, viejo amigo?

Hyukjae pone los ojos en blanco, encogiéndose de hombros. —Simplemente normal, supongo —dice mientras se dirigen a la cafetería juntos.

—No seas tan aburrido, vejestorio —dice Kyuhyun en tono de desaprobación—. Te voy a sacar esta noche para celebrar.

—No, no lo harás —Hyukjae se burla y lanza una mirada de exasperación a su mejor amigo—. Y ya deja de llamarme viejo.

—Sí lo haré. Ninguna negociación permitida —replica Kyuhyun. Luego agrega con una risita—. Viejo loco.

Luego empuja a Hyukjae hacia el ascensor, y discuten todo el camino hasta la cafetería. Muy pronto, Hyukjae se olvida una vez más de su cumpleaños.

*

Hyukjae reprime un bostezo mientras Kyuhyun continúa hablando en exceso de lo que sea que quiera hacer para su cumpleaños esta noche. Realmente no sirve de nada decirle que no está interesado; Kyuhyun jura que él, personalmente arrastraré tu trasero por las calles si es lo que se necesita para llevarte a tu propia maldita fiesta. Ya ha estado hablando sobre eso durante la mayor parte de la tarde; Hyukjae dejó de protestar cuando se dio cuenta de que Kyuhyun ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

Después de salir, los dos amigos optaron por pasar por una de las muchas cafeterías cerca de su edificio en lugar de ir directamente a casa y prepararse para esta noche, incluso si Hyukjae todavía no está muy contenta con la idea. La cafetería que escogen ya está llena de clientes y empleados de oficina. Probablemente tendrán que estar por unos buenos quince minutos antes de que finalmente sea su turno de ordenar. A Kyuhyun no le importa; está decidido a aprovechar ese tiempo para convencerlo de que vaya a un club. Lo que está totalmente fuera de discusión, Hyukjae responde con brusquedad, muchas gracias.

Cuando comienzan a discutir nuevamente, Hyukjae avanza distraídamente junto con la cola. Accidentalmente se topa con el hombre que espera en la fila frente a él.

—Oh, lo siento —dice, retrocediendo disculpándose.

—No se preocupe —dice el hombre mientras se da vuelta, y luego ...—. Espera, ¿eres... Hyukjae? —exclama sorprendido—. ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿Hyukjae?

Hyukjae levanta la vista, igualmente sorprendido, y... oh. Es... mierda, pero este es... Donghae. Lee Donghae, de la universidad. Maldita sea, piensa un poco mareado, es como una avalancha de recuerdos desvanecidos del pasado que se estrellaron contra él.

Pero eso no estaría bien, ¿verdad? Porque Hyukjae nunca lo olvidó realmente. Es casi como si estuviera de vuelta en el campus, todos estos años atrás, luchando a través de revisiones y exámenes, saliendo con amigos, con Donghae.

Por primera vez desde el comienzo del día, Hyukjae puede sentir las secuelas del tiempo. Han pasado casi doce años desde que se vieron por última vez. Tal vez incluso más que. Fue entonces cuando se graduaron e ingresaron directamente a sus primeros trabajos recién llegados de la universidad. Hyukjae fue a trabajar para un gran grupo financiero en Seúl, mientras que Donghae se mudó a París luego de ser contratado por una empresa multinacional famosa.

No podrían haber tenido más de veinticinco años en ese momento. Ahora ambos están bien entrados en la treintena y, joder, pero se siente un poco extraño volver tan repentinamente a los recuerdos de su juventud.

Donghae parece mayor y exactamente y a la vez igual. Es extrañamente fácil distinguir las diferencias entre lo que solía ser cuando era joven y este hombre maduro y guapo. Sus ojos siguen siendo tan hermosos como los recuerda Hyukjae: suaves, cálidos, llenos de una profundidad que lleva a las personas a ahogarse en ellos. Luego está su sonrisa, toda juguetona y traviesa, pero también un poco tímida. Y la forma en que se miran, con una extraña combinación de confianza y torpeza que hace que las comisuras de la boca de Hyukjae se estire en nostalgia.

Algunos indicios que muestran Donghae también han envejecido. Él luce un corte de pelo travieso que lo hace lucir joven y adulto todo al mismo tiempo. Lleva un traje elegante y pulcro que destaca su atractiva constitución. Su cuerpo se ve mucho más fuerte también, lleno de una especie de fuerza muda en sus hombros y brazos. Hace que Hyukjae quiera sentirlo adecuadamente con sus manos. El pensamiento lo hace sentir tibio por todas partes y lo traga discretamente.

Siempre ha estado enamorado de Donghae, y sospecha que también fue completamente mutuo. Solían coquetear todo el tiempo, desde el momento en que se conocieron y durante los cinco años de universidad. Comenzó con miradas tímidas, secretas y miradas robadas; después fueron los elogios; y luego fueron atrevidos toques de manos contra manos, rodillas contra rodillas, muslos contra muslos. No solo eso, sino que también se entendieron de una manera que muy pocas personas lo hicieron. Solo solía haber algo entre ellos, fortalecimiento y fortalecimiento. Se reían, discutían y se juntaban todo el tiempo, como si no pudieran evitarlo estar solamente cerca uno del otro.

Y, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos actuó sobre esta enorme masa de atracción que dio ritmo a gran parte de su amistad. No fue por falta de valentía, o por ignorancia. Era solo que estaban demasiado orientados a la carrera para arriesgarse a enamorarse tan jóvenes. Donghae siempre había planeado mudarse al extranjero para su primer trabajo, tal vez incluso de forma permanente, y Hyukjae nunca hubiera querido ahorrar tiempo o esfuerzos para una relación romántica cuando estaba tan determinado a tener éxito.

Hyukjae no cree que ninguno de los dos se arrepienta de haber tomado esta decisión. Pero ahora que son mayores y más sabios, que tienen las carreras que siempre desearon, que están parados uno frente al otro años más tarde, todas estas razones parecen irrelevantes.

—Realmente eres tú, Hyukjae, ¿verdad? —dice Donghae de nuevo. Una amplia sonrisa florece en su rostro, y Hyukjae regresa a todos los proyectos grupales en los que trabajaron juntos, cuando Donghae solía sonreírle exactamente de esta manera—. ¡Joder, ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¿Como has estado?

Enrojecido, Hyukjae le devuelve la sonrisa. —Sí, hola —se ríe. Desde algún rincón de sus ojos, ve a Kyuhyun mirando entre ellos con evidente interés.

—Joder, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! —Donghae se ríe con asombro—. ¿Como has estado?

—He estado genial —responde. Entonces, como una reacción instintiva del pasado, lo reprende severamente—. No digas malas palabras.

Donghae se ríe de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Él se acerca y aprieta cálidamente el brazo de Hyukjae. —No has cambiado, ¿verdad? —dice con una voz cariñosa—. Siempre me está diciendo que no diga malas palabras.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo —responde Hyukjae juguetonamente—. No sabía que estabas de regreso en Seúl; ¿te aburrió Francia, entonces?

—Acabo de regresar el mes pasado —Donghae se encoge de hombros. Avanzan junto a la cola cuando finalmente avanza un poco, y Hyukjae apenas registra a Kyuhyun siguiéndolos—. Francia fue genial —continúa Donghae—. Pero supongo que solo extrañé mi hogar, ¿sabes?

Hyukjae asiente en comprensión. Donghae siempre había sido muy cercano a su familia; había sido una de sus principales preocupaciones, estando tan lejos de su madre y su hermano, cuando hablaron sobre su deseo de trabajar en el extranjero.

—Me alegro de verte de vuelta. Te ves bien —una breve pausa pasa cuando Hyukjae se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Junto a él, Kyuhyun pone los ojos en blanco—. Quiero decir, um —se aclara la garganta—. Parece que lo estás haciendo bien. Ya sabes.

—Gracias —Donghae le da una sonrisa torcida, luego lo mira con aprecio de la cabeza a los pies—. Tú tampoco te ves tan mal.

Hyukjae se ríe; sí, nada parecía haber cambiado de hecho. Este es Donghae, coqueteando con esa audaz y atrevida actitud de él. Es algo que Hyukjae siempre le ha gustado. Por un breve segundo se pregunta cómo se sentiría si se besaran.

—Bien, entonces —Kyuhyun se aclara la garganta de repente; Hyukjae y Donghae se sobresaltan, abruptamente arrastrándose fuera de la pequeña burbuja que parece haberse formado alrededor de ellos—. Obviamente, Hyukjae está demasiado ocupado coqueteando para presentarnos correctamente, pero hola —extiende su mano y comparte un firme apretón de manos con Donghae—. Soy Kyuhyun, su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo. También soy el extraordinario organizador de su fiesta de cumpleaños —sonríe ampliamente—. A lo que estás oficialmente invitado.

Donghae parpadea con sorpresa, antes de que su rostro se aclare en reconocimiento. —¡Oh si! Hoy es 4 de abril, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Hyukjae se muerde el labio inferior. 15 de octubre, recuerda instintivamente, y eso lo hace detenerse por sorpresa. No pensaba que aún recordaría el cumpleaños de Donghae después de todos estos años, cuando ni siquiera puede recordar el suyo ese mismo día.

Sonrojándose un poco, dice, —Quiero decir, es... nada, en realidad. No tienes que venir ni nada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Donghae sonríe—. Es tu cumpleaños; ¡por supuesto que estaré allí!

Un extraño silencio se establece entre ellos cuando se miran, un poco incómodos, un poco ansiosos. Es como que pueden sentir la década de tiempo que los separa de quienes solían ser y quiénes son ahora. Hyukjae quiere acercarse y entender lo que significa para ellos, por su polvorienta pero siempre presente amistad; a donde los llevará.

Kyuhyun bosteza en aburrimiento después de otro minuto o dos de silencio. —Nos reuniremos a las nueve —informa—. Y vamos a un club.

Esto saca a Hyukjae de su aturdimiento. —No, no iremos —frunce el ceño—. No habrá club.

Kyuhyun mueve sus cejas desafiante. —Eso es lo que piensas.

*

Después de compartir los números de teléfono y aceptar reunirse más tarde, Donghae se va primero. Kyuhyun y Hyukjae luego encuentran una mesa vacía para sentarse en la terraza, donde disfrutan de sus bebidas en silencio y toman el sol de principios de abril. Hyukjae piensa que es bastante agradable, hasta que Kyuhyun decide arruinarlo preguntando, —¿Entonces era un ex novio o algo así?

Hyukjae casi se ahoga con su pajita. —¿Qué? —balbucea. Su rostro se siente caliente por la vergüenza mientras se sonroja—. ¡No! Él era solo, y nosotros solo, quiero decir, él no era...

—Correcto —Kyuhyun pone los ojos en blanco—. Porque tienes mucho sentido.

—Él no lo era... —dice Hyukjae, nervioso—. Quiero decir, solíamos ser amigos en la universidad, y estábamos muy unidos. Pero eso es todo.

Kyuhyun libera un ruido escéptico. —Parecías que querías que te empujara contra una pared y te besara sin sentido. Y él también lo parecía.

—No lo parecía —protesta Hyukjae indignado. Y luego—. Espera... ¿lo parecía?

Riendo, Kyuhyun sacude la cabeza y se recuesta en su asiento. —Eres tan patético —comenta—. Pero sí, supongo. Siguió mirándote como si el sol brillara en tu trasero o algo así, ¿sabes?

—Oh —Hyukjae dice en voz baja, complacido, confundido y esperanzado, todo al mismo tiempo. Se muerde el labio inferior—. No estábamos juntos, pero teníamos una... una cosa.

—¿Qué, como una cosa de sexo? —Kyuhyun frunce el ceño.

Hyukjae le lanza una mirada fulminante. —No. Como una cosa romántica, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaba, y estoy bastante seguro de que era, ya sabes, mutuo —mira fijamente su bebida medio vacía de mal humor—. Pero se mudó a Francia justo después de la universidad y yo comencé mi propio trabajo aquí, así que nunca sucedió nada.

—¿Y todavía te gusta?

—No lo sé —Hyukjae se encoge de hombros—. Solíamos ser muy cercanos, y no creo que me haya gustado a alguien tanto como él. Cuando lo vi antes, solo... lo deseaba, ¿sabes? Al igual que solía ser en la universidad.

Hyukjae sacude la cabeza y sonríe un poco melancólicamente. Joder, pero recuerda cuando solían pasar el rato en la casa del otro bajo la falsa pretensión de estudiar; cuando cenaban e iban al cine casi todas las semanas; cuando solo se juntaban sin ninguna razón en absoluto. Pensando en ello, es casi como que todavía puede sentir el tirón, el feroz anhelo que hizo que quisiera besar a Donghae con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Incluso antes, cuando Donghae sonrió con esa sonrisa familiar y se rió con esa risa cálida, Hyukjae sintió que se formaba en algún lugar en la parte inferior de su barriga, una cosa cálida y exigente que se dobla y se despliega, que solo quiere. Para ser honesto, no le disgusta terriblemente.

—Pero entonces estábamos, ¿qué, tal vez veinte y tantos en el momento? Eso fue hace casi diez años; hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces. Tal vez sea solo... nostalgia o algo así.

Kyuhyun asiente, murmurando pensativamente. —Supongo que veremos esta noche, ¿verdad?

Encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, Hyukjae se inquieta un poco tímidamente. —Sí, tal vez —sólo puede atreverse a esperar.

—En el lado positivo —Kyuhyun lee juguetonamente—. Si puedes sentir atracción esta noche, entonces significa que es prácticamente una exitosa fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿eh?

Hyukjae se sorprendió al reír. Bueno, él tiene un punto, ¿verdad?

*

Al final, Kyuhyun cede y elige llevarlos a un bar. Es bastante ruidoso y lleno de gente, pero a Hyukjae no le importa; solo está contento de que no terminaron en un club. Le dió una amenaza a su mejor amigo en términos inequívocos para estrangularlo de la manera más dolorosa si lo hizo, pero su advertencia dio sus frutos y está infinitamente agradecido por eso.

Cuando Hyukjae entra al bar, un puñado de personas que él conoce del trabajo ya está aquí. Todos lo saludan y lo felicitan por su cumpleaños, lo cual es igual de agradable y torpe para él. Por un tiempo, todo lo que hace es asentir y aceptar una serie de amistosos apretones de manos. Luego, tan pronto como encuentra la oportunidad, se escapa al mostrador y pide una bebida. Libera un suspiro de cansancio mientras espera a que la camarera prepare su Mojito.

Donghae no ha llegado todavía; Hyukjae no está seguro de si está aliviado o decepcionado. Todavía se siente un poco perdido, para ser honesto. Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que estuvo con Donghae, desde que incluso tuvo una discusión adecuada con él; ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se atrevió a detenerse en sus sentimientos privado. Joder, piensa un poco impotente, pero no tenía ni idea de que esto, esta cosa, y no sabe si es solo un enamorado o algo más, no sabe cómo se supone que debe llamarlo, no sabía que podría volver a él tan rápido y abruptamente.

Hyukjae no quiere decirlo, pero probablemente le guste Donghae más de lo que quisiera admitir. No está, enamorado ni nada, en realidad, no lo está. Pero él sabe que si se hubiera dejado en ese entonces, en la universidad, cuando solían pasar todo su tiempo libre juntos, joder, pero hubiera sido tan fácil enamorarse.

Siempre ha sido tan fácil entre los dos. Donghae fue amable y divertido, y cuidó de Hyukjae de una manera que lo hizo sentir querido y apreciado. Sabía cuándo darle espacio para respirar y dejarlo ser, y cuándo consolarlo.

Hyukjae ha tenido un par de novios y novias a lo largo de los años, y todos ellos eran grandes personas. Fueron Yunho, Boa y Siwon con quienes aún es amigo. Solían hacerlo reír y habían sido tan amables, y algunos de ellos incluso habían estado un poco enamorados.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo sentirse tan completo como sabía que podría haberse sentido, si hubiera sido Donghae.

Hyukjae se sobresalta cuando alguien le toca el hombro. Se da vuelta con un suave rubor, que se intensifica dos veces cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Donghae. —Oh —dice, nervioso—. Estás aquí.

—Te dije que vendría, ¿no es así? —Donghae se encoge de hombros como si fuera la cosa más normal y obvia del mundo. Él sonrie—. No me lo hubiera perdido.

—Gracias —dice Hyukjae en voz baja. Su cara todavía se siente un poco caliente; la sonrisa torcida y complacida que le ofrece Donghae confirma que es bastante notable—. Lo aprecio.

Donghae se acerca y le aprieta el hombro. Su mano se siente cálida, fuerte. —Por supuesto.

La mujer del bar le da a Hyukjae su bebida y toma la orden de Donghae. Los dos están juntos, perdidos en un silencio incómodo y cómodo. Y, por la forma en que Donghae lo sigue mirando de vez en cuando, Hyukjae casi se atreve a pensar que no es el único que alberga esta enorme y confusa masa de sentimientos.

*

Algún tiempo después, Kyuhyun los encuentra en el bar y los arrastra rápidamente a su pequeña fiesta improvisada. Hyukjae es sometido de inmediato a otra ronda de detalles de cumpleaños, lo que le hace sentirse incómodo. Siguen dándole palmaditas en los hombros y felicitándolo, como si fuera una hazaña finalmente cumplir los treinta y tres, como si fuera algo para celebrar. Probablemente sea un poco justo, al menos para algunas personas, pero en su caso no se siente particularmente diferente de lo que lo hizo cuando cumplió treinta y dos. Aún así, es bueno que estén aquí, con él, por lo que realmente no puede quejarse.

Desde las esquinas de los ojos, puede ver a Kyuhyun y Donghae observándolo con diversión, obviamente disfrutando de su incomodidad. Hyukjae frunce el ceño. Mientras murmura otro torpe gracias, luego se apresura a presentar a Donghae para desviar la atención. Su táctica funciona, gracias a Dios; sus compañeros de trabajo se aferran a él como buitres a una presa.

Hyukjae simplemente se sienta y observa mientras Donghae es acosado con preguntas sobre él, su trabajo, su vida en París. Es su turno de sonreír. Al igual que él, Donghae no lo hace bien con la atención. Lo encuentra confuso y torpe. Cada vez que está en el centro de una conversación, se vuelve tímido y comienza a inquietarse, mientras que su rostro se vuelve de un bonito color rosa. Otra cosa que solían compartir en común cuando eran estudiantes, y aparentemente sigue siendo el caso años después.

Donghae se frota la nuca y se ríe un poco nerviosamente cuando alguien le pregunta sobre su compañía actual. Sus ojos se mueven alrededor de la barra como si buscara un escape. Luego los ojos de Hyukjae y Donghae se encuentran, a través de la pequeña multitud que se reunió a su alrededor, y...

....y por un segundo, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y el corazón de Hyukjae también.

Solo se miran el uno al otro, y es casi como si Hyukjae estuviera mirando un extraño lapso de tiempo entre los muchachos que solían ser y los hombres que son ahora. Es extraño, confuso y emocionante, y muchas otras cosas, y no sabe si quiere que se detenga o que continúe para siempre. Ellos miran, y miran, y miran fijamente. No parece que el tiempo vuelva a comenzar, hasta que...

...hasta que alguien choca con Donghae, y la realidad regresa golpeando. El momento se rompe, desvaneciéndose con indiferencia, deslizándose como la niebla entre los dedos abiertos.

Hyukjae apenas puede respirar.

*

—Realmente me tiraste a los lobos, ¿verdad? —Donghae gime mientras cae en el asiento al lado de Hyukjae—. Joder —se ríe—. Eso fue agotador.

—No digas palabrotas —reprende Hyukjae automáticamente, ganándose una mirada divertida. Sabe que es un poco tonto de su parte reñir el lenguaje de Donghae todo el tiempo, considerando que puede ser bastante grosero cuando lo desea, pero es agradable burlarse de él, como una broma interna. Se encoge de hombros, tratando de no ocultar una sonrisa—. No es tan malo.

—Por supuesto que dirías eso; no eras tú a quien estaban interrogando durante casi una hora —Donghae pone los ojos en blanco, pero también sonríe, y Hyukjae se siente un poco cálido por dentro.

Poco después, se acomodan en una conversación cómoda mientras toman en sorbos sus bebidas. Charlan sobre todo y cualquier cosa que les venga a la mente, principalmente sobre sus vidas desde la universidad. Se hablan acerca de sus trabajos, lo que aman de ellos y lo que preferirían hacer sin ellos, como viajar, dice Donghae muy seriamente. Hablan de libros que han leído últimamente y que recomendarían; sobre sus series de televisión favoritas del momento; sobre la película de Los Vengadores que está a punto de ser estrenada. Mencionan a sus familias y envían sus saludos.

El tiempo no se detiene, pero se desliza, fácil y sin interrupciones, hasta que casi parece que son solo los dos que quedan en el mundo. Kyuhyun a veces se detiene para unirse a la conversación, devolviéndolos a la realidad, pero nunca se queda por mucho tiempo. En su lugar, envía guiños discretos a Hyukjae detrás de la espalda de Donghae.

Su conversación luego pasa a sus años en la universidad. Hyukjae está gratamente sorprendido, pero también no, al saber que Donghae los recuerda con el mismo cariño que siente. Recuerdan los exámenes y las revisiones y las salidas, y todas las otras cosas que hacen de estos años algo de lo mejor.

Hyukjae solo se olvida de su cumpleaños. Es como si se encontrara con un viejo y querido amigo y se están poniendo al día, recuperando el tiempo perdido, tratando de determinar sobre qué fundamentos están ahora.

—Yo... solía estar un poco enamorado de ti en ese entonces —dice Donghae de repente.

Hyukjae se detiene por un momento. Se encuentra con los ojos de Donghae, y comparten una mirada que se siente fugaz e interminable.

—¿Sabes, en la universidad? —Donghae se ríe de forma autocrítica mientras mira a Hyukjae, suave y cariñoso, como si todos sus recuerdos pasados estuvieran en su cara—. Siempre me pregunté qué dirías si te besara.

—Yo... —Hyukjae hace una pausa. Se siente caliente, sin aliento, confuso y feliz a la vez. No es nada que él ya no supiera, pero por alguna razón se siente maravillosamente liberador confirmarlo. Él toma una respiración profunda—. Sí, yo... yo también. También me gustaste.

Donghae le sonríe, brillante, feliz y esperanzado. Es un poco cegador, de todas las mejores maneras.

*

Se quedan en silencio después de eso. La agridulce de su confesión cuelga en el aire entre ellos, desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras intentan saborearlo todo el tiempo que dure.

Cuando permanecer dentro del bar se vuelve demasiado sofocante, se van afuera para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Todavía es un poco ruidoso incluso aquí; la música fuerte y los conversadores se acercan a sus oídos cada vez que la puerta se abre y se cierra. Pero todavía es mucho más tranquilo, más íntimo casi, de una manera en la que Hyukjae no se atreve a pensar demasiado. Se queda mirando la punta de sus zapatos lustrados, sin atreverse a dejar que sus ojos miren hacia un lado como él quiere. Donghae se encuentra justo a su lado, un calor constante y tranquilizador. Su hombro se rozaba contra el suyo de vez en cuando, enviando pequeños aleteos esperanzados para hacer un desastre en el corazón de Hyukjae. También huele muy bien, como la miel y la madera dulce.

—¿Todavía lo estás? —Hyukjae pregunta suavemente, en la tranquilidad de la noche. Piensa que es un poco antes de la medianoche, antes de que el jueves llegue al viernes. En unos minutos, ya no será su cumpleaños. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento hace que le duela un poco el corazón—. ¿Enamorado de mí? —precisa, a pesar de que tiene la sensación de que realmente no lo necesita.

Cuando finalmente se atreve a mirar hacia arriba, Donghae ya lo está mirando. Sus ojos son cálidos, esperanzadores, invitadores. Hyukjae siente que su corazón da un vuelco.

—No lo sé —dice Donghae—. Han pasado muchos años.

—Lo ha hecho —concuerda Hyukjae. Casi diez de ellos.

Donghae se acerca más, en una extraña combinación de nerviosismo y confianza. —Tal vez.

—¿Tal vez qué? —Hyukjae murmura mientras sus ojos se dirigen brevemente a los delgados labios de Donghae.

—Tal vez sí.

Entonces Donghae finalmente lo está besando. Atrapa la boca de Hyukjae con la suya, y sus labios son suaves y cálidos. Sabe un poco agridulce de los cócteles que bebió antes y, joder, esto es perfecto. Esto es todo lo que Hyukjae podría haber pedido.

Donghae luego mete su lengua en la boca de Hyukjae, enviando escalofríos que correr a través de él. En un suspiro, su beso cambia de tentativo y cuidadoso, a profundo, insistente. Ellos gimen al unísono, besándose como si fueran en serio, como si tuvieran años y años para compensar. Como si nunca hubieran tenido miedo.

Ya no son solo chicos; Hyukjae puede verlo ahora. Son adultos mayores y decente, o al menos pretenden serlo, y enamorarse no es algo tan aterrador como solía ser. No tiene idea de a dónde esto (cosa hermosa y maravillosa les traerá) mierda, pero ha pasado menos de un día desde que se encontraron otra vez.

Pero, joder, Hyukjae quiere intentarlo. Él está tan listo para finalmente aprovechar su oportunidad, para revivir la pequeña chispa de quizás algo un poco más que siempre ha estado aquí entre ellos.

Donghae se retira ligeramente, con sus bocas separadas por unos pocos centímetros. Sus manos descansan pesadamente sobre la cintura de Hyukjae mientras lo jala imposiblemente más cerca. —Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto —susurra con voz ronca.

Hyukjae se ríe y se inclina para besarlo dulcemente. —Sí —dice—. Feliz cumpleaños a mi por cierto.

Es medianoche, y el día finalmente llega a fines del 4 de abril, y Hyukjae piensa que este es el mejor cumpleaños.

 

*

*

*

*

 

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hyukjae!**


	13. Endless Moment

  **Momento Interminable**

**Por hitsugaya15**

**Traducción Autorizada**

 

—¡Auch! —Hyukjae se estremece cuando Donghae golpea su oreja con su dedo.

Golpea al hombre y regresa a su novela gráfica. Finalmente, tiene un día libre y quiere ponerse al día con el último capítulo de One Piece. Prefiere leerlo solo en su habitación, pero Donghae, aburrido, lo sigue a todas partes. Se sienta en la cama donde Hyukjae se acuesta sobre su estómago con los pies en alto. Intentó seguir el capítulo, pero se rindió poco después. Pasó el resto del tiempo encontrando una posición cómoda en la cama, distrayendo a Hyukjae de su novela. Y cuando Hyukjae se negó a prestarle atención, lo miró y luego le dio un golpecito en la oreja.

Hyukjae lo ignora. Sabe que es inútil hacerlo porque Donghae siempre se inquieta cuando no tiene la atención de Hyukjae. Donghae golpea de nuevo su oreja.

—Detente —Hyukjae se queja. Se cubre la oreja izquierda con una mano.

Tres segundos después, Donghae golpea su oreja derecha. Hyukjae se dio vuelta y patea el bíceps de Donghae.

—¡¿En serio?!

Donghae se rió histéricamente. Burlarse de Hyukjae siempre lo hace feliz. Hyukjae frota sus dos orejas palpitantes.

—Hae, te voy a dejar afuera si no me dejas terminar.

—Bien bien.

Hyukjae suspira. Apoya los codos en la almohada y pasa la página de su novela. Por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver a Donghae comenzar a moverse una vez más. Donghae mueve su cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, cantado su canción Growing Pains. Hyukjae mira su novela justo cuando la mano de Donghae golpea su trasero. Toca la batería en el culo de Hyukjae mientras canta en voz alta y se ríe entre medio. Las manos de Donghae son pesadas. Incluso cuando golpea juguetonamente a Hyukjae, duele. Hyukjae se mueve rápidamente para cubrir su culo con ambas manos y estira sus piernas para mantener las manos de Donghae alejadas.

—¡Eso es todo! —agarra su novela y se levanta.

Donghae se sienta en la cama y lo mira fijamente. Hay un silencio entre ellos por un minuto antes de que Hyukjae se dirija hacia la puerta de la habitación. Donghae salta de la cama y corre tras él. Hyukjae se desliza hacia el pasillo y corrió hacia el baño.

—¡Hyukkie, lo siento!

Hyukjae puede escucharlo tratando de contener su risa. Se detiene frente al baño y gira el picaporte. Lo empuja para abrirlo, pero dos brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura y lo tiran hacia atrás. Hyukjae tropieza y la espalda de Donghae golpea la pared.

—¡Eres tan molesto! —Hyukjae anuncia con una mezcla de risa y frustración en su voz.

Suspira en derrota.

Donghae envuelve sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Hyukjae y lo lleva sobre su hombro. Hyukjae se aferra a su novela con una mano y busca a tientas el trasero del hombre con la otra. Donghae lo lleva de vuelta a su habitación y lo deja caer en la cama. Hyukjae se ríe y se mueve hacia la pared para sentarse. Donghae sostiene sus hombros y lo tira hacia abajo. Deliberadamente clava sus pulgares en la piel de Hyukjae para hacerlo sisear de dolor y lucha en sus brazos. Se las arregla para liberarse y cae sobre el colchón, ocultando la espalda a su amante.

Donghae levanta el pie de Hyukjae y tira de su pequeño dedo del pie. Hyukjae patea la mano del hombre antes de que su pie sea agarrado nuevamente. Donghae mantiene el pie en su lugar apoyando la pierna de Hyukjae contra su propio pecho. Tira el pelo del dedo de Hyukjae y luego el pelo de la pierna.

—Auch —siseó Hyukjae y luego se echó a reír—. Eso duele —es un sentimiento extraño si nada más. Cada vez que Donghae tira de su cabello, un cosquilleo recorre su columna vertebral.

—Si duele, ¿por qué te ríes? —pregunta Donghae.

—¡Porque es pelo, idiota!

Donghae sonríe y se detiene. Baja la pierna de Hyukjae y el hombre aprovecha la oportunidad para rodar y meter sus rodillas debajo de su pecho para proteger el pelo de su pierna.

—Mierda —Donghae maldice, despreocupadamente. Agarra las caderas de Hyukjae y sostiene al hombre a cuatro patas. Se inclina sobre la espalda de Hyukjae y susurra—. No te vas a escapar tan fácil.

—¿Oh si? ¡Cuánto quieres apo... mierda! —Hyukjae se sobresalta cuando Donghae de repente muerde su oreja.

Donghae tira suavemente de la hélix de Hyukjae con sus dientes. Presiona su ingle contra el culo de Hyukjae. Hyukjae lo presiona de nuevo y gime. Siente el contorno del pene de Donghae en sus pantalones. Donghae suelta la oreja de Hyukjae, se abre camino hasta el cuello de su amante, clava los dientes en la piel y deja una marca. Hyukjae frota su culo contra la ingle de Donghae para volver a sentir el perfil del pene de su amante. Donghae se aleja y lo golpea de nuevo. Hyukjae casi se ahoga con su respiración. Donghae se ríe. Se aleja de la espalda de su amante, agarra sus caderas una vez más y se mete en su culo con la misma fuerza con que lo folla.

—Unh... ah... joder —Hyukjae gruñe cada vez que el pene de Donghae empuja contra sus nalgas.

Luego se apartó y Hyukjae se recostó en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento. Solo cuando su pene roza contra el colchón se da cuenta de que está completamente erecto. Hyukjae se pone de espaldas y se sostiene de sus codos para mirar a Donghae. Abre las piernas y las envuelve alrededor de la cintura de su amante.

—Apúrate —gime.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Donghae, estupefacto.

—Sabes que.

—Realmente no.

—¡Donghae! —Hyukjae frunce el ceño.

Donghae se encoge de hombros.

—¡No puedes estar...! —Hyukjae comienza a gritar.

Donghae tiró de las piernas de Hyukjae hacia sí mismo, sacándole la cabeza de la almohada. Se inclina y besa la nariz de su amante. Levanta la camisa del hombre y pellizca su pezón izquierdo como castigo. El cuerpo de Hyukjae se estremece por el dolor repentino.

—Te pones muy mandón cuando estás excitado —Donghae se burla de él.

—Entonces deja de fingir que no quieres hacerlo.

Donghae muele sus caderas juntas, sus penes frotándose entre sí en la tela de sus pantalones, y ambos gimen en voz baja. Hyukjae levanta sus caderas de la cama y Donghae se acerca más a él hasta que sus pechos se tocan y muerde la otra oreja de Hyukjae.

—Donghae —jadea Hyukjae.

—¿Hmm?

—Follame —exige.

Hay una pausa antes de que Donghae hable.

—¿Estás seguro?

Hyukjae golpea su nuca. —Has arruinado el ambiente, otra vez.

Donghae se ríe.

—Oye —le susurra al oído de Hyukjae—. Te follaré. Te follaré muy bien si prometes llorar un poco.

La garganta de Hyukjae se seca, su respiración se detiene y sus mejillas arden.

—¿Qu-qué? ¿Por qué eres tan raro?

—Solo un poco —Donghae hizo un puchero

—¡De ninguna manera!

Donghae suspira. No esperaba que Hyukjae estuviera de acuerdo de todos modos. Al hombre nunca le gusta cuando rompe a llorar, especialmente frente a sus fanáticas, pero Donghae lo encuentra lindo.

Se levanta de la cama y mira a través del cajón inferior de la mesita de noche de Hyukjae. Saca una pequeña botella de lubricante y la coloca en la mesita de noche. Donghae se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó. Se desabotona la parte delantera de su camisa para que Hyukjae tenga una buena vista de su cuerpo tonificado y su bulto. Coge la botella de lubricante, la arroja en su mano y vuelve a arrastrarse sobre la cama. Hyukjae se quita la camisa y se quita los pantalones de las piernas con la ayuda de Donghae.

—Date la vuelta —Donghae instruye.

Hyukjae se gira sobre su estómago y se pone a cuatro patas. Donghae sostiene los hombros de Hyukjae y lo empuja hacia él. Su bulto presiona entre las nalgas de Hyukjae. Hyukjae frota su culo de nuevo contra él y se muele de arriba y hacia abajo en el contorno de su pene. Donghae empuja más rápido. Hyukjae jadea. Descansa su cara en la almohada y usa ambas manos para bajar lentamente sus calzoncillos, revelando su culo y su erecto pene.

—Donghae... —gime.

Abre las mejillas de su culo para que Donghae vea cuán necesitado está. Donghae maldice por lo bajo al ver el agujero arrugado de Hyukjae. Frota un poco de lubricante en el agujero de su amante y desliza un dedo dentro. Hyukjae jadea suavemente. Donghae acaricia su dedo dentro y fuera del agujero de Hyukjae antes de agregar otro. Empuja sus dedos un poco más rápido, haciendo tijeras para provocar ese lugar perfecto que hace que Hyukjae vea las estrellas. Saca sus dedos y lentamente empuja tres. Hyukjae gime profundamente. Sus manos casi se deslizan por sus nalgas mientras las mantiene separadas para Donghae. Donghae acaricia la suya con su palma cubierta de lubricante.

Donghae saca los dedos y le dice a su amante que se dé la vuelta. Hyukjae extiende sus piernas y Donghae se coloca entre ellas, la cabeza de su pene rozando el agujero de Hyukjae. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Donghae mientras el hombre sostiene su cadera. Se miran el uno al otro y Hyukjae jadea suavemente cuando Donghae empuja su pene dentro de él. Se desliza lentamente, sin detenerse, hasta que Hyukjae lo atrapa todo. Se retira, igual de lento, y empuja una vez más. Repite la acción tres veces más antes de acelerar el ritmo. Hyukjae se muerde el labio inferior y acaricia su propio pene.

Donghae lo folla más fuerte; haciéndole gritar cada vez que la cabeza de su pene golpea el punto dulce de Hyukjae. Maldice y gime bajo su respiración cuando el agujero de Hyukjae se aprieta a su alrededor. Se inclina y muerde la oreja de Hyukjae con frustración. Golpea al hombre más rápido, más duro y más profundo, haciendo que casi se ahogue con su propia respiración. Hyukjae jadea, gime y murmura en un lío el nombre de Donghae. Donghae tira del lóbulo de la oreja de Hyukjae, haciéndolo sisear, y agarra un puñado del cabello del hombre, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás para violar su cuello y sus clavículas.

—Anh... Hae, e-eso duele...

Donghae tira más fuerte.

Hyukjae rueda las caderas y levanta la espalda de la cama para enterrar el dolor. Agarra el cabello de Donghae a cambio, pero nunca tira. En cambio, desliza sus manos por la espalda de Donghae y aprieta su culo. Él extendió sus piernas más amplias y jala el culo de Donghae hacia él, empujando el pene de su amante más profundo hasta que lo llena. Se aferra al culo del hombre como palanca cada vez que su cuerpo se sobresalta cuando Donghae golpea contra él. Donghae agarra su mandíbula y lo mira a los ojos. Hyukjae siente que su aliento se mezcla en sus caras. Levanta la barbilla, tratando de acercarse a la cara de Donghae, hasta que su amante se inclina y lo besa. Hyukjae cierra los ojos y deja que Donghae domine el beso. Los empujes de su amante se vuelven más lentos y Donghae acaricia el interior de su agujero con su pene.

Donghae se retira y rompe suavemente su beso. Da una palmada en el muslo de Hyukjae y el hombre se da vuelta en cuatro patas. Él extiende sus nalgas con ambas manos y mira a Donghae deslizar su pene de vuelta al interior y llenarlo. Donghae le azota el culo y Hyukjae chilla. Sus pesadas manos vuelven a caer sobre el culo de Hyukjae, golpeando el mismo lugar dos veces, tres veces y una cuarta vez.

—Mierda —Hyukjae maldice y esnifa.

Donghae se cierne sobre Hyukjae, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, y coloca una mano sobre el colchón y la otra sobre la cadena de Hyukjae. Gira la cabeza del hombre hacia la izquierda y ve lágrimas en sus ojos. Hyukjae parpadea y trata de mirar hacia otro lado, avergonzado, pero la lágrima rueda por su mejilla. Donghae la lame y besa el ojo de su amante.

—Te amo —susurra.

Hyukjae aspira y luego sonríe.

—También te amo, Donghae —Hyukjae responde y lo besa.

Donghae lo folla más fuerte y más rápido. Su mano se desliza por la línea de la mandíbula de Hyukjae y se envuelve alrededor de su hombro. Hyukjae se mantiene presionado contra él, manteniendo el contacto visual, hasta que Donghae vuelve a morder su oreja. Hyukjae gime.

—Estoy cerca... —Donghae susurra con voz ronca—. Voy a correrme dentro de ti.

Hyukjae asiente. Donghae levanta la mano del colchón y acaricia el pene de Hyukjae que ya está goteando. Donghae besa su nuca y lo aprieta en su brazo. Lo folla sin sentido, sus caderas golpean violentamente el agujero de Hyukjae. Las manos de Hyukjae descansan en sus nalgas mientras Donghae lo folla, su boca se abre sin el sonido de su respiración rápida, y su interior aprieta a Donghae más y más fuerte.

El cuerpo de Donghae se tensa, se aferra a Hyukjae mientras se libera dentro de él. Sale de su orgasmo, empujando lentamente dentro y fuera de Hyukjae, asegurándose de que el agujero del hombre esté lleno con su esperma. Donghae se retira y se mueve de la espalda de Hyukjae. Se cae de espaldas al lado de Hyukjae, que se queda boca abajo, y jadea con fuerza.

Luego se ríe. Se apoya en un codo para mirar a Hyukjae.

—No puedo creer que lloraras.

—Me golpeaste muy fuerte.

—Lo siento —Donghae hace un puchero e intenta besar a Hyukjae solo para ser alejado.

Hyukjae se ríe. Mira a Donghae bostezar y mira los músculos de su cuello, la gran manzana de Adán, el bíceps flexionado que sostiene su cabeza y el pecho. Se inclina y le da un rápido beso. Donghae sonríe.

Saben que físicamente son completamente opuestos entre sí, pero no hay nadie más con quien preferirían estar.


	14. Maybe

**Tal vez**

**By kpoppin**

 

Tal vez sean esos besos suaves en el medio de la noche, cuando Eunhyuk finge estar durmiendo.  La forma en que Donghae pone un dedo en su mejilla, la suavidad de sus labios y la menor presión, y después el susurro, "Te amo".

Tal vez es cuando Donghae está muy lejos en China, y Eunhyuk no puede concentrarse porque lo extraña mucho y se pone celoso cada vez que ve a Super Junior M en la pequeña pantalla de la televisión, sonriendo y riendo juntos. Pero luego Donghae lo llama todas las noches exactamente a las nueve en punto, solo para decirle "te extraño".

Tal vez es la segunda vez que Donghae entra en los dormitorios después de estar ausente durante meses, Eunhyuk se apresura y su novio lo hace sonreír. La forma en que se miran el uno al otro por unos momentos, luego el suave beso que comparten, los brazos envueltos entre ellos con fuerza.

Tal vez sean los recuerdos de esa primera confesión, mientras planificaba el mini drama y Eunhyuk dice que solía estar enamorado de Donghae, y la expresión de dolor del chico cuando Eunhyuk dijo que no se sentía así ahora. La forma en que Donghae se presionó contra el chico en el baño durante el descanso para decir que siempre se sintió así y exigió que Eunhyuk lo aceptara.

Tal vez sea así cada vez que hacen el amor en su habitación compartida cuando los demás miembros están fuera, el conocimiento de que ambos anhelan esto, pero necesitan que sea algo más que pura hambre. La forma en que Eunhyuk siempre lo abraza con suavidad después de que Donghae se retira, la forma en que yacen atrapados en sus brazos debajo de las sábanas durante años, abrazándose.

Tal vez sea así después de cada pelea, cada discusión, sin importar lo inútil que sea, Eunhyuk no puede soportar ver a su novio enojado y hará cualquier cosa para obtener el perdón. Le da dulces, lo deja dormir en el lado cómodo de la cama, lo besa en la mejilla siempre tan suavemente hasta que Donghae se ríe, hasta que dice, "Nunca podría estar enojado contigo, Hyukkie" y lo abraza herméticamente.

Tal vez sean esos momentos suaves captados por la cámara, solo jugando, abrazándose por detrás y susurrando suavemente "Te amo" entre las canciones. Tal vez sean las veces que lo dicen en la televisión, pero nadie se lo toma en serio, pero se sienten bien porque saben que es real. Tal vez sea así que cada vez que alguien menciona a la pareja "Eunhae", se acercan y sonríen, compartiendo su secreto.

Tal vez sea la forma en que se complementan tan perfectamente, la forma en que encajan en cuerpo y alma, cuando no hacen nada sin preguntarse si al otro le va a gustar o no.

Tal vez sea todo. Tal vez sea solo Eunhae.


	15. Baby Steps

**Pequeños Pasos**

**Por voodoobaby**

 

—No.

Donghae observó mientras la alegre sonrisa de Hyukjae se desvanecía en una expresión de decepción, y Donghae se habría sentido mal si no recordaba de qué se trataba todo esto. Hyukjae parecía un cachorro pateado, y sus ojos almendrados se movieron entre Donghae y el bulto de rosa en los brazos de dicho hombre. El hombre castaño acunó al bebé de seis meses en su pecho protectoramente, prácticamente silbando en dirección a Hyukjae.

— _No_  —dijo de nuevo, con firmeza, incluso si Hyukjae no había vuelto a abrir la boca—. No, Lee Hyukjae, ¡no estamos nombrando a nuestra hija por un personaje de  _One Piece!_

—Pero yeobo —se quejó Hyukjae en señal de protesta, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como un niño abatido—. ¡Me  _prometiste_  que podría nombrarla!  _Realmente_  me lo prometiste, nene! ¿No te acuerdas? —Donghae arrugó su nariz con disgusto, porque lo  _hizo_ , pero aunque era una proposición honesta en ese momento, también lo dijo en el impulso del momento, mientras estaban teniendo  _yay-vamos-a-tener-un-bebé_ sexo. Y Donghae no pasó meses de papeleo e interrogatorio con el orfanato para que su esposo después nombrara a su hija con una de sus  _raras obsesiones._

Donghae le dirigió a su esposo una mirada que decía:  _no te atrevas,_ cuando Hyukjae se levantó de su asiento en el sillón y se sentó junto a Donghae en el sofá. Donghae entrecerró los ojos al pelirrojo, desafiándolo a que dijera algo, pero Hyukjae simplemente usó un dedo para sacar una pequeña parte de las telas rosadas del cuerpo de la bebé, para que pudiera ver el rostro regordete de su niña con mayor claridad. Solo miró a la pequeña bebé, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras trazaba la suave mejilla de la niña con el dorso de su mano.

—Creo que le quedaría bien —murmuró Hyukjae.

Donghae frunció el ceño suavemente, todavía un poco aturdido por la maravillosa visión de su marido arrogante, generalmente un tanto obstinado, que volvió completamente tierno delante de  _su_  pequeña bebé. Sin embargo, se negó a admitir que  _tal vez_  no era un nombre tan malo. —No podremos escribir su nombre correctamente en hangul —protestó débilmente Donghae—. Los v-s en su nombre se escribirán con b-s. O p-s. Todo el mundo lo pronunciará mal.

—¿Eso realmente importa? —preguntó Hyukjae, levantando una ceja—. Elegí uno de los nombres más sensatos, sabes. ¿Y si quisiera llamarla Hancock?

—Hubiera pedido el divorcio —dijo Donghae muy seriamente, y luego hizo una mueca, murmurando en voz baja—. Pero al final no creo que sea un nombre tan malo. Al menos la llamaste como una princesa —su voz era casi inaudible, pero Hyukjae aún lo escuchaba perfectamente, y el pelirrojo hizo un pequeño baile feliz en su asiento, lo que hizo que Donghae sonriera. Dejó que el nombre saliera de sus labios un par de veces, solo para que supiera cómo sonaba cuando lo dijo, y Hyukjae miró a Donghae con mucha anticipación. El castaño frunció los labios—. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no cuando me muestras una cara así? —se quejó.

La sonrisa de Hyukjae era prácticamente cegadora. —¿Entonces?

Donghae lo consideró por un par de segundos más, solo porque le gustaba atormentar a Hyukjae, y luego sonrió débilmente y le dio a su esposo un pequeño asentimiento. —Supongo que está bien. Hubiera querido algo más tradicional, pero meh —se encogió de hombros un poco, y luego sintió a Hyukjae plantar un gran beso húmedo en su mejilla como agradecimiento.

—¡Sí! —el pelirrojo aclamó con entusiasmo, despertando efectivamente a la bebé en el proceso. Donghae estaba a punto de regañarlo por eso, pero la niña no lloró en absoluto, simplemente los miró con curiosidad, por lo que Hyukjae se inclinó y sonrió a su hija. Donghae admite que su corazón se hinchó ante la vista.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Vivi.

***

Vivi era un rayo de sol y alegría, que en su mayoría era algo positivo, pero no cuando tenía tanta energía que no podía dormir por la noche. Rara vez lloraba durante el día, pero cuando Donghae y Hyukjae la acostaban, comenzaba a llorar, y le llevaría mucho tiempo dormirla. Si lograba llevarla a la cama, era más probable que se despertara a media noche, y uno de sus papás salía de la cama para calmarla.

—Es tu turno —Donghae murmuró en voz baja cuando Vivi los despertó de  _nuevo_. Habían sido padres solo durante cinco días, y ambos aprendieron rápidamente que el sueño era algo que faltaría por un tiempo—. Deprisa. Fui la última vez.

Hyukjae gruñó algo en sus almohadas que Donghae no pudo distinguir realmente, pero supuso que eran quejas. Donghae no tenía nada de eso, especialmente cuando estaba cansado y estaba en medio de la noche. Y así, echó a Hyukjae de la cama y el pelirrojo aterrizó con un fuerte golpe en el suelo antes de gritar dramáticamente, — _¡La Marina está atacando!_ —Donghae miró a su esposo con algo entre incredulidad y lástima.

—Hyukjae —suspiró cansadamente—. Tu hija. Está llorando otra vez.

—También es tu hija —murmuró Hyukjae en protesta.

—No los lunes.

Hyukjae le dio a Donghae una pequeña mirada en la oscuridad. —Ugh, bien —se quejó, pisando fuerte a través de la habitación y deslizándose a través de la pequeña grieta de la puerta. Donghae sonrió un poco, viendo a Hyukjae desaparecer; escuchó que los gritos de Vivi se calmaban casi inmediatamente después de eso. Hyukjae tuvo ese efecto en ella; solo necesitaba cargarla y arrullarla, y luego se quedaría callada, al menos por un momento. Donghae usualmente tenía que cantar para ella pero usualmente tomaba más tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hyukjae no regresó, y Donghae se quedó dormido durante casi diez minutos antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la habitación de Vivi. —¿Hyukjae? —dijo suavemente, mirando a través de la puerta mientras abrazaba su suéter más fuerte a su cuerpo. Sonrió al ver a su esposo con la barbilla apoyada en el borde de la cuna de Vivi, mirándola con ojos cálidos y amorosos—. Debería saber que te vuelves todo paternal y no querrías volver a la cama a estas horas.

Cuando se despertaban así, cansados y sin sueño, discutían un poco, se quejaron de haber sido sacados de la cama a horas tan tempranas, y al final ambos terminaba frente a la cuna de Vivi sin importar nada, mirándola dormí tranquilamente por un largo rato antes de volver a la cama juntos. Ya era una rutina, y aunque les daba ojeras, a Hyukjae y Donghae no les importaba. No al final.

—Ella se parece un poco a ti —murmuró Donghae, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hyukjae mientras se sentaba a su lado; cuidaba los suaves rasgos de Vivi; la linda nariz pequeña, las largas pestañas que besaban sus mejillas regordetas, su cara redonda, los labios carnosos y la piel dorada—. No estoy seguro de si eso será un cumplido a largo plazo.

—Oi —advirtió Hyukjae, pero estaba sonriendo—. Iba a decir que ella me recuerda a ti. Porque llora mucho.

—Oh callate.

***

—¿Se supone que debo preocuparme de que pareces estar usando tu cerebro?

Hyukjae se tiró al lado de su aparente y profundo pensador, que tenía sus ojos enfocados en su joven hija delante de él; Vivi estaba rodando por el suelo, tirando varios peluches a su alrededor mientras hacía intentos fallidos de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Donghae no reaccionó ante el evidente insulto de Hyukjae, lo cual fue extraño, y en lugar de eso, frunció los labios y miró a Hyukjae y dijo, todo serio, —¿Quién crees que deberían ser los padrinos de Vivi?

Hyukjae se sorprendió por esa pregunta porque claramente no lo había visto venir. —Uh, honestamente, no lo he pensado mucho —murmuró Hyukjae.  _Más como ningún pensamiento en absoluto_ —. ¿Alguna, ya sabes, sugerencias? —agregó rápidamente con una brillante sonrisa comercial para evitar mayores argumentos de responsabilidad.

— _Bueno_  —suspiró Donghae, lo que le dijo a Hyukjae que  _sí_ , Donghae tenía  _muchas_  sugerencias—. He estado pensando en eso por un tiempo, y en una situación normal nuestros hermanos serían sus padrinos. Ya sabes, ya sea Sora o Donghwa o ambos. Pero no se llevan bien en absoluto y si elegimos uno y no el otro, se enojarán, y si los elegimos a los dos, todavía no podrían llevarse bien y vigilarla juntos. Qué tipo de mierda, porque es la opción más obvio —Donghae se recostó en el sofá y Hyukjae lo observó con atención mientras tomaba su café—. Jungsoo sería otra opción obvia, pero ya que está esperando  _gemelos_  con su esposa, creo que no quería presionarlo.

Hyukjae quería insistir en que no era una gran presión ser los padrinos de alguien a menos que algo  _realmente_  le sucediera a los guardianes de los niños. Pero Donghae probablemente no escucharía de ninguna manera. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de Hankyung? —propuso Hyukjae—. Quiero decir, es muy responsable, amable y cocina. Vivi no se moriría de hambre.

—Sí, lo pensé —admitió Donghae—. Pero está con Heechul, y supongo que es un paquete de 2 en 1. No podemos arriesgarnos a entregar a nuestra encantadora Vivi a Heechul.  _Come_  niños.

Ahora fue el turno de Hyukjae de mirar fijamente al espacio. En realidad ¿quién estaba lo suficientemente calificado para cuidar a sus hijos? Suspiró un poco, descansando su cabeza en sus manos, y Donghae hizo lo mismo a su lado. Vivi seguía haciendo gárgaras y rodando por el suelo, ocasionalmente gateando de una manera más digna para recuperar un juguete de las esquinas de la habitación. ¡Donghae estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el celular de Hyukjae emitió un fuerte  _sonido_! y Hyukjae saltó en su asiento antes de agarrar su iPhone para revisar el mensaje entrante.

—Es de Siwon —dijo Hyukjae—. Dice que vendrá con Ivy ahora. Quieren conocer a Vivi. —el pelirrojo se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular por un corto tiempo antes de mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Donghae. Fue entonces cuando Hyukjae supo que habían estado pensando exactamente lo mismo, y que su problema con los padrinos podría haberse resuelto.

_Siwon e Ivy eran perfectos._

***

Vivi tenía casi un año cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Después de horas de gatear y levantarse, tambaleándose y cayendo sobre su trasero, dio su primer paseo hacia los brazos estirado de Hyukjae. Fue un proceso lento, pero su caminar se estaba volviendo más y más estable, a pesar de que todavía prefería ser llevada o caminar mientras sostenía las manos de sus padres. Posiblemente estaba un poco mimada.

(En realidad, todo fue culpa de Hyukjae.)

Sus primeras palabras fueron  _"papá",_ que era como llamaba Donghae. Hyukjae había estado más que un poco decepcionado. —¿Por qué? También aprenderá a llamarte —Donghae había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, porque estaba orgulloso de que Vivi le había hablado primero.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. —En su lugar hubiera querido que te llamara  _mamá._

El pelirrojo se ganó una fuerte patada en la espinilla por eso.

Después de muchos meses de paternidad, con muchas discusiones, cambio de pañales, gárgaras de palabras que realmente no tenían ningún significado y varias toneladas de comida para bebés (Vivi era una persona bien alimentada), Donghae era oficialmente  _papá,_ mientras que Hyukjae era  _appa_. Vivi hablaba enérgicamente con sus demandas, que normalmente giraban en torno a la comida, y como sus padres la querían tanto, normalmente la entendía.

En el segundo cumpleaños de Vivi, Hyukjae compró un muñeco de peluche de  _Carue_ , el pato de One Piece que era la mascota de la  _Princesa Vivi_  en la serie, y la mirada que Donghae le envió a su esposo por el pastel de cumpleaños fue  _mortal_. Hyukjae tuvo que dormir en el sofá una noche entera antes de que Donghae se acercara a él por la mañana y se disculpara por actuar como un estúpido. —Pero si haces que mi hija se tiñe el pelo de azul, voy a matarte —agregó dulcemente.

Sin embargo, no se llevó el juguete de peluche.

***

Hyukjae y Donghae estaban allí en el primer día de clases de Vivi. La siguieron hasta la puerta de la escuela, y ahí es donde Donghae se pasmo porque la lonchera de Vivi es demasiado pequeña. Afirmó que iba a morir de hambre. —Papá —Vivi necesito decir de una manera severa y seria.—. No me moriré de hambre si haces pastel de chocolate para el postre de hoy —ella asintió dramáticamente para recalcar su discusión mientras abrazaba a  _Carue_  con fuerza contra su pecho.

Hyukjae palmeó su rostro con la lógica de su hija, pero Donghae parecía totalmente convencido de que el pastel de chocolate eran la respuesta. Le prometió que los iba a hacer, y solo cuando se despidieron, la sonrisa de Donghae se convirtió en una mueca y dijo, —Creo que nuestra hija nos engañó.

—Ella  _te_  engañó —corrigió Hyukjae—. No tuve nada que ver con esto.

—¡Podrías haberme defendido! —exclamó Donghae.

—No había nada que  _defender_ , tú fuiste quien dijo que no tenía suficiente comida y de alguna manera creía que tu hija de seis años se moriría de hambre porque no almorzaba lo suficiente. Lo cual es estúpido porque  _siempre_  nos aseguramos de que tenga suficiente comida.

Donghae cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —No hicimos tanto ayer —protestó dócilmente—. Vivi me distrajo con sus videojuegos — _Oh, sí, culpa a la niña,_  quiso decir Hyukjae, pero en cambio puso los ojos en blanco ante los vagos intentos de Donghae de culpar a Vivi.

—Todavía te las arreglaste para llenar dos loncheras, querido —dijo Hyukjae de una manera más dulce, sin querer hacer una gran pelea en público—. Si la alimentas de más, se irá de la escuela cuando llegue a segundo grado.

Donghae entrecerró los ojos ante su marido. —¿Nunca vas a tomar mi lado?

El pelirrojo levantó las manos en señal de derrota. —Soy neutral.

***

Vivi conoció a su mejor amiga el segundo día de clases. Su nombre era Oh Eunmi, y era mitad coreana, mitad española. Era delgada como un palo y tenía una piel oscura y ojos marrón verdosos de los que Vivi estaba muy,  _muy_  celosa. —Quiero ojos verdes —dijo obstinadamente, mirando a Donghae con una mirada severa—. Papá, ¿por qué no me diste los ojos verdes?

Dondequiera que Vivi iba, Eunmi la seguía, y lo que fuera que Eunmi hiciera, Vivi lo hacía. Era extraño que incluso permitieran que alguien más se acercara a ellos, porque a los dos les gustaba estar cerca de la otra. Pero cuando un par de gemelas japonesas llegaron a su escuela, Eunmi y Vivi las llevaron a su pequeño club. —Estamos creando un culto multicultural —explicó Vivi a sus padres cuando le preguntaron por qué no se hizo amiga de los otros estudiantes coreanos.

—Nuestra hija está loca —concluyó Hyukjae, en lo que Donghae golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con un utensilio.

Las gemelas,  _Ringo_ y _Cheri_  (¿Por qué demonios llamaron a sus hijas después de la fruta? Hyukjae quería saber) eran niñas muy educadas. Donghae y Hyukjae se conocieron a sus padres en la primera reunión de padres, y pensaron que al principio parecían conservadores, ambos habían cambiado completamente cuando descubrieron que Hyukjae y Donghae eran homosexuales. La madre había preguntado sin rodeos quién era el pasivo la mayor parte del tiempo, y Hyukjae había empujado a Donghae hacia adelante. —Lo disfruta más —les informó, y Donghae se puso rojo y arrastró a su esposo afuera para gritarle por ser inapropiado.

Sin embargo, Donghae y Hyukjae perdieron más tiempo para pasar juntos porque varios días a la semana, estarían cuidando y alimentando a cuatro niñas hiperactiveos. —Estoy casi deseando que ella se mude —había dicho Hyukjae, lo cual no era particularmente inteligente porque entonces Donghae se emocionó con la rapidez con la que Vivi estaba creciendo.

Hyukjae suspiró profundamente cuando Donghae se arrojó sobre el sofá en su postura de heroína más dramática y sollozó en una almohada. Se preguntó si este era el momento de llamar a Siwon y preguntar si podía cuidar a los niños por la noche.

***

—Appa,  _apestas_  en matemáticas.

Vivi, de siete años, miró a su padre acusadoramente porque no podía ayudarlo con su tarea de matemáticas.

—No apesto — _no tanto como tu padre._ Hyukjae hizo la cara más ofendida que pudo reunir, sacando su labio inferior mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho en defensa—. Fui bastante bueno en matemáticas en mis días de gloria —mintió—. Sinceramente, hice que el tío Kyuhyun hiciera la mayor parte de eso, pero eso es solo porque era un objetivo fácil en ese entonces.

Vivi le dirigió una mirada incrédula. —Le pediré a papá que me ayude en vez de usted.

Hyukjae levantó ambas cejas y luego se echó a reír histéricamente. —Hah, sabes que tu papá realmente no puede hacer matemáticas, ¿verdad? —se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria y gritó hacia la cocina—, ¿bebé? ¿Cómo resuelves una ecuación?

Donghae sacó la cabeza por la puerta abierta; frunció el ceño profundamente en la dirección de su marido y su hija. —¿Qué es una ecuación?

—¿Ves? —Hyukjae le dijo a Vivi, con esa mirada  _Te-Lo-Dije_  y esa autoconfianza en su rostro.

Vivi gimió de frustración y cerró de golpe su libro de matemáticas. —Olvídalo, ambos están sin esperanza y esto no me está ayudando en absoluto —se quejó dramáticamente, poniendo el libro de nuevo en su mochila escolar—. En su lugar iré a la casa de las gemelas. Ringo es realmente bueno en matemáticas —se despidió de sus padres sin entusiasmo, quienes se despidieron mientras Vivi salía por la puerta principal. Donghae observó cómo Vivi se ponía el casco y avanzaba en bicicleta por la carretera hacia la casa de las gemelas.

—Ya viste —dijo Hyukjae, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Donghae—. En realidad funcionó.

—Estamos solos —dijo Donghae, como si todavía estuviera sorprendido—. Increíble —prácticamente podía sentir a Hyukjae sonreír detrás de él, y luego se giró y Hyukjae apretó sus labios en un dulce y amoroso beso.

—Entonces —dijo Hyukjae seductoramente, dándole a su esposo una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Qué pasa si tenemos nuestras propias lecciones de matemáticas ahora que Vivi  _finalmente_  está fuera de la casa? —Donghae le dirigió a su esposo una mirada de confusión, diciéndole que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Hyukjae sonrió—. Agregaremos una cama, restaremos nuestra ropa, dividiré tus piernas y nos multiplicaremos.

...

—¿Por qué diablos me enamoré de ti?


	16. Dont't worry about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada persona tiene alguien por ahí. Donghae se pregunta dónde está la suya.

[No te preocupes por eso](https://community.livejournal.com/miracle------/1274044.html)

**Por[shieldkitten](https://shieldkitten.livejournal.com/)**

 

—Me gustas. Me gustas. Me gustas. Realmente me gustas mucho.

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Donghae solía confesar a alguien. Había sido un preadolescente torpe con un vocabulario limitado y un horrible sentido del tiempo.

—Oh, lo siento —había dicho ella, el primer amor de su vida—. Pero Jooseung se me confesó ayer, así que dije que saldría con él.

Derribado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de volar, ah, su primer amor. Y luego su segundo. Y luego su tercero...

Ahora, Donghae tiene veintiún años, y ha decidido dejar de contar, porque se ha convertido en un adulto joven torpe con un vocabulario ligeramente menos limitado y la falta de coraje para intentarlo.

—¿Qué hay de la gente en tu compañía, Donghae? ¿Por qué no les invitas a salir? — su madre le pregunta a veces cuando llama a su casa para darle actualizaciones sobre su vida.

—Es raro, mamá, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Está bien, está bien, hablaremos sobre tu salud. ¿Has comido lo suficiente? Te ves tan cansado en la televisión...

—Estoy bien, mamá.

Pero realmente no lo está. Está solo y cansado de estar solo, y solo quiere estar con alguien que quiera estar con él.

 

—¿En qué estas pensando ahora? —Siwon le pregunta una mañana mientras se preparan para un espectáculo.

—Quiero ser un novio —se queja Donghae.

Siwon levanta las cejas y no dice nada. Sin embargo, es suficiente para distraer a Donghae de sus problemas por el momento, porque pasa los siguientes diez minutos tratando de hacer que sus cejas se elevan así.

—Es como, cuando conozco a alguien que me gusta, mi cerebro deja de funcionar —se queja a Kangin cuando se dirigen a una entrevista.

—Entonces, ¿si tu cerebro está funcionando, significa que no hay nadie que te guste? — Kibum pregunta.

—Yo... supongo —Donghae piensa que es una pregunta extraña, pero se encoge de hombros.

—Pero tu cerebro nunca funciona, ¿verdad? —Kangin pregunta, y Donghae se distrae de nuevo porque ahora tiene que echar a Kangin de un vehículo en movimiento.

—Cálmate —se ríe Kibum—. No te preocupes por eso. Eres un buen chico, hay alguien para ti ahí fuera.

 

—Tal vez no puedas funcionar con ellos porque no son adecuados para ti —dice Shindong más tarde esa noche cuando cenan en su dormitorio.

—¿Como si fuera alérgico? —pregunta Hankyung.

—Soy alérgico a Kang Hodong-ssi. Cada vez que estoy con él, termino haciendo algo estúpido. Ah, mi imagen está arruinada para siempre... —Heechul ahoga sus penas en un cuenco de ramen humeante.

—No te preocupes por eso —dice Leeteuk, dándole palmaditas a Donghae en su hombro antes de que se retiren a la cama—. Alguien te encontrará eventualmente.

—Si, ¿pero cuando? —Donghae suspira y se convierte en una noche más fría y solitaria.

 

—Quiero una chica que sea realmente inteligente —dice Sungmin al día siguiente mientras están sentados en otro vestuario para otro espectáculo.

—Me gusta cuando una chica es muy buena con las computadoras. Me encanta cuando ella se sienta recta y escribe muy rápido, hace clic en el mouse de esta manera y esto y esto... —Kyuhyun imita a su chica ideal—. Las chicas se ven bien así.

—¿Crees que me veo bien? —Ryeowook le pregunta a Yesung, que está al otro lado de la habitación probándose todas las joyas que el estilista le ha dado. Donghae no ha cambiado mucho, pero Yesung tampoco.

—Lo más genial —dice Yesung, dándole un beso.

—Eso es genial —les dice Donghae—. Eso es maravilloso. ¿Pero qué hay de mí?

—No me preocuparía —dice Yesung con ligereza.

—Estoy realmente harto de que la gente me diga que no me preocupe —murmura Donghae incluso cuando Sungmin le da una palmada en la espalda y le dice que sea paciente.

 

—Hyuk —gime, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Eunhyuk esa noche y dejándose caer sobre su cama.—. Dime que no me preocupe.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk golpea a Donghae con un pie para que se mueva, luego se hunde en el espacio junto a él.

—Dime que no me preocupe. Hay alguien ahí para mí. No estaré solo para siempre.

—No te preocupes, hay alguien ahí afuera para ti, no estarás solo para siempre.

—¡Al menos dilo como si lo dices en serio! —Donghae le da una patada a Eunhyuk en las espinillas y lo golpea con su propia almohada.

—¡Donghae! —Eunhyuk se mueve rápido, realmente, realmente rápido, y de repente Donghae está de espaldas, mirando a Eunhyuk, que parece asustado, pero determinado de todos modos.

—Me gustas —dice Eunhyuk—. Realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente me gustas.

—Oh —Donghae parpadea, dándose cuenta de repente que Eunhyuk siempre está ahí en el fondo, que Siwon estaba levantando las cejas porque Eunhyuk estaba sentado detrás de Donghae, que Kangin no estaba siendo malo, estaba tratando de hacer que Eunhyuk se sintiera mejor, que Donghae estaba tan ciego como un murciélago, pero los otros no lo estaban porque sabían de lo que estaban hablando cuando dijeron, cuando dijeron...

—Oh —murmura Donghae, dándose cuenta de repente de que Eunhyuk tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

—Estúpido —dice Eunhyuk, antes de inclinarse y besar a Donghae hasta que Donghae está mareado y sin aliento.

A la mañana siguiente, Donghae se sienta a la mesa del desayuno, brillando intensamente, mientras Eunhyuk trata de prepararle el desayuno.

—Te dije que no te preocuparás —susurra Leeteuk mientras pasa. Sungmin le da un pulgar hacia arriba.


	17. May I have a bite?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae nunca esperó experimentar lo que significaba adorar a alguien.  
> En un mundo que estaba lleno de nada más que de insignificantes incoloros, el cariño o el afecto siempre habían sido palabras extrañas para él.  
> Sin embargo, allí estaba, acariciando una piel cálida y contemplando una nueva definición de belleza.

[¿Me das un mordisco? ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/913073/may-i-have-a-bite)

**Por[TVXQMimi](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/178573)**

Tal vez era la sangre de aspecto delicioso que corría por su sien.

Tal vez fueron sus ojos llenos de miedo los que pidieron ayuda.

Pero tal vez la razón por la que Hyukjae eligió tomar al pequeño Donghae bajo su ala fue su calor radiante.

Sea lo que sea, cuando el pelirrojo encontró a cierto niño una fatídica noche de invierno, los padres fueron asesinados hace un momento, mientras que las heridas abiertas demolieron el cuerpo del más joven y colorearon su pijama blanco, Hyukjae sabía que no quería que el niño atravesara lo mismo que él.

Estar solo en este amplio mundo sin tener a nadie en quien apoyarse fue una vida cruel.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, permaneciendo uno al lado del otro cuando los dos no tenían a nadie, podrían luchar juntos contra la soledad.

o

Los ojos marrones profundos estaban ocultos detrás de los párpados cerrados que se adornaban con las pestañas curvadas, la nariz puntiaguda adornaba la cara inferior y los labios delgados, tan rojos y carnoso, le recordaban a Hyukjae lo que poseía el niño, pero que él mismo perdió hace mucho tiempo y nunca sería capaz de tener.

La piel del más joven estaba tan caliente debajo de su mano, que la criatura no pudo evitar sentirse fascinada.

¿Cómo fue estar vivo? Hyukjae no podía recordar.

Ha sido demasiado largo, probablemente demasiado largo.

Y cuando limpió las lágrimas del niño dormido, su frialdad hizo que a la piel del niño se le pusiera la piel de gallina, deseaba ser humano otra vez.

Sólo por este breve momento. Para dar consuelo.

o

—Mi mamá está muerta, ¿verdad?

Después de días de intentar que el niño hablara, comiera o bebiera, esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca y Hyukjae no pudo evitar estremecerse físicamente.

El pelirrojo dejó de buscar en la enorme estantería para darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al más joven quien encontró su mirada con sus orbes penetrantes que siempre estaban llenos de incertidumbre; sin embargo, nunca hubo miedo.

Hyukjae suspiró y solo asintió para responder la pregunta.

—¿Fue asesinada por esos tiburones prestamistas?¿Papá también? —preguntó el niño, sus ojos nunca vacilaron.

Hyukjae asintió una vez más y dio un paso adelante para ver la reacción del niño. Cuando el más joven no mostró ningún miedo, caminó completamente hacia el sillón y se arrodilló frente a él.

—¿Me vas a lastimar? —fue el susurro que hizo que Hyukjae se riera suavemente, colocando una mano sobre la del niño que estaba en su regazo y sujetándola con fuerza.

—Nunca —respondió con voz suave.

—Entonces me vas a proteger, ¿verdad? —el más joven preguntó, sus ojos fijos a sus manos cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—Con todas mis fuerzas —confirmó la criatura pelirroja.

—¿Puedes prometerme eso? —el niño sollozó con una barbilla temblorosa.

—Lo juro por mi existencia.

Con eso, el niño tomó la mano de Hyukjae y tiró de ella, el mayor se acercó y, para su sorpresa, el más joven envolvió sus diminutos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó, ni siquiera se estremeció ante su frialdad.

Hyukjae lo sostuvo torpemente contra su pecho hasta que se convirtió en el abrazo y acunó al castaño que lloraba en sus brazos.

Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios ante el maravilloso calor del otro, apretando el abrazo y acariciando la cabeza del niño.

o

—Donghae, ven aquí por un momento.

El dicho niño levantó la cabeza a la declaración y, curiosamente miró a la criatura que estaba sentado en su silla de oficina y organizó una pila de papel para colocarlos en un cajón.

Dejando el libro que estaba leyendo atrás y saltando del sillón negro, Donghae fue rápidamente al mayor y se subió a su regazo cuando el pelirrojo se lo ofreció.

—¿Ves esta carta aquí? —preguntó Hyukjae, mostrándole el papel al niño que asintió—. Me puse en contacto con tu profesor y me contestó que puedes continuar yendo a la escuela. El lunes regresarás, ¿no es genial? —sonrió pero Donghae hizo un puchero.

—¿Realmente tengo que irde nuevo? —se enfurruñó, haciendo que Hyukjae se riera.

—Por supuesto que tienes que hacerlo. ¿Cómo vas a aprender sobre el mundo de otra manera?

—¿No puedes simplemente enseñarme? De cualquier manera sabes mucho más que mis profesores —comentó el castaño mientras miraba al mayor.

—Pero aun así, puede que tengas razón con eso. Los niños deben ir a la escuela y no eres la excepción —señaló Hyukjae y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Donghae.

—Solo quieres que experimente algo normal, ¿no? Ya que no estoy creciendo con mis padres como lo hacen otros niños, sino contigo? Un vamp...

—Donghae —Hyukjae lo interrumpió con un suspiro—. Sé lo que estás pensando y, una vez más, puedes estar en lo cierto, bribón inteligente —tiró juguetonamente de los mechones marrones del joven, lo que hizo que el niño se riera antes de continuar—. Pero hazme un favor y ve a la escuela, ¿hmm?

Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro dramático y abrazó el torso del pelirrojo, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho firme y colocando su oreja sobre un corazón que no latía.

—Bien, seré un buen chico. Pero solo si me prometes que cada vez que regrese a casa habrá pescado para el almuerzo.

—¿Pero eso sería todos los días excepto los fines de semana?

—¡Exactamente! — Donghae cantó de alegría.

—Pequeño mocoso —se rió Hyukjae, haciéndole cosquillas al castaño y pretendiendo morderle el cuello.

Donghae chilló a través de su risa mientras se movía, rogándole a este último que se detuviera y prometiendo que se comportaría de ahora en adelante.

—Deja de mentir, ambos sabemos que no lo harás —bromeó Hyukjae y cuando Donghae estaba a punto de escapar de él, rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño y lo llevó de vuelta contra su pecho—. Pero está bien, me gustas de esta forma —agregó suavemente, lo que hizo que el joven se acurrucara en sus brazos.

—También me gusta la forma en que eres —respondió Donghae con una gran sonrisa y la criatura le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Gracias, mi Donghae.

o

—¡Ayuda! ¡Hyukjae, ayúdame!

El grito de Donghae hizo eco en su casa, Hyukjae se quedó helado en su lugar por un segundo cuando un incómodo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Los ojos negros se volvieron rojos dentro de su adrenalina, el pelirrojo se puso de pie directamente y corrió en dirección a la voz del joven, abriendo la puerta del baño para mirar al niño con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasó?! —Hyukjae exclamó con pánico, entrando frenéticamente a la bañera y revisando a Donghae por posibles lesiones mientras el más joven se frotaba los ojos.

—¡Arde! ¡Hyukjae arde tanto! —Donghae gimió.

—¿Tus ojos?¿Te entró champú? —preguntó el mayor con incredulidad, el llanto del niño era suficiente respuesta.

Con un suspiro, agarró los brazos de Donghae y los sostuvo para evitar que se frotara aún más, con la otra mano tomó la ducha y enjuagó los ojos del niño con cuidado.

Cuando el llanto de Donghae se convirtió en un suave resoplido, Hyukjae detuvo el agua y acercó al otro con las palmas colocadas en cada una de las mejillas del niño, pasando suavemente un pulgar sobre sus párpados.

Lentamente, el castaño abrió los ojos, parpadeando unas cuantas veces antes de que su visión se estabilizara. Vio cómo las cejas de Hyukjae estaban fruncidas por la tensión y se mordió el labio inferior con dureza, la preocupación en toda su cara y lo más sorprendente fueron sus orbes rojo sangre.

Extendiendo su mano, Donghae trazó un dedo sobre la piel del mayor, desde su mandíbula hasta su sien, mientras la fascinación se apoderaba de todos sus nervios.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos? —el chico se preguntó en voz alta, haciendo que la criatura se riera entre dientes mientras se apartaba el cabello mojado de la cara.

—¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso? —Hyukjae comentó y Donghae le dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo siento por preocuparte.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse por eso. Puede suceder después de todo —el pelirrojo lo tranquilizó, su propia intensidad se desvaneció lentamente, sabiendo que su pequeño Donghae estaba bien—. Vamos, salgamos de aquí —agregó Hyukjae, agarrando una toalla de la estantería cercana y ayudando al niño a salir de la bañera para meterlo en la cubierta esponjosa.

Con una toalla más pequeña sobre la cabeza de Donghae, Hyukjae despeinó el cabello castaño hasta que dejaron tropezando y los dos hombres sonrieron al otro cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Estás bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó el más joven.

—Lo estoy ahora. Estaba realmente preocupado —dijo Hyukjae con un suspiro de alivio—. No podía soportar la idea de que algo te sucediera, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado —prometió Donghae, lo que hizo que se ganara un beso en la frente.

—Vístete, traeré el secador —susurró Hyukjae contra la piel del niño y, asintiendo, Donghae hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Después de que el castaño estaba completamente vestido, fue a su cama y se sentó entre las piernas del pelirrojo, quien comenzó a secar sus mechones húmedos mientras él mismo canturreaba alegremente una melodía al azar.

Hyukjae sonrió ampliamente ante la acción del joven, disfrutando de la dulce melodía de la voz de Donghae y agradeciendo la calidez de este último que acariciaba su corazón frío.

o

—Dime, mi Donghae. ¿Me das un mordisco?

La primera vez que Hyukjae hizo esta pregunta mientras peinaba el cabello de dicho chico, con el cuello brillando con gracia en el sol de la mañana, solo se trataba de una broma.

Pero Donghae se dio la vuelta y, después de mirarlo fijamente con lo que parecía aturdimiento, una sonrisa infantil se extendió por su hermoso rostro.

—¡Pensé que nunca preguntarías! —fue su respuesta, una explicación que siguió inmediatamente después de cómo una vez soñó con eso y desde entonces la idea de que Hyukjae bebiera su sangre era  _súper genial._

Al principio, Hyukjae no sabía qué hacer con esta declaración.

¿Donghae soñó con él? ¿De este modo? ¿Y le pareció emocionante?

Sin embargo, después de echar otro vistazo al niño, Hyukjae se recordó a sí mismo que Donghae era solo un niño. Siempre tuvieron sueños locos.

o

Cuando Donghae salió del edificio de la escuela, Hyukjae supo que tenía la cabeza gacha para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual, el apretón apretado alrededor de las correas de su mochila tampoco pasaba inadvertido.

Hyukjae también sabía que su Donghae no era muy querido entre los demás niños, sin padres y viviendo con un  _hombre que daba miedo._

El pelirrojo odiaba que fuera su culpa por la burla del niño recibía, a menudo pensando en la idea de simplemente alejarlo de allí y mantenerlo solo para él. Pero Hyukjae no quería ser egoísta, siendo consciente de que prohibir a Donghae el único contacto social que tenía le haría encerrar sus sentimientos.

Incluso si el contacto no era demasiado social. Era una parte del mundo después de todo.

Entonces, cuando Hyukjae tuvo una pequeña crisis y se disculpó con su amado niño, Donghae le dijo que no había necesidad de una disculpa cuando fue él quien salvó su vida.

Y cada vez que el sentimiento de culpa era tan fuerte que comenzó a cuestionar su presencia junto a la de Donghae, el chico lo notaba de inmediato, tiraba de la manga de Hyukjae y cuando el mayor se arrodillaba, Donghae lo abrazaba con todo su calor.

—Hola, pequeño Donghae —saludó el pelirrojo a dicho niño que, tan pronto como alcanzó al otro, le abrazó las piernas y le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa, acariciando con ternura los mechones marrones y los ojos haciéndole saber que estaba bien.

Ya no importa qué, él estaría a su lado.

o

Euforia.

Saborear la sangre de Donghae se sentía como euforia.

Y aunque Hyukjae nunca tuvo la intención de dejar que esto sucediera, lo hizo.

No fue un problema cuando Donghae se cortó un dedo mientras ayudaba a preparar la cena. Hyukjae no había sido uno de esos monstruos que perdieron el control tan pronto como olían la sangre, podía mantenerse fácilmente cuerdo.

Pero cuando Donghae se paró frente a él, extendiendo el dedo y preguntándole si quería intentarlo, la criatura pelirroja se sintió un poco más débil de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

La constante insistencia del chico no fue de ninguna ayuda para mantener la guardia.

Y eventualmente, Hyukjae se rindió.

Una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que no solo cumplió uno de los sueños de la infancia de Donghae, sino también uno de sus sueños vampiros.

Debido a que la sangre de Donghae era la más dulce que había probado, e incluso dentro de esas pocas gotas, podía sentir el calor corriendo por su cuerpo.

o

Hyukjae tomó pasos lentos y cautelosos, con los ojos concentrados en la espalda de Donghae para no cediera a su ira y se descontrolara.

No estaba bien que los compañeros de clase de Donghae eligieran al niño, se burlaran de él y lo molestaran cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad.

Lo que no estaba bien en absoluto era cuando se volvían físicamente violentos.

Pero lo que lo hizo querer cortarlos  _a_   _todos_ , abrirles la cabeza y quemarlos hasta las cenizas era que tenían el coraje de hacerlo justo delante de él, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo mucho que su pequeño niño tenía que sufrir.

—Donghae —llamó con calma con un tono frío.

Dicho niño se dio la vuelta y miró a la criatura pelirroja con ojos llorosos, notando directamente la expresión demasiado despreocupada del mayor.

—H-Hyukjae —esnifó y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que las gotas saladas cayeran.

Hyukjae le envió una breve sonrisa antes de dejarla caer nuevamente, enfrentando a los matones más jóvenes que lo miraban boquiabiertos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ustedes —dijo y los señaló con un dedo, haciendo que se estremecieran de miedo—. Deténgase.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo para hacer que los niños retrocedieran, sin embargo, vio cómo el chico más alto luchaba consigo mismo cada vez que hablaba o no. Hyukjae levantó una ceja e inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda, dándole a este niño exacto una sonrisa para desnudar sus colmillos.

—¿Algo que quieras decir? —preguntó y con eso el rostro del niño palideció, agitando la cabeza apresuradamente antes de indicar a sus amigos que huyeran.

Después de que se fueron, Hyukjae se volvió hacia Donghae y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el castaño lloraba fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Lo siento, mi Donghae. Lo siento mucho —susurró en el cabello del niño, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía la culpa devorándolo vivo.

—¡No te disculpes cuando no hiciste nada malo! — Donghae sollozó fuertemente a través de las lágrimas, empujando al mayor para que pudiera mirar a los ojos de este último—. Hyukjae, no digas que lo sientes porque realmente no tienes que hacerlo. ¡Ellos son los que deberían hacer eso pero tú no! ¡No tú cuando eres el que me ama como nadie más!

Hyukjae miró al hombre pequeño, sintiendo como si su corazón se detuviera en otro momento.

¿Amor?

Al darse cuenta de eso, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, llevó al castaño a un fuerte abrazo y besó su sien una y otra vez.

Eso es correcto. Amaba a Donghae.

o

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y Donghae crecía, Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que algunas cosas empezaban a cambiar.

El niño no solo se hizo más alto, el pelirrojo ya no tenía que arrodillarse más para poder abrazarse. No solo se volvió más pesado, lo que dificultó que Hyukjae lo dejara sentado en su regazo. No solo su voz se hizo más profunda, los chillidos durante sus peleas de cosquillas no fueron tan dolorosos.

Lo que más notó a Hyukjae fue que su pequeño Donghae se volvió aún más hermoso.

Pero, una vez más, pensó Hyukjae mientras observaba al chico durmiendo a su lado, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Esos ojos marrones profundos, siempre encontrando los suyos cuando los buscaba, no solo una vez que habían mostrado miedo sino solo cariño, la nariz puntiaguda que ahora era más aguda pero aún adornaba la cara con ternura y, por último, los labios finos, rojos como siempre y en constante extendiéndose en una sonrisa impresionante.

o

Donghae rió a carcajadas mientras corría por la oficina, una criatura pelirroja que lo perseguía con una velocidad increíble. Cuando el otro casi lo alcanzó, el castaño decidió abandonar la habitación, corriendo por el pasillo y yendo hacia las escaleras.

Una vez que saltó los primeros tres pasos, se lanzó a mirar a su perseguidor solo para perder el cuarto paso y perder el equilibrio. Donghae tropezó, cayó cinco pasos y, antes de que pudiera golpear aún más, su cuerpo se levantó y lo llevó a la sala de estar.

Allí lo colocaron en el sofá, un Hyukjae preocupado que se cernía sobre él mientras revisaba sus extremidades en busca de lesiones.

—Maldita sea, Donghae. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan torpe, eh? —el mayor siseó, alcanzando el brazo del más joven que hizo que el otro gimiera de dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró el castaño tímidamente.

—No tengo que decirte que no tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad? — Hyukjae señaló y se levantó para salir de la habitación, después de un momento regresó con un apósito en la mano.

Donghae asintió para responder a esto último, lo que le valió una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Dame tu brazo —ordenó Hyukjae e hizo lo que le pedían, mordiéndose el labio ante la punzada hiriente—. ¿Puedo? —el pelirrojo observó al más joven por un momento y una vez que el chico le sonrió, Hyukjae se atrevió a sacar la lengua para lamer la sangre que goteaba.

Luego tomó el apósito y lo colocó sobre la herida, pasando cuidadosamente su pulgar encima para calmarlo.

—No es del todo serio, pero puedes apostar a que tendrás un moretón desagradable durante las próximas semanas —informó Hyukjae al joven que arrugó la nariz en un suspiro.

—Así que no está bien —gruñó Donghae mientras miraba su brazo vendado.

Hyukjae trató de reprimir la risa ante la belleza del chico, cubriéndola con tos y pasando los dedos por el suave cabello del otro.

—Al menos me tienes para remendarte de nuevo —se burló, lo que hizo que Donghae le golpeara suavemente el hombro.

—Puede que tengas razón con eso —el castaño usó la oración de Hyukjae y continuó con una gran sonrisa—, y estoy muy contento de que estés a mi lado.

o

Cuando Donghae se trasladó a otra escuela y encontró a su primer amigo, Hyukjae no pudo evitar sentirse un poco raro por dentro.

Por supuesto, estaba más que feliz de que el castaño ya no lloraría tan pronto como llegara a casa después de la escuela, pero de alguna manera el pelirrojo comenzó a extrañar la sensación de tener a su hijo en sus brazos y ser el único que lo tranquilizaría.

Hyukjae comenzó a extrañar recoger a Donghae en general, ya que ahora caminaba con su amigo, a veces incluso pasando el día en la casa del otro.

Y Hyukjae lo odiaba.

No era el amigo que no le gustaba, se reunió con Sungmin más de una vez y el chico era muy dulce y cariñoso, pero era el hecho de que él mismo tenía que quedarse solo en su casa, esperando hasta que Donghae finalmente regresara.

Odiaba la sensación de estar solo.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba la sensación de no ser el único que era precioso para Donghae.

o

—Hyukjae, te extraño —murmuró Donghae en el tejido de la camisa de dicho hombre, pegándose a la espalda del mayor.

Hyukjae se rió de la declaración cuando apagó el fuego de la estufa y dejó a un lado un tazón de sopa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que me extrañas?  _Vivimos_  juntos, Donghae —señaló solo para hacer que el chico gimiera infantilmente.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

—No, en realidad no —confesó Hyukjae, dándose la vuelta dentro del agarre del joven para enfrentarlo—. Honestamente, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando —se rió ante el puchero que hacía adornaban los labios de Donghae, tirando de un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja del chico.

—Bueno, últimamente has estado bastante ocupado con el trabajo, al menos eso creo, ya que estás muchísimo en tu oficina. Y he pasado muchos días con Sungmin —explicó Donghae.

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en mi oficina, Donghae. ¿Y pensé que te gustaba tu amigo? —el mayor preguntó con una ceja levantada y ahuecó la mejilla izquierda del castaño con la palma.

—Cuando estoy en tu oficina, tengo que quedarme callado.Pero no puedo quedarme callado, así que solo terminarás regañándome. Y me gusta Sungmin, pero a veces es molesto. Necesito un poco de descanso de él cada de vez en cuando —Donghae suspiró profundamente, lo que hizo que Hyukjae pusiera los ojos en blanco burlonamente—. ¡Además! —el más joven se enderezó y cerró las manos detrás de la nuca del mayor—. Me gusta pasar más tiempo contigo. ¡Eres mucho mejor que cualquier persona!

Ante esto, el pelirrojo sonrió al castaño y le dio un largo beso en la frente.

—Eso es porque siempre te cuido mucho y no tendrás que hacer nada —razonó, pero Donghae hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No es verdad y lo sabes —murmuró el chico y Hyukjae se rió de nuevo.

—Mi pequeño Donghae, ¿por qué eres tan adorable? —se burló, otro beso fue dado al castaño que se presionó más cerca de la criatura.

—¡No bromees, sé que te gusta!

o

Donghae una vez le preguntó qué era Hyukjae para él.

El pelirrojo honestamente necesitaba un momento para pensar en una respuesta.

Porque realmente, ¿qué era él para Donghae?

¿Y qué era Donghae para  _él_?

Ese día se establecieron en familia. Eran la familia de otro.

Pero Hyukjae no podía entender el sentimiento algo insatisfecho sobre eso.

o

—¿Sabes lo que Sungmin me dijo hoy? —Donghae habló y rompió el silencio, Hyukjae lo miró por encima de sus papeles—. Dijo que te amaría —continuó, apoyando las piernas en el sillón para abrazarlas contra su pecho.

—Por supuesto que sí. Si no lo hiciera, te echaría ahora mismo —respondió Hyukjae con una sonrisa burlona, pero la dejó caer cuando la cara del más joven permaneció extrañamente severa.

—No en la forma en que piensas, Hyukjae.

—Oh —dijo el pelirrojo, sin vergüenza, dejando los documentos y prestando toda su atención al castaño—. ¿Y cómo se le ocurrió la idea?

—Bueno... —Donghae suspiró mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—. Me dijo que le gustaba esta chica, Saeun. Ella es un año más joven que nosotros y quería confesársela mañana. Así que me pidió un consejo, pero le dije que no tenía ni idea de las citas, lo que lo sorprendió, digamos bastante. Al parecer, pensó que estábamos... saliendo.

Hubo un momento de tranquilidad cuando los dos hombres se miraron, Donghae pronto rompió el contacto visual y miró sus manos.

— _Oh_  —Hyukjae deja que salga una vez más, mirando fijamente al techo para recobrarse.

Cuando lo hizo, se acercó al más joven, se arrodilló frente a él, tomó la barbilla del otro con dos dedos y levantó la cabeza de Donghae.

—¿Y qué piensas de esto? — le preguntó con voz suave.

—Yo... no lo sé —respondió Donghae honestamente, presionando sus labios en una delgada línea mientras observaba a la criatura frente a él de cerca.

—Entonces ¿dime cuando lo piense? —Hyukjae preguntó y cuando el chico asintió, sonrió suavemente y volvió a su escritorio.

o

—¡Hyukjae! —Donghae llamó mientras irrumpía en la cocina, respirando pesadamente.

—Hola, ¿pensé que estabas en casa de Sungmin? —el pelirrojo preguntó en voz alta y levantó una ceja ante el estado del otro.

—Lo estaba, pero necesitaba decirte algo, así que corrí hasta aquí —razonó el más joven, jadeando.

—Puedo ver que lo hiciste pero ¿por qué? Podrías haberme dicho una vez que te recogiera —Hyukjae se rió, confundido.

—¡Pero es realmente  _realmente_  muy importante! — Donghae exclamó y caminó por la habitación, deteniéndose frente al mayor que estaba sentado al otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

—Donghae, cálmate. Pareces como si tuvieras un ataque al corazón —intentó Hyukjae para tranquilizarlo, pero el hombre dijo que no con la cabeza.

—No puedo calmarme y probablemente  _tendré_  un ataque al corazón.

—¿De qué están hablando? —sus palabras se cortaron cuando un par de labios finos se presionaron contra los suyos y, tan pronto como llegaron, se fueron de nuevo.

—Te amo, Hyukjae —susurró Donghae, con la cara aún cerca del mayor que podía sentir su cálido aliento en su piel—. Pero ahora necesito rápidamente obtener mis cosas de la casa de Sungmin porque vine aquí sin ellas —agregó con palabras rápidas y antes de que el aturdido Hyukjae pudiera hacer un sonido o un movimiento, el castaño salió corriendo de la habitación mientras se reía.

o

—Dime, mi Donghae. ¿Me das un mordisco? —preguntó Hyukjae, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios para revelar los colmillos afilados mientras sostenía a dicho chico en sus brazos y trazaba un dedo índice sobre la suave piel del cuello del más joven.

—Claro que puedes —respondió Donghae en un susurro mientras jugaba con el cabello rojo y sangriento del mayor, apoyándose en el amplio pecho para abrazar el frío gélido del otro.

**FIN**


	18. Your Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una historia sobre Donghae que se convirtió en un niño, Hyukjae que tuvo que encontrar una solución y Heechul que jugó juegos.

**Traducción Autorizada**

**[Tu pequeño](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1370518/your-little) por [leesofthae](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1776707)**

 

Donghae siguió desplazando los comentarios de las fanáticas, pero ni siquiera pudo sonreír ante su emoción.

Algo estuvo mal este año. Algo era diferente.

Le gustaba leer todos los comentarios antes de su cumpleaños. Todas parecían tan emocionadas, tan felices. A veces incluso pensaba que eran más felices que él mismo, pero este año definitivamente fue diferente.

No tenía ganas de sonreír después de leer esos comentarios. No se sentía feliz. No se sentía emocionado.

Se sintió molesto. Tan molesto que ni siquiera era capaz de hacer las cosas que solía hacer todos los días. Tenía un horario para mañana y necesitaba dormir bien, pero estaba inquieto. Y la razón por la que así era, aparentemente, la razón más estúpida de la historia.

No quería volverse un año más viejo.

Suspirando, Donghae guardó su celular y cerró los ojos, tratando de encontrar una mejor posición en su cama. No tenía sueño, pero sabía que tenía que dormir al menos un poco. Mañana será agotador. Sonreirá mucho y fingirá ser feliz aunque sienta ganas de llorar, pero no es algo inusual. La gente estaba emocionada por su cumpleaños. Heechul incluso prometió que vendría a su casa a medianoche. A pesar de que Donghae dudaba que lo hiciera, su hyung también estaba emocionado, por lo que él también tenía que estar emocionado.

Pero, pensó. Sería tan bueno si me volviera más joven en lugar de envejecer.

Continuó pensando en eso por un tiempo antes de dormir, imaginando lo bueno que sería si fuera verdad. No es como si su edad lo perturbara seriamente, solo... se sentía molesto antes de su cumpleaños sin ninguna razón, eso es todo. Pero siguió molestándolo hasta el final del día.

Donghae estaba molesto y se quedó dormido mientras estaba inquieto. Sabía que sonreirá mucho mañana, incluso si su sonrisa será forzada.

Lo que no sabía es que a veces las personas tienen que tener cuidado con sus deseos porque pueden ser concedidos inesperadamente.

***

Heechul sonrió una vez que miró la hora. Era medianoche, lo que significaba que era hora de que se fuera.

Sonrió. Donghae probablemente pensó que estaba bromeando una vez que dijo que iría a su casa justo después de la medianoche para felicitarlo, pero tenía que saber mejor que Heechul no era ese tipo de persona que bromeaba con estas cosas.

Así que aquí estaba, de pie junto a la puerta del apartamento de Donghae; listo para caminar en cualquier momento.

Probablemente tuvo que advertir al más joven que en realidad sabía cómo entrar porque lo escuchó a escondidas diciéndole el código de puerta a Hyukjae, pero... las sorpresas son para ser inesperadas, ¿no?

Sonriendo una vez más, Heechul entró en el apartamento de Donghae, moviéndose silenciosamente en la oscuridad hacia la habitación del menor. Todavía no quería encender las luces, no quería que Donghae notara la presencia de alguien antes de que estuviera en su habitación.

Golpeando su pobre dedo meñique del pie unas cuantas veces y maldiciendo en silencio, Heechul se acercó lentamente a la habitación de Donghae, y se prometió silenciosamente que nunca volvería a repetir algo así en el futuro. Pero como ya comenzó, no pudo parar.

Heechul entró en el dormitorio y miró a la figura que dormía. Sonriendo con cariño, no pudo evitarlo, pero admitió que Donghae realmente se veía increíblemente lindo mientras dormía, por lo que sus fanáticas aparentemente tenían todos los derechos de arrullarlo cada vez que veían fotos de él durmiendo. Vio una pequeña figura acurrucada debajo del edredón, pero aunque la vista era simplemente adorable, algo estaba... mal.

Esa pequeña figura parecía... demasiado pequeña. Parecía tan pequeña que Heechul incluso decidió que tal vez el más joven notó su presencia y ahora decidió esconderse en algún lugar para engañar a Heechul, pero luego escuchó un leve resoplido y vio que la figura se movía.

Heechul frunció el ceño.

¿Ese mocoso trajo al niño de alguien aquí?

Acercándose con unos pasos grandes, Heechul quitó el edredón y sí; notó a un niño durmiendo debajo de él. Si no fuera por Lee Donghae, verías a Heechul llamando a la policía justo después de ver eso, pero esta vez estaba realmente curioso acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

—Está bien —dijo y luego repitió—. Está bien. Probablemente alguien haya decidido que sería una buena idea dejarlo jugar con un niño en su cumpleaños. Honestamente, quién diablos podría pensarlo y eso obviamente no es una buena idea, pero... ¡Lee Donghae! Lee maldito Donghae, tu hyung vino aquí a estas horas para felicitarte, ¡y necesito explicaciones ahora mismo!

Ese niño frunció el ceño y comenzó a moverse; a pesar de que Heechul intentó no gritar, pero habló para no asustar a esta pobre cosa, era casi imposible que ese niño no lo escuchara.

Heechul sonrió una vez que vio a ese tierno que parpadeaba rápidamente con sus grandes ojos (sintió algo familiar cuando miró a los ojos de cachorro) y no pudo evitarlo, pero arrullo.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo—. Lo siento mucho por despertarte.

El niño miró a Heechul con una confusión pura en sus ojos, y se veía tan lindo que Heechul realmente quería gritar.

Lo que era extraño, para ser honesto. Heechul amaba a los niños, pero no tanto, entonces ¿por qué ahora sentiría todo este amor?

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en eso una vez que vio a ese niño que definitivamente no tenía más de cinco años inclinando la cabeza y mirando al hombre con atención.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó el niño, y Heechul sonrió una vez más.

—Vine aquí para felicitar a ese chico que aparentemente te trajo aquí, pero hasta ahora no se lo puede encontrar, y tengo muchas preguntas que quiero hacerle.

El niño frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que necesito encontrar a Lee Donghae antes de que, como un ciudadano responsable que soy, llamaré a Leeteuk para que se encargue de esta situación en lugar de a mí.

El niño de repente se quejó y tomó una almohada, y se acostado sobre ella.

—Hyung —gimió—. Sé que viniste a felicitarme, pero tengo demasiado sueño para jugar tus juegos.

Heechul levantó una ceja. A pesar de que ese niño lo llamaba hyung (¿pero no era más adecuado llamarlo tío?), estaba hablando informalmente.

Necesitan enseñarle algunos modales. No voy a permitir que todos me hablen de esa manera.

Pero a pesar de que no estaba contento con eso, Heechul se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba hablando con un niño, así que hizo todo lo posible por sonar alegre y amistoso.

—Bueno, te dejaré solo una vez que me digas dónde está Donghae. Luego podrás dormir todo lo que quieras.

—Hyung, detente. Soy tu Donghae.

El niño lo miró malhumorado, y Heechul se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Tu que? —preguntó.

El niño suspiró y luego sonrió.

—¡Soy tu Donghae! —dijo con amabilidad, de la misma manera en que en realidad lo decía Donghae, y Heechul se sorprendió por un momento, pero el niño continuó—. ¿Era lo que querías escuchar?

Una pausa.

Entonces, Heechul se rió.

Histéricamente.

—Whoa —dijo y comenzó a aplaudir mientras miraba a diferentes rincones de la habitación—. Eres un hombrecito muy talentoso. Por un segundo casi creo que me estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero suficiente por ahora. Lee Donghae, puedes salir.

—¿Estoy aquí? —el niño insistió, y se veía bastante... ¿ofendido?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, buen intento, pero no te creeré.

Heechul miró a su alrededor una vez más, esperando ver el lugar donde se escondía Donghae, pero parecía que no había ninguno.

—¿Puso una cámara oculta o algo así? —Heechul murmuró para sí mismo, y luego escuchó un bajo sollozo.

Girándose de inmediato, vio al niño con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Heechul con una pura confusión escrita en su rostro.

—Hyung... —gimió una vez más y puso mala cara, y Heechul literalmente no pudo lidiar con la familiaridad de estas cosas.

Fue entonces cuando decidió mirar a este niño de cerca después de encender las luces y finalmente notó todas las cosas que no había visto antes.

Ese niño llevaba la ropa de Donghae. Está bien, comprensible si el más joven realmente quisiera jugar una broma con él.

Lo que no era comprensible es que el niño se veía exactamente como un joven Donghae. Heechul vio toneladas de sus viejas fotos para poder decir que se veían igual. Los mismos ojos de cachorro, la misma nariz, los mismos labios, la misma cara. Era literalmente un pequeño Donghae sentado frente a él. Estaba actuando como Donghae, hablando como Donghae. Realmente era como Donghae.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿bebí demasiado y me olvidé? —Heechul se preguntó y se tocó la nuca con su propia mano.

—Prometiste que no beberás en mi cumpleaños —el niño dijo una cosa que Heechul le dijo a Donghae hace mucho tiempo (y, honestamente, él mismo ya se había olvidado de esta promesa), y ahí fue cuando se volvió loco.

Heechul se rió nerviosamente.

Luego una vez más.

Y otra vez.

Pronto se estaba riendo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo y le enviaba mensajes a alguien.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —el pequeño Donghae preguntó con la misma confusión en su voz.

—Solo estoy preparando algunas cosas —dijo Heechul, puso su celular en el bolsillo y luego movió un poco al pequeño Donghae, para que no estuviera en medio—. Porque me voy a desmayar.

Y luego se cayó inconsciente en la cama.

***

Hyukjae estaba acostumbrado a recibir mensajes inesperados relacionados con Donghae de otros miembros y del mismo Donghae.

No era raro que viera algo como "Creo que Donghae acaba de perder su pasaporte" o "Hyukjae, ¡encontré mi pasaporte en mi bolsillo!".

Sí, estaba acostumbrado a recibir mensajes inesperados sobre Donghae.

Pero recibir un mensaje de Heechul diciendo que se va a desmayar porque Donghae hizo algo que nadie esperaba que hiciera en medio de la noche era algo nuevo incluso para él.

Bostezando, Hyukjae dejó su cálida y acogedora cama, maldiciendo un poco a Heechul, quien realmente fue a felicitar a Donghae por su cumpleaños a medianoche y ahora tenía problemas por eso. Era dulce y todo, pero nadie realmente necesitaba que fuera a la casa de Donghae y luego ahora molestará a todos. El cumpleaños de Donghae durará todo el día, ¿no es así?

Sin embargo, Hyukjae llegó a la casa de Donghae cuando su hyung lo llamó (y por primera vez agradeció que fueran vecinos). Por supuesto que lo hizo. Era obvio que nadie iba a abrirle la puerta, así que Hyukjae solo entró y fue recibido con una oscuridad pura. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y caminó más allá, notando una pequeña luz que venía de la habitación de Donghae, así que solo la siguió, esperando ver a sus amigos allí.

Una vez que Hyukjae entró, la primera persona que vio fue a Heechul acostado en la cama. Hyukjae iba a preguntarle por qué está durmiendo después de llamarlo, pero de repente escuchó un silencioso sollozo que venía de algún lugar al lado de su hyung.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se ensancharon. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien, pero parecía que solo estaban él y Heechul. Escuchó un sollozo una vez más y luego notó cómo algo pequeño, algo chiquito se movía debajo del edredón. El pelinegro tragó saliva. No sabía lo que iba a ver, pero se acercó lentamente a esa cama y luego quitó el edredón con un movimiento rápido, donde vio a un niño acurrucado. El niño inmediatamente miró a Hyukjae con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, y el pelinegro pensó que se veía muy familiar. Los ojos del niño ya estaban llorosos, pero una vez que vio a Hyukjae, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, y alzó sus brazos hacia el pelinegro.

—H-Hyukjae... —murmuró el niño, y eso trajó al pelinegro a la realidad.

Mirando al niño castaño con los ojos muy abiertos una vez más, Hyukjae de repente suspiró.

—En qué lugar del mundo encontró un niño —murmuró para sí mismo, sin embargo, el niño lo escuchó perfectamente—. ¿Dónde esta...?

—¿Hyukjae...?

Hyukjae miró al niño que parecía bastante asustado y sonrió, ignorando el hecho de que el niño de cinco años lo estaba llamando por su nombre.

—Hola —dijo—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

El labio inferior del niño comenzó a temblar.

—Oye, oye, no llores —dijo el pelinegro tan gentilmente como simplemente pudo, arrodillándose frente al niño que lloraba—. Todo está bien. Te ayudaré a llegar a casa y hablaré con ese idiota que te trajo aquí más tarde. ¿Dónde vives?

El niño miró a sus ojos, y Hyukjae casi se estremeció después de mirarlos. Se veían tan cálidos, tan profundos, tan familiares, eran tan similares a los ojos de Donghae que, literalmente, lo asustaban un poco.

—Aquí —respondió el niño en silencio, y la sonrisa del pelinegro se volvió realmente incómoda.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó—. Quiero decir que ahora estás aquí, obviamente, ¿pero apuesto a que no es tu hogar? Entonces, ¿dónde vives? ¿Donde esta tu mamá?

El labio inferior del niño se estremeció una vez más, y más lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, haciendo que Hyukjae entrara en pánico.

—Oye... —el pelinegro murmuró miserablemente; no solía ver llorar a los niños, de hecho los vio llorar solo cuando Donghae comenzó a jugar con ellos.

—No me reconoces —susurró el niño en voz baja—. ¿Lo haces?

Hyukjae se sintió muy mal; realmente no conocía a este niño. Se acercó a él con la mano estirada, pero se detuvo a medio camino porque después de ver la expresión facial del pelinegro, el niño finalmente perdió el control y comenzó a llorar. Ruidosamente.

Hyukjae abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, Heechul se levantó de repente, sobresaltando a él y al niño, y miró la pared con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Por qué demonios Donghae está llorando?! —gritó, y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Hyukjae lo miró. El niño dejó de sollozar y lo miró también con los ojos muy abiertos. Heechul miró a Hyukjae. Luego a Donghae. Después de ver que era el niño quién realmente lloraba, frunció el ceño y preguntó—. ¿Por qué me despierto cuando te escucho llorar? Siento que soy tu madre, lo juro.

—¿Heechul? —escuchó la voz de Hyukjae.

—Hiciste llorar a Donghae, ¿verdad? —dijo Heechul bruscamente, girándose hacia Hyukjae con una expresión malvada en su rostro; el pelinegro incluso se alejó un poco.

—¿Dijiste Donghae? —preguntó, sin estar seguro de si se le permitía preguntar algo ahora.

Heechul frunció el ceño, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oh, sí, todavía no sabes nada —miró rápidamente al pequeño Donghae y luego a Hyukjae, sonriendo de repente—. Bienvenido a nuestro club.

***

—Qué demonios —Hyukjae repetía mientras paseaba por la habitación, seguido por un par de grandes ojos inocentes.

—Veintiuno —dijo Heechul, ocupado en escalar una montaña en algún tipo de juego de computadora.

—¡Qué demonios! —exclamó el pelinegro una vez más cuando miró al pequeño Donghae que ahora llevaba solo su camiseta porque era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todo su cuerpo.

—Veintidós —Heechul siguió de inmediato.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! —exclamó Hyukjae, sorprendiendo un poco a Donghae.

Su hyung detuvo el juego y luego miró al pelinegro con una seriedad inesperada en sus ojos.

—Hyukjae —dijo—. Si crees que desmayarme significa que estoy tranquilo, estás terriblemente equivocado.

—Bueno, entonces eres realmente bueno ocultando tus emociones —replicó Hyukjae.

Heechul siguió mirándolo durante unos segundos y luego miró a Donghae; se podían ver lágrimas en los ojos del niño. Heechul le sonrió alentadoramente y luego dijo, —Está bien. ¿Quieres ver qué pasará una vez que ambos comencemos a enloquecer? Mira.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, mirando a su hyung ponerse de pie, y luego algo inesperado sucedió.

Heechul literalmente comenzó a gritar y correr por la habitación; sus manos estaban en lo alto, expresión aterrorizada en su rostro. Donghae siguió observándolo y de repente se sintió asustado. Sabía que Heechul solo se estaba burlando de Hyukjae para mostrarle lo ridículo que sería si él también empezara a enloquecerse, pero de alguna manera eso lo asustaba. Todos los movimientos inesperados y la voz fuerte eran demasiado aterradores para que él los soportara.

Donghae comenzó a llorar.

Una vez que escuchó el sollozo del joven, Hyukjae miró a Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba bastante claro que Heechul solo estaba bromeando, ¿por qué lloraría?

—¡Oye! —gritó el pelinegro como solía hacerlo, pero cuando el más joven comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se estremeció después de escuchar su voz, Hyukjae comprendió que tenía que usar otro método para acercarse a él, así que trató de hablar lento y suavemente—. Oye. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Es sólo una broma.

—¡No lo sé! —Donghae gritó de vuelta, tratando de secarse las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos—. Soy un niño, ¿recuerdas? Siempre están llorando sin ninguna razón.

—Si siempre están llorando cuando estás cerca, no significa que no tengan motivos para llorar, Donghae.

—¡Hyukjae! —exclamó el niño con voz aguda, y el pelinegro suspiró. No lo necesitaban llorando.

—Está bien, está bien —trató de razonar el más joven—. Pero tienes más de 30 años y lo recuerdas todo, así que técnicamente eres un adulto con cuerpo de niño, así que, ¿por qué eres así?

Donghae sollozó silenciosamente y miró su regazo, como si Hyukjae simplemente lo regañara.

—No lo sé. Quiero decir... Incluso cuando entiendo lo que está pasando no puedo evitarlo, pero ¿reaccionar de una manera que no quiero? Podría llamarte a ti o a alguien más o incluso tratar de ayudar a Heechul-hyung cuando se desmayó, pero en vez de eso... me escondí debajo del edredón y comencé a llorar, como si no supiera qué hacer, aunque lo sabía. Yo... no sé cómo explicarlo.

Hyukjae escuchó a Heechul zumbando detrás de él, así que el pelinegro se giró para mirar a su hyung que ahora estaba mirando a Donghae con atención.

—Creo que simplemente estás reaccionando como lo haría un niño real. Es posible que sepa qué hacer y cómo actuar como un adulto, pero tu cuerpo simplemente reacciona de otra manera. Eso es interesante.

¿Interesante? Espera un segundo.

¡¿Interesante?!

¿Heechul perdió la cabeza? Esa situación podría llamarse insana, imposible, increíble, tonta, fatal, desastrosa, pero no interesante.

Hyukjae sintió un dolor real en su sien, y la habitación comenzó a girar. De repente se sintió realmente cansado y sí, casi a punto de desmayarse; no quería pelear ni discutir más esta situación. Estaba cansado.

—Creo que necesito algo de tiempo a sola —murmuró Hyukjae y caminó hacia el dormitorio de Donghae, sintiendo las miradas de sus amigos sobre él. También sintió la tristeza de Donghae de repente, pero ese fue uno de esos momentos en los que no pudo consolarlo de inmediato.

Entró en el dormitorio de Donghae y se sentó en la cama, con las manos corriendo por su cabello, un fuerte suspiro escapó de su boca.

Estaba mal. Tan, tan mal e inesperado. No esperas que tu mejor amigo, una persona que te importa, se convierta en un niño todos los días, ¿verdad? Heechul y Donghae probablemente pensaron que era egoísta, pero Hyukjae se comportó de esa manera no porque fuera egoísta, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo afectará al grupo?

¿Desaparecerá pronto o Donghae seguirá siendo un niño para siempre?

¿Cómo contárselo a los demás?

¿Pueden incluso decírselo a alguien?

¿Cómo ayudar a Donghae?

Hyukjae lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse impotente y absolutamente incapaz de ayudar a alguien, especialmente a Donghae, y ahora... ahora probablemente estaba más preocupado que sorprendido o asustado. Quería ayudar. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

El pelinegro no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado solo en el cuarto oscuro, pero pronto sintió que alguien le apretaba la rodilla. Una vez que miró a la persona que lo hizo, vio a Donghae de pie frente a él; parecía un poco adormilado.

—Sé que dijiste que querías estar solo, pero —el niño se mordió el labio inferior y esperó unos segundos antes de continuar—, te conozco demasiado bien, sé en qué estás pensando ahora. Por favor no lo piense. No es tu culpa.

Hyukjae siguió mirándolo en silencio, esperando que Donghae terminara.

—Entiendo que podrías estar... disgustado. Y yo también tengo miedo, pero no podemos asustarnos. La única forma de resolverlo de alguna manera es seguir buscando una solución juntos... ¿verdad?

El pelinegro suspiró. Luego colocó sus manos encima de las pequeñas de Donghae (si fuera una situación mejor, probablemente se quejaría de lo suaves y pequeñas que eran) y las apretó con fuerza, animando al más joven.

—Tienes razón, pero cometiste un error —Donghae lo miró confundido y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Hyukjae sonrió—. No hay manera de que me pueda disgustar esta adorable criatura frente a mí.

Donghae tardó menos de un segundo en sonreír y saltar los brazos de Hyukjae, haciendo que el pelinegro cayera sobre la cama y se riera.

—Heechul dijo que ahora estás actuando como un niño, pero lo que dijiste fue realmente sabio —dijo.

—Porque soy...

—...el tipo más inteligente de aquí —terminaron al mismo tiempo y se rieron entre dientes.

Donghae se movió un poco, se recostó en la cama junto a Hyukjae y bostezó. El pelinegro estaba asombrado de lo despreocupado que parecía el joven y de cómo su estado de ánimo cambiaba tan fácilmente.

—¿Soñoliento? —preguntó Hyukjae, tratando de sonar alegre, a pesar de que muchas preocupaciones todavía lo perseguían.

—Mhm —murmuró el más joven—. Estaba durmiendo cuando vino Heechul.

—No me sorprende. Se supone que los niños duermen a esta hora tardía.

Hyukjae sintió un ligero golpe en el hombro y se echó a reír, tanto por la sobrecarga de ternura como por la torpeza; este suave golpe era demasiado ligero para los que Donghae solía darle. A veces Hyukjae encontraba moretones en su cuerpo solo porque el más joven lo golpeaba demasiado fuerte mientras se reía.

—Quiero dormir, Hyukchae, vamos a dormir —dijo Donghae, y Hyukjae se rió una vez más y asintió, decidiendo no mencionar que cometió un error lindo en su nombre; sentía que al más joven le molestaría que lo mencionara.

Así que solo dejó que él y Donghae durmieran, decidiendo no preocuparse por Heechul u otros solamente por ahora. Tendrán muchos problemas mañana, por lo que no estará mal postergarlo solo un poco, también esperaba que todo estuviera bien una vez que se despertaran. Si no, mañana pensarán por qué y cómo sucedió y, con suerte, encontrarán una solución.

Además, Donghae se aferraba con fuerza a su suéter, por lo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar fácilmente.

***

—Hyukjae —escuchó una voz desconocida llamándolo—. Hyukjae, despierta.

No hay manera de que se despierte tan temprano; sintió que era demasiado temprano para despertarse.

—¡Hyukjae, aliméntame! —escuchó una voz exigente una vez más, y esta vez no se sintió tan poco familiar.

Hyukjae gruñó y dio la espalda a la fuente de ese sonido.

—Hyukjae, tengo hambre —repitió Donghae, y el pelinegro solo pudo suspirar después de escuchar eso.

—Puedes ir y cocinar algo por ti mismo —murmuró dormido.

—Tengo cinco, Hyukjae.

—Oh, cierto... Espera, ¡¿qué?!

Hyukjae se levantó de inmediato, mirando a Donghae sorprendido con sus grandes ojos. El niño estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y casi se cayó después del repentino movimiento de Hyukjae; el pelinegro tuvo que tomar su mano para evitar que el joven cayera. Y una vez que su mano grande agarró esa pequeña, recordó todo.

Llegando a la casa de Donghae a última hora.

Vio a Heechul inconsciente.

Vio a Donghae quien se convirtió en un niño pequeño...

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Hyukjae—. No fue un sueño.

Donghae inclinó su cabeza en confusión, aunque el pelinegro estaba seguro de que el más joven entendía lo que quería decir. Hyukjae sintió que podía hacer una de dos cosas en esta situación: entrar en pánico o calmarse e intentar resolverlo todo. Sinceramente, sintió pánico, pero...

El estómago de Donghae gruñó repentinamente, y el niño lo cubrió con sus manos, mirando fijamente al pelinegro con sus ojos de cachorro suplicante.

Hyukjae ni siquiera podía recordar cómo terminó en la cocina, pero aquí estaba, examinando la nevera de Donghae mientras el más joven estaba sentado en una silla y balanceaba sus pies.

—No puedo entender tu elección de comida, Lee Donghae —dijo el pelinegro al final, después de cinco minutos de mirar la comida completamente aleatoria y rellena en la nevera—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera cocinar una comida adecuada con eso?

—Encajan perfectamente en mis batidos —dijo Donghae, y sus palabras sonaba muy chistosa, y confía en él, Hyukjae hizo todo lo posible para no arrullarlo después de escuchar eso.

—¿Patatas y bananas?

—Juntos saben bien.

Hyukjae suspiró.

—Entonces ¿debería hacerte un batido?

—¡No! —se quejó el niño de repente.

—¿Qué? ¡Sin embargo lo estás haciendo cada mañana!

—¡No cuando tengo cinco!

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?

—¿Piensa en algo? No soy quien puede lidiar con las cosas ahora.

Y esta vez, Hyukjae gruñó. Donghae estaba sonriendo con malicia; claramente disfrutaba esta situación, aunque el pelinegro no podía entender cómo era posible.

—¿Por qué demonios estás gritando tan temprano en la mañana? —escucharon la voz ronca y enojada de Heechul, y pronto apareció en la cocina, luciendo adormecido y un poco exhausto—. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

—Hyukjae me está haciendo el desayuno —dijo Donghae, sonriendo, y la expresión en el rostro de Heechul se volvió mucho más suave después de escuchar la voz del menor.

—¿Por qué no puedes cocinarlo solo y estar en silencio?

—Tiene cinco años, Heechul.

—Oh, cierto.

—¿¡En serio?! —Hyukjae espetó—. ¿No estás un poco sorprendido?

—¿Tengo una razón para estarlo? —Heechul preguntó y se encogió de hombros, acercándose y sentándose al lado de Donghae—. Recuerdo lo que pasó ayer.

Sin embargo, al menos podrías fingir que te preocupas por eso, pensó Hyukjae, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? —dijo en su lugar, encontrando huevos y decidiendo cocinar un omelet.

—Cocina eso también para mí —dijo Heechul, ignorando la mirada juzgadora del pelinegro—. ¿Qué quiere decir con "qué vamos a hacer"?

—Quiero decir, ¿no se supone que debemos decirle a Leeteuk o algo así? Esta situación... puede causar muchos problemas.

—Demonios, no —dijo Heechul estrictamente—. Ya piensa en nosotros como si estuviera tratando con un grupo de niños, imagina lo que le sucedería una vez que supiera que ahora tiene un niño real como miembro.

Hyukjae frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Parece que en realidad podemos hacer algo? ¿Tal vez sabes algunos hechizos o tienes un amigo mago? Estoy aquí para escuchar si lo tienes.

—No, pero... ugh —suspiró Hyukjae—. Necesitamos hacer algo.

—Por supuesto que sí —asintió Heechul de acuerdo—. Necesitas prepararnos el desayuno, y luego debo llamar a nuestro mánager y decir que Donghae se emborrachó.

—No bebo, Heechul —dijo el niño.

—Por eso me creerá si le digo que bebiste dos copas y ahora no podemos despertarte.

—Desearía que todo fuera tan fácil con los horarios —dijo Hyukjae.

—Bueno —habló Donghae—. No es que tenga mucho. Solo necesitaba ir a la agencia para resolver una cosa, eso es todo por hoy.

La habitación quedó en silencio de repente; Heechul y Hyukjae miraron a Donghae.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó el pelinegro, y el niño frunció el ceño.

—No ¿por que?

—¿Quieres decir que no hay horarios en absoluto? —preguntó Heechul—. No hay fanmeeting como tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ningún evento, ninguna grabación, no... ¿algo? ¿Incluso has estado muy ocupado últimamente?

—¿No?... —dijo el más joven incierto.

—Tal vez al menos tienes una cena con amigos? ¿O con tu familia?

—Decidimos tener una gran cena el fin de semana, y dejé libre mi horario para quedarme en casa y... ¿disfrutar de las cosas? También los únicos amigos con los que quería pasar este día son ustedes, chicos.

La habitación quedó en silencio una vez más. Heechul y Hyukjae siguieron mirando a Donghae, quienes lo miraba confundidos, sin entender lo que está mal.

—No sé si me siento halagado o quiero golpearte por desperdiciar tu cumpleaños así —dijo Heechul eventualmente.

—Lo mismo —Hyukjae estuvo de acuerdo—. Si no fueras un niño, ya te abofetearía.

—¡Pero gracias a mí, no tienes que pensar en una excusa para todos los eventos que tendríamos que cancelar debido a esta situación! —Donghae hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos en defensa mientras decía eso.

—Bueno, es cierto —dijo Heechul, levantándose y palmeando el hombro de Donghae, como si le dijera que dejara de enfadarse—. Y mientras Hyukjae nos prepara otro desayuno, voy a tratar con lo único que tienes que hacer hoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir con preparar otro desayuno? —Hyukjae frunció el ceño.

—El omelet está quemado.

—¡Mierda!

—No digas palabrotas delante del niño.

***

Hyukjae sintió que estaban locos, pero todo estaba... bien. Todos estaban tranquilos y, después de lidiar con el pequeño horario de Donghae, finalmente pudieron concentrarse en sus cosas habituales. Hyukjae estaba leyendo diferentes artículos en Internet sobre la posibilidad de convertir a un niño en un adulto, y Heechul... Heechul trajo juegos a la casa de Donghae y ahora estaba enseñando al más joven a jugar. El pelinegro casi odiaba que él fuera el único que seguía buscando una solución. Pero a pesar de que hizo un gran esfuerzo, las únicas cosas que pudo encontrar fueron anuncios de diferentes escuelas privadas donde "los niños crecerán como buenos adultos". Suspiró.

Eso llamó la atención de Donghae de inmediato, y se distrajo. Dejando caer una palanca de mando directamente en las manos de Heechul, el niño miró a Hyukjae y le preguntó, —¿Qué pasó?

—Maldición, Donghae, juega o habla, ¡no hagas ambas cosas! —se quejó Heechul.

—Palabrotas, Heechul —Hyukjae se burló de él y luego miró a Donghae.

El niño estaba sentado en el regazo de su hyung y se veía tan pequeño. Heechul también le trajo un pijama que eligió rápidamente en la tienda (porque decidieron que no está bien que Donghae ande con su camiseta que ahora era demasiado grande para él), aunque Hyukjae realmente dudaba que el pijama blanco con orejas de conejo y cola fuera una elección aleatoria, pero Heechul nunca admitirá que dedicó dos horas a elegir un lindo pijama para Donghae.

Hyukjae sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si le dijera al más joven que todo está bien. Llámelo loco, pero era simplemente imposible no sonreír, no solo porque el niño de ojos hermosos se veía simplemente adorable, sino porque le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

No, no conocía a Donghae cuando eran tan jóvenes, ya que apenas eran adolescentes cuando se conocieron, y todo parecía tan genial, esperaban un futuro brillante y, aunque ya estaban familiarizados con lo difícil que la vida puede ser, todavía estaban tan... despreocupados. Convertirse en un niño realmente trajo de vuelta esa mirada en la cara de Donghae; una mirada de alguien que no se concentrará demasiado en los problemas.

Lee Donghae tiende a pensar y enfocarse en algo malo un poco más que un ser humano habitual, así que llámalo loco, pero Hyukjae estaba... ¿un poco feliz? Estaba feliz de que Donghae pudiera disfrutar este día sin preocuparse por el mañana o incluso hoy, sin pensar demasiado en todos los problemas que enfrentan todos los días. Entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, hubo algo bueno en esta situación.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una súbita llamada. Hyukjae notó una mirada aterrorizada en la cara de Donghae y el ceño fruncido de Heechul una vez que el más joven tomó el teléfono en sus manos.

—¡M... mamá está llamando! —Donghae gritó antes de que el pelinegro pudiera preguntar algo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, no pensé que llamaría!

—No haré comentarios sobre cómo pensaste que tu propia madre no llamará para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños —dijo Heechul.

—Puedes reprenderme más tarde, pero ahora —Donghae se levantó, pero todavía estaba de pie en el regazo de Heechul con sus diminutos pies, sosteniendo el teléfono en sus manos—. ¡Haz algo, por favor!

—¿De verdad quieres que hable con tu madre? Ella pensará que te hice beber y vendrá inmediatamente.

Donghae lanzó un grito y saltó del regazo de Heechul, haciendo que el otro llorara de dolor, y rápidamente corrió hacia Hyukjae.

—¡Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae! —el joven seguía gritando, asustado—. ¡Por favor, contesta!

—¿Qué se supone que debo decir? —preguntó el pelinegro, tratando de agarrar el teléfono de las manos de Donghae; no fue fácil, ya que el más joven corría en círculos a su alrededor.

—¡Piensa! —dijo Donghae, y una vez más Hyukjae solo pudo suspirar. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, y realmente no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en eso, así que simplemente respondió la llamada sin pensar en qué decir una vez que la madre de Donghae le pregunta por su hijo.

—¿Hola? —dijo, esperando lo mejor.

—¿Oh, Hyukjae? —escuchó la voz de la madre de Donghae.

—Sí, hola, es un placer escucharla —Hyukjae trató de sonar alegre e incluso sonrió.

—¡Estoy feliz de escucharte también! ¿Como estas?

—Estoy bien, solo teniendo un día perezoso.

—¿No hay horarios?

—Los cancelé hace una semana porque quería celebrar el cumpleaños de Donghae con él —vio la mirada sorprendida de Donghae, y esta vez no era una mirada que te da un niño cuando está confundido, era la mirada de Donghae, la única que Hyukjae solía ver tan a menudo; confusión, incredulidad y ternura, gratitud mezcladas todas juntas. Sí, el pequeño Donghae era adorable, pero un Donghae adulto era solo...

—Hablando de mi hijo —la madre de Donghae interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más—. ¿Donde está?

—Oh —Hyukjae se dio cuenta de que aún no ha encontrado una excusa—. Él es... Umm... ¿En el baño?

Donghae abrió la boca, y Hyukjae pudo jurar que la expresión de su rostro significaba "¿Hablas en serio?"

—Oh —dijo la mujer—. Está bien, dile que me devuelva la llamada una vez que haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

—En realidad —continuó el pelinegro—. No puede hacer eso.

Una pequeña pausa.

—¿Pasó algo, Hyukjae? —preguntó la madre de Donghae con tono preocupado.

—No, quiero decir... Donghae no puede devolverle la llamada porque... está enfermo.

La habitación quedó en silencio una vez más. Entonces escuchó a Heechul abofetearse mientras murmuraba, "Idiota".

—Está enfermo, y por eso le dije que se diera un baño caliente —continuó Hyukjae, ignorando la expresión de asombro en la cara de Donghae—. No es nada serio, de hecho él... perdió su voz y no puede hablar con usted por eso.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que no es nada grave cuando un cantante pierde la voz? —preguntó la madre de Donghae—. Espérame, ya voy...

—¡No! —Hyukjae gritó desesperadamente; necesitaban una buena excusa para evitar que una madre preocupada visitara a su hijo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería usar algunas emociones sinceras—. Quiero decir... ugh... En realidad, Donghae está aquí —después de escuchar eso, tanto Heechul como Donghae comenzaron a caminar por la habitación con una expresión de pánico en sus caras. Hyukjae suspiró, pensando en cómo al menos podrían fingir que tienen algo de fe en él—. Pero realmente perdió su voz y no puede responder. Él... no quería preocuparla. Dijo que quiere que sonrías hoy, pero no hemos tenido tiempo de encontrar una mejor excusa. Está realmente bien y se recuperará pronto, simplemente... no quería causar ninguna preocupación, especialmente en este día.

Donghae miró a Hyukjae con seriedad, y una vez más no fue una mirada de un niño, sino de Donghae. Convertirse en un niño afectó el comportamiento de Donghae, pero el verdadero Donghae nunca desapareció, todavía estaba allí, junto a Hyukjae.

—Dale el teléfono, por favor —escuchó la voz de la madre de Donghae.

El pelinegro ni siquiera dudó en pasarle el teléfono a Donghae, quien comenzó a entrar en pánico por esa acción.

—Cariño —escuchó la voz de su madre—. No necesitas decir nada; solo yo lo haré.

Sosteniendo su teléfono con fuerza, Donghae se alejó unos pasos, buscando algo de privacidad, pero dándole una mirada incierta a Hyukjae. El pelinegro sonrió alentadora y asintió, y de alguna manera el niño realmente se sintió mejor después de eso.

—Solo quería felicitarte, y estaría bien incluso si tu voz fuera ronca, no necesitabas convertirlo en un drama —su madre se rió entre dientes, haciendo que Donghae sonriera—. Pero respeto tu elección, así que permíteme felicitarte, y luego me llamará una vez que te sienta mejor. Solo quería decir "Feliz cumpleaños" a mi precioso hijo una vez más. En lugar de desearte todas las cosas que otros seguramente te desearán, desearé que recuerdes que siempre eres mi bebé. Para siempre, querido. Tu edad te seguía molestando últimamente, ¿no? —Donghae contuvo el aliento después de escuchar eso—. ¿Esperabas que no notara eso? Soy tu madre, después de todo. Sé que estás preocupado por eso, pero envejecer... puede dar miedo, pero no afectará el amor que la gente te tiene. Tienes a tu familia, tienes amigos y miembros increíbles que te amarán aunque seas un año mayor. Tienes a tus fans que te amarán sin importar que seas un año mayor. No tienes que ser un verdadero niño para que diga que eres mi precioso bebé, ¿entendido? Y sobre tus amigos, recuerda eso. Estoy feliz de que tengas a estas maravillosas personas a tu alrededor.

—Gracias —murmuró Donghae en silencio, pero, por supuesto, su madre no lo escuchó. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su labio inferior temblaba.

Necesitaba escuchar eso. Quería hablar mucho con su madre, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. No solo porque era un niño ahora, sino porque no tenía palabras.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi hijo. Te amo. Y no te atrevas a no llamarme más tarde, extraño las largas conversaciones —dijo—. Diviértete hoy, intentalo. Quiero que seas feliz.

Después de decir esto, ella colgó, dejando a su hijo con muchas más razones para pensar en lo que sucedió en su vida de lo que ella esperaba. Y el pequeño Donghae sollozaba tranquilamente, esperando que este día llegara a su fin.

Ya no quería ser más joven.

***

Hyukjae notó que Donghae parecía un poco apagado. Y no, no se trataba de que él realmente no pensara en las posibles formas de resolver este problema, esta vez algo estaba realmente mal.

Por ejemplo, ni siquiera prestó atención cuando Heechul estaba leyendo todos los mensajes de cumpleaños que recibió Donghae; no solo de sus amigos, sino también de sus fans. El niño incluso le pidió a Heechul que respondiera en lugar de a él, y no es que no le importaran todas las felicitaciones... le importaba mucho, y estaba realmente agradecido, pero simplemente no podía pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

—Espera, ¿significa que debo ser muy dulce y seguir diciéndoles que yo, quiero decir, los amo? Meh —dijo Heechul, sacando la lengua, pero después de todo lo hizo.

Donghae no dijo nada en respuesta, simplemente se acercó a un librero y trató de alcanzar un libro de repente, pero ese libro estaba en un estante superior, así que el niño siguió saltando, tratando de alcanzarlo, pero fallando miserablemente. Y pronto vio la mano de Hyukjae extendiéndose hacia ese libro y agarrándolo, luego el pelinegro se lo entregó al más joven.

—Eres más bajo que yo, incluso cuando eres adulto, ¿por qué pusiste un libro que leías a menudo en ese lugar? —preguntó Hyukjae con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ánimo del joven, pero Donghae apenas sonrió en respuesta.

—Gracias —dijo y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Heechul y Hyukjae solos e ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro.

—Llámame paranoico, pero parece que algo está mal con él —dijo Heechul, y Hyukjae asintió.

—Tambien pienso lo mismo.

—Bueno —dijo el otro, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado—. Entonces trata de consolarlo, te deseo suerte.

—¿Te vas? —Hyukjae preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sí. Tal vez haya cancelado tus horarios, pero lo único que podría hacer es posponerlos, y ahora realmente tengo que irme —le guiñó un ojo—. Diviértanse, chicos.

Hyukjae tarareó, encontrando bastante irónico que dijera que deberían divertirse mientras el más joven claramente estaba molesto. Pero bueno, no es como si realmente entendiera el comportamiento de Heechul a diario, así que simplemente entró en la habitación de Donghae, encontrando al más joven acostado en la cama, el libro había quedado olvidado por mucho tiempo en el piso. El niño ni siquiera reaccionó cuando apareció Hyukjae, solo siguió acostado en la cama, mirando al techo.

—Oye —dijo Hyukjae, acercándose y sentándose en la cama junto al niño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dijo Donghae—. Solo estoy siendo un niño y estoy enfurruñado.

El pelinegro sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás enfurruñado?

—Porque todo va de la forma en que yo quería.

—Bueno, así es la vida. Seguimos planeando cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces no son como queríamos.

—Entonces necesito trabajar más duro si quiero cancelar mi deseo de convertirme en un niño.

—¿Tu que?

Hyukjae miró a Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos, y el más joven se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Su estúpida boca! Literalmente no podía mantener las cosas adentro y sin necesidad de compartirlas.

—Bueno —comenzó, sin saber cómo decirle a Hyukjae al respecto—. La noche pasada estaba acostado aquí y seguí... pensando.

—¿Sobre qué? —Hyukjae lo animó.

—Sobre cosas diferentes. Y tal vez... ¿tal vez quise ser más joven en algún momento?

—Oh, Dios mío, Lee Donghae, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Oye, ¡estas cosas no ocurren de forma regular! —el niño se enderezó en la cama y puso un puchero—. ¡No tenía idea de que mi deseo se haría realidad!

—Pero ¿por qué? —le preguntó el pelinegro—. ¿Por qué quisiste convertirte en un niño?

Donghae se mordió el labio una vez más, y se giró en la cama con la espalda ahora frente a Hyukjae. El pelinegro suspiró (una vez más) y puso su mano en el hombro del menor.

—Oye —dijo—. Me lo puede decir.

—Lo sé —dijo Donghae—. Lo sé, pero es solo... tan estúpido de mi parte, ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Cuándo me asusté por las estupideces? —sonrió el pelinegro—. Oye, ya eres un niño, ¿qué puede ser más loco que eso?

Donghae se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en la forma correcta de contárselo a Hyukjae, pero parecía ser que la forma correcta de decir esto no existía, por lo que decidió decirle todo como es.

—Yo... realmente no quería ser un niño. O tal vez quería. No lo sé. Antes de irme a dormir, pensé que sería muy bueno ser más joven en lugar de envejecer.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque... no quería envejecer.

—Bueno, no estamos todos...

—No, Hyukjae. Realmente no quería hacerlo. Todo parecía tan mal, tan fuera de lugar. Sentí que no era una persona como solía ser, me sentí como si me estuviera quedando sin tiempo, ¡pero hay tantas cosas que me encantaría hacer! Pero sentí que con cada año hay menos oportunidades para hacer eso, sentí que estaba perdiendo una oportunidad, que sentía que había fallado. En algún momento de mi vida simplemente fallé. Y sé que es una estupidez, sé que no es cierto, pero yo... yo solo...

Donghae sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas una vez más, y de repente se enojó y pateó el aire con sus piernas mientras se levantaba y secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su pijama.

—¡Por eso no me gusta ser un niño! —dijo—. Sigo llorando. Siempre.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes y, girando a Donghae para que el menor se enfrentara a él, comenzó a limpiar las mejillas del joven con sus pulgares y dijo, —No es que no estés llorando fácilmente cuando eres un adulto.

Donghae puso un puchero una vez más, y Hyukjae volvió a reírse.

—Te entiendo —dijo el pelinegro—. También solía tener estos pensamientos.

—¿Lo hiciste? —preguntó Donghae, lo miró con sus grandes ojos, pero frunció el ceño un segundo después—. Y una vez más no me dijiste cuando algo te estaba molestando.

—¿Porque no hay nada que decir? Dejé de pensarlo una vez que me di cuenta de cuánta gente a mi alrededor todavía me amará. Sí, tal vez no pueda hacer algunas cosas ahora, principalmente porque no se ajusta a mi edad, pero no porque no pueda, pero oye. Hemos experimentado tantas cosas, hemos conocido a tanta gente. ¿Cómo puedes decir que hemos perdido nuestras oportunidades? —tomó las pequeñas manos de Donghae entre las suyas y sonrió de manera tranquilizadora—. Tú y yo, todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro. ¿Cómo podría ser eso una oportunidad perdida? Todos nos sentimos tristes por cosas diferentes en algún momento, pero aún nos tenemos el uno al otro. Así que la próxima vez solo háblame en lugar de pensar solo en cosas tristes, ¿de acuerdo? Y mejor no pienses nunca en algo que vas a lamentar en el futuro.

Hyukjae sonrió.

Donghae sollozó.

Esas eran las palabras que el joven también necesitaba escuchar, y deseaba que alguien (bastante seguro de ese alguien) estuviera aquí con él para decirle eso ayer. Quería decir algo en respuesta, necesitaba decir algo, pero siguió mirando al pelinegro en silencio, por lo que este último decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí contigo ayer para decírtelo —dijo Hyukjae.

—¿Cómo?...

—Sólo te conozco demasiado bien. ¿Y qué? No somos una oportunidad perdida, ¿verdad? —dijo el pelinegro, guiñando un ojo.

El labio inferior de Donghae comenzó a temblar, y Hyukjae se rió entre dientes.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —dijo, y fue entonces cuando el niño saltó a sus brazos, gritando todo lo que seguía molestándolo.

No le importaba que fuera infantil; ahora era un niño, después de todo. No le importaba que estuviera llorando en su cumpleaños; lloraba mientras era abrazado por una de las personas más importantes de su vida. No le importaba que tuviera muchos malos pensamientos; Hyukjae estuvo aquí para ayudarlo a lidiar con ellos. Y cuando Hyukjae lo necesitaba, Donghae siempre estaba allí para él también, y ambos lo sabían.

Donghae siguió llorando hasta cansarse, y finalmente se quedó dormido, sus pequeños puños se aferraron a la camiseta de Hyukjae, y Hyukjae siguió acariciando la cabeza del menor. Ese día fue agotador, y necesitaban lidiar con muchas cosas, pero a el pelinegro no le importó menos.

Porque no eran las oportunidades perdidas.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Hyukjae sintió que Donghae todavía estaba agarrando su camiseta, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Su agarre parecía ser un poco más fuerte, y sus manos parecían ser más pesadas. También el pelinegro sintió la respiración del joven en su cuello, lo cual era imposible si sus manos estuvieran colocadas tan bajas debido a su corta altura ahora...

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron de golpe y miró a Donghae y casi gritó después de verlo.

Era Donghae, un Donghae adulto que yacía a su lado. Ese pequeño pijama no era lo suficientemente elástico como para cubrir su cuerpo ahora, y Hyukjae vio pedazos de él al lado de Donghae mientras el más joven estaba desnudo (auch), pero no podía importarle menos ahora; comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de Donghae para despertarlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Donghae! ¡Lee Donghae, despierta ahora mismo!

Gimiendo, Donghae abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el pelinegro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¡Mírate! —Hyukjae gritó, sonriendo como un idiota.

El más joven miró su cuerpo y, de repente, ya no sentía sueño. Con un chillido, Donghae rápidamente se cubrió con un edredón para esconderse, sus mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente.

—¡Qué! —gritó—. ¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo, Hyukjae?!

—¡No actúes como si nunca hubiera visto lo que está escondido allí y no te pierdas el punto, Lee Donghae! ¡Ya no eres un niño!

Parpadeando rápidamente, Donghae se miró a sí mismo una vez más, y su timidez desapareció de repente. Unos segundos más tarde, él era el que se miraba a sí mismo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera sido un niño durante años, no por un día.

—Oh, Dios mío, Hyukjae, ¡ya no soy un niño! —gritó después de examinar su propio cuerpo.

—De eso es de lo que estoy hablando, tonto —el pelinegro no pudo evitarlo, pero siguió sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Y mi cerebro está perfectamente bien ahora!

—Sí, por mucho que tu cerebro pueda estarlo.

—¡Hyukjae!

Hyukjae rió a carcajadas, sinceramente, y atrajo a Donghae, que también se estaba riendo, para abrazarlo. El más joven envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, inhalando su olor.

—Te amo —susurró Donghae, sosteniendo a Hyukjae con fuerza y poniendo todo en sus palabras.

—También te amo, Lee Donghae —respondió el pelinegro, jugando con los largos mechones de Donghae. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, a pesar de que técnicamente estaban juntos todo el tiempo—. Te amo demasiado.

—Todavía tenemos muchas cosas con las que lidiar, Hyukjae.

—Nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera.

—¿Como siempre lo hicimos?

—Como siempre lo hicimos.

Se abrazaron fuertemente durante un largo tiempo, sabiendo que no podían permanecer así durante mucho tiempo. Tenían tantas cosas que hacer, y aún más, considerando cuánto se habían perdido ayer, y el futuro parecía tan oscuro. Pero aunque el futuro era tan incierto, estaban seguros de dos cosas; en primer lugar, estaban seguros de que no importa ya que nunca van a estar solos porque tienen amigos y, bueno, se tienen el uno al otro.

Y estaban seguros de que nunca serán las oportunidades perdidas.

***

Heechul sonrió después de ver a Donghae subiendo una selfie con Hyukjae y disculpándose por no publicar nada en su cumpleaños, agradeciendo a todos las fanáticas y siendo todo cursi.

—Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad —dijo, riéndose, y comenzó a escribir un comentario en la publicación de Donghae. Estaba feliz de estar sentado solo en el auto, esperando a que llegasen las Kims.

—Parece que estás contento con lo que hice —escuchó la voz de una mujer familiar, pero aún así gritó una vez que apareció de la nada a su lado.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —exclamó, y la mujer se echó a reír.

—Pero eres tan divertido de molestar —dijo ella, y sus ojos morados brillaron después de decir eso, lo cual fue aterrador si querías que él fuera honesto.

—¿No se supone que las hadas son del tipo amables y esas cosas? —preguntó Heechul, tratando de actuar como si no hubiera nada inusual.

—¿Quién te dijo que soy un hada?

—Prometiste cumplir los deseos de mi amigo durante su cumpleaños de forma gratuita, aunque no creía que pudieras hacerlo.

—¿Pero ahora crees? —ella sonrió, sus mechones oscuros cubrían un poco su rostro.

—Bueno, sí —Heechul frunció el ceño—. Sin embargo, no esperaba que ese mocoso deseara algo así. Me alegro de que haya tenido la suerte de desear que todo se vuelva como solía ser el mismo día o tendríamos muchos problemas, ya que no cumplirías su deseo el día después de su cumpleaños.

A pesar de que todo parecía bastante claro, Heechul todavía se preguntaba por qué Donghae se convirtió en un niño si lo pensaba antes de irse a dormir, lo que significaba que no era un deseo de cumpleaños. ¿Lo pensó el joven mientras dormía o qué?... Quería preguntarle, pero sentía que no obtendría una respuesta.

—No le diste ninguna pista sobre cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Esa fue tu única condición y soy un hombre de palabra —ambos se rieron, sabiendo que no era exactamente la verdad—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo una pregunta.

—¿Cual es?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso si literalmente no pediste nada a cambio?

La mujer sonrió misteriosamente, y Heechul pensó que era como una escena de una película.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo ella—. La vida tiende a enseñar a las personas a apreciar lo que tienen en este momento. Ten cuidado, tal vez tu lección todavía te esté esperando.

Ella guiñó un ojo y desapareció después de lo dicho, sin dejar la oportunidad de hacer otra pregunta. Heechul sonrió. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de que lo hiciera (ya se desmayó cuando lo hizo por primera vez, no volverá a hacerlo).

En realidad... No importa lo que les haya pasado a todos el día anterior, todavía no creía en todas esos tema como el destino, la magia y esas cosas. Pero estaba seguro de que también aprendió su lección de vida ayer.

Todos aprendieron algo ayer, y con eso vivirán de ahora en adelante. Juntos.

Porque siempre se tendrán el uno al otro.


	19. Memorize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Donghae le gusta demasiado el vestuario de colegiala de Hyukjae.

**Traducción Autorizada**

**[Memorizar](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1395936/memorize) por [whatsasuju](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1902295)**

 

Cuando Hyukjae sugiere cambiar la presentación de Runaway de colegiales a una de  _colegialas_ , Donghae no piensa mucho en eso, y ninguno de los otros miembros, en realidad. Hay una breve discusión sobre si una de presentación de travestismo les causaría problemas en este punto pero, con solo un mínimo de quejas de solo un par de miembros, finalizan la decisión y Hyukjae lo marca en el portapapeles de plástico que ha estado cargando. Está prácticamente radiante cuando agradece al equipo y promete que será divertido, nada cambiará más que los atuendos, y se encargará de todos ellos también para no preocuparse. Donghae pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe de él, pero es por cariño, está pensando en lo mucho que se adaptaba Hyukjae a la idea a como lo está ahora. Una vez, él habría sido el primero en protestar por la idea de hacer travestismo a pesar de haber sido obligado con más frecuencia que la mayoría de sus otros miembros; ahora, él es el que lo sugiere. El tiempo ha hecho que Hyukjae favorezca inconmensurable aceptarse a sí mismo y permitirse ser abierto, y Donghae está feliz y orgulloso de él y de lo lejos que ha llegado desde sus días previos al debut. Hyukjae ya no está nervioso ni vacilante; hace lo que quiere y se preocupa mínimamente por el juicio de los demás.

En retrospectiva, tal vez esta sea la parte que debería haber puesto nervioso a Donghae, pero ha visto a Hyukjae travestirse tantas veces en este punto que el pensamiento apenas lo desconcierta. Está de acuerdo, la decisión está finalizada y casi se olvida del ajetreo de preparar todo para el resto del concierto.

Su vestuario, como resulta, es aceptable. La mayoría lo son, aunque un par son... cuestionables, largos y ajustados, pero considerando que Hyukjae los aprobó a todos individualmente, Donghae está seguro de que no hay un problema. El de Hyukjae tampoco es malo, y debe admitir que en el fondo, esperaba algo mucho peor. —Te ves linda —Donghae le dice mientras se aseguran las pelucas con los tocadores, le muestra a Hyukjae una sonrisa en el espejo y observa cómo el ligero polvo rosado se extiende por sus mejillas mientras él se ríe, amplio y luminoso, y cambia la posición de su pierna. Cruzada sobre la otra para que pueda inclinarse más cerca de Donghae.

—Gracias, bebé —dice el mayor, frunciendo los labios y enviando un beso a través de sus reflejo con un guiño, y Donghae se pregunta solo por un momento ante la leve punzada que siente en algún lugar de la boca del estómago (es la centésima billonésima vez que ha visto los muslos de Hyukjae, generalmente con mucho menos que esto, y aún así...)—. También te ves adorable.

No es nada, en serio, y Donghae casi olvida su distracción de una fracción de segundo cuando se les dice que solo les quedan un par de minutos para estar listos. Casi tropieza con una de sus muestras cuando se levanta de la silla de la estilista, pero Hyukjae lo atrapa alrededor de la cintura rápidamente, tomando solo un breve segundo para besar a Donghae en la mejilla (¿lleva brillo de labios?). —Ten cuidado —le dice Hyukjae con una sonrisa, tomando rápidamente al más joven por la muñeca tan pronto como se haya puesto el zapato correctamente otra vez para arrastrarlo por el pasillo.  _"Como si no fuera nada",_  piensa Donghae, pero eso lo detiene. ¿No es nada, después de todo?

No era nada. No era nada cuando discutían la posibilidad como un grupo, y no era nada en los camerinos, y no era nada mientras caminaban en el escenario. Incluso al principio de la canción no era nada, pero luego Hyukjae se levanta de su escritorio y... es  _todo_.

La forma en que Hyukjae camina en su uniforme, la forma en que su voz suena ligeramente diferente, la confianza que emana, todo se combina en una enorme  _picazón_  que se asienta en algún lugar de la base de la columna vertebral de Donghae y se propaga hacia afuera, consumiendo, destruyendo. Tiene  _hambre_ , y se muere por tocar al otro, subirle la falda y hacer que el calor y el color se extiendan por la piel de Hyukjae, pálida piel, y se necesita todo lo que Donghae tiene para no perderse por completo en los pensamientos positivamente obscenos que brotan en su mente, su mirada nunca abandonó a Hyukjae, Hyukjae,  _Hyukjae_. Y la verdad sea dicha, Hyukjae está lejos de ignorar la atención que está recibiendo del más joven, y tal vez esté mejorando un poco más de lo que lo haría de otra manera; en el fondo de su mente se pregunta distraídamente cuánto puede salirse con la suya, tanto con la audiencia como con Donghae. Cuando va a reclamar su asiento junto al de Donghae, sus miradas están unidas y, apartadas de las cámaras y de la multitud, Hyukjae le lanza un guiño lascivo antes de sentarse. Por un momento, Hyukjae gira la cabeza, y ese es el momento en el que no vio que la mirada de Donghae ha cambiando a algo parecido a un depredador.

Y Donghae pasa el resto de la canción haciendo un inventario de las cosas: la parte de piel expuesta en su espalda baja debido a su paquete del micrófono, la forma en que se le levanta cuando se lleva los brazos sobre la cabeza para revelar la línea de sus abdominales (y el hecho de que Hyukjae claramente afeitó su camino feliz para dar la mejor ilusión que pueda,  _joder_   _con_   _su_   _vida_ ), la parte posterior de sus muslos, su boca, sus manos, la forma en que la cadera de Hyukjae se roza un poco demasiado cerca para su comodidad en la primera parte donde todos están en línea para su falsete. Es mucho, y Donghae no puede decir que no está agradecido por los mamelucos en los que todos se cambian inmediatamente después del final de la canción. Lo lindo contrarresta la necesidad por un tiempo, pero aún arde en el fondo de su mente, especialmente una vez que llegan detrás del escenario y comienzan a cambiar de vestuario nuevamente.

Hyukjae se está levantando después de quitarse los calcetines hasta la rodilla (algo que Donghae  _observó_ , Hyukjae se llevó después) cuando lo agarra con fuerza por el codo y lo jala cerca para que el menor le susurre al oído, sus ojos se ensanchan ligeramente ante las palabras del otro hombre antes de que sus mejillas se tiñen y sonríe.

—Mañana —dice Donghae, su voz lo suficientemente baja como para recordar los recuerdos que hacen que Hyukjae se estremezca—. Lleva esto a casa —sabe exactamente de qué está hablando Donghae.

***

Inicialmente, Donghae está sentado en el sofá cuando Hyukjae baja por el pasillo de su apartamento y entra en la sala de estar. El más joven lo mira de arriba a abajo, desde su peluca rubia hasta zapatillas de deporte desgastadas mientras él se detiene, con sus pasos resueltos mientras va a hasta donde se había detenido el mayor. Sus ojos prácticamente están devorando a Hyukjae, rodeándolo, dos dedos se deslizan en una tira a lo largo de la piel desnuda expuesta en su cintura hasta que se detiene en la columna vertebral del otro hombre para presionar sus labios en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurra, con sinceridad clara como el cristal, antes de voltear al otro para que se enfrente a él para que pueda memorizar, por millonésima vez, el rosa que mancha las mejillas de Hyukjae. El más joven le sonríe, tranquilizándolo, y Hyukjae le devuelve el gesto, dejando que sus brazos suban al cuello de Donghae.

—Así que juega conmigo, si piensas eso —susurra Hyukjae, su mirada solo abandona la mirada del hombre más joven para ver la sonrisa que tira de una esquina de su boca por un breve momento, casi indetectable antes de que su sonrisa regrese. En los ojos de Donghae, sin embargo, algo ha cambiado, y Hyukjae se estremece un poco por la familiaridad de eso, anticipándose.

—¿Y por qué debería jugar contigo? —Donghae le pregunta, su mirada paseando de la boca de Hyukjae a sus ojos. Su tono es desinteresado en el mejor de los casos, aunque debajo de la superficie está anticipando tanto como el mayor, ansioso por tener las manos, la boca y el pene en cualquier lugar que pueda, ansioso por ver las micro expresiones que Hyukjae siempre realiza.  _Hermoso_ , piensa de nuevo, pero su boca no lo delató—. No creo que te lo merezca; te has portado muy mal los últimos días. No creas que no me di cuenta de que me estabas provocando.

Hyukjae hace pucheros, inclinándose para besar los labios de Donghae. Donghae no lo devuelve, manteniendo su acto estoico a pesar de querer derretirse en el momento en que la boca de su novio se movió hacia adelante. —Tal vez deberías castigarme, pa... —pero luego vacila, su nombre habitual de elección se pierde en algún lugar en el aire cuando su puchero se convierte en algo parecido a una sonrisa furtiva; una de las cejas de Donghae se levanta, intrigado por ver dónde Hyukjae tiene la intención de tomar esto—. Ya que me he portado mal —comienza de nuevo, inclinándose para otro beso a pesar de no recibir nada a cambio y dejando que su voz se reduzca a poco más que un susurro—. Tal vez deberías castigarme,  _oppa_.

Donghae siente esas palabras en el mismo espacio que se vio afectado cuando Hyukjae estaba en el escenario usando esto, y se tensa por un breve momento, su inhalación brusca cuando su mano sube a la nuca del cuello del mayor para jalarlo. —Tú —respira contra la oreja del otro hombre, sus palabras bajas y calmadas a pesar del hecho de que internamente no tiene nada que ver—. Estás en un gran problema —es una frase simple, pero una que él sabe llega a Hyukjae inmensamente, y cuando se vuelve para volver al sofá, saborea el momento en que el otro no puede ver su rostro y la forma en que sus ojos se cierran por un segundo. Su sangre ya está ardiendo debajo de su piel, pero no le dará a Hyukjae la oportunidad de verlo, todavía no.

—Ven aquí —dice Donghae mientras se sienta cerca del borde del sofá. Hyukjae obedece sin cuestionarlo, y cuando se pone de pie junto a las rodillas del otro, Donghae se da una palmada en su regazo; Hyukjae se mueve para sentarse, pero el más joven lo detiene con una mano sobre su espalda baja—. No —corrige, tomando a su novio del brazo y girándolo para que mire hacia la otra dirección antes de tirarlo—. Sobre mi regazo.

La tensión en el aire es tan fuerte que se asfixia cuando Hyukjae se arrodilla por primera vez al lado de las piernas de Donghae, luego se empuja sobre el regazo del hombre más joven, con los dedos entrelazados para mantener sus manos apartadas de lo que sabía que vendría después. La palma abierta de Donghae se extiende sobre la piel de su espalda baja, las puntas de sus dedos se sumergen debajo de la cintura de la falda de Hyukjae, sus movimientos son tan suaves como el tono que usa cuando habla con el otro. —¿Entiendes por qué estás siendo castigado? —pregunta, y Hyukjae asiente de inmediato, las rubias coletas de su peluca se balancean al lado de su cara cuando siente que la mano del otro hombre se desliza aún más hacia abajo, acariciando la parte posterior de sus muslos y apretando solo un poco, antes de volver a subir y empujar su falda (Donghae nota la ropa interior completamente de mujer que Hyukjae había elegido, pero no dice nada todavía, eligiendo en su lugar simplemente zumbar en aprobación). Esa mano desapareció, y la otra presiona con fuerza contra la espalda baja de Hyukjae, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se cierran con fuerza y no se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que la mano de Donghae desciende, dura y rápida, contra su culo; el aire se libera al mismo tiempo que abre los ojos y jadea ante el contacto. —Usa tus palabras, nena —le dice Donghae, y hay un montón de cosas que pasan por su mente en ese momento: el reconocimiento del juego que están jugando y lo bien que se sienten las manos de Donghae, el estrés de sus conciertos y cómo lo necesita desesperadamente, cuánto confía y ama a este hombre, cuánto quiere complacerlo, maestro, papi, oppa,  _Donghae_. Donghae, también, está teniendo pensamientos similares, con las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo con suavidad el tramo de piel con la que estaba conectada su palma abierta.

—Te provoque —dice Hyukjae una vez que se recompone—. En el escenario y en las salas de espera, delante de todos... —y salta cuando la mano de Donghae se conecta con su carne de nuevo, gimiendo un poco por la fuerza puesta detrás del segundo azote mientras los músculos de sus muslos se tensan y se relajan—. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo, me gustaba que me observaras, oppa —por encima de él, Donghae se mordió el labio con fuerza, retrocediendo de nuevo y reconectándose, esta vez en la mejilla opuesta. Hyukjae esta duro debajo de su falda; Donghae puede sentir que la punta de la erección del hombre mayor se hunde en la carne de su muslo cada vez que lo azota y ese pensamiento le produce tanta satisfacción que lo hace sentirse mareado. Acaba de abrir la boca para recordarle a Hyukjae que no se ha disculpado cuando el otro decide que tiene más que decir—. Pensé en...

—¿Hm? ¿Pensaste en qué, bebé? —pregunta Donghae, con un tono casual mientras su palma abierta golpeó, amortiguada por la tela de su braga, a través del culo del otro hombre una vez más. Hyukjae gime suavemente esta vez, corto pero definitivamente allí, y Donghae sonríe.  _"Ahí está"_ cuenta la cantidad de veces que ha golpeado al otro en el fondo de su mente, anticipando la forma en que las reacciones de Hyukjae se magnificarán a medida que vayan avanzando.

—Sobre ti... —y Donghae puede escuchar los leves toques de vergüenza en la voz de Hyukjae, señala la forma en que el color se ha extendido no solo de sus mejillas sino de su cuello en este punto, y Dios, las cosas que le afectan—. Sobre ti follandome allí, en el escenario, sobre el escritorio. Yo... —otra bofetada fuerte y Hyukjae se retuerce, solo un poco, buscando más fricción y gimiendo solo un poco de frustración cuando no se encuentra ninguno—. Quería hacerte pensar en eso también, oppa, por favor más —la última parte es nada más que un quejido, y Donghae casi podría sentir pena por él si las otras palabras no hubieran enturbiado sus pensamientos, porque definitivamente había pensado exactamente en lo que Hyukjae acababa de sugerir. Su mano aprieta una de las mejillas del culo de Hyukjae, con fuerza, y el hombre mayor gime por el áspero tratamiento de la carne sensible y adolorida, pero utiliza el ligero cambio de posición para frotarse contra el muslo de Donghae.

—Quédate quieto —dice Donghae con firmeza, quitando sus dos manos para desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón de cuero, sacándolo de los bucles (el sonido hace que el cuerpo de Hyukjae se ponga tenso, se da cuenta) y lo dobla una vez antes de envolver una parte alrededor de su mano para que tenga una sección corta para controlar—. Coloca tu ropa interior debajo de tu culo y dame las manos —ordena, y Hyukjae escucha de inmediato, sus dedos tiemblan mientras tira de la tela transparente para que descanse justo debajo de sus mejillas, luego pone ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Donghae agarra sus muñecas fuertemente con una mano, sujetándolas a su espalda baja mientras corre su cinturón ligeramente sobre la carne ahora expuesta; la acción hace que Hyukjae se estremezca y gima, las caderas inconscientemente empujan hacia atrás contra la sensación. Esta vez, Donghae le permite salirse con la suya.

—Has sido peor de lo que pensaba, nena —le dice Donghae, y él puede escuchar la pequeña disculpa de Hyukjae, pero no le importa—. Querer que te folle frente a toda esa gente, frente a nuestros amigos, eso es tan sucio. Especialmente contigo vestida así, ¿qué pensarían de ti? —no espera una respuesta y Hyukjae solo emite un gemido, el subproducto de pensar nuevamente en el escenario, e intenta empujar sus caderas hacia adelante para el contacto. Donghae aprieta su agarre en las muñecas de Hyukjae, dejando que su tono se convierta en algo parecido al regaño por solo un momento mientras le da a Hyukjae un duro  _no_ —. Vamos a hacer cinco. Puedes contarlo, ya que es tu castigo. ¿Entiendes lo que te he dicho? —Hyukjae gime y asiente, y Donghae sonríe sobre él, la yema de su pulgar frotando suavemente los nudillos del hombre mayor a pesar de su situación actual—. Palabras —le recuerda, y Hyukjae asiente de nuevo.

—Entiendo, oppa —dice, su voz un poco temblorosa pero no lo suficiente como para causar preocupación, y Donghae lo acepta. Casi tan pronto como las palabras salen de sus labios, la habitación se llena de repente con el áspero sonido de cuero golpeando contra la carne desnuda y el agudo jadeo de Hyukjae, sus dedos apretándose en puños en el agarre de Donghae—. Uno —se obliga a decir, su respiración pesada cuando las olas de dolor y calor irradian desde la carne maltratada de su culo, atrapada en algún lugar entre ver esto como un castigo por su comportamiento y algo que hace que su necesidad ya sofocante se convierta en  _abrumadora_. Sucede de nuevo y, cuando cuenta dos, siente que las lágrimas le pican en las esquinas de los ojos, luchando contra la necesidad de retorcerse con todo lo que tiene en él. La tercera vez, algo en él se rompe; esta vez es otro jadeo áspero y un fuerte y dolorido gemido—.  _Tres_ , lo siento mucho, lo siento, no lo haré otra vez, oppa, lo siento —y Donghae siente desde lo más profundo de su alma el viejo dicho "me duele más que a ti"; hace una pausa por un momento y pasa el cinturón suavemente sobre la carne de color rojo oscuro, observando la forma en que Hyukjae se estremece de anticipación.

—Lo sé, bebé —tranquiliza—. Sé que lo sientes. Estás tan cerca ahora, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Solo dos más, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae asiente, sus manos adormecida por el agarre de Donghae mientras su cuerpo comienza a relajarse de nuevo ante el recordatorio. Sólo dos más—. No me gusta castigarte, pero no puedo permitir ese tipo de comportamiento. Tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé, oppa —responde Hyukjae en voz baja—. Sé que fui malo, en este momento tú estás siendo bueno conmigo. Por favor termina, ¿por favor?

Por segunda vez en la noche, las palabras apenas salen de sus labios antes de que él se sienta golpeado: la pausa en su castigo por el halago de Donghae fue contraproductivo, lo que lo hizo relajarse demasiado, y esta vez las lágrimas se derramaron, sofocando un sollozo a favor de un tembloroso  _cuatro_. Donghae escucha las lágrimas en su voz y las siente en su corazón, y como siempre, hay un conflicto agudo: sabe que está desempeñando su papel correctamente y está profundamente satisfecho con los resultados, pero también quiere envolver al otro en sus brazos y besar las lágrimas.

La primera parte, como siempre, gana, y con la última bofetada de su cinturón contra el culo de Hyukjae, el otro hombre se desmorona. No cuenta, su voz ahora llena de llanto, pero Donghae no señala su error; en lugar de eso, deja que el cinturón caiga sobre el cojín junto a él y recoge a Hyukjae en sus brazos, sentándolo suavemente en su regazo y sujetándolo con fuerza alrededor de la cintura. —Shhh, nena, no llores —susurra, besando la sien de Hyukjae, el espacio delante de su oreja, a lo largo de su mandíbula, su pómulo, sus labios mordidos e hinchados. Sus narices se aprietan, una mano se acerca a la mejilla del hombre mayor y limpia las lágrimas—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo hiciste muy bien —Hyukjae se disculpa de nuevo, su voz es temblorosa y pequeña, y Donghae niega con la cabeza—. Ya no tienes que disculparte —le dice—. Tomaste tu castigo, te perdono. Mírame —empuja suavemente la cabeza de Hyukjae para enfrentarlo, besando el puente de su nariz y dándole una suave sonrisa—. Eres demasiado bonita para llorar, no me gusta eso.

Hyukjae se ríe un poco por esto, esnifando mientras se obliga a sí mismo a ignorar la picadura en su espalda y a dejar de llorar. —¿Me besas? —le pide, con voz suave, y Donghae no puede evitar cumplir su deseo de inmediato, acercándolo a él para darle un beso que es, al principio, suave y posiblemente bordeando disculpas, murmurando palabras suaves de consuelo y el cariño en el pequeño espacio entre los dos. La suavidad no dura, sin embargo; los dos pronto recuerdan exactamente en qué se encuentran y, a partir de ahí, las cosas se ponen frenéticas. Donghae saborea la suavidad del muslo desnudo de Hyukjae presionado contra su erección vestida, y la mano de Hyukjae distraídamente comienza a moverse entre sus propias piernas, el talón de su mano presionando contra la cima de su falda mientras gime en su beso.

—No —Donghae inmediatamente lo detiene, lo agarra por la muñeca y retira su mano para presionar la palma hacia abajo contra su muslo—. No puedes tocarte allí esta vez. Eres una  _chica_  buena, ¿recuerdas? —Hyukjae se queja de esto pero asiente de todos modos y Donghae se acerca a su oreja para presionar otro suave beso—. No te quejes —reprende en voz baja, con su voz apenas por encima de un susurro—, eso solo significa que puedo comer y follar tu bonita vagina hasta que olvides todo menos mi nombre. No necesitas el otro.

El rubor que se extiende sobre la cara y el cuello de Hyukjae es brillante y hermoso, y a Donghae le encanta cada parte, siguiendo el tramo de color con sus labios bajando por la columna del cuello del hombre mayor y chupando suavemente la piel de allí. Escucha la dificultad en la respiración de Hyukjae, el temblor al exhalar, pero más que escucharlo lo  _siente_  en un lugar que no sabía que existía antes de este momento. Los ojos del hombre que está sosteniendo parpadea hasta cerrarse mientras un suave gemido escapa de sus labios, sus dientes se hunden en el inferior mientras inclina su cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle un mejor acceso a Donghae, aparentemente perdido en anticipación de todo lo que el resto de la noche traer.

—¿Haría algo por mí? —pregunta Donghae, aunque no es tanto una petición como un preludio para su próxima orden: su palma se desliza por el interior del muslo de Hyukjae distraídamente, arrastrando ligeramente las uñas y observa la forma en que los músculos debajo de la superficie se agitan—. Ve a doblarte sobre la mesa e iré a cuidarte.

Mientras observa que Hyukjae obedece sus palabras de inmediato, se levanta y cruza hacia la pequeña mesa que está cerca de la isla de la cocina, una parte de Donghae reconoce que, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por ser codicioso y utilizar esta sesión solo para él, al final, todavía se convirtió en algo especialmente para su sumiso, y ese pensamiento de alguna manera lo calienta, haciéndole sonreír al ver al otro inclinado sobre la mesa con las palmas de sus manos presionadas contra su superficie plana. Se levanta y lo sigue, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la cadera de Hyukjae mientras se presiona contra el cuerpo del hombre mayor, cerrando los ojos por la forma en que puede sentir de inmediato que el otro comienza a frotarse contra él.

—Tan necesitada —comenta, besándole a lo largo de su cuello una vez más y permitiendo que Hyukjae continúe sus ministraciones por un momento—. Tal vez debería haberte follado delante de toda esa gente. Podría haber corregido tu comportamiento y mostrarles cuán sucia y llorona te vuelve por mí todo al mismo tiempo, ¿eh? Te hubiera gustado eso, ¿no es así? —su respuesta llega en forma de un gemido desesperado y otro gesto de asentimiento de Hyukjae, y aunque le gusta la respuesta, aún suspira profundamente, tono mezclado con agravación—. Palabras —exige simplemente, su mano libre llegando a la mandíbula de Hyukjae para obligar al otro a mirarlo.

—Sí —dice Hyukjae de inmediato, su mirada nublada se movió de la boca de Donghae a sus ojos, observando con avidez los rasgos del otro hombre—. Dios, no sabes cuanto quería esto. Todavía quiero esto,  _siempre_  quiero esto...

—Más abajo —Donghae lo interrumpe, alejándose y colocando una palma abierta en la parte superior de la espalda de Hyukjae para empujarlo hacia adelante sobre la mesa hasta que el pecho del otro se presiona—. Sostén el otro lado de la mesa, no la sueltes. Sigue hablándome.

Hyukjae se estira y envuelve sus dedos alrededor del lado opuesto de la mesa, claramente trabajando para estabilizar su respiración mientras las manos de Donghae recorre su aún vestida espalda y a lo largo de su falda. Sus dedos se enganchan en el tejido de la ropa interior de Hyukjae, todavía debajo de su culo, y por un momento considera quitárselo pero luego se lo piensa mejor; en lugar de eso, se arrodilla y levanta las piernas del otro, una después de la otra, para quitarle los zapatos, bromeando por un momento con las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de las plantas de los pies cubiertas de calcetines. Hyukjae se ríe de la sensación de cosquilleo, retorciéndose donde está parado y moviendo cada pie, esto hace que Donghae sonría y se ríe también, inclinándose hacia adelante para presionar un beso en la parte posterior de un muslo. Sus palmas se deslizan a lo largo de las piernas de Hyukjae, los pulgares amasan la carne de sus muslos hasta que empuja la falda del hombre hacia arriba. —Te dije que siguieras hablando —Donghae le recuerda, apretando un área que se ve particularmente roja y propensa a volverse un moretón, y Hyukjae se queda sin aliento por el duro contacto.

—Lo siento, oppa —se disculpa rápidamente, y Donghae murmura aceptando la disculpa, besos que se extienden a lo largo de sus muslos y hasta su culo, presionando especialmente el espacio que había maltratado momentos antes. El corazón de Hyukjae se está acelerando en su pecho en este punto, sus ojos se cerraron mientras capta todas las sensaciones familiares separadas de las manos, los labios y la lengua de Donghae que conectan un beso con el siguiente—. Siempre quiero esto —contesta, tropezando para encontrar su tren de pensamientos de los minutos anteriores, pero aferrándose con ambas manos una vez que lo encuentra—. Pienso mucho en eso, en que me quieres tan desesperado que no puedes soportarlo, no puedes esperar, tienes que tenerme  _entonces_  —y él toma una respiración brusca cuando siente que la misma lengua se desliza a su entrada, resbaladiza, húmeda, cálida y provocadora, se levantó de puntillas para encontrarse—. Justo así, frente a tanta gente... —lamiendo, empujando, pinchando, y sus dedos agarran con más fuerza los bordes de la mesa—, quería que me empujaras sobre el pupitre de esta manera y me jodieras hasta que gritaba... ohh  _joder_ , joder, por favor  _si_.

Hay un resbaladizo estallido cuando Donghae retira su boca de la entrada de Hyukjae, provocando el anillo de músculo allí antes de pasar la punta de su lengua, y uno de sus brazos descansa contra la parte inferior de la espalda de Hyukjae, por lo que queda atrapado allí sin la capacidad de moverse mientras retira su lengua otra vez. —Sigue —le dice al mayor antes de volver a empujar inmediatamente, y Hyukjae se da cuenta de la sensación de que el músculo resbaladizo está provocando en sus paredes internas. En el interior, todos los movimientos y ruidos de Hyukjae complacen a Donghae casi abrumadoramente, y agarra con sus dedos con más fuerza a lo largo de la cadera del otro mientras empuja fuerte para extraer más.

—Dios —Hyukjae gime, sus ojos ahora cerrados mientras el calor se asienta justo debajo de la superficie de su piel a través de todo su cuerpo, luchando por la forma en que sus muslos se tensan y se relajan una y otra vez mientras Donghae lo lame—. Dios. Joder, esta bien.  _Joder_ , quiero que me folles así, quiero que todos me vean así —gime, tratando en vano de empujar su culo hacia atrás contra la cara de Donghae—. Solo... tuya, tu sucia putita y tu chica buena, joder, se siente tan bien, por favor, no te detengas —sus nudillos son blancos ahora, las uñas se clavan en la parte inferior de la mesa mientras presiona su mejilla al frío debajo de él, tratando de encontrar alivio en algún lugar entre la lengua implacable de Donghae, pero gimiendo de frustración cuando no puede encontrar nada. Donghae está muy familiarizado con este patrón, con los sonidos necesitado de Hyukjae cada vez más intensos, y redobla sus esfuerzos, empujando lo más adentro que puede y presionando con fuerza en cada espacio que puede. Con esto, Hyukjae se estremece, gimiendo ásperamente por la atención del hombre más joven, y Donghae sabe que está rompiendo la forma en que está luchando por recomponer oraciones completas ahora—. ¿Quieres que te suplique delante de todos? —pregunta, aunque no hay ninguna convicción en su pregunta—. Puedo, puedo ser buena, yo... por favor,  _por favor..._

Hyukjae gime en voz alta cuando Donghae se retira de lamerlo, la pérdida se olvida rápidamente cuando dos dedos húmedos empujan con dureza cuando el hombre más joven se pone de pie. No es amable ahora; sus movimientos son fuertes y resueltos, empujando profundamente y tijereando en Hyukjae casi de inmediato y el que está sobre la mesa prácticamente se está derritiendo ante el placer del dolor, gimiendo, lloriqueando, echando hacia atrás todo lo que tiene permitido con Donghae parado muy cerca.

—Eres tan sexy así, nena —le dice Donghae, hundiendo las puntas de sus dedos en el lugar exacto que hace que los colores estallen detrás de los párpados cerrados de Hyukjae—. Tan necesitada y desesperada. Realmente es una pena que nadie más te vea así —hay un tono posesivo en la voz de Donghae que hace que Hyukjae gima de satisfacción, sus dedos ansiosos por llegar hasta su pene, pero sabiendo que simplemente sería castigado de nuevo por eso si lo hacía—. Pero ambos sabemos que soy demasiado celoso para eso —dice Donghae con calma, retirando ambos dedos solo para agregar un tercero cuando empuja de nuevo, esta vez frotando con fuerza contra el punto dulce de Hyukjae. No necesita mirar hacia abajo para saber que hay líquido que gotea de la punta de su pene; Hyukjae es naturalmente desordenado y es algo que Donghae adora, se ve tan jodidamente sexy que apenas puede soportarlo, al igual que la forma en que Hyukjae esencialmente se está jodiendo de nuevo con los dedos del joven en este punto mientras gime de la manera más deliciosamente lasciva posible.

— _Oppa_  —gimio Hyukjae, su voz sonando más alta con cada empuje contra su próstata y cada sonido que se derrama entre los labios brillantes—. Oppa, por favor...

Y ese es el punto de quiebre de Donghae, al parecer, porque en el lapso de unos pocos minutos, tomó su mano para deshacer las ataduras de su pantalón y empujarlo hacia abajo, destapando la pequeña botella de lubricante que había estado guardando en su bolsillo y chorreando en su pene. Sostiene a Hyukjae todavía con una mano abierta en el centro de su espalda mientras se posiciona con la otra, casi gruñendo por la forma en que Hyukjae se da cuenta al sentir la punta del pene de Donghae presionado en su entrada, y con un suave movimiento se empuja dentro hasta que sus bolas están presionadas cómodamente contra la piel del hombre mayor. Las rodillas de Hyukjae casi se doblan y sus sonidos se funden en un fuerte fuerte y áspero jadeos, conteniendo el aliento con fuerza en su pecho. Donghae gime ante el apretado calor que rodea su pene, deseando no comenzar a follar a Hyukjae de inmediato en la mesa, aunque el deseo se encuentra en la vanguardia de su mente.

—Estás tan jodidamente profundo —dice Hyukjae, sus palabras ligeras y casi mezcladas en una sola cuando finalmente exhala—.  _Joder_ , Hae... —y ahí está la conexión, el punto que los devuelve a la realidad, y cuando finalmente se calmó empuja hacia atrás tanto como la presión de Donghae al inmovilizarlo lo permite—.  _Por favor._

—Piernas juntas —Donghae le dice en un tono que se acerca a la agudeza, dándole a Hyukjae solo un momento para obedecer antes de que sus manos se acerquen a la tela de la falda del otro hombre, girando sus caderas para conducir ese extra un poquito más profundo y saboreando la sensación del temblor en el cuerpo de Hyukjae mientras lo hace, así como el chillido agudo que acompaña. Cuando se retira, es casi por completo, pero antes de que el otro tenga la oportunidad de quejarse, Donghae regresa adentro de golpe, es el comienzo de un ritmo brutal que hace que Hyukjae vea las estrellas, su enfoque completamente separado del dolor del borde de la mesa cavando bruscamente en sus caderas y, en cambio, en la forma en que su hueso de la cadera está entrando en él. La fuerza de sus embates ocasionalmente hace que la mesa se mueva un poco, el sonido se mezcla con los quejidos y gemidos de Hyukjae y los gruñidos de placer de Donghae y se asientan en sus oídos, pero a ninguno les importa lo suficiente como para cambiarlo; pero si hay algo que impulsa a Donghae y se inclina hacia adelante, presionando una mano contra la mesa al lado de Hyukjae para cambiar su ángulo.

—¡Joder! —Hyukjae prácticamente grita cuando Donghae empuja su pene aún más profundamente, perdiendo brevemente su agarre sobre la mesa antes de que los dedos rápidamente se apresuren a encontrar su agarre de nuevo. Cuando el otro hombre finalmente, finalmente llega exactamente al lugar correcto, su cuerpo entero se tensa; Donghae sabe lo que ha hecho de inmediato y empuja con fuerza, calmándose por un momento y manteniendo su posición, y Hyukjae no puede decidir si quiere empujar contra él o tratar de alejarse de alguna manera—. Hae —respira, frenético, sobreestimulado—. Hae por favor, por favor no puedo, es demasiado —y gime al sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo. Por encima de él, Donghae se muerde el labio inferior al ver al otro retorciéndose debajo de él, con una voz tan bonita y lamentable cuando suplica.

—¿No puedes qué? —pregunta, forzando el zumbido eléctrico de placer que corre por sus venas para permitirle tener este momento y rodar sus caderas más hacia el otro hombre. Hyukjae gime, largo y bajo, como si Donghae hubiera presionado algún tipo de botón de reinicio por el sonido alto que su tono había ganado. Su frente está sobre la mesa, los ojos girados hacia atrás a pesar de estar escondido de la vista de Donghae, y su boca está abierta: detrás del hombre más joven, una de las piernas de Hyukjae se desliza hacia arriba, frotando la parte superior de su pie a lo largo de la pantorrilla de Donghae mientras acaricia el pene de su amante.

—Tú... —lo intenta, pero las palabras se pierden en un jadeo cuando Donghae comienza a moverse de nuevo, su ritmo es más lento y mucho más deliberado esta vez, asegurándose de conducir a casa con cada empuje intencional. Hyukjae no puede concentrarse en nada más que esto, en el calor que se acumula en su vientre, en la forma en que siente que ninguno de los músculos de su cuerpo puede relajarse más y prácticamente está vibrando, en la tensión de sus bolas que solo empeora con cada empuje en su cuerpo—. Cerca —susurra, de alguna manera demasiado relajado y frenético, aunque este último aumenta con cada segundo dado—. Cerca, Hae, por favor, por favor, puedo...

—No —le dice Donghae con firmeza, y Hyukjae realmente gime entonces, retorciéndose casi patéticamente en su lugar cuando el más joven retrocede y vuelve a subir con el ritmo áspero de antes—. Todavía no —pero incluso su propio comando sale con los dientes apretados, porque la forma en que Hyukjae está apretando alrededor de su pene no le está haciendo ningún favor a Donghae en lo que respecta a su deseo de sacar esto. Puede sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Hyukjae y sabe que el mayor no podrá contenerse por mucho tiempo, pero en lugar de aliviarse, decide hacerlo mucho más duro para Hyukjae. Una mano se desliza entre los muslos de Hyukjae y tira de una de sus rodillas hasta la parte superior de la mesa, permitiendo que Donghae tenga más acceso, y los ruidos de Hyukjae cesan por completo cuando Donghae golpea contra él sin tregua.

—Oh no —dice de repente, y el más joven casi quiere reírse ante el pánico en su voz, pero lo muerde de nuevo—. Oh no, por favor déjame, por favor.

—No vas a correrte sin permiso, ¿verdad? —Donghae le pregunta, su propia voz tensa mientras habla. Hyukjae gime lastimosamente, una de sus manos suelta la mesa para poder presionar su cara contra su antebrazo; Donghae decide no castigarlo por esa pequeña desobediencia, dado lo que está sufriendo actualmente.

—No —se queja, el sonido amortiguado contra la carne de su brazo, pero se está levantando sobre los dedos de los pies entonces, inseguro de lo que está haciendo su cuerpo, indeciso sobre si debería dejar que suceda y aceptar el castigo o intentarlo, inútilmente, para evitar su orgasmo por mucho tiempo que Donghae decida—. Joder, vas a hacerme... —y él se muerde el brazo para calmarse, tratando de concentrarse en el dolor de sus dientes que rompen la piel en lugar de la ardiente quemadura de placer que amenaza con consumirlo.

—No, lo vas a detener. Relájate.

—Yo... —y todo duele y quema, y se siente tan abrumadoramente  _bien_  y Hyukjae no sabe qué hacer, y Donghae puede imaginar esta lucha interna en su mente tan claramente porque está ocupado con uno de los suyos: dejarlo, y tomar su propio placer, o seguir disfrutando de las cosas como son en este momento—. Si me relajo, sucederá y no quiero meterme en problemas, no sé qué hacer —y luego hay lágrimas de nuevo, y Donghae las ignora, acelerando su ritmo ligeramente y es tan evidente en los pequeños chillidos, gemidos y ahogados sollozos del hombre debajo de él que realmente está en su punto de ruptura—. Por favor —intenta de nuevo—. Por favor, Donghae,  _por favor._

Donghae permanece en silencio por un largo momento, permitiendo que el hombre mayor luche solo un poco más antes de finalmente ceder.

—Córrete para mí, nena —Donghae cede, su palma abierta presionando contra el muslo de Hyukjae para abrirlo más, jodiéndolo más profundamente mientras le da al otro el permiso que había buscado tan desesperadamente, y casi de inmediato siente que todo el cuerpo de Hyukjae se aprieta y se relaja. Su espalda se arquea mientras hunde los dedos en la madera y la carne del brazo de Donghae, habiendo alcanzado frenéticamente detrás de él en un esfuerzo por encontrarlo, cuando finalmente se inclina sobre el borde; su visión es blanca veteada de color brillante, la quemadura debajo de su piel se acumula y luego se libera en ráfagas duras y estremecidas que dejan el suelo y la parte superior de sus calcetines sucios, y en sus labios solo está el nombre de Donghae porque es lo único que importa en todo el mundo mientras se eleva por encima de todo lo demás.

Es todo, repentinamente, y Donghae está jodidamente  _satisfecho_  con la forma en que esto se desarrolla frente a él, ante el sonido de Hyukjae gritando su nombre cerca de sus oídos, por la forma en que su cuerpo cede de forma tan completa al placer que el hombre más joven le ha regalado de todo corazón con la manera en que prácticamente adora el terreno sobre el que Hyukjae camina. Se calmó para ver el orgasmo del otro hombre, pero pronto la mano de Hyukjae se desliza desde su antebrazo hasta el encaje entre sus dedos, tirando del más joven y estremeciéndose por el cambio dentro de él.

—Te amo —dice Hyukjae por enésima millonésima vez—. Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto —es prácticamente un canto, un mantra para que él se mantenga a salvo, y Donghae se inclina para besarlo. Oído y el costado de su cara, presionando su nariz contra la piel húmeda y respirando el olor del otro hombre en este momento. Se arrastra hacia adentro y se asienta debajo de su piel, y experimentalmente balancea sus caderas hacia Hyukjae; el otro se estremece por la hipersensibilidad, pero sigue esforzándose, ahora queriendo darle a Donghae algo tan alucinante como lo que él mismo había recibido—. Déjame —comienza, su aliento aún irregular cuando los empuja hacia arriba desde la mesa, los ojos se vuelven borrosos y el cuerpo rígido por la posición en la que había estado durante demasiado tiempo—, déjame montarte. Déjame también hacerte sentir bien.

A Donghae no se le tiene que decir dos veces, la simulación de su juego se ha ido mientras se retira del cuerpo de Hyukjae con un suave gemido y rápidamente se quita el pantalón, y su camisa lo sigue inmediatamente. Sin dudarlo, levanta al otro hombre en sus brazos y lo lleva por el pasillo a su habitación, dejándolo caer bruscamente sobre la cama (y disculpándose rápidamente por eso, considerando el estado del culo de Hyukjae) antes de arrastrarse entre sus piernas para presionar sus labios juntos en el beso abrasador que había querido tan desesperadamente dar al otro cuando llegó. Estos besos son mucho más frenéticos que los de su tiempo en el sofá antes, y los brazos de Hyukjae se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, lo sostienen cerca y nunca rompen el contacto mientras se retira por completo de su ropa interior transparente, seguramente arruinada, para arrojarla a un rincón distante. Donghae se ríe contra la boca de Hyukjae tan pronto como hace esto, y puede sentir que los labios del mayor se convierten en su puchero característico.

—Me gustó esa —admite Donghae, besando dicho puchero mientras sus manos bajaban por los costados de Hyukjae, girándolos rápidamente para que su espalda estuviera presionada contra la cama, mirando al mayor como si fuera la primera vez que lo ha visto y está  _enamorado_. Está seguro de que nunca ha amado a Hyukjae más de lo que lo hace en este momento exacto—. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso —dice Donghae inesperadamente, sus manos deslizándose por los muslos de Hyukjae, y luego es recompensado con esa brillante y hermosa sonrisa de encías que adora tanto.

—Estás bastante bien para mirar —responde Hyukjae, su tono ligero y burlón mientras se acerca a sí mismo para envolver sus largos y delgados dedos alrededor del pene de su amante, su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más grande por la forma en que el aliento de Donghae parece atorarse en su garganta al contacto—. Mejor para otras cosas sin embargo. Sobre todo esto. Déjame solo... —y luego se inclina hacia la mesita de noche, abre el cajón y saca una botella de lubricante a medio usar. Lo abre rápidamente, vierte un poco en su palma antes de volver a deslizarla en el pene de Donghae otra vez, guiándola adentro de nuevo y suspirando de placer una vez que está completamente sentado contra las caderas del hombre más joven con su pene enterrado en su interior—. Definitivamente esto —modifica su declaración anterior, sus caderas giran automáticamente en círculos pequeños y apretados mientras su lengua corre sobre sus labios.

Donghae le permite a Hyukjae hacer lo que le plazca esta vez, mirando a su amante con nada más que pura hambre brillando en sus ojos mientras se levanta y cae sobre su pene, montándolo como si estuviera hecho solo para este acto y nada más solo para cambiar y entrar más fuerte, montarlo en círculos. El pene de Hyukjae, también, está duro otra vez, oculto debajo de la tela de su falda mientras trata de llevarlos a ambos al éxtasis y Donghae lo deja encontrar lo que pueda, sus dedos se hunden en la suave piel blanca pero no guían, simplemente participa. No le toma ningún tiempo llegar al punto en el que había estado cuando estaba follando a Hyukjae sobre la mesa, y sus dedos de los pies se doblan en anticipación cuando el placer comienza a nublar su visión, su mente, su sentido común, y solo hay Hyukjae y ese calor apretado y húmedo.

—¿Sientes eso ahí? —Hyukjae le pregunta entonces, tan cerca que puede saborearlo, cayendo pesadamente e inclinándose hacia adelante con una mano presionada con la palma abierta contra el estómago de Donghae, la otra baja contra su propio estómago mientras gime suavemente—. Ahí es donde quiero que te corras, dentro de mí, ahí mismo —y Donghae tiene que luchar activamente contra la necesidad de voltearlos y colocar a Hyukjae en el colchón para que pueda darle al mayor exactamente lo que quiere en ese momento—. Quiero que engrende dentro de mí tan jodidamente profundo —le dice Hyukjae, alcanzando una de las muñecas de Donghae para que pueda levantar su mano, apretando los dedos del hombre más joven alrededor de su cuello y haciéndole apretar. Donghae gruñe, el hambre se convierte en algo parecido a morir de hambre antes de que la mano que permanece en la cadera de Hyukjae se agarre con fuerza mientras golpea la suya con un fuerte empuje que deja al hombre de arriba aturdido, su mirada se vuelve borrosa y luego se aclara una vez más—. Te gusta cuando te hablo así —dice con un poco de esfuerzo, apretando sus caderas aún más contra el otro y gimiendo suavemente cuando el contacto interior envía ondas de choque que ondulan debajo de su piel. Donghae nota esto y agarra al otro hombre con más fuerza tanto en su cadera como en su garganta, empujando en el mismo lugar repetidamente. Hyukjae había tenido bastante control; ahora es el turno de Donghae.

—No te voy a dar nada si no lo pides amablemente —le dice a Hyukjae, quien está tomando con entusiasmo este nuevo abuso con el que el otro ha decidido bendecir a su cuerpo, y Donghae lo da con igual entusiasmo. El más joven está tan cerca ahora, todo lo que necesita es solo un poco más, solo un  _poco_  más, y Hyukjae se aprieta con fuerza a su alrededor mientras su segundo orgasmo sale de la nada, el cuerpo aún esta excitado e hipersensible al que le habían dado anteriormente. Su cabeza es echada hacia atrás mientras lo monta, las coletas rubias se mueven con los movimientos y las uñas se clavan en la carne de los muslos de Donghae mientras se tensa y se suelta en algo que no pidió permiso, pero es demasiado hermoso para castigar, el nombre del más joven otra vez saliendo de sus labios mientras lucha para mantener su control sobre la realidad el tiempo suficiente para que las siguientes palabras se derramen.

—Oppa, por favor —dice, apresurado y frenético, un último esfuerzo por conseguir todo lo que quiere con los dedos de Donghae aún envueltos alrededor de su garganta y presionando la arteria de allí. Hay un punto oscuro y húmedo en la parte delantera de su falda de su segundo orgasmo; Donghae se da cuenta de esto al mismo tiempo que siente que el semen de Hyukjae se desliza por su pene y se desliza por su propia piel, y si no hubiera estado cerca antes de eso, ahora lo estaría—. Por favor, créeme, lo quiero  _tanto_  —suplica Hyukjae, su aliento sale como un jadeo agudo mientras Donghae continúa empujando en él unas cuantas veces más antes de alcanzar su propio punto de ruptura, ambas manos van a las caderas de Hyukjae para sostenerlo mientras le da exactamente lo que había pedido con entusiasmo duro y áspero. Maldice con dureza mientras se vacía en lo profundo del cuerpo del otro hombre, aferrándose lo suficientemente fuerte como para magullar mientras continúa follando a Hyukjae a través de lo que está bastante seguro que es uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, ayudado por la forma en que el otro continúa apretando y liberando alrededor de su pene para ordeñar a Donghae de todo lo que su cuerpo tiene para ofrecer.

Ambos permanecen en silencio mientras bajan de sus orgasmos respectivos, los únicos sonidos en la habitación son los de su respiración áspera y entrecortada y las maldiciones ocasionales cuando alguien se mueve demasiado por sus nervios hipersensibles. Finalmente, Hyukjae se levanta y saca el pene de Donghae, ambos haciendo pequeños sonidos lamentables ante la repentina pérdida, antes de caer pesadamente sobre su estómago junto al más joven; Donghae gira la cabeza para mirarlo, y por un minuto se quedan así, mirándose en silencio. Hyukjae es el primero en sonreír, y Donghae lo sigue poco después, acercándose y presionando sus labios contra los del otro en un beso mucho más suave que los que se daban antes.

—Te amo —Donghae susurra, y Hyukjae murmura tranquilamente satisfecho, empujándose sobre su codo para que pueda inclinarse sobre el más joven.

—Más te vale —dice, dejando caer otro beso contra los labios de Donghae, permaneciendo allí por un momento más de lo necesario—. Me golpeaste el culo con un cinturón y me hiciste llorar, sádico.

—Te gustó —responde Donghae simplemente, sonriendo alegremente a su novio mientras se acerca para jugar con las coletas rubias—. Si no me hubieras detenido.

—Hm... cierto. ¿Vas a cuidarme cuando no pueda sentarme mañana?

—Jodidamente lo deseas, eres una obscena muñequita que consiguió lo que merecías, ¿por qué debería tener que cuidarte por eso?

—Porque me amas —es la respuesta fácil y rápida que viene. Hyukjae sabe tan bien como Donghae que el más joven no tiene ninguna posibilidad—. Me amas y te gusta cuando soy obsceno, admítelo.

—Sí te amo —admite Donghae sin dudarlo, simplemente porque podía decirlo un millón de veces seguidas y nunca aburrirse de eso, siempre y cuando Hyukjae sea el único receptor. Se ve a sí mismo mirando un poco demasiado tiempo, aprendiéndose cada característica a pesar de que las tiene todas memorizada desde hace años, y cuando Hyukjae se da cuenta de lo que sucede, mira hacia otro lado, una sonrisa tímida repentinamente se apodera de sus labios. Donghae, como era de esperar, se derrite y se enamora un poco más—. Especialmente por esto —bromea con el fin de romper la tensión, riéndose de la mirada juguetona que el otro destella, pero sin empujar más el tema—. Vamos —dice, finalmente cambiando de posición para poder sentarse y arrastrarse fuera de la cama, tirando de Hyukjae por las manos—. Toma un baño conmigo, déjame cuidarte.

Esto es todo lo que necesita decirle a Hyukjae para saber que sí, Donghae lo cuidará mañana y por todos los días posteriores, y sí, es el hombre más afortunado y amado del mundo.

 


	20. Hello, Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae es dueño de un club y ve a Donghae bailando.

**[Hola, Extraño](https://hyukhae-oxygen.livejournal.com/44367.html) por [pseudo_shigure](https://pseudo-shigure.livejournal.com/)**

 

Esa noche no fue diferente a cualquier otra noche para el dueño del club. Salió de su oficina en el segundo nivel de su club, escaneando las multitudes en la pista que estaban frotando sus cuerpos sudorosos uno contra el otro. Lee Hyukjae hacía esto todas las noches para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Y eso fue lo que convirtió a su club en uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

Su mirada errante se detuvo en el momento en que vio a ese hombre magnífico en medio de la multitud. El hombre tenía el cabello ondulado de color castaño hasta los hombros, recogido en una media cola de caballo. Llevaba una camisa negra con botones y pantalón ajustado negro. Y su cuerpo delgado era tan pecaminoso como sus movimientos.

Hyukjae pudo ver que no era su intención captar toda la atención de la multitud que lo rodeaba. Estaba demasiado inmerso en la música y su baile para darse cuenta de la multitud que comenzó a formar un círculo a su alrededor, como los depredadores que cazan a sus presas. Hyukjae entendió por qué esas personas no podían dejarlo solo. Era demasiado místico.

La música sonó en su oído en el momento en que salió de su oficina insonorizada. Incluso cuando bajaba la escalera, los ojos de Hyukjae nunca dejaron al hombre bailando en el pista. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de convertirse en uno de esos depredadores cuando se acercó a ese hombre.

Todos los clientes regulares de este club conocían a Lee Hyukjae, después de todo, su ardiente cabello rojo era demasiado difícil de perder. Pero esa no fue la única razón. También sabían que era un bailarín increíble y lo respetaban por eso. Cuando Lee Hyukjae veía a alguien que le gustaba, bajaba a la pista y encantaba a esa persona. Todos sabían que era mejor no interponerse en su camino.

Y esa fue la razón por la que la multitud se separó como el mar rojo, en el momento en que Hyukjae entró en la pista de baile. Estaban mirando, esperando.

A diferencia de los otros bailarines en la pista, Hyukjae quería ser notado. Quería que el hombre hermoso supiera que estaba allí, bailando con él. Seduciéndolo. Así que colocó ligeramente su palma contra la parte baja de la espalda del otro hombre.

Donghae abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió el toque en su espalda. Nadie se había atrevido a tocarlo. Los otros simplemente lo miraban hambrientos. Pero, temiendo que Donghae los rechazara, no hicieron ningún movimiento; qué montón de cobardes. Pero este hombre, con su ardiente cabello rojo, no mostró ningún miedo en sus ojos. En cambio, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, desafiando a Donghae a hacer algo con la mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Intrigado, Donghae levantó una ceja. Pero el hombre respondió con un tirón que acercó sus cuerpos. Donghae no se retiró de un desafío, tomó la otra mano del hombre y se la puso en la cadera. Movió la mano en su espalda al otro lado de su cadera. Ahora qué haría el hombre, se preguntó Donghae.

La elección fue obvia para Hyukjae. Pasó las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por los costados del cuerpo del castaño de una manera que sabía que era, al menos, sugerente. Observó que el otro hombre cerró los ojos y sonó un gemido inaudible.

La música era de alguna manera más suave y encantadora. Y los dos hombres comenzaron a balancearse en sincronía.

—¿Que te parece? —Hyukjae logró susurrar al oído del otro hombre.

—No eres tan malo —respondió Donghae con una sonrisa.

—Cambiarás de opinión cuando termine esta noche.

—Más baile. Menos hablar —le ordenó el castaño a su nuevo compañero de baile mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre.

Hyukjae solo pudo reírse. No estaba planeando hablar en primer lugar de todos modos.

A medida que la música se hacía rápida y estruendosa, sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que apenas hubo una pulgada entre ellos. Ya no bailaban, ya que era más frotar sus cuerpos uno contra el otro. Primero, Hyukjae tenía su rodilla colocada estratégicamente entre las piernas de Donghae, dejando al castaño sin otra opción que dejar que su ingle se frotara cada vez que se movía. Y Hyukjae podía sentir que se endurecía con cada golpe.

Pero luego, cuando su cuerpo se calentó, Donghae agarró un puñado del cabello de Hyukjae y acercó su cabeza. Hyukjae jadeaba y Donghae gemía. Y sus labios separados se rozaron de una manera lejos de ser inocente. No fue un beso. Simplemente respiran el aire del otro, con la lengua asomándose de vez en cuando para saborear lo que apenas había allí.

Hyukjae reemplazó sus rodillas y tiró de la cadera de Donghae con fuerza contra la suya. El sudor hizo que la camisa del castaño se aferrara a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y Hyukjae podía ver vagamente sus pezones excitados. El hombre pelirrojo acarició el cuello de Donghae, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Su mano derecha subió desde la cadera del castaño hasta su torso, su pulgar encontró el brote y lo provocó.

Donghae arqueó su cuerpo, acercando aún más la mano del otro hombre y sus caricias. Podía sentir el empuje de sus caderas cada vez más rápido, más duro. No podía creer que se besara en público con un hombre que acababa de conocer. Y ese hecho se hizo aún más caliente. Donghae habría estado preocupado con su propio pensamiento si no estuviera tan excitado en ese momento.

Fue sin previo aviso cuando las simples caricias en su cuello se convirtieron en una mordida. Donghae jadeó y sacudió la cadera con sorpresa. Cuando lo sintió de nuevo, apretó los mechones rojos aún más. Sintió una mano escabullirse más abajo en la parte delantera de su pantalón y palmeó el bulto goteante. Y los músculos de su estómago de repente se tensaron.

Hyukjae lo escuchó maldecir y supo que el otro hombre estaba cerca. Ahora no querría que su compañero de esta noche se viniera tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

—Podemos ir arriba —susurró al oído del otro hombre.

Ante la mera mención de lo que estaba por venir, el cuerpo de Donghae se tensó de repente. Y como si tuviera llamas ardiente, se liberó de las garras de Hyukjae. Donghae retrocedió unos pasos. Parecía un ciervo atrapado por los faros.

—N-no... —tartamudeó. Observó que el otro hombre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aturdido—. No estaba... me tengo que ir —sin dar más explicaciones, el castaño se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

—¡Qué mierda! —maldijo Hyukjae cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

Sintió como si la música se detuviera y todos en este mundo lo estuvieran mirando.

—Él solo... —Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Maldición! —dijo antes de perseguir al otro hombre fuera del club.

—¡Oye! —gritó Hyukjae una vez que vio la figura que estaba mirando la acera.

Era una fría noche de noviembre, así que Donghae llevaba su bufanda y su abrigo gris oscuro. Tenía las manos metidas en el bolsillo mientras ignoraba los gritos de Hyukjae y trataba de caminar más rápido para perderse del otro hombre.

—¡Oye, te estoy hablando!

Hyukjae puso su mano sobre el hombro de Donghae y obligó al otro hombre a darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo.

—Mira —dijo finalmente Donghae una vez que se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción que explicarle al otro hombre—. Lo siento, pero no estaba planeando...

Las palabras de Donghae fueron cortadas por un par de labios que chocaron contra los suyos no tan suavemente. Sintió una lengua insistente lamiendo sus labios, exigiendo la entrada a su boca. La mano en su nuca lo mantuvo en su lugar. La otra mano en su espalda baja lo empujó más cerca del cuerpo del otro hombre. Y Donghae no tuvo más remedio que agarrar la camisa de Hyukjae y sucumbir. La temperatura nocturna de repente se sintió aumentada unos pocos grados.

No había nada inocente en el beso. Era francamente sucio, obsceno. La lengua de Hyukjae probó cada centímetro de la boca de Donghae, acariciando su lengua, chupándola, haciendo que Donghae gimiera en la boca de Hyukjae. El pelirrojo apoyó a Donghae contra la pared más cercana que pudo encontrar y lo inmovilizó. Su mano viajó desde la espalda del castaño hasta su culo duro. Apretó los músculos firmes que se sentían tan perfectos bajo su toque y deliberadamente conectó su miembro medio endurecido contra el del otro hombre. Sabía que el otro hombre ya era un desastre.

—¿Todavía vas a decir que no a eso? —preguntó Hyukjae después de que rompió el beso sin piedad y dejó a Donghae atónito.

—Yo... yo... —Donghae no sabía qué decir. Todavía estaba medio aturdido por el beso y su cerebro estaba nublado de lujuria. No podía hacer que sus nervios funcionaran correctamente, incluso si quisiera.

Como era un hombre impaciente, Hyukjae besó al castaño una vez más, tan enérgicamente como el primero si no fuera más por el hecho que la cabeza de Donghae golpeó la pared.

—Tengo un auto estacionado en la parte de atrás —susurró Hyukjae al oído de Donghae.

Y la única respuesta que el hombre más bajo dio fue asentimientos ansiosos.

Hyukjae estaba arrastrando al otro hombre a la parte trasera del edificio donde estacionó su auto. Sujetó a Donghae contra el auto y compartió otro beso profundo y apasionado antes de empujar al otro hombre del lado del conductor. Luego se metió adentro una vez que Donghae se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives? —preguntó Hyukjae mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Bueno, es... ¡No, espera! ¿Por qué tengo que llevarte a mi casa? ¡Puedes ser un maldito asesino/ladrón por todo lo que sé! —protestó Donghae.

—Confía en mí, no lo soy.

—¡No puedo confiar en ti!

—¡Dios! ¡Tenías mi lengua en tu boca y solo ahora dices esto!

—Oye, tú eres quien empujó su...

—El punto es que soy dueño de este club. Todos aquí me conocen y te vieron salir conmigo. Si te encontraran muerto en tu casa mañana, saben a quién culpar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a tu casa? —Donghae tenía los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Y no tenía otra razón más que ser terco realmente.

—Maldita sea. Me gustas más cuando tengo mis manos sobre ti —Donghae miró a Hyukjae. El pelirrojo suspiró—. No aceptó amantes de una noche en mi casa.

—Eres increíble.

—Y estás excitado.

Los ojos de Donghae se agrandaron de molestia y tartamudeó para responderle. Pero sabía que Hyukjae tenía razón. Terminó diciéndole a Hyukjae dónde vivía de todos modos.

Cuando su viaje se detuvo en el primer semáforo, Donghae vio la sonrisa de Hyukjae por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Qué! —espetó Donghae.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta verbal, hizo que Hyukjae le palmeara la entrepierna.

—¡Maldición! —Dongahe gritó e instintivamente se enderezó—. ¡No puedes esperar!

—Te lo dije, me gustas más cuando tengo mis manos sobre ti. Además, me aburro fácilmente —como si le diera una razón para tocar a Donghae en un lugar semipúblico. Y para hacer su punto, acarició a Donghae en la parte delantera de su pantalón.

El castaño agarró el asiento de cuero a su lado. No tenía sentido mantener su integridad cuando se sentía tan bien al tener la mano del otro hombre sobre su creciente erección. Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente cuando escuchó que le abrían su cremallera. Los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron dentro de sus zapatos cuando los largos dedos del hombre pelirrojo se deslizaron dentro de su bóxer y rodearon su miembro ligeramente goteante.

—Las cosas que puedo hacer para callarte —susurró Hyukjae contra la suave piel de la mejilla de Donghae. Recibió un gemido entrecortado como respuesta.

Hyukjae acarició a Donghae largo y firme. Demasiado lento para el gusto de Donghae, por lo que levantó la cadera y comenzó a empujarse para encontrarse con la mano de Hyukjae. Se mordió el labio inferior y observó a Hyukjae, que le sonreía, a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Te gusta, ¿eh?

Donghae solo le respondió con un gruñido.

El hombre pelirrojo comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Donghae, de la mandíbula, hasta la oreja. Y Donghae por impulso extendió la mano y apretó el brazo de Hyukjae. Cuando Hyukjae lamió la concha de su oreja, Donghae gimió y apretó más fuerte. Los mordiscos de Hyukjae en su oreja eran tan insensibles como sus dedos sobre el castaño.

La temperatura dentro del auto de repente se volvió cálida y casi sofocante.

—Puedo sentirte pulsando bajo mi toque, sabes —Hyukjae se rió entre dientes al oído de Donghae, enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral del castaño y directamente a su pene—. ¿Estás cerca? Estas goteando por toda mi mano.

Donghae asintió fervientemente. Hyukjae frotó traviesamente la hendidura con el pulgar. Y Donghae arqueó su cuerpo más alto, gritó con un gemido apagado. No sabía que podía acercarse tanto a su orgasmo tan fácil y tan rápido. La pequeña parte de su cerebro que todavía de alguna manera coherente se preguntaba  _¿es así con todos los hombres o solo con este hombre?_

—¡Oh! —exclamó Hyukjae—. Mira nada más.

Sacó bruscamente la mano del pantalón de Donghae. Y el castaño solo podía mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La luz se volvió verde —explicó el dueño del club.

—Qué demonios... —murmuró Donghae con sus respiraciones jadeantes.

—Tengo que conducir, sabes.

Donghae maldijo, maldijo y maldijo. Golpeó su frente contra la fría ventana de vidrio. Estúpido. Debería haberlo sabido mejor que dejar que este hombre lo controle.

—Oye, eres más que bienvenido a terminarlo tú mismo —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa—. Me encantaría ver.

—¡Jódete!

—No no no. Más bien te voy a joder más tarde.

Estaba tan malhumorado como para acariciarse y correrse justo allí. Pero eso significaba satisfacer al otro hombre. Y estaba más que loco para dejar que el hombre pelirrojo obtuviera lo que quería. Incluso si eso significaba negarse a sí mismo su finalización.

Donghae resopló e intentó calmarse. Tenía que encontrar algo para vengarse de este arrogante bastardo con el que estaba a punto de acostarse.

Cuando miró a Hyukjae, que estaba tan concentrado en conducir, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Era peligroso teniendo en cuenta que el otro hombre conducía, pero valía la pena.

—¿Qué pasa si te entretengo en su lugar? —comenzó, tratando de sonar confiado.

—Estoy conduciendo aquí —advirtió Hyukjae.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedes manejar una pequeña distracción? Pensé que habías dicho que te aburrías fácilmente —bromeó Donghae mientras se acercaba al otro hombre.

—Yah. Solo trato de tener cuidado.

—Oh, tendré cuidado, de acuerdo —dijo el castaño antes de atacar el cuello de Hyukjae con besos.

El bailarín pelirrojo solo se rió. No era nada nuevo para él. Después de todo, siempre conducía a las casas de sus amantes de una noche, y un poco de seducción mientras conducía era algo cotidiano. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, dándole al otro hombre un mejor acceso para chupar y mordisquear su cuello. Sus ojos todavía estaban enfocados en la carretera, aunque estaba totalmente impaciente y comenzaba a rebalsar a los autos frente a él.

Donghae se sintió más audaz cuando sintió que el auto se movía más rápido. Encontró la manzana de Adán de Hyukjae y solo apretó los labios encima. Lamió el objeto sobresaliente y recibió un zumbido vibrante a cambio. Sus dedos se movían hacia el sur y se deslizaron debajo de la camisa de Hyukjae. Ronroneó con aprecio cuando sintió los abdominales tensos de Hyukjae contra su palma.

A pesar de su exterior relativamente tranquilo, el aliento de Hyukjae estaba empezando a volverse inestable y sus latidos se estaban volviendo irregulares. Donghae podía sentir todo eso. También sintió que el pie de Hyukjae se movió ligeramente para golpear el acelerador con más fuerza.

Movió sus labios para besar la piel sensible debajo de la barbilla del otro hombre mientras esperaba que el otro hombre no se diera cuenta de que estaba desabrochando el pantalón del pelirrojo. Suavemente sacó la longitud de Hyukjae de su encierro. Bajó rápidamente la cabeza del cuello del otro hombre y se llevó la dureza a la boca.

—¡MIERDA! —Hyukjae maldijo y el auto giró a la izquierda.

Donghae escuchó que otro automóvil les estaba tocando la bocina. Y en ese momento fue cuando la realización lo golpeó.  _Joder, tengo el pene de otro hombre en mi boca._

Pero no podía retroceder ahora. No cuando tenía la mano derecha de Hyukjae en su cabeza, tirando de su cabello. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que significaba eso, ¿detenerse o continuar? Tentativamente giró su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y escuchó al otro hombre maldecir una vez más. Bien, entonces tal vez debería hacerlo de la manera que le gusta cuando estaba en el extremo receptor.

Intentó abrir más la boca y tomó más de Hyukjae en su boca. Donghae lamió experimentalmente el lado inferior de la longitud. Escuchó más maldiciones sonando como resultado. Así que esta vez tratando de llevar el miembro pulsante a su boca. Intentó evitar que sus dientes rozaran demasiado. Estaba tan concentrado en la tarea en cuestión que no se dio cuenta de que la punta estaba tocando el fondo de su boca. Solo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estaba casi con náuseas, se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era Hyukjae.

Hyukjae no podía dejar de maldecir mientras intentaba desesperadamente detener el auto al costado de la carretera. Este hombre de cabello castaño podría ser tan ingenuo en un momento y que le estaba haciendo una mamada muy descuidada, pero al mismo tiempo era muy audaz para darle una garganta profunda tan rápido, sin tomar mucho tiempo, y en el auto, mientras estaba conduciendo. Podría estrellar el auto y matarlos a los dos por el amor de Dios.

Pero cuando detuvo el auto y vio una cabeza castaña que se balanceaba arriba y abajo en un mal intento de hacerlo correrse, no pudo evitar pensar que era algo lindo. Esta debe ser la primera vez del otro hombre, sin embargo, fue muy valiente y bastante ambicioso para hacerlo en esta situación.

—Apestas —dijo Hyukjae finalmente. El castaño estaba tarareando una respuesta que vibró a lo largo del pene de Hyukjae y accidentalmente le hizo más difícil en el proceso—. No, no quise decirlo literalmente. Eres un inútil. Como ya sabes pésimo —el otro hombre le dirigió una mirada—. Como, seriamente descuidado —explicó.

Donghae finalmente se separó del otro hombre con un sonido obsceno. No se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, ojos llorosos y cabello despeinado que parecía totalmente jodido.

—Pero estabas maldiciendo. Y desviando el auto —trató de defender su desempeño—. incluso detuviste el auto. No puede ser tan malo entonces.

—Tenía una boca en mi pene. Es cálido y húmedo. Por supuesto, todavía me distraigo, idiota.

—Bueno —Donghae hizo un mohín con sus labios rojos e hinchados—. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Comerte —respondió Hyukjae antes de acercar el rostro de Donghae a él y aplastar sus labios.

Su boca estaba ocupada chupando el labio inferior de Donghae mientras su brazo bajaba y envolvía la delgada cintura del otro hombre. Guió al castaño para que se moviera de su asiento a su regazo. Echó hacia atrás su propio asiento para darle al otro hombre más espacio entre su cuerpo y el volante.

—Agarrarlo — Hyukjae señaló la manija en el techo para darle un impulso a Donghae. Y una vez que Donghae lo sostuvo, el pelirrojo hizo un trabajo rápido con el pantalón y la cremallera de Donghae. Donghae se movió un poco, arrodillándose en el asiento del conductor con ambas rodillas a ambos lados de Hyukjae. Y Hyukjae bajó el pantalón del otro hombre lo suficiente como para revelar a su miembro goteante.

Donghae observó a Hyukjae sacar un tubo de lubricante de la guantera. Su rostro ya enrojecido ahora se puso más rojo por saber para qué iba a usar el lubricante.

Una sensación de frío lo golpeó cuando un dedo delgado se metió en su agujero. Donghae movió su otra mano del hombro de Hyukjae al volante para obtener una mejor posición. Jadeó cuando el dedo empujó más dentro de él e involuntariamente empujó su cadera hacia adelante. En consecuencia, la punta de su longitud tocó los labios de Hyukjae.

El dueño del club se sorprendió inicialmente. Pero luego sonrió y asomó la lengua para acariciar el pene del otro hombre. Y estaba muy contento de escuchar el gemido que salía de la boca del castaño. Luego se llevó la punta a la boca, chupándola, mientras insertaba su segundo dedo para abrir aún más a Donghae.

Donghae pensó que el otro hombre era un jodido seductor. ¿Cómo podía seguir estirándolo así y solo chupar la punta de su erección cuando estaba tan jodidamente duro? Donghae estaba frustrado. Y solo gimió cuando el dedo de Hyukjae rozó el lugar dentro de él que lo hizo gemir como una puta barata. Cuando Hyukjae golpeó ese lugar nuevamente, Donghae sacudió su cadera y accidentalmente desvió el volante mientras lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Y podían sentir que las ruedas giraban peligrosamente. Donghae trató de meterse más profundamente en la boca del otro hombre. Pero Hyukjae le negó su deseo y lo empujó hacia abajo, esta vez haciendo que sonara la bocina fuertemente cuando el culo de Donghae golpeó el volante.

—Suficiente... Por favor... —Donghae gimió con su respiración entrecortada—. Solo fóllame.

Hyukjae miró al desaliñado castaño antes de dejarlo ir con un fuerte estallido. Él sonrió y dijo, —Bien. Si eres tan impaciente.

El pelirrojo sacó sus dedos de Donghae y bajó su propio pantalón. Tomó un condón del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo puso sobre su miembro endurecido. Agarró la cadera de Donghae y bajó al otro hombre para que se abriera justo encima de su pene. No estaba siendo gentil cuando se enderezó y se metió en el agujero apretado de Donghae.

El hombre castaño gritó. Sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza. Arqueó su cuerpo cuando el dolor punzante rasgó su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera. —¡Joder! —maldijo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, había lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos. Y fulminó con la mirada al otro hombre—. ¡Eso jodidamente dolió, imbécil! —trató de sonar amenazador, pero las palabras salieron como un gemido. Juró que podía sentir la sangre goteando por su trasero.

—Relájate —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa. Sus dedos frotaron círculos en la cadera de Donghae—. Te haré sentir bien —acercó a Donghae a él y reclamó sus labios. Besó al otro hombre profundamente y deslizó su lengua fácilmente a la caverna caliente y húmeda que era la boca del castaño. La lengua de Hyukjae provocó el paladar de Donghae antes de guiar al otro hombre hacia su propia boca y chuparlo con avidez.

La mano de Hyukjae se arrastró a lo largo del costado del cuerpo de Donghae, empujando su camisa hacia arriba en el camino. Sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Donghae. Sus pulgares rozaron los pezones endurecidos del otro hombre. Hyukjae sintió que Donghae gimió en su boca. Y cuando Donghae sostuvo el reposacabezas detrás de la cabeza de Hyukjae para acercarse, Hyukjae supo que el otro hombre estaba lo suficientemente distraído y podía comenzar a moverse.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a balancearse. Y una vez más, Donghae sintió ese dolor en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Pero como esta vez Hyukjae se movió más despacio, Donghae podría comenzar a disfrutar de las fricciones dentro de él. Se sintió tan lleno. Podía sentir toda la longitud de Hyukjae dentro de él, palpitando dentro de él, como si estuviera listo para explotar en cualquier momento.

—Eres tan grande —susurró contra los labios carnosos del otro hombre.

—Bueno, también eres caliente. Y apretado —respondió Hyukae con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Quieres saber cómo se siente estar dentro de ti? —bromeó—. Ya ves... —Hyukjae se retiró casi por completo antes de empujar profundamente dentro del otro hombre, haciéndolo jadear—. Cada vez que me empujo hacia ti, es como la primera vez que entro —sus labios rozaron contra Donghae con cada palabra que decía—. Así —Hyukjae repitió su acción y lo hizo aún más profundo esta vez. Y Donghae no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y arquear su cuerpo, su respiración comenzó a tambalearse—. Tus anillos apretados, tus músculos, es como si estuviera tragándome —gruñó el pelirrojo al oído de Donghae—. ¿Quieres que vaya más profundo? —bromeó Hyukjae.

—Sí —respondió Donghae sin aliento.

Sintió que la mano de Hyukjae se movía hacia sus nalgas, extendiéndole más y empujándolo hacia arriba. Cuando volvió a bajar, Hyukjae se deslizó aún más dentro de él. Donghae se mordió el labio inferior. Todavía le dolía, pero ahora se había acostumbrado. Y tal vez incluso le gustó. Su mano viajó desde el reposacabezas hasta la camisa del pelirrojo. La agarró con fuerza y apretó los labios. Mordió y chupó los labios del otro hombre, creando obscenos ruidos húmedos dentro del auto. Y sin darse cuenta, Donghae comenzó a mover sus propias caderas. Cada vez que Hyukjae empujaba hacia arriba, bajaba y se encontraba a medio camino.

Sus besos se convirtió en simples toques de labios y respiraciones. Sus frentes sudorosas se apoyaban una contra la otra. Y sus caderas se movieron aún más rápido. Donghae pasó las manos por la camisa de Hyukjae. Y amaba la sensación de ese cuerpo duro bajo su toque. Gimió cuando Hyukjae lo agarró del pelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder darle una serie de marcas de mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello.

Hyukjae rozó sus dientes contra la piel debajo de la barbilla de Donghae y le chupó la clavícula. Acarició y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Donghae antes de susurrarle al oído, —¿Sabes que si golpeo ese punto dentro de ti, te volverás loco?

Donghae miró a Hyukjae con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lujuria. —Muéstrame.

Como si un buen soldado recibiera una orden, Hyukjae se inclinó antes de empujarse y golpear el lugar de Donghae con precisión militar. Fue hermoso cómo el cuerpo de Donghae se arqueó y gritó de placer. Hyukjae no sabía cómo su pene podría endurecerse cuando estaba llegando a su límite y estaba a punto de explotar dentro del cuerpo de Donghae. Pero lo hizo, mientras veía a Donghae balanceándose arriba y abajo de su cuerpo, necesitaba desesperadamente que Hyukjae golpeara su lugar cada vez más fuerte.

—¡Ah! —Donghae jadeó después de un duro golpe en particular—. ¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Ah! —sus respiraciones se convirtieron en una serie de cortos jadeos eróticos y maldiciones ocasionales—. Estoy tan jodidamente cerca —exhaló.

—Lo sé —respondió Hyukjae con el mismo aliento jadeante—. Estás apretando mi pene aún más fuerte.

Donghae gimió al escuchar las palabras sucias que Hyukjae acababa de decir. Y, en consecuencia, su descuidada longitud endurecida disparó gotas de presemen, captando la atención de los dos hombres.

—No lo toques —advirtió Hyukjae incluso antes de que Donghae moviera su mano. Agarró las muñecas de Donghae y las pusos a sus espaldas.

Donghae maldijo. —Solo déjame correrme.

—Haré que te corras —Hyukjae respondió con un fuerte y profundo empuje—. Y solo te correras cuando te lo diga.

—Bastar... ¡Ah!

Donghae se sintió impotente. No podía mover sus manos, no podía maldecir, ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos porque el hombre pelirrojo seguía golpeando su lugar de placer una y otra vez, lo que lo convertía en una estrella porno gimiente y jadeante. Y no ayudó que Hyukjae siguiera gruñendo blasfemias en su oído.

Con los últimos pensamientos coherentes que aún tenía, Donghae se inclinó hacia adelante en un intento de besar a Hyukjae. Pero casi perdió el control de su cuerpo por la lujuriaperor todo lo que podía hacer era rozar sus labios contra los de Hyukjae. Su miembro endurecido atrapado entre sus cuerpos. Y Donghae intentó golpearlo contra los abdominales duros de Hyukjae para obtener más fricción, para liberarse.

—Por favor... —exhaló, su cálido aliento fantasma contra los labios de Hyukjae, sus ojos rogando.

—¿Por favor qué?

—Por favor... —Donghae respiró hondo cuando, una vez más, cuando Hyukjae golpeó su lugar—. Déjame correrme... por favor.

Hyukjae miró directamente a los ojos de Donghae con sus propios ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria. Y fue suficiente para que el pene de Donghae disparara otra carga de presemen. Pero aún no había alcanzado su finalización que necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Por favor.

—Bien —Hyukjae soltó las manos de Donghae y movió las suyas a la cadera del otro—. Correte —susurró roncamente al oído de Donghae.

El castaño dejó escapar un grito estrangulado cuando una serie de embestidas duras golpeó su lugar. Sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Y ni siquiera necesitó tocar su miembro cuando se corrió duro, disparando sustancia blanca en su camisa oscura.

Hyukjae también lo sintió. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Donghae sufría un espasmo a su alrededor, cómo de repente se convirtió en un calor abrasador dentro de él que lo atrajo cada vez más cerca hasta que alcanzó su propio orgasmo. Siguió embistiendo al otro hombre casi con el cuerpo flácido mientras montaba su orgasmo y disparaba múltiples oleadas de liberación hacia el delgado látex que lo separa del hermoso castaño encima de él.

Y yacían allí en sin aliento, en un par de deshuesados, esperando que su cuerpo bajara de lo alto.

Donghae todavía podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel picando, demasiado sensible. Sentía ardor en los muslos al sostener y moverse en una posición incómoda. Su corazón todavía latía como si estuviera a punto de salir de su caja torácica y aún no había recuperado el aliento. Estaba sudado, maloliente y se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener el mejor sexo con un extraño. Un hombre extraño.

—Muévete —fue la primera palabra que Donghae escuchó de dicho extraño que le empujó ligeramente el hombro. Y Donghae hizo una nota mental para agregar "bastardo" entre la palabra "hombre" y "extraño".

Se acercó al asiento del pasajero. Se subió el pantalón e intentó no pensar en su arruinada camisa negra. Mientras se inclinaba, la ventana de cristal se sentía fría contra su sien caliente. Oyó que el otro hombre a su lado se movía, arreglándose.

—No recuerdo tu dirección... um...

—Donghae —se volvió para mirar el otro nombre—. Mi nombre es Donghae.

—Bueno, definitivamente es un placer conocerte, Donghae —Hyukjae le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Soy Hyukjae, por cierto.

El hombre pelirrojo se apartó de la orilla de la carretera y comenzó a conducir en silencio. El aire atrapado dentro del auto huele a sexo.

—Entonces, eres virgen —dijo Hyukjae. Y no era una pregunta—. Me encantan los vírgenes —captó la mirada que Donghae le envió con la última fuerza que le quedaba al castaño.

—Solo soy virgen de  _ese lado_  —respondió Donghae en su triste intento de defender su orgullo.

—Entonces, soy tu primer hombre. Y es una gran primera impresión, estoy seguro.

—Dios —Donghae se rió entre dientes. No pudo encontrar más energía para mantenerse molesto con el otro hombre—. Eres tan engreído.

—Pero tengo razón.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. —Si realmente necesitas el aumento de ego, _entonces_ sí, me hiciste sentir que debería haberlo intentado antes con hombres. Ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo esta noche, sabes.

—¿Es por eso que retrocediste cuando sugerir que nos moviéramos arriba? —Donghae solo asintió—. Bueno. Entonces, ¿a dónde debería llevarte? Porque hay una intersección más adelante.

—Uh... Solo déjame en una parada de autobús o algo así. Puedo conseguir un taxi.

—¿Estás seguro? —Hyukjae levantó una ceja mientras miraba al otro hombre.

—Si, esta bien.

—Porque estaba pensando en enseñarte cómo hacer una buena mamada.

_¡JODER!_

—205 Yeoksam Gangnam-gu —respondió Donghae antes de que su cerebro pudiera pensar a favor y en contra de la situación—. Y conozco atajos que pueden llevarnos allí en 15 minutos.

 


	21. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor no siempre tiene que ser expresado con palabras.

**[Frío](https://tewki.livejournal.com/10754.html#cutid1) por t[ewki](https://tewki.livejournal.com/)**

Los copos de nieve caen sobre su pelo rojo y sonríe cuando pasa por una ventana, pensando que su pelo se parece a un agárico volador. Sus pasos... sus zapatos que se hunden unos centímetros en la nieve por cada paso que da, es lo único que hace sonidos. Además de eso, todo lo demás está tranquilo porque ahora mismo Seúl está durmiendo. El frío le obliga a respirar por la boca; pequeñas nubes nacen frente a su boca con cada respiración. Entierra la barbilla y la boca en su gruesa bufanda para que sus pulmones no duelan tanto cada vez que inhala.

El clima es agradable y le gusta mucho el invierno. Es agradable y acogedor, aunque hace frío. Pero está demasiado cansado para apreciar la nieve blanca, decorando cada objeto intacto. En este momento, Eunhyuk solo quiere dormir. Sus párpados están pesados y está empezando a sentirse un poco mareado. Al pasar una farola, gira un poco la manga de su chaqueta para mirar el reloj de su brazo. Al ver "2.45a.m" se siente aún más dormido.

Llega a un dormitorio tranquilo que le da una sensación de soledad. Pero sabe que no está solo; todos los demás ya están durmiendo. Se quita los zapatos y cierra la puerta exterior antes de caminar a su propia habitación. Cierra la puerta, disfrutando de la oscuridad un momento antes de lanzar su bolso en una dirección desconocida y encender su lámpara de techo. Cuando mira su cama, piensa que su corazón se detuvo. Jadea, con la mano derecha sobre el corazón, y salta de sorpresa. Por suerte para él, es rápido al evitar gritar en voz alta.

Allí, en su cama, hay algo desconocido, bajo su edredón blanco. O, en lugar de "algo", es "alguien" ya que la persona respira y hace que el edredón se mueva hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Eunhyuk sonríe, sabiendo exactamente quién es el intruso. Cierra la puerta con llave antes de tirar con cuidado la manta. Allí, un castaño pálido con los ojos cerrados yace sobre su espalda, con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado. Sus ojos están cerrados, sin notar la presencia de Eunhyuk en absoluto. Su pelo castaño está despeinado; cubriéndole la frente y casi los ojos cerrados. Tiene una expresión tranquila en su cara.

Se pregunta por qué Donghae está aquí, al saber que Eunhyuk trabajaría hasta muy tarde. Luego recordó que en realidad se suponía que tenía horarios solo hasta las diez de la noche antes de que su horario se modificara inesperadamente. Se sintió culpable. ¿Realmente Donghae lo había estado esperando hasta ahora?

Se agacha al lado de la cama y coloca una mano suave sobre el hombro del chico dormido. Lo mueve un poco.

—Donghae yah —dice en voz baja. No consigue que responda; Donghae sigue durmiendo tranquilo y silenciosamente. Está a punto de sacudirlo un poco más fuerte cuando se lo piensa dos veces. ¿Por qué querría despertar a Donghae? Donghae está tranquilo ahora, por lo que debería disfrutar de este silencio inusual por un momento. En su lugar, solo se queda mirando al cantante; admirándolo de pies a cabeza, de cuerpo a alma.

Donghae es tan hermoso que es difícil de creer. Eunhyuk tiene un sentimiento impulsivo de querer tocarlo, solo para asegurarse de que sea real. La gente como él solo existe en las películas, es demasiado perfecto.

Donghae siempre dice las cosas directamente y siempre es honesto. Ese es un don que Eunhyuk no tiene y no puede evitar sentirse celoso de la valentía y honestidad de Donghae. Donghae le dice a Eunhyuk que lo extraña, que es hermoso y que lo ama. Le dice sin tartamudear o tener una cara roja. Eunhyuk desea que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. Rara vez le dice a Donghae que lo extraña, que es hermoso y que lo ama. Es incómodo decirlo aunque sea cierto. Pero Donghae lo sabe. Él lo sabe y lo entiende, por lo tanto, no exige pruebas verbales. Otra cosa que hace que Eunhyuk piense que Donghae es demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Eunhyuk suspira. Se dice a sí mismo que es un cobarde frío. Levanta su mano del hombro de Donghae y la guía a la cara de Donghae. Duda antes de tocar con cuidado y gentilmente esa piel cálida y pálida; las yemas de sus dedos acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Donghae. Eunhyuk no tenía guantes cuando estaba afuera, lo que significa que sus dedos están muy fríos. Así que no se sorprende cuando Donghae se estremece un poco con el repentino toque, pero no lo despierta. A pesar de que Eunhyuk solo lo está tocando con la punta de sus dedos, todavía puede sentir el calor de Donghae. Tal contraste, piensa Eunhyuk. El alma de Donghae es tan cariñosa y su cuerpo tan cálido, mientras que Eunhyuk es solo... frío, tanto dentro como fuera.

Pero Donghae dice que no necesita palabras para saber que Eunhyuk lo ama. Él dice que hay otras maneras de mostrar a la persona que amas cuán preciosa es esa persona. Eunhyuk retira sus dedos desde que el pensamiento de Donghae despertándose ahora en medio de esto lo asusta. Si eso sucediera, Eunhyuk estaría tan avergonzado que se enojaría. Está a punto de intentar despertar a Donghae nuevamente cuando un pensamiento cruza su mente. Sonríe.

Eunhyuk no se llamaría a sí mismo un pervertido, solo está siendo curioso. Comienza a acariciar a Donghae de nuevo, aún con ligeros toques, solo que esta vez en los labios húmedos de Donghae. Donghae no reacciona y Eunhyuk mueve su dedo hacia el cuello de Donghae antes de inclinarse para besarlo. No usa su lengua, solo presiona suavemente sus labios. Donghae todavía está durmiendo profundamente. Eunhyuk sonríe. Esto podría ser  _realmente_  interesante.

Mueve sus dedos hacia abajo, acariciando el pecho vestido de Donghae y se detiene al final de su camiseta. Entonces, su mano comienza a avanzar lentamente debajo de la camisa de Donghae. Donghae se sobresalta una vez más por los dedos fríos y Eunhyuk piensa que escucha un gemido suave y bajo.

—¿Donghae yah? —lo intenta de nuevo, pero Donghae todavía está profundamente dormido.

La mano va hacia arriba, hasta que llega al pezón de Donghae. Lo circula suavemente y Donghae inconscientemente deja escapar otro sonido de sus labios. Sí, está gimiendo.

Desabotona el pantalón de Donghae con su mano libre y con éxito, con mucha paciencia, logra tirarlos hacia abajo. Eunhyuk comienza a acariciarlo de nuevo, una mano acaricia el bulto sobre el bóxer negro y la otra le da un tratamiento similar a un pezón duro.

—H-Hyuk... —Donghae gime en voz baja y al escuchar eso Eunhyuk obtiene una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios; satisfecho por cómo nadie puede tocar a Donghae de esta manera. Cuando Eunhyuk mete su mano dentro del bóxer de Donghae, sus dedos hacen contacto con esa carne endurecida, Donghae arquea su cuerpo; sus ojos se abren lentamente.

—¿Qu-qué estás... —dice, sin entender realmente si está soñando o no—... haciendo?

Atrapado. Pero a Eunhyuk no le importa, sino que solo saca su mano del pecho de Donghae. Su otra mano comienza lentamente a bombear la creciente erección del más joven. Pasa el pulgar por la punta y hace gemir a Donghae.

—Experimentando —responde y Donghae comienza a darse cuenta de que esto es demasiado real para ser un sueño. Eunhyuk aprieta el agarre alrededor del miembro duro de Donghae y bombea un poco más rápido, lo que hace que Donghae gimen aún más fuerte.

—Basta —jadea y Eunhyuk sonríe porque sabe que Donghae no lo dice en serio.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Donghae sacude su cabeza, todavía en progreso de recuperarse de su despertar. —N-no, no pares.

—Qué pervertido.

El cantante se ríe sin aliento. —M-mira... quien habla.

Donghae dobla las piernas de manera subconsciente para darse una mejor posición y empujar lentamente la mano de Eunhyuk. El bailarín se aprovecha al máximo y pone uno de sus dedos en su boca para chuparlo. Dirige su dedo mojado hacia la entrada de Donghae antes de que él suavemente, tan gentilmente, lo empuje dentro del cuerpo de Donghae. Donghae se tensa y Eunhyuk se detiene un momento. Cuando siente que Donghae vuelve a relajar sus músculos lentamente, lo empuja más allá del anillo muscular y hasta donde puede llegar. Donghae jadea de dolor y agarra las sábanas. El dedo que está dentro de él se curva repentinamente y pronto encuentra algo que hace que las caderas de Donghae se sacudan y saca un grito desde su garganta.

—Despertarás a los otros miembros —dice Eunhyuk, con un toque de burla en su voz y gana otro grito del cantante cuando agrega otro dedo al primero. Retuerce sus dedos y Donghae grita. Para tranquilizarlo, Eunhyuk apretó su mano libre en el cabello castaño de Donghae y lo besó; besándolo tan fuerte que ambos están sin aliento y jadeando cuando él se retira.

—Nadie te conoce como yo, Donghae —susurra, sus labios a solo unos milímetros de distancia del más joven y sus dedos explorando el lugar que hizo que el cuerpo de Donghae se tensara y temblara—. Nadie sabe cómo hacer que te sientas así.

Donghae estaba cerca, muy cerca. Podía sentirlo crecer, apretándose en su ingle con cada empuje de los dedos de Eunhyuk. El rapero movió su boca hacia la oreja de Donghae, su mano libre se movió para tocar la longitud que goteaba de Donghae.

—Nadie sabe dónde te gusta que te toquen —susurra mientras continúa masajeando la próstata de Donghae, acercándolo cada vez más a ese momento de liberación—. Soy el único que te conoce así.

Donghae se empuja contra los dedos dentro de él, lo que hace que la mano a su alrededor apriete su agarre. Le encantó, gimiendo y jadeando y diciendo el nombre de Hyukjae una y otra vez hasta que perdió todo su significado y se convirtió en otro sonido que se le escapaba de la lengua como todos los demás. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito y se corrió, su orgasmo lo atravesó como fuego y dejó su cuerpo temblando. Cuando levanta la cabeza, ve cómo Eunhyuk se limpia la mano con el edredón.

—No te corriste —dice sin aliento con un puchero decepcionado y se levanta en una posición sentada. Eunhyuk se ríe antes de inclinarse hacia delante para darle un beso en los labios a su adorable compañero de banda.

—Está bien, me divertí. Y estoy cansado —responde y besa a Donghae de nuevo, esta vez con ternura. Al alejarse, Eunhyuk agarra el edredón y lo coloca sobre el regazo de Donghae. Se asegura de que el edredón esté limpia antes de apoyar la cabeza.

—Tu cabello es bonito así —Donghae susurra cuando sus dedos comienzan a jugar con el cabello del bailarín. Eunhyuk solo murmura en respuesta, sin escuchar realmente lo que dijo Donghae—. Te esperé pero nunca viniste.

—Cambiaron mi horario.

Donghae se inclinó hacia delante y besó la mejilla de Eunhyuk. —No me vuelvas a tocar así —dice—. No cuando estoy durmiendo.

—Lo siento. Aunque tengo que decir que parecías que lo habías disfrutado —dice Eunhyuk y se ríe entre dientes y Donghae lo golpea ligeramente en la cabeza.

—Cállate y levántate. No puedes dormir así —dice, pero a Eunhyuk no le importaría dormir así, en el suelo, Donghae jugando cuidadosamente con su cabello y acariciando sus hombros vestidos.

—Te amo —Donghae de repente susurra.

Eunhyuk sabe que Donghae no espera un "También te amo". Trata; abrió la boca para decirlo, pero solo con pensarlo basta para enrojecerlo y hace que su corazón se acelere por el pánico. Termina cerrando la boca de nuevo, sin decir una sola palabra. Es triste, pero está bien. Eunhyuk no tiene que responder. Al menos no con palabras.

—Te amo y no quiero que te enfermes, así que levántate. Además, esto se está volviendo bastante pegajoso.

Sí, Donghae es demasiado perfecto.

 _También te amo,_ piensa Eunhyuk.  _Te amo, te amo, te amo._

 


	22. Ballerina in a Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los movimientos perfectos, la forma perfecta, la técnica perfecta. Todo sobre Donghae era perfecto... tenía que serlo. Pero, ¿qué hará cuando lo perfecto ya no sea lo suficientemente bueno?

[Bailarina en una Caja de Música](https://lulledbyscreams.livejournal.com/14237.html)

**por[Autumn (lulledbyscreams)](https://lulledbyscreams.livejournal.com/)**

 

Donghae entró con confianza en el estudio de baile. La luz del sol entraba, reflejándose en los pisos de madera clara y los espejos de la pared, proyectando una luz brillante casi celestial, y casi hizo que el estudio pareciera mágico. La misma escena habría provocado una sonrisa en su rostro y una palpitación en su estómago si hubiera sido hace unos años, pero ahora... era como una caja de música, donde le darían cuerda y lo podría en exhibición, esperando que bailara para el entretenimiento de los demás.

Se paró en el centro del piso, dando a sus espectadores y jueces una cortés sonrisa de reconocimiento.

—Puede comenzar cuando esté listo —dijo la mujer.

Asintió una vez antes de señalar su acompañamiento en el piano. Tomó su posición, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y extendió la pierna precisamente a su lado, y esperó hasta que comenzó a escuchar la melodía familiar.

Ejecutó su actuación con facilidad practicada. Su cuerpo moviéndose antes de que su mente pudiera decirlo también. Dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, sin necesidad de ver su reflejo para saber cómo se veía. Podía hacer los movimientos mientras dormía, y casi sintió como si lo estuviera, con la forma en que su cuerpo parecía estar separado de él, moviéndose mientras observaba encerrado en su mente.

Cayó en su movimiento final, la pose aterrizó perfectamente y se enfrentó a una máscara tranquila. Escuchó los aplausos y los no tan silenciosos susurros de alabanza. Bajó las manos y relajó su posición. Dando una última reverencia y una sonrisa casual, salió rápidamente de la habitación, girando por el pasillo hacia el vestuario para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Sabía que asistió a la audición. Se dio cuenta de los rostros abatidos y ligeramente envidiosos que pasó solo lo convenció aún más. Calculó mentalmente las fechas entre ahora y cuando se publicaría la lista de reparto, tratando de averiguar cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar antes de que se anunciara formalmente la noticia, cuando abrió la puerta del vestuario y se topó con alguien, chocando casi dolorosamente.

—Maldición —Donghae hizo una mueca de dolor mientras el otro maldecía, frotándose la frente en un intento de aliviar el golpe. Miró a Donghae a través de un ojo que se asomaba por detrás de su flequillo rojo oscuro.

—Lo siento, pero estoy un poco apurado —dijo, alejando lentamente la mano de su frente y mostrando una sonrisa antes de pasar junto a Donghae.

Solo frunció el ceño hacia la espalda del extraño mientras caminaba por el pasillo y entraba por la puerta de la que Donghae acababa de salir. Donghae arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

Entonces está audicionando para la misma obra, pensó. También podría ir a ver la competencia.

Regresó al estudio justo cuando comenzó la música, y miró por la ventana de la puerta para no interrumpir nada. Desde su posición, solo podía ver la espalda del bailarín mientras se deslizaba con gracia de una posición a otra, con los brazos balanceándose casi hipnóticamente al ritmo de una manera que estaba casi a la par con su habilidad. Reconoció la habilidad del otro, pero aún no sintió ninguna amenaza.

Estaba a punto de alejarse, su curiosidad satisfecha, cuando de repente captó la mirada del otro. Estaba congelado en su lugar ya que la mirada penetrante del otro lo había petrificado donde estaba parado. Era algo cautivador en sus ojos, tener la capacidad de capturar tu vista y no renunciar a ella hasta que todo lo que ves, piensas y sientes es él.

El pelirrojo rompió su contacto visual y Donghae sintió como si acabara de despertarse de un estupor. Parpadeó rápidamente, sintiendo que tenía los ojos abiertos durante horas cuando en realidad apenas habían pasado cinco segundos. Se apartó de la ventana, sacudió la cabeza y se perdió la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pelirrojo.

 _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ se preguntó mientras caminaba un poco vacilante de regreso al vestuario.

* * *

Donghae se sentó en el suelo estirándose mientras esperaba que se publicaran los resultados. Ya tenía una idea del resultado, por lo que no estaba tan inquieto como los demás.

—Pareces bastante relajado.

Donghae levantó la vista hacia la voz acentuada y vio al coreógrafo jefe mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Por supuesto, Hankyung hyung —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente a cambio mientras se sentaba frente a él para ayudarlo a calentarse—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Quizás no quieras decir eso todavía —advirtió Hankyung.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Donghae confundido. Justo cuando Hankyung estaba a punto de responder, el fuerte clamor de los otros bailarines lo interrumpió, rodeando el tablón de anuncios peligrosamente.

Donghae simplemente continuó su estiramiento, mientras Hankyung lo miró con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. —¿No vas a ir a mirar? —preguntó.

—Cuando se despeje un poco —dijo, observando las diferentes emociones que se desarrollaban en los rostros de todos al ver los papeles que estarían desempeñando (o no lo harían en algunos casos).

—Bueno, tengo que ir a prepararme para los bailarines que obtuvieron papeles en la obra. Quizás seas uno de ellos —bromeó Hankyung mientras se levantaba para irse.

—Sabes que lo seré —respondió Donghae, preguntándose por qué Hankyung estaba actuando de manera tan extraña.

Sabía que Hankyung había intervenido en la elección de los bailarines, y no es la primera vez que Donghae hace una audición para uno de sus bailes, pero nunca antes se había comportado así. Sintiéndose curioso, Donghae echó un vistazo desde la retirada de Hankyung hacia donde se publicó el aviso. Estaba mucho menos condensado ahora y sintió un inquietante impulso de ir a ver el anuncio.

Levantándose del suelo, caminó lo más lento que pudo, con los ojos centrados en la hoja de papel blanco pegada en la pared. Llegó al tablero y rápidamente escaneó el papel. Para la bailarina principal, vio que Song Qian (o Victoria, como ella prefería que la llamaran) fue elegida, lo que no fue una sorpresa para él. Ella era asombrosa. Para el bailarín principal vio a Lee... ¡¿Hyukjae?! Miró boquiabierto el tablero, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos por la sorpresa, ya que no era su nombre en el papel.

Después de que la conmoción inicial desapareció, pudo sentir la ira reemplazarla.

¡¿Quién demonios es este y cómo fue elegido sobre  _mí_?!

Miró un hueco en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar su nombre, sin darse cuenta del pelirrojo que estaba mirando el anuncio detrás de él. Se volvió bruscamente, se dispuso a ir a ver a la directora de reparto sobre este error obvio, y una vez más se estrelló contra la persona detrás de él.

—Esta vez no fue mi culpa —trató de bromear el pelirrojo, pero Donghae no lo escuchó. Ya estaba caminando por el pasillo.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta y entró directamente en la oficina del director.

—Ah, Donghae. Entra. Te estaba esperando —dijo Stephanie, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles en los que estaba trabajando—. Supongo que has visto el reparto?

—Entonces, ¿ _sabes_  que no estoy reparto? —preguntó Donghae.

—Pero lo estás. Probablemente no viste tu nombre en el principal y te fuiste directamente sin mirar el resto de la lista. ¿Tengo razón? —preguntó Stephanie con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

Donghae vaciló por un minuto, pensando en una respuesta. —Um... er... —fue interrumpido por la risa de Stephanie.

—Sabes que Hankyung me mataría si no te dejara bailar en su obra. Incluso te convirtió en suplente en caso de que Hyukjae no pueda hacerlo.

—Pero ¿por qué no soy el principal? Hice la rutina perfectamente. ¿Qué hizo ese chico Hyukjae que yo no hice?

—Sí, lo hiciste perfectamente. Como siempre lo haces, pero Donghae... a veces los movimientos de un bailarín no siempre son el aspecto más importante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Donghae, un ceño confundido adornando su rostro—. ¿Qué más mirarías además de los movimientos de un bailarín?

Pensó en cómo su madre lo había hecho practicar todos los días para que sus rutinas fueran perfectas. Practicó durante horas y horas para dar cada vuelta y dar un salto correcto y hacer que cada movimiento sea perfecto. Ella siempre le había dicho que no había tal cosa como "lo suficientemente bueno".

Stephanie le sonrió a Donghae y se levantó de detrás de su escritorio para acercarse y colocar una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. —Espero que lo descubras pronto —ella le dio un rápido apretón antes de sacarlo suavemente de su oficina—. Ahora, tienes una obra para la que te estás preparando. Lo esperaré con ansias.

Donghae caminó hacia el estudio aturdido, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo mal. Debe haber escogido el tipo de música equivocada. Tal vez fue un poco demasiado rápido para lo que tenían en mente. O tal vez su nivel de dificultad era demasiado bajo. Realmente no había ido a lo seguro, pero tampoco supero realmente los límites.

—Me alegro de que finalmente pudieras unirte a nosotros Donghae —Hankyung sacó a Donghae de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento, hyung —Hankyung solo le sonrió mientras se paraba al lado de uno de los otros bailarines.

—Bueno, ahora que todos están aquí, comencemos. Primero quiero felicitarlos, chicos, y estoy muy emocionado de trabajar con todos ustedes —Hankyung sonrió y esperó mientras todos aplaudían antes de continuar—. Nuestros dos bailarines principales son Song Qian —hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba la chica haciendo pucheros.

—Oppa, ya te dije que me llamaras Victoria —se quejó entre los aplausos, un sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas ante la mención de su nombre de nacimiento.

—Bien bien. Te llamaré  _Victoria_  —torció el rostro mientras decía el nombre, solo para esbozar una amplia sonrisa cuando ella se quejó de nuevo.

—Y el otro es Lee Hyukjae —Donghae se animó al instante, los ojos buscaron al bailarín que le había robado el principal, solo para que sus ojos se abrieran cuando vio una cabeza familiar de cabello rojo.

Hyukjae asintió en agradecimiento por los aplausos y movió los ojos por la habitación para sonreír cortésmente a todos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Donghae, este último no supo mirar ni sonrojarse por el otro.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en él y el cuerpo de Donghae había quedado momentáneamente paralizado, sin respirar ni parpadear. Salió de él cuando notó la peculiaridad de los labios del otro. Respondió con una mirada fulminante, que podría haber sido un poco más amenazante sin el tono rosado que tenía en las mejillas.

Mientras que la parte más sensata de él sabía que no tenía el derecho real de estar enojado con el otro, la parte más dominante no tenía reparos en proyectar su ira y decepción en el otro. Entonces, durante la práctica, Donghae observó a Hyukjae con los ojos entrecerrados, midiendo cada movimiento que hizo para descubrir qué le faltaba a Donghae.

Era bueno, Donghae no pudo evitar admitirlo. Incluso si no hubiera estado mirando al otro para encontrar fallas o errores en su desempeño, sus ojos todavía se habrían pegado al otro. Era solo algo sobre él que te hacía incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, sin importar cuánto lo intentaras. Donghae no lo entendió. Hizo los mismos movimientos que todos los demás, pero aún así lo hizo ver infinitamente mejor, hasta el punto de que no había comparación.

Donghae nunca había estado tan frustrado... o intrigado.

* * *

Donghae había decidido quedarse en el estudio después de que terminara la práctica. Contarle a su madre sobre el reparto fue más desalentador de lo que pensaba. Y después de escuchar su decepción y desaprobación durante casi treinta minutos, finalmente era liberado, después de prometer que practicaría todos los días durante dos horas adicionales porque "obviamente había estado holgazaneando", pero en lugar de practicar en el estudio que su madre había construido en su casa bajo su mirada escrutadora y siempre insatisfecha, decidió quedarse en la compañía.

Ya había estado en eso durante 95 minutos, su camiseta blanca completamente empapada y su cuerpo le dolía tanto que el dolor era perceptible. Pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. No se atrevió a irse a casa demasiado temprano, o recibiría un castigo peor que la práctica extra.

Cuando la música terminó, se movió a la posición inicial, cerrando los ojos cuando el sudor cayó en sus ojos y empañó su visión. Esperó a que la música se reiniciara, con los brazos levantados y los pies apuntando, pero nunca llegó. Al abrir los ojos, se volvió hacia la radio, esperando no haberla roto solo para ver a Hyukjae apoyado contra la pared, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, irritado por muchas razones diferentes.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso —respondió Hyukjae, apagando la radio y caminando hacia Donghae—. La práctica terminó hace casi dos horas, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —espetó, pasando junto a Hyukjae y reiniciando la música que había detenido.

—Existe una "exageración", sabes. Demasiada práctica puede ser más dañina que útil.

—Mira, Hyukjae-ssi, no sé acerca de ti, pero algunos de nosotros tenemos que practicar y trabajar duro para incluso tener una segunda mirada.  _Realmente_  difícil. Entonces, si no te importa, ¿puedes guardar tu consejo para ti mismo? —dijo Donghae y se dio la vuelta, claramente terminado con la conversación. Comenzó a moverse con la música sin darle a Hyukjae una segunda mirada. Pensó que el otro se había ido, pero cuando levantó la vista y vio que el otro lo miraba atentamente, se sorprendió por decir lo menos.

Estaba a punto de dar una vuelta en punta y al notar la presencia del otro, perdió el equilibrio y sintió un dolor punzante en el dedo gordo del pie. Siseó y cayó al suelo, agarrándose el dedo del pie por el dolor.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó. Rápidamente desató su zapatilla y se la quitó, haciendo una mueca cuando vio que se había partido la uña del pie por la mitad.

—Sabes, realmente odiaría decirte que te lo dije... —Hyukjae retrocedió con los brazos levantados en señal de rendición cuando vio el resplandor asesino que estaba recibiendo.

Donghae se agarró el cabello con frustración y suspiró profundamente. Desde que Hyukjae entró en su vida, nada parecía salir bien. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el portazo y se maldijo, dándose cuenta de que acababa de avergonzarse delante del otro.

Poniéndose de pie con cuidado, se dirigió cojeando hacia su bolso con la esperanza de encontrar un vendaje o algo con lo que envolverse el pie. Estaba inclinado sobre su bolso, hurgando cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Hyukjae entró con una bolsa de hielo y un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios en sus manos. Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de sorpresa y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Hyukjae lo empujó.

—Siéntate para que pueda tratar eso —dijo, señalando el dedo del pie de Donghae.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Hyukjae ya estaba sentado y tirando de la muñeca de Donghae para sentarlo frente a él.

Gentilmente jaló el pie lesionado de Donghae hacia él y lo puso en su regazo mientras abría el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacando un antiséptico y algunas bolas de algodón. Donghae observaba en silencio mientras Hyukjae trabajaba sobre su dedo del pie, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él que nunca antes había sentido por el cuidado que se le extendió.

Hyukjae envolvió el vendaje con cautela y guardó los suministros que usó. Donghae aprovechó la oportunidad para murmurarle un tranquilo "Gracias". Hyukjae miró hacia arriba, pero Donghae estaba mirando hacia abajo, aparentemente absorto con algo en sus dedos. Sin embargo, Hyukjae pudo ver el ligero color en sus mejillas y sonrió para sí mismo.

Luego colocó la compresa de hielo en su dedo del pie, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Donghae se estremeció ante la repentina frialdad. —Sigues así, y terminarás con algo mucho peor que una uña del pie partida —advirtió Hyukjae. Donghae ansió dar una réplica, pero se mordió el labio para detenerse, considerando que Hyukjae acababa de ayudarlo (incluso si era culpa suya que se cayera de todos modos).

Hyukjae guardó el resto de los suministros y se puso de pie, agarrando el bolso de Donghae antes de acercarse para ofrecerle una mano. Frunció el ceño mientras vacilante buscaba la mano extendida, no queriendo parecer tan débil frente al otro, pero extrañamente encontrando consuelo en las acciones del otro.

—¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa? —preguntó Hyukjae mientras extendía la mano para ayudar a Donghae a caminar, pero él simplemente lo apartó y tercamente cojeó solo.

—Autobús —dijo Donghae.

—Te llevaré —ofreció Hyukjae.

—No, gracias.

—Cuanto más tiempo pases apoyado en tu pie, más tiempo te tomará poder bailar con él —razonó Hyukjae sabiamente, y Donghae no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. A regañadientes, por supuesto.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso en su mayor parte. Hyukjae no trató de conversar con Donghae, a menos que estuviera pidiendo instrucciones. Donghae seguía aferrándose de su injustificada aversión hacia el chico y pasó todo el viaje mirando por la ventana.

Cuando Hyukjae se detuvo en su casa, finalmente apartó la vista de la ventana y se volvió para decirle gracias, pero las palabras se congelaron en su garganta cuando notó que el chico se inclinaba hacia él, ni siquiera a dos pulgadas entre ellos.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae farfulló. Hyukjae solo lo miró, esos ojos oscuros se clavaron furiosamente en los suyos, sondeando profundamente y dejando a Donghae sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable a la mirada.

—H-Hyukjae-ssi... —intentó de nuevo, y el otro finalmente habló.

—Es diferente —dijo, finalmente alejándose de la cara de Donghae, pero sin apartar los ojos del otro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Donghae, con la cabeza tambaleándose por su inexplicable comportamiento.

Pero antes de que Hyukjae pudiera responder, el teléfono de Donghae sonó estridentemente, haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa y hurgar en sus bolsillos para buscar el dispositivo.

—¿Hola?

—Donghae, ¿dónde estás? —la voz de su madre sonó a través del receptor.

 —Me dieron un aventón.

—¿Quién? —preguntó su madre con curiosidad. Dudó y miró de reojo a Hyukjae por un segundo antes de responder.

—...Un amigo. Tengo lasti...

—Donghae, no deberías estar jugando con  _amigos_  cuando sabes que debes practicar. No es de extrañar que no pudieras conseguir el papel. Estás perdiendo el tiempo haciendo tontería, en lugar de mejorar tus errores.

—Pero...

—No quiero escuchar ninguna excusa. Ya te lo dije, necesitas dedicación y disciplina si esperas llegar a algún lado con tu baile. Supongo que he sido demasiado indulgente contigo. Ven a casa. Ahora —colgó y Donghae apartó el teléfono de su oreja, mirándolo en silencio antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo y abrir la puerta.

—Donghae...

—Gracias por el aventón Hyukjae-ssi —dijo con voz tensa.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella? Tal vez pueda explicar...

—Eso no es necesario —dijo, agarrando su bolso del asiento trasero y saliendo del auto—. De todos modos ella no escucharía.

* * *

 Donghae caminó por el pasillo sintiendo que el plomo líquido corría por su cuerpo en lugar de sangre. Su madre había sido implacable las últimas dos semanas, haciéndolo practicar bajo su atenta mirada mientras ella diseccionaba todo lo que encontraba mal con su actuación, haciéndole repetir la rutina durante horas y horas, y cada vez que la realizaba encontraba algo más en lo que tenía que trabajar. Ella lo estaba agotando y estaba empezando a afectar su desempeño en el estudio también.

Finalmente, le permitió reanudar las prácticas en la compañía, con la condición de que la llamara tan pronto como comenzara y terminara su práctica extra y que ella fuera quien lo recogiera y lo dejara.

Entró en el estudio vacío, encendiendo la luz y casi sufriendo un infarto cuando vio a Hyukjae apoyado contra uno de los espejos.

—¿Que demonios? ¡¿Qué haces parado en la oscuridad como un pervertido?! —le preguntó a Hyukjae, colocando una mano sobre su pecho con la esperanza de calmar su corazón acelerado.

Hyukjae se alejó de la pared y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. —Hankyung hyung está preocupado por ti —dijo.

—Dile que estoy bien. He estado un poco cansado últimamente.

—¿Un poco? Los círculos debajo de tus ojos son tan oscuros como mis medias, y eres prácticamente un zombie en el ensayo —dijo Hyukjae mientras dejaba de caminar para mirar a Donghae, frunciendo el ceño ante el cansancio que podía sentir irradiando del otro.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué te importa de todos modos? —preguntó Donghae, pasando junto a él para poner su CD en la radio. Hyukjae extendió la mano para agarrar su muñeca.

—Por supuesto que me importa —dijo, haciendo que Donghae lo mirara en sorprendido—. Quiero decir, no eres el único que está en esta obra. Lo sepa o no, tu desempeño nos afecta a todos.

—¿Crees que quiero hacer esto? ¿Crees que me gusta practicar hasta que mis pies sangran y se agrietan? ¡O hasta que me mareé tanto que ni siquiera puedo respirar correctamente! —gritó Donghae, dejando que la frustración que había estado sintiendo durante años aumentará y explotara.

—Bueno, no, ¡está bien! —se limpió furiosamente las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos—. ¡Pero tengo hacerlo! ¡Tengo que ser perfecto! ¡Si no soy perfecto, entonces no soy nada! —su voz se quebró en la última oración mientras repetía las palabras que le habían taladrado desde que podía recordar.

Bajó la cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro al sentir la desesperación que había estado sintiendo, solo consumirlo, sentirse demasiado agotado y no molestarse en luchar más. El muro que había construido alrededor de sus sentimientos se había derrumbado, cayendo y dejando a Donghae sintiéndose como si él también estuviera hecho pedazos.

Levantó la mano para frotarse los ojos, aunque las corrientes no cesaron, y saltó ligeramente cuando sintió los brazos envolverse a su alrededor. Estaba congelado, su mente tratando de procesar que estaba siendo consolado y no regañado por una vez.

Su madre nunca permitió lágrimas, ni ninguna forma de expresarse. Se suponía que él era su muñequito obediente, doblada y moldeada a su gusto. Hubo un tiempo en que bailar había sido su única salida para realmente dejarse llevar y ceder a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ya fuera feliz o triste, pero todo cambió después de que su padre murió y su hermano se fue. Ella se sumergió por completo en su baile, quitándole su único escape y convirtiéndolo en otra cosa de la que quería escapar.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba sollozando incontrolablemente y había empapado completamente la camisa de Hyukjae. Tenía los brazos apretados alrededor de su cuello y lo sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello, desesperado por no perder la seguridad que de repente sentía en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —sintió que Donghae sacudía la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —la respuesta de Donghae fue apretar más a Hyukjae, lo que provocó que Hyukjae colocara una mano calmante en sus suaves mechones marrones.

Hyukjae no dijo nada más. Simplemente abrazó al chico que lloraba y esperó hasta que sintió que sus sollozos se calmaban hasta convertirse en un pequeño hipo.

Después de unos minutos, Donghae finalmente se alejó de Hyukjae. Su nariz estaba completamente tapada y no creía que Hyukjae lo apreciaría si su nariz llenara de moco su camisa. Esnifó ruidosamente y se sorprendió cuando Hyukjae tomó su manga y la usó para limpiar la cara manchada de lágrimas de Donghae antes de usarla para limpiar su nariz. Donghae miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de bajar la mirada, sintiendo una oleada de calor ir a sus mejillas.

—Eso fue tan... asqueroso —dijo Donghae, tratando sin éxito de no sonreír. Hyukjae le sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de quitarse la camisa, después de haber usado otra debajo.

—Um... —Donghae comenzó con una voz baja—. Gracias... no tenías que hacerlo, quiero decir... ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que lloré y... simplemente, no lo sé. Gracias por... estar... aquí —Donghae podía sentir el sonrojo creciendo en intensidad en sus mejillas mientras optaba por jugar con sus dedos para evitar mirar a Hyukjae.

Había logrado avergonzarse de nuevo frente al otro, y Hyukjae reaccionó de nuevo de una manera que lo sorprendió por completo.

—No te preocupes por eso. De todos modos prefiero ver una mirada fulminante en tu cara que lágrimas —dijo, sonriendo a Donghae, quien miró a Hyukjae con sorpresa.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó, avergonzado más allá de lo creíble.

—Es difícil no darse cuenta en una habitación llena de espejos —dijo, señalando la habitación con las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo Donghae, luciendo lo suficientemente arrepentido—. No fue nada personal... Bueno, tal vez un poco —sonrió tímidamente.

Hyukjae solo agitó su mano, haciendo un gesto a Donghae para que lo olvidara. Donghae suspiró aliviado y le sonrió al otro, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan hostil con Hyukjae en primer lugar.

Hyukjae le devolvió la sonrisa y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sonó el teléfono de Donghae, vibrando ruidosamente en su bolso olvidada. Donghae se puso rígido visiblemente, ya sabiendo quién era y pateándose por olvidar. Se apresuró a su teléfono y respondió.

—Donghae, ¿por qué no me has llamado todavía? Estás practicando, ¿verdad?

—Sí Madre. Estoy en el estudio ahora. Se me olvidó por completo. Lo siento.

—Bueno, no dejes que vuelva a suceder. Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, madre —dijo Donghae, con los ojos bajos, sin darse cuenta de que Hyukjae podía ver las diferentes emociones brillando en su rostro a través del espejo.

—Bueno. Llámame tan pronto como hayas terminado y estaré allí para recogerte —dijo, y terminó la llamada abruptamente.

Donghae suspiró mientras volvía a la realidad con dureza. Siempre parecía perderse cuando estaba cerca de Hyukjae.

—Lo siento, Hyukjae, pero tengo que practicar ahora —dijo, volviéndose para mirar al otro.

—¿Cómo puedes practicar en esa condición?

—Confía en mí, he practicado en situaciones peores —Hyukjae frunció el ceño, sabiendo que probablemente era la verdad.

—¿Te olvidas de lo que sucedió hace unas semanas? Ya te dije...

—¿Qué puedo hacer Hyukjae? No veo ninguna mejora. No estoy mejorando. Tengo que seguir practicando o... nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la radio en un intento de encenderla, pero la mano de Hyukjae en su muñeca lo detuvo.

—Hyukjae, ya te dije... ¡Oye! —Hyukjae había comenzado a sacar a Donghae del estudio, agarrando su bolso al salir—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Hyukjae, suéltame!

—Dijiste que tenías que practicar ¿verdad?

—Sí, así que déjame ir —dijo, luchando con el fuerte agarre de Hyukjae.

—¿Por qué no vienes y prácticas conmigo? —dijo, lanzando una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras tiraba de Donghae por la entrada de la compañía.

—Pero... no puedo... tengo que... —murmuró, todavía luchando hasta el auto de Hyukjae.

—Solo ven, Hae —dijo, haciendo que Donghae se congelara, y haciendo que fuera más fácil arrastrarlo.

—¿H-Hae? —repitió estúpidamente, de repente demasiado consciente del agarre de su muñeca.

—Sí —dijo Hyukjae, deteniéndose frente al lado del pasajero de su automóvil. Se inclinó para hablar directamente al oído de Donghae—. Hae —dijo con una voz que era significativamente más baja y que probablemente debería ser ilegal.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron y su pulso se aceleró, causando que el exceso de sangre corriera directamente a su cara mientras su mente era efectivamente limpiada. El susurro era lo único que le pasaba por la mente. Hyukjae se echó hacia atrás y sonrió ante el estado en el que estaba Donghae y maniobró con éxito a Donghae para que se subiera al auto. Dio la vuelta al lado del conductor y encendió el auto, escondiéndole al muchacho aún aturdido una mirada engreída antes de salir a la calle.

* * *

 Donghae entró en la habitación muy cerca de Hyukjae, mirando el nuevo estudio y admirando las diferentes obras de arte y graffiti que cubrían la pared. Sus paredes vibrantes y coloridas, junto con la música fuerte que los asaltó tan pronto como entraron, inmediatamente establecieron un tono diferente al de los estudios en los que generalmente bailaba.

Aparentemente, todos habían estado esperando que Hyukjae llegara porque tan pronto como lo vieron, todos se giraron para saludarlo, los coros fuertes de "Hyuk" casi ahogaban la música que sonaba en el estéreo.

La música fue pausada y todos se apiñaron alrededor de los recién llegados. Donghae podía escuchar regaños y preguntas en palabras confusas, y cuando Hyukjae hizo un gesto a Donghae, pudo escuchar los silbidos y los gritos que se agregaban a la mezcla.

Hyukjae solo se rió extendiendo la mano para golpear y revolver algunas mechones de cabello, antes de apartarlos y decirles que volvieran a poner la música. Todos se extendieron y pronto la música volvió a sonar. Hyukjae se liberó de su camisa, dejándose solo una camisa blanca de tirante e hizo un gesto hacia un lugar junto a la pared para que Donghae se sentara.

Donghae caminó hacia el lugar, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y vio como Hyukjae le mostraba otro lado de su baile.

Vio como Hyukjae saltaba al ritmo con confianza, sin perder el ritmo mientras se deslizaba sin esfuerzo en la rutina. Donghae se quedó petrificado con la boca ligeramente entreabierta mientras Hyukjae movía rápidamente su cuerpo, moviéndose y mirando intensamente que Donghae temió que los huesos del otro se rompieran.

En un momento notó que la mirada de Donghae con la mandíbula floja permanecía sobre él, por lo que pensó que sería divertido hacer un movimiento lento del cuerpo en su dirección, completando un guiño y una sonrisa, y terminando con un fuerte y preciso empuje de cadera. Donghae se atragantó con nada y apartó su cara roja, pero no sirvió de mucho ya que estaba sentado frente a un espejo.

Donghae estaba ocupado tratando de convencerse de que el aumento repentino de la temperatura era solo porque había un gran grupo de personas bailando en una pequeña habitación apenas ventilada, cuando de repente la música cambió. Todos salieron de la formación y comenzaron a hacer estilo libre. Donghae observó fascinado la forma en que los bailarines se movían de manera que probaban los límites de lo que el cuerpo humano era capaz de hacer. Vio como un chico de mejillas regordetas se inclinaba tanto sobre sus tobillos que su espalda tocaba el piso.

—Ese es Henry. Si crees que es increíble, imagínate hacerlo mientras toca el violín —dijo Hyukjae, inclinándose al lado de Donghae, cuyos ojos se abrieron cuando captó la imagen.

—¿Realmente puede hacer eso? —preguntó Donghae. Hyukjae asintió, luciendo bastante impresionado.

—Es realmente increíble —y luego hizo un gesto a alguien más que estaba haciendo una serie de movimiento de aspecto complicado.

—¿Ese es Sungmin hyung?

—¿No lo notaste mientras estábamos bailando?

—No, estaba observando a... er, todo el grupo. A... todos. A nadie en particular. Él, uh, realmente se ve diferente cuando no está en mallas.

Donghae frunció el ceño mientras se calló, preguntándose si sonaba tan estúpido como creía. Por la risa que Hyukjae estaba reprimiendo, supuso que sí, sí lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros? —preguntó Hyukjae, alcanzando la mano de Donghae y levantándolo.

—No lo sé... nunca antes había intentado algo así. ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal?

—Solo escucha la música y haz lo que sientas. No hay bien ni mal en el baile —dijo Hyukjae, jalando a Donghae del piso y soltándolo para que se moviera con la música, haciendo un gesto para que Donghae se uniera.

Donghae trató de encontrar su ritmo, moviendo la cabeza varias veces para acostumbrarse a la música. Miró a Hyukjae que se movía con fluidez mientras le sonreía alentadoramente a Donghae. Siguiendo la la destacada parte de abajo, Donghae hizo algunos movimientos de pechos y movió los brazos en un movimiento ondulatorio que había visto hacer a algunos de los otros.

Hyukjae parecía sorprendido, pero complacido, sin embargo, y Donghae comenzó a tener la confianza suficiente para intentar un poco más. Intentó un poco de juego de pies y logró sacar algo que era una mezcla de ballet y algo más moderno. Miró a Hyukjae con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Dio una vuelta y un pequeño movimiento de su propio cuerpo cada vez más seguro con los movimientos que estaba haciendo.

Estaba tan absorto en su baile que no se dio cuenta cuando Hyukjae se acercó a él. Levantó la vista y estaba a la altura de los ojos con la sonrisa que el otro le ponía con tanta frecuencia. Sintió que las manos descansaban sobre sus caderas y tal vez fue el calor lo que nublaba su mente, o tal vez fue la mirada en los ojos oscuros de Hyukjae, pero de cualquier manera movió las manos con timidez para que descansaran sobre los hombros de Hyukjae. Hyukjae tomó eso como una invitación y presionó sus cuerpos más cerca y los movió de una manera que tenía a Donghae agarrando la parte trasera de la camiseta de Hyukjae.

Antes era la música la que tenía control sobre Donghae, instándolo a seguir el ritmo, pero ahora era Hyukjae. Cada movimiento se hizo en respuesta a él. Cada ola que corría por su cuerpo y cada giro de sus caderas hacía que Donghae combinara, si no iniciaba el movimiento, cada una más intensa que la anterior.

En un deseo de estar más cerca, Hyukjae movió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Donghae y lo atrajo hacia sí. Podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón, casi hipnótico mientras golpeaba contra el suyo. Con sus frentes tocándose, el sudor y las respiraciones se mezclaron y Donghae se sintió atraído por los labios rosados que se le presentaron tan bellamente. Hyukjae los tenía deliciosamente metidos entre los dientes, y Donghae se volvió loco preguntándose a qué sabían.

Al ver la lengua de Hyukjae pasando sobre el labio inferior con la esperanza de proporcionarle un poco de humedad, cualquier restricción que Donghae tenía había desaparecido, pero antes de que pudiera seguir el mismo camino con su propia lengua, notó un poco demasiado tarde que la música se había detenido y tenían una multitud bastante decente a su alrededor, todos con las mismas sonrisas astutas. Se apartó abruptamente, asegurándose de que había al menos una buena distancia de dos pies entre los dos.

—¿Por qué te detuviste? —alguien se rió y Donghae miró hacia abajo mientras el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

—Sí, te veías muy acogedor allí. No teníamos intención de molestarte —el chico señaló a Hyukjae cuando Henry agregó.

—Bueno, lo hiciste —dijo Hyukjae, moviéndose para capturar a Henry en un agarre fuerte a su cuello—. ¿No es hora de que ustedes se vayan de todos modos? La práctica ha terminado.

—Hyung —se quejó Henry mientras se retorcía en las manos de Hyukjae.

Todos los demás captaron la indirecta y comenzaron a empacar sus cosas, llenando lentamente la habitación de voces y gritando adiós... entre otras cosas.

—Conoces a Hyuk, solo estás reforzando el estereotipo de que todas los bailarines masculinas son homosexuales —dijo Sungmin, caminando para rescatar a Henry que había estado pidiendo ayuda al mayor.

—¿No es así? —preguntó Henry con una risita, mientras se frotaba el cuello.

—Por supuesto que no —insistió Sungmin con el ceño fruncido,ahora extendiendo la mano para también agarrarlo por el cuello por el comentario.

—Hyung —continuó retumbando y luchando por la libertad.

—Bueno, todos en nuestra clase lo son —dijo Hyukjae.

—Hankyung hyung no —agregó Donghae, sintiéndose menos avergonzado ahora que el estudio estaba vacío, salvo los cuatro.

—Sí, lo es —dijeron Sungmin y Hyukjae.

—Pero él está saliendo con esa chica... Heechul, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin saber si tenía el nombre correcto. Había visto una foto de ella en el escritorio de Hankyung muchas veces, y había escuchado a Hankyung discutiendo con ella por teléfono aún más que eso.

Tanto Hyukjae como Sungmin se echaron a reír, dándole a Henry la oportunidad de liberarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese no es su nombre? —preguntó Donghae, confundido.

—El nombre de él está bien—se rió Sungmin.

—¿Él? —preguntó Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Créeme. Heechul es un hombre... Bueno, apenas —dijo Hyukjae una vez que se puso serio. Donghae parpadeó rápidamente, procesando lentamente la información.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego Hyuk. Adiós Donghae. Gracias por la diversión —dijo Sungmin, agarrando a Henry y sacándolo también. Henry los se despidió con la mano y sonrió y siguió a Sungmin, dejándolos solos.

—Entonces —dijo Hyukjae, una vez que estuvieron solos—. ¿Te gustó practicar?

—Fue divertida —dijo sinceramente Donghae, con una sonrisa real en su rostro. No se había divertido tanto bailando en mucho tiempo—. Pero, realmente no llamaría a eso práctica. No practique ningún ballet.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo Hyukjae, dirigiéndose al estéreo—. ¿Qué tal si trabajamos en eso ahora? —preguntó, hojeando algunos CD antes de encontrar el que estaba buscando. Puso el CD y presionó reproducir.

—Sin embargo, no tengo mis zapatillas —dijo Donghae, mirando a Hyukjae comenzar a mover sus brazos con gracia.

—Puedes bailar en tus medias —dijo Hyukjae, atrapando los ojos de Donghae por un segundo, antes de reanudar sus movimientos sin rumbo pero aún hermosos.

Donghae se deslizó lentamente de sus zapatos, sus ojos no estaban dispuestos a dejar la forma de Hyukjae por un segundo. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Haciéndose el único objeto del enfoque de Donghae. Observó a su delgada figura deslizarse, dar un salto suave en el aire y aterrizar con facilidad.

Levantó la vista, con los ojos fijos en los de Donghae otra vez y haciendo que el último se quedara sin aliento. Hizo una seña a Donghae sin decir una palabra, casi como si tuviera su propia atracción gravitacional, atrayendo a Donghae por fuerzas que no pudo explicar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Donghae exhaló, caminando hacia él sin aceptar mentalmente hacerlo.

—He estado trabajando en algo, solo que... no he encontrado al compañero adecuado para hacerlo.

Extendió su mano y Donghae deslizó delicadamente la suya. Hyukjae jaló a Donghae para que su espalda estuviera presionada contra su pecho. Envolvió un brazo delgado pero fuerte alrededor de su cintura y colocó su boca cerca de su oreja.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los dragones marinos? —preguntó de repente.

Donghae pensó que era una pregunta realmente extraña, pero no podía molestarse en pensar demasiado sobre por qué se la planteó, no por la forma en que el aliento de Hyukjae le soplaba en la oreja y el cuello y la forma en que su mano se movía lentamente alrededor de su cintura. Así que simplemente negó con la cabeza y se concentró en recordar cómo respirar adecuadamente.

—En realidad es una criatura interesante —dijo, mientras comenzaba a mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de la música—. Cuando buscan un compañero, en realidad bailan entre ellos —dio la vuelta a Donghae, lo condujo a un baile y lo persuadió para que imitara sus movimientos.

—Se mueven de manera idéntica, nadando contra las corrientes a la luz de la luna —acercó a Donghae, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Es bastante romántico —susurró mientras miraba a los ojos de Donghae y efectivamente hacía que este último se debilitara en las rodillas. Soltó una risita entrecortada mientras lo apretaba más fuerte para sostenerse.

—Siempre recuerdalo Donghae. Bailar es algo que sientes —puntuó sus palabras pasando una mano lentamente por el brazo desnudo de Donghae y otra trazando una línea hasta su columna vertebral y dejando la piel de gallina a su paso.

—No puedes practicar los sentimientos... pero puedes expresarlos —dijo y se inclinó lo suficientemente lento como para torturar a Donghae hasta que finalmente hizo contacto con los ansiosos labios frente a él.

* * *

 —Bueno, Donghae, debo decir que estoy entusiasmado con tu mejora. Tienes ofertas para ti —dijo Stephanie, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. Me alegro de que pudieras encontrar lo que le faltaba en tu actuación.

Donghae sonrió al pensar en el pelirrojo que lo estaba esperando afuera de la puerta. Encontró una razón para bailar de nuevo. Encontró a alguien para evocar emociones de las que nunca supo que era capaz, y expresarlas de una manera que nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo. Cuando bailaba ahora, ya no sentía que estaba atrapado en un caparazón sobre el que no tenía control. No era la pequeña bailarina de cuerda que giraba en círculo, atrapada en una caja y bailaba para el disfrute de los demás. Hyukjae fue quien sacó la llave de cuerda y lo sacó de su caja. Lo liberó.

—Sí, Stephanie noona. Encontré lo que me faltaba —le sonrió.

* * *

 Donghae bailó su último paso, cayendo suavemente en posición mientras la música avanzaba lentamente hacia su final antes de que finalmente cesara. Escuchó los aplausos y levantó la vista para encontrar a Hyukjae sonriéndole.

—¿Es esa la nueva pieza de Hankyung hyung? —preguntó caminando hacia Donghae.

Donghae asintió, empujando a Hyukjae cuando trató de abrazarlo. —No lo hagas. Estoy todo sudado —se quejó.

—¿Alguna vez me importó antes? —preguntó, y sonrió cuando Donghae finalmente lo dejó abrazarlo. El otro sonrió suavemente cuando sintió a Hyukjae acariciar su cuello y luego saltó un poco cuando sintió que su lengua se deslizaba sobre su clavícula.

—¡Hyukkie! —Hyukjae sonrió ante el apodo, antes de retroceder y sonreírle a su amante enojado.

—¿Qué? Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando te veo con estas mallas —sonrió lujuriosamente y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para ahuecar su firme trasero. Donghae se retiró cuando le vinieron a la mente imágenes de lo que sucedió la última vez que Hyukjae tuvo esa expresión en su rostro.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Mañana tengo una audición y necesito poder moverme —dijo mientras se alejaba de la amenaza que se aproximaba.

—¿Estás haciendo lo que estabas practicando?

—Nop. Voy a hacer una pieza original —dijo mientras se sentaba para quitarse las zapatillas.

—¿Sobre que? —era una pregunta bastante inocente, pero Donghae todavía se sonrojó.

—Nada importante —dijo rápidamente, pero Hyukjae sabía por la forma en que se sonrojaba y por cómo escondía los ojos que estaba mintiendo.

Su inspiración para la pieza fue Hyukjae y se avergonzó de decírselo, pero después de que Hyukjae lo tuvo clavado en el suelo amenazando con obstaculizar sus habilidades para caminar durante unas semanas, cedió y tartamudeó su respuesta.

A Donghae se le cerraron los ojos por la vergüenza, pero al escuchar la falta de respuesta de Hyukjae, abrió un ojo y echó un vistazo, tratando de evaluar la reacción del otro. Abrió los ojos y miró cómo las diferentes emociones parpadeaban en el rostro de Hyukjae, antes de que este último se decidiera por uno de puro júbilo y adoración, pero antes de que pudiera comentarlo, Hyukjae ya había presionado sus labios al otro, expresando todo lo que Donghae había visto en su cara y más.

No dejó intacta ninguna parte de Donghae, deslumbrando completamente cada parte de él y solo alejándose cuando sus pulmones gritaban en protesta. Cuando se apartó de Donghae, sintió el mismo dolor que sus pulmones, solo que ahora estaba en su corazón, por lo que rápidamente se inclinó y se unió a Donghae nuevamente, besando hambriento al otro, de la misma manera que sus pulmones tragaron con avidez el aire.

Después de que Donghae fue completamente besado, con los ojos vidriosos y aturdidos y los labios y las mejillas del mismo tono rojo, Hyukjae se echó hacia atrás y se maravilló al verlo.

—Ya sabes —dijo, después de haber logrado recuperar el aliento—. Siempre has sido mi inspiración para bailar.

Donghae, que todavía estaba un poco fuera de sí, levantó la vista confundido, pidiéndole al otro en silencio que explicara, ya que no podía encontrarse para hablar todavía.

—La primera vez que te vi bailar fue hace casi 8 años cuando tenía 11 años. Te veías tan hermoso en el escenario y la mirada en tus ojos mientras bailabas me hizo enamorarme de ti. Así que aprendí ballet en un esfuerzo por estar más cerca de ti y de esos ojos —dijo Hyukjae mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de Donghae.

—Hice una audición para esta compañía, y estaba extasiada cuando pasé porque finalmente tuve la oportunidad de verte de nuevo, pero... habías cambiado —Hyukjae pareció triste por un segundo antes de que su expresión se aclarara.

Donghae ya le había contado a Hyukjae sobre su pasado. Cómo murió su padre e hizo que su madre se volviera dominante. Tanto él como su hermano habían tomado ballet, pero su hermano no podía soportar la presión de su madre y había abandonado el ballet y se había mudado. Ella centró toda su energía en Donghae, y había resultado en el uso de abuso psicológico para mantenerlo en línea por temor a que él también la dejara.

No hace mucho se había mudado con Hyukjae. Su madre no lo tomó bien, y tuvieron una gran pelea. Se fue en malos términos, pero recientemente había comenzado a tratar de arreglar su relación con ella, poco a poco.

—Pero ahora, finalmente puedo mirar a los ojos con los que he estado soñando durante años —dijo con una sonrisa. Levantó una mano para tomar la mejilla de Donghae.

—Eres mi inspiración —le dio un beso en la frente a Donghae—. Mi propósito —le dio un beso en la nariz—. Mi amor —dijo, dejando que su mirada permaneciera en los ojos color chocolate de Donghae que finalmente parecían brillar más de lo que los había visto, y rozó sus labios sobre los de Donghae suavemente. Donghae alcanzó impacientemente detrás de la cabeza de Hyukjae para juntar sus labios, sonriendo al beso cuando escuchó la profunda risa de Hyukjae.

 


	23. The Power of Lee Donghae

**[El Poder de Lee Donghae](https://vitasatusiam.livejournal.com/61100.html) por [vitasatusiam](https://vitasatusiam.livejournal.com/)**

 

Eunhyuk no sabía exactamente cómo terminó solo en una panadería en este momento. Oh si, lo sabía. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

 

_—Pastel —Donghae murmuró sin aliento al costado del sudoroso cuello de Eunhyuk—. Chocolate, maravilloso, delicioso pastel._

_Eunhyuk podía decir que Donghae estaba sonriendo solo por la sensación de la boca del otro hombre en su cuello. Era realmente injusto que pudiera ser tan coherente cuando Eunhyuk todavía sentía que su cerebro se estaba derritiendo y saliendo de sus oídos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gruñir en el hombro de Donghae. No había forma de que pudiera decir más que eso cuando el lenguaje aún no había vuelto exactamente a él._

_Esta no era la primera vez que Donghae había hecho esto. Eunhyuk no pudo contar la cantidad de veces después del sexo que el otro hombre de repente tuvo un gusto por lo dulce muy persistente. En cualquier otro momento, simplemente habría llamado al servicio de habitaciones o había allanado la comida de Shindong por lo que fuera que Donghae quería. Nueve de cada diez veces el hombre lo tenía. Excepto que ahora no podía hacer eso._

_—¿Hyukkie? —nunca entendió cómo Donghae podía presionar esos botones dentro de él que lo hacían querer darle la luna al otro hombre. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien ahora con lo suave y dulce que sonaba su voz. Por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que él sabía que era algo así como un acto porque Eunhyuk sabía lo que vendría después de que simplemente gruñera nuevamente. Efectivamente había un golpe en su culo. Ese muy duro golpe en su culo._

_—¡Yah! —llegó el grito ahogado de Eunhyuk._

_¿Donghae podría pensar, pronunciar oraciones completas y tener la energía para golpear su culo? Realmente, ¿cómo podría tener la energía para esto? Especialmente cuando sabía a ciencia cierta que el orgasmo de Donghae había sido tan fuerte como el de Eunhyuk. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Bueno, lo que quedaba de eso._

_—Solo imagina cuán más dulces serán mis besos —dijo, ya que parecía haber pasado de la violencia a hablarle dulcemente. Eunhyuk todavía no se había movido, así que continuó—. Imagina cuán más dulce serás cuando te lama._

_—Eso es injusto —las imágenes ya estaban flotando en su mente—. ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien salga a buscarlo? —Eunhyuk finalmente miró a su novio. El cabello de Eunhyuk estaba húmedo y sobresalía en ángulos extraños por la acción. Vio la forma en que Donghae miró su cabello y esa fue su única indicación de que su cabello no se veía bien. Esto solo pareció hacer sonreír a Donghae y pensar que nunca se había visto tan adorable. No necesitaba que se le dijera para que supiera lo que pensaba su novio. Se lo habían dicho en el pasado. A pesar del hecho de que estaba bastante molesto, esto pareció calmar parte de esa emoción dentro de él._

_—Porque me amas —dijo simplemente con absoluta confianza en sus palabras. La sonrisa en su rostro también lo mostraba. Eunhyuk no podía decir si realmente los estaba usando en serio o si era una táctica para salirse con la suya. Era la verdad y ambos lo sabían._

_—Está bien, pero la próxima vez ve a buscarlo —con un suspiro, Eunhyuk salió de debajo del cuerpo todavía húmedo de Donghae._

_Apenas se había puesto el pantalón antes de que los brazos de Donghae se envolvieran alrededor de su cuerpo desde atrás, presionando los labios sobre su hombro. —Prometo hacer que valga la pena cuando regreses —dijo justo antes de liberarlo. Esperó pacientemente a que Eunhyuk volviera a ponerse la camisa antes de que los dedos de Donghae se deslizaran por su cabello para acomodarlo tanto como pudiera. Realmente haría algo con eso antes de irse._

_La mirada feliz en el rostro de Donghae era todo lo que necesitaba para ir a buscar una panadería que realmente tuviera el pastel de chocolate que Donghae quería. Incluso se había olvidado de volver a mirar su cabello antes de salir. Ese era el poder de Lee Donghae._

 

Así que aquí Eunhyuk se quedó mirando los pasteles que la panadería tenía para ofrecer. Todo era porque no podía negarle a su novio una sola cosa. No importaba que él también estuviera exhausto, su Donghae quería pastel de chocolate y eso era exactamente lo que iba a conseguir. Sonrió cuando vio tres pasteles de chocolate que se veían exactamente como lo que Donghae querría. La mejor parte resultó ser que estaban a solo unos metros delante de él. Le hizo feliz saber que iba a hacer feliz a Donghae, así como poder regresar rápidamente a dicho novio.

Por qué los mánager había pensado en separarlos a los dos, Eunhyuk no estaba seguro. No era como si fuera tan difícil lograr que Kyuhyun se mudara al otro dormitorio ya que también lo habían separado de Zhou Mi. Todos quedaron felices por ese simple movimiento de dos cuerpos mientras lo mantenían en secreto. ¿Si quisieran pensar que se habían quedado como fueron asignados? Entonces que así sea. Todos estaban bastante felices de dejarlos creer esa mentira.

Eunhyuk echó un vistazo a la concurrida tienda antes de ir hacia adelante para recoger el pastel y luego dirigirse al mostrador. Sintió que el cansancio le pesaba, pero aún así le resultó fácil sonreír brillantemente mientras pagaba.

—¡Disfrute! —le dijeron con una voz muy alegre cuando le devolvieron el cambio con una gran sonrisa en su dirección. No pudo evitar reírse para sí mismo cuando notó esa mirada. Había visto esa mirada varias veces, pero no servía de nada. La única persona de la que alguna vez tendría algún tipo de interés era la misma persona que lo envió en primer lugar. Había comenzado a divertirlo y si Donghae hubiera estado allí, habría visto la molestia escrita en toda su cara. Ese pensamiento era algo que permaneció en su mente todo el camino de regreso.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, Eunhyuk supo que algo estaba pasando. El silencio lo saludó. Un silencio completo y total que le resultaba tan extraño. Era extraño ya que generalmente estaba rodeado de personas que no sabían guardar silencio si sus propias vidas dependían de ello. Las mismas personas con las que estaría viviendo aquí. Claro que podían actuar de manera educada en público, pero a puerta cerrada, eran solo chicos después de todo. A veces realmente se sentía como si fueran niños pequeños comportándose como si sus padres los hubieran dejado solos en casa por primera vez y pudieran hacer lo que quisieran. Toda esa libertad para hacer lo que sea sin temor a meterse en problemas. Así era exactamente como se sentían los dormitorios tantas veces. Entonces, ¿este silencio? Algo estaba pasando.

Fue aún más extraño que Donghae no lo hubiera abordado en el momento en que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Había sido tan inflexible acerca de la necesidad absoluta de pastel de chocolate en ese momento. Había sido testigo de eso muchas veces. Siempre había estado allí, al lado de Eunhyuk, para tener cualquier artículo dulce que quisiera para quitárselo rápidamente en el momento en que Eunhyuk se lo había mostrado. Sin embargo, Donghae no estaba justo donde pensaba que estaría.

—Extraño —murmuró Eunhyuk en voz baja mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se quitaba el abrigo.

Avanzando, descubrió rápidamente que sus compañeros de dormitorio no estaban allí. Aún más, Eunhyuk descubrió exactamente por qué Donghae no lo había saludado. Allí acostado en medio de la cama estaba Donghae, profundamente dormido. Había una gran parte de Eunhyuk que quería irrumpir en la cama y sacudir a su novio para despertarlo. De hecho, se había movido a la cama para hacer eso, sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba, más simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se veía tan inocente acostado allí con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba claro que dormía muy bien y Eunhyuk, aunque molesto por el hecho de que lo habían enviado a un pastel que probablemente ni siquiera lo tocarían hasta mañana, no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Eunhyuk se movió para llevar el pastel a la cocina antes de regresar una vez más con Donghae. Eunhyuk se quitó la ropa una vez más y se acomodó en la cama junto a Donghae. Honestamente, pensó que había sido tan cuidadoso de evitar despertarlo, pero al final, cuando abrazó a Donghae, eso sucedió de todos modos.

El cuerpo de Donghae se movió hasta que su cara ahora estaba presionada contra el costado del cuello de Eunhyuk. —¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Te extrañé —dijo Donghae con voz somnolienta.

—Me llevó un tiempo encontrar un lugar. El pastel está en la cocina si todavía quieres un poco —dijo mientras su mano se movía a lo largo del lado cálido y dormido de Donghae.

—Más tarde —fue la respuesta un poco más tranquila esta vez. Estaba bastante claro que se estaba volviendo a dormir otra vez. Eunhyuk sintió que debería estar enojado en este momento, pero una vez más, no pudo estarlo.

Ese era realmente el poder de Lee Donghae.

 


	24. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae y Hyukjae se estan preparando para una convención en la que haran cosplay de su OTP.

**[Cosplay](https://poisonpickles.livejournal.com/20690.html) by [poisonpickles](https://poisonpickles.livejournal.com/)**

 

Hyukjae se asegura de que su cabello rubio platinado esté peinado hacia atrás tanto como sea posible y que se mantenga así. Se pone la túnica y luego retrocede unos pasos para admirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, haciendo la cara más malvada que pueda mostrar.

—Hyukjae —dice Donghae cuando entra en la habitación—. ¿Están mis lentes aquí?

Hyukjae señala al tocador y Donghae sigue el dedo hacia sus lentes. Se los pone y se para junto a Hyukjae, examinándose a sí mismo también.

—¿Dónde está tu cicatriz? —pregunta Hyukjae, volviéndose hacia Donghae.

Donghae levanta su flequillo para mostrar la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

—Malvado —dice Hyukjae con un acento inglés terrible.

—Personaje equivocado —responde Donghae infelizmente.

—Oh, cierto —Hyukjae se aclara la garganta e intenta nuevamente—. ¡Le diré a mi padre sobre esto, Potter!

—¡Perfecto! —Donghae aprueba con una sonrisa. Luego se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un tubo de bálsamo labial, untando sus labios—. Está bien —dice—. Bésame y dime si sabe bien.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Estás bromeando? —Donghae pone los ojos en blanco—. Somos dos chicos guapos disfrazados de Harry y Draco, muuuchas chicas nos van a pedir que nos besemos. ¡No quiero que mis labios se resequen!

— _¿Estás bromeando?_ —Hyukjae suspira—. No voy besarte por cualquier cosa solo porque algunas chicas piensan que somos sexy.

—Pero publicarán nuestras fotos en línea y luego nos haremos famosos en Internet —argumenta Donghae.

—Eso  _no_  va a suceder.

—Bien —Donghae se rinde—. ¿Al menos me besarás ahora?

Hyukjae pone su mejor cara de angustia y vuelve a lucir su acento. —Ew —dice—. ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero besar a un sangre sucia!

Donghae salta sobre Hyukjae y lo besa de todos modos. Hyukjae decide que ama el bálsamo labial de Donghae. Conduce a muchos besos y fotos mientras caminan por la convención. Para cuando se despiertan al día siguiente, una publicación en el blog de una chica se ha vuelto viral. Cuenta con una imagen grande de Hyukjae y Donghae posando para una foto de besos. Mientras Donghae grita de alegría y baila en ropa interior encima de su cama, Hyukjae está hablando por teléfono tratando de explicar a sus padres por qué está en Internet.

 


	25. Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Hyukjae escribe y Donghae dibuja.

**[Hojas](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/396725/pages) por [ifallelsefails](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/7990)**

 

Hay muchas cosas que Hyukjae odia de sí mismo.

Una es que no es atractivo. Porque si lo fuera, el hombre guapo de la mesa frente a él debería haber comenzado a lanzarle miradas sutiles y coquetas para mostrar interés. Pero entonces el pensamiento de que tal vez el hombre es hetero le viene a la mente, y eso nos lleva a otra razón por la cual Hyukjae se odia a sí mismo: es un gay cobarde.

Pero en realidad nunca lamentó su preferencia sexual, por lo que no se odia a sí mismo por eso. Además, todavía hay otras innumerables razones por las que indiscutiblemente detesta su vida.

* * *

_Es un perdedor, un idiota. Eso era algo que ya sabía hace trece años, en su primer día en la escuela secundaria. Es algo que los resultados de su examen y los matones de la escuela le han recordado una y otra vez. No fue repudiado cuando sus padres se enteraron de su sexualidad, pero puede decir cuán decepcionado estaba su padre. Tampoco ayudó que el periodismo, el curso que tomó y terminó en la universidad, nunca sea la mejor opción si desea ganar dinero e impresionar a su familia insatisfecha. Pasó años corrigiendo y copiando obras de otros autores, sin tener la oportunidad de comenzar a trabajar en uno de los suyos._

_Se sentía inútil, y eso es otra cosa que odiaba de sí mismo. No fue porque él es realmente insignificante, sino más bien cómo piensa incesantemente que lo es. Poseía una baja autoestima, tan baja que le impedía sentirse bien consigo mismo y aprovechar las oportunidades para mejorar su estado de vida._

_Lo odiaba. Odiaba que nunca tuviera la suficiente confianza. Odiaba que mientras editaba y mejoraba el trabajo de otra persona, solo podía soñar con revisar algo propio. Odiaba tener que sentirse avergonzado cada vez que su jefe de la editorial le pregunta cuándo va a presentar su propia historia, avergonzado no porque no estuviera planeando hacerlo sino porque a menudo responderá con algo como "Todavía no he pensando en eso" respondía con tales declaraciones, pero todo el tiempo, ocultos en los cientos de documentos de Word en su computadora portátil, eran argumentos, esquemas y narraciones reales de las historias que había estado escribiendo durante años. Historias que nunca terminó porque pensó que nunca lograría nada, que nada de eso tocaría los corazones ni alcanzaría a las personas. No tiene esperanza. Sus historias eran desesperadas._

_No porque sus historias fueran malas, sino porque simplemente no podía gustarse lo suficiente, ni siquiera un poco, para tener confianza en sus obras._

_Entonces, en realidad es una sorpresa total, incluso para él, que hace un año, se ánimo y decidió arriesgarse. Después de trabajar durante seis años, Hyukjae finalmente le dijo a su jefe que no aceptaría los trabajos de edición por un tiempo. Y cuando le preguntaron por qué, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, le corrían gotas de sudor fríos en la nuca, y tenía un nudo imaginario en la garganta que tenía que tragar antes de reprimir una respuesta._

_—Yo-yo... —se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar con severidad—. Voy a escribir mi primer libro._

* * *

_A pesar de que se considera a sí mismo como un fracaso, las habilidades de escritura de Hyukjae no son tan mortificantes como a menudo cree que son. En realidad es bastante bueno, y una pequeña parte de él, afortunadamente, cree en eso porque, si no lo hace, no se dedicaría al periodismo en primer lugar._

_En contraste con lo aburrida que es su vida, Hyukjae es excepcionalmente imaginativo cuando se trata de sus historias. Escribe cuentos de hadas, ficciones sobre la magia y finales felices que solo puede esperar en la vida real. Adora los escritos de los Hermanos Grimm y Hans Christian Andersen, los de Lemony Snicket (o Daniel Handler, pero Hyukjae prefiere el seudónimo) y, por supuesto, los de su reina, J.K. Rowling. Escribe sobre hechicería, figuras míticas, príncipes y princesas, y con suerte, uno de los que podría hacer realidad en la imaginación de los niños pequeños cuando se publique su historia._

_Se concentró y leyó todas sus cosas para poner el mejor argumento. Se conformó con eso en el que comenzó a trabajar desde que estaba en la universidad, uno que involucraba las vidas de las hadas, cómo nunca fueron solo los duendes lindos y juguetones, sino que en realidad se dividieron en diferentes grupos, compitiendo entre sí para ser el mejor tipo de hadas de todos. Es prometedor, incluso lo dijo su mejor amigo Sungmin, y Hyukjae, poco a poco, comenzó a creer que sí._

* * *

_A mitad de su libro, Hyukjae comenzó a odiarse de nuevo. No tuvo nada que ver con su historia, sino con el hecho de que no puede dibujar para salvar su vida._

_Las ilustraciones importan, porque ¿qué es un libro para niños sin los dibujos? No conocía a nadie que pudiera dibujar para él, ni tenía el dinero para pagar un ilustrador. A menos que su personas de palitos y montañas rosada sean atractivas, Hyukjae sabía que sería imposible vender su libro en el futuro._

_Con eso, estaba de nuevo en contemplar si debería incluso terminar su historia. Incluso comenzó una carta para su editor, disculpándose por la posibilidad de que no pudiera pasar un manuscrito y, por favor, podría enviarle nuevos artículos para corregir. Se está volviendo desesperado otra vez, comenzó de nuevo a odiarse aún más._

_Tampoco ayudó que el problema causara que perdiera momentáneamente su musa por escribir. Pasó días y noches solo mirando la pantalla de su computadora portátil, escribiendo algunas palabras y puntuaciones hasta que presiona el botón Retroceso y, finalmente, cierre su pobre computadora portátil._

_Está desesperado y tiene dudas de sí mismo una vez más y simplemente odiaba su vida._

_Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron, cuando conoció a Donghae._

* * *

Hyukjae está sentado en la cafetería, el hombre guapo al otro lado de su mesa ya se había ido y olvidado. Ya ha pasado por las cosas que odia de sí mismo, una actividad que realiza constantemente cuando está aburrido, y cuando mira su reloj, una amplia sonrisa de encías aparece en su rostro.

Cinco minutos.

Cinco minutos antes de que venga su ángel.

Las campanillas que cuelgan de la puerta tintinean, y Hyukjae estira el cuello a toda prisa, cruzando los dedos para que el recién llegado sea el que está esperando. Ahí está los mechones de cabello castaño oscuro y aparece la cara favorita de Hyukjae en todo el mundo. Hyukjae sonrió en un instante y dicha cara favorita le devuelve un rayo de luz. Hyukjae levanta la mano y saluda un poco, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansioso mientras mira al ángel dirigirse hacia su mesa. Si Hyukjae podía ver sus propios ojos, podría haber jurado que estaban resplandecientes, probablemente brillantes y anticipándose a la vista de la persona más hermosa que tuvo la suerte de conocer.

Hyukjae recuerda claramente la primera vez que vio a Donghae.

* * *

 _Hace unos cinco meses, en una fría tarde, Hyukjae se sentó en el mismo lugar en esa misma cafetería, dibujando furiosamente lo que esperaba ser una ninfa seductora. Sabía que era un intento vano, pero ni siquiera podía continuar su historia sin preocuparse por las ilustraciones y la falta de un artista que pudiera dibujar para él. Decidió pasar todo el día intentando dibujar algo, cualquier cosa_.

_Esto, por supuesto, no produjo resultados exitosos (si el fruncimiento de sus cejas y el rechinar de sus dientes no fueran una indicación). Levantó el lápiz y miró su boceto, sintiendo que la molestia comenzaba a acumularse mientras observaba los ojos desiguales y el cuerpo desproporcionado. ¡Se suponía que su ninfa debía lucir encantadora! Y su dibujo pasaría con éxito como un horrible troll. Se mordió el labio inferior con ira, dibujó una gran cruz seguida de líneas onduladas enojadas en su boceto, resoplando y siseando por qué es un perdedor. Está demasiado ocupado con arruinar su espantosa obra maestra cuando accidentalmente golpea las pilas de papeles a su derecha, causando que dichas hojas caigan desordenadas en el piso._

_—¡Maldita sea! —maldijo Hyukjae, mirando las hojas de sus escritos y dibujos anteriores ahora dispersos en el piso. Si estuviera en casa, lo habría ignorado, o tal vez le habría dado una patada incluso para deshacerse de la molestia extrema, pero está en una cafetería pública y la mirada que el gerente del mostrador le estaba dando evidentemente le decía que no estaba en casa. Suspirando, Hyukjae finalmente se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló, recogiendo las hojas esparcidas mientras murmuraba profanidades para sí mismo. Se sorprendió un poco cuando un juego de manos comenzó a ayudar, la persona se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a recoger las hojas al azar, tiradas en el suelo. Levantando una ceja, Hyukjae levantó la cabeza para ver al otro chico y lo encontró mirando un papel en particular. Hyukjae miró a la hoja y encontró un dibujo que hizo antes, con un aspecto muy horrible y una mezcla de colores incluso horrible. Él gruñó, la boca actuando más rápido que su cerebro._

_—Sí, ya sé que es feo, pero no soy Picasso, ¿de acuerdo? —comentó, solo para ampliar sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quejado con un extraño inocente que solo estaba tratando de ayudar. El extraño parecía sorprendido, por supuesto, pero luego solo tomó un corto tiempo antes de que dicha persona comenzara a reírse, recuperando las otras hojas antes de levantarse y dándole la pila a Hyukjae._

_—No está tan mal —dijo el Sr. Extraño, refiriéndose a los dibujos de Hyukjae—. Puedes intentar usar lápices de colores en lugar de crayones para lograr el efecto que buscas. Mezclar y explorar algunas combinaciones de colores hará el truco —explicó, señalando las brillantes alas verdes del duendecillo de Hyukjae—. En cuanto a las otras características... bueno, no hay nada que no puedas hacer si trabajas duro en ello —una sonrisa acompañó el amable comentario y aunque Hyukjae inicialmente tenía ganas de lanzar una pataleta, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo cuando llego a mirar claramente la cara del otro._

_Hyukjae juró que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso._

_Su pelo rojizo oscuro se ve suave, los flecos se deslizan con gracia hacia un lado. Hyukjae luchó contra el impulso de estirarse y tocarlo, imaginando lo suave que podía sentirse esa melena contra su piel. Él es de piel pálida y delgado, y Hyukjae se alegró de que el otro hombre midiera una pulgada menos, porque entonces podía ver su rostro fácilmente. Los ojos suaves y los labios finos siempre se veían tan atractivos._

_El hermoso hombre todavía le estaba sonriendo y Hyukjae se aclaró la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente. Un poco fuera de su ingenio, Hyukjae volvió a colocar las hojas en su mesa, aún dispersos y desorganizados, que una parte cayeron al suelo de nuevo. Escuchó al hombre reírse e hizo una mueca; tanto para hacerte ver estúpido frente a una persona a la que se sientes atraído indudablemente._

_El extraño se apresuró a recoger las hojas, y luego se la devolvió a Hyukjae, de nuevo con esa sonrisa sorprendente en sus labios. Temblando levemente, Hyukjae alcanzó las hojas, mirando al suelo porque estaba demasiado avergonzado de mirar al otro hombre. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, ya que sus ojos se posaron en el chico de nuevo porque simplemente no pudo evitar mirar su cara._

_—G-Gracias —pronunció Hyukjae en voz baja y quedó ligeramente cegado por la brillante que era la sonrisa del desconocido._

_—¡Anímate, no hay nada imposible con el trabajo duro! —exclamó el extraño con un rayo alentador y Hyukjae sintió mariposas revoloteando como locas en su estómago. Estaba demasiado cautivado por lo bien que se veía el otro que todo lo que podía reunir para responder era un simple—. Gracias._

_El extraño sonrió una última vez antes de inclinarse suavemente y luego se alejó. Hyukjae presumió que no miraría hacia atrás, por lo que estiró descaradamente su cuello para seguir la figura en retirada del extraño con sus ojos. ¡El hermoso extraño casi había salido por la puerta y Hyukjae estiró el cuello lo más que pudo para poder hundirse en su asiento porque el ángel solo miró hacia atrás! No pudo ver cómo se veía y si lo atrapaba mirando de nuevo, pero cuando Hyukjae levantó su cabeza sutilmente esta vez para buscar al otro hombre, ya se había ido._

_Hyukjae dejó escapar un suave suspiro, con los dedos sobre el dibujo que su extraño acaba de comentar._

_—Ni siquiera conseguí su nombre ... —pensó Hyukjae abatido._

* * *

_Dos días después del fatídico día que conoció al hombre guapo, Hyukjae se sentó en la cafetería de nuevo, esta vez aplicando con cuidado y paciencia un tono naranja amarillo sobre la base blanca de su duendecillo de brezo. Dejó caer su lápiz de color y levantó su dibujo; la característica facial aún necesitaba mejoras, pero al menos está mejor con el sombreado. Tal vez el uso de lápices de colores realmente hizo algo de magia cuando se trata de acentuar los bordes y los puntos que quería enfatizar. Volvió a colocar el dibujo en su mesa, un suspiro escapó inconscientemente de sus labios al pensar en su historia, sus bocetos y el hombre guapo que conoció hace un par de días._

_—No es como si quisiera ser mi amigo..._

_—Vaya, debo decir que eso es un gran progreso desde la última vez._

_Los pensamientos de Hyukjae fueron interrumpidos por esa voz y él saltó un poco en su asiento, girando la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la dirección de la voz. Sintió que su corazón aumentaba su ritmo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de un desconocido, aún elegante y guapo con su chaqueta azul marino y su pantalón oscuro, la camisa blanca con cuello en V debajo de la chaqueta exponiendo sus igualmente atractivos huesos de cuello. Hyukjae tragó saliva, ni siquiera un minuto de estar con este hombre y él ya está analizando su apariencia. Movió sus ojos hacia los orbes marrones del otro, tragando un bulto imaginario cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Maldición, ¿otra vez fue atrapado comiéndoselo con los ojos?_

_—Las alas salieron bonitas. ¡Tal vez podrías sombrear las puntas con rojo y ya está listo! —comentó el hombre y mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Hyukjae instantáneamente quiso fundirse en un sustancia pegajosa, preguntándose cómo alguien puede ser tan hermoso. Llegó a comprender que el otro estaba esperando una respuesta porque permaneció parado frente a su mesa, mirándolo y sonriéndole mientras Hyukjae buscaba las palabras para hablar._

_—S-sí —dijo en voz alta, y se mordió la mejilla interna porque mierda ¿qué pasa con el tartamudeo?—. T-tu consejo la última vez ayudó. G-Gracias —Hyukjae ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonreír tímidamente porque la cara ansiosa del hombre estaba frente a él de inmediato, compartiendo su mesa y tomando la silla frente a él._

_—¿Así que me recuerdas? —preguntó el chico, un poco demasiado entusiasta, Hyukjae notó. Fue la primera vez que Hyukjae vio al ángel de cerca, y el otro debe haber confundido su asombro por la incomodidad porque casi de inmediato, un pequeño ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero lindo aparecieron en su rostro._

_—Uhm, no te importa que me siente aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la cabeza inclinada y Hyukjae estaba demasiado cerca de ahuecar su rostro y decirle que él es la cosa más linda del mundo. Incapaz de formar palabras coherentes, Hyukjae solo negó con la cabeza, presenciando cómo el ceño fruncido y las arrugas preocupadas se disiparon lánguidamente y fue reemplazado por esa encantadora sonrisa de nuevo. ¿Cómo puede un chico ser tan encantador?_

_—Es bueno que haya sido de ayuda. Te he estado observando desde hace bastante tiempo, sabes —dijo el desconocido y cuando los ojos de Hyukjae se agrandaron ante la información agregó de inmediato—. Quiero decir, hoy cuando entré y estás sentado allí y hace dos días cuando te vi dibujando seriamente tus dibujos —había una sonrisa infantil en su rostro antes de continuar—. Espero que no me encuentres espeluznante._

_"Puedes ser el más espeluznante de todos y todavía te encontraría hermoso". Hyukjae negó con la cabeza, mentalmente agarrándose a sí mismo. Miró al extraño, ¡maravilloso, asombroso y alucinante hablándole!_

_—E-Está bien —Hyukjae logró responder y su corazón saltó cuando la luz del extraño, una vez más, se hizo más grande._

_—Soy Donghae, por cierto —el bello rostro ahora tenía un nombre y Hyukjae tragó saliva cuando se atrevió a alcanzar el apretón de manos ofrecido y sintió el calor de su palma._

_Donghae._

_—H-Hyukjae._

* * *

—¿Estuviste esperando demasiado tiempo? —pregunta Donghae tan pronto como llega a la mesa de Hyukjae. Hyukjae sacude la cabeza, su sonrisa derrotada aparece automáticamente en respuesta a la brillante de Donghae. Levanta la mano para decirle al mesero en el mostrador su orden habitual antes de mirar a Hyukjae, los dos se cautivaron en medio minuto de sonrisas el uno al otro hasta que Hyukjae se despierta y agarra su cuaderno o taza de café, o cualquier cosa que pudiera esconder sus mejillas carmesí.

Donghae se ríe. El sonido de sus carcajadas siempre se sentía como música para los oídos de Hyukjae. Mientras sorbía tranquilamente su ya frío café, Hyukjae mira mientras Donghae saca un sobre marrón, se lo pasa y trata de no temblar cuando sus dedos tocan los suyos. Vuelve a colocar la taza sobre la mesa e intenta no parecer demasiado ansioso al abrir el sobre. Saca las hojas, y lo que lo recibe en la primera página fue suficiente para quitarle el aliento.

Hyukjae ve a Donghae inclinando su cabeza detrás de las hojas, y baja las hojas para que pueda ver su cara. Donghae usa esa expresión que grita de anticipación, con las manos apretadas sobre la mesa. Hyukjae no ha visto a nadie tan lindo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta Donghae, sus ojos brillan de entusiasmo y Hyukjae sonríe suavemente antes de responder.

—Me gusta —dice y cuando Donghae comienza a sonreír e iluminar su mundo de nuevo, agrega—. Mucho.

* * *

_Hay muchas cosas que a Hyukjae le gustan de Donghae._

_Aparte de la razón muy obvia de que él es indiscutiblemente el hombre más guapo que ha visto en sus veintisiete años de existencia (aunque Hyukjae puede estar predispuesto en ocasiones); Donghae también tiene que ser la persona más encantadora que existe. Siempre sonríe, siempre es optimista y siempre es capaz de hacer que su aliento se atore con solo mencionar su nombre._

_Solo un poco después de su segunda reunión, Donghae descubrió que Hyukjae realmente escribe; el asombro que vio en su rostro era demasiado para él. Justo en ese momento también se enteró de que Donghae dibuja y Hyukjae pensó que esto podría ser el destino cuando Donghae ofrece su ayuda para sus ilustraciones._

_Hyukjae pensó que Donghae podía dibujar tan terriblemente como él, pero todavía aceptaría cualquier cosa de él sin pensar._

 

 

_Donghae es excelente; ha demostrado inconscientemente esto a Hyukjae una y otra vez. Sus dibujos son una de las cosas que podrían dar fe de eso. La seductora ninfa que Hyukjae estaba tan tímidamente dibujando, la primera vez que se conocieron cobró vida con solo un lápiz de carbón y un papel de seda. Los duendecillos de brezo y las cortes de seelie parecían cautivadoras y encantadoras con cada trazo, con cada color mezclado. Los gnomos y los kelpies nunca fueron encantadores, pero eso no obstaculizó la capacidad de Donghae para hacer que sus dibujos se vieran atractivos._

_Los dibujos son perfectos._

_Donghae es perfecto._

 

 

_Se reúnen una vez a la semana, en esa cafetería particular, en esa particularidad._

_Además de ser un ilustrador talentoso (y de que Donghae lo está haciendo gratis por una razón por la cual Hyukjae no está realmente seguro), a Hyukjae le gusta excepcionalmente la forma en que Donghae parece estar realmente interesado en su historia. Siempre hay ese fervor, esa emoción que irradia de él cada vez que entrega sus dibujos a Hyukjae y Hyukjae le dará el siguiente capítulo a cambio. Aunque a veces se preguntaba por qué Donghae nunca lee el capítulo de inmediato, todos los pensamientos se volvieron irrelevantes cuando el otro comenzó alabando su historia._

_—¡Estoy tan emocionado de lo que pasará! ¡Incluso comencé a dibujar algunas escenas!_ _¡Realmente_ _me gusta tu historia, Hyukjae!_

_—No tanto como me gustas.. —Hyukjae tosió cuando Donghae dejó de agitarse y lo miró—. T-tus dibujos —completó, sus ojos volvieron a las ilustraciones de Donghae para el capítulo tres. Verde y resplandeciente con luces de luciérnagas, Donghae una vez más hizo justicia a sus descripciones de su propio duendecillo._

_—Realmente me alegro que te guste —Hyukjae levantó la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Donghae lleva una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro—. Los hice pensando en ti._

_Si Hyukjae fuera ese engreído, piensa que ese era el coqueteo de Donghae._

_La sonrisa tímida que siguió a las palabras de Donghae casi hizo que Hyukjae volteara la mesa entre ellos y lo abordara en un abrazo._

* * *

Hyukjae no puede recordar realmente la razón por la que le gusta demasiado Donghae.

Evidentemente, es una atracción a primera vista. La atracción luego creció como curiosidad, curiosidad que evolucionó hasta convertirse en cariño. La sonrisa de Donghae es un hecho, esa que lo hace querer usar una canción de One Direction cada vez que la ve. Su entusiasmo cuando se trata de la historia de Hyukjae es otra cosa también; su interés nunca salió pretencioso, nunca forzado.

Tal vez sean las pequeñas cosas, las pequeñas maravillas que aprende sobre Donghae en el proceso.

* * *

_—¿Qué debo elegir de estos deliciosos pasteles, hmmm?_

_Hyukjae se mordió el labio para controlar la amplia sonrisa que está a punto de extenderse sobre sus labios mientras observaba a Donghae boquiabierto en los pasteles de la cafetería, con un dedo índice presionando sus labios. Fue la cuarta semana desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, reunirse y intercambiar dibujos y los siguientes capítulos. Sin embargo, esa tarde es diferente, ya que dejaron los sobres y papeles en su mesa y se mantuvieron ocupados eligiendo el pastel que quieren comer, algo que podrían haber hecho fácilmente para ser honestos si no fuera porque Donghae quería asegurarse de que estaban eligiendo el mejor. Es un poco tonto, y están tomando demasiado tiempo pero no es lo que a Hyukjae le importa. No con la forma en que las cejas de Donghae se unían, su expresión decía lo concentrado y serio que estaba con la confitería._

_—Puedes probar la torta de Chocolate con Crema de Maní, es el mejor vendido de la tienda —comentó el aburrido empleado llamado Seungji detrás del cajero, y Hyukjae lo miró con franqueza porque, ¿cómo se atrevía a evitar que Donghae reflexionara?_

_—¿Lo es? —preguntó Donghae antes de mirar hacia los pasteles, pequeñas placas colocadas delante de cada uno para indicar sus nombres. Hyukjae inmediatamente encontró el pastel que sugería el empleado y de hecho se veía sabroso, las chispas de chocolate y el maní picado encima de la crema batida no eran más que tentadores. Hyukjae miró a Donghae, el hombre todavía tenía las cejas en un surco y Hyukjae no quería más que chillar porque todo lo que es Donghae es realmente..._

_—¿Qué piensas, Hyukjae? —Donghae de repente se volvió hacia él y Hyukjae fue tomado por sorpresa. Se atragantó con su propia saliva y debió de parecer estúpido porque Donghae se echó a reír, pero el otro le acarició la espalda con suavidad para que no fuera tan malo, de verdad. Donghae ordenó por dicho pastel, antes de llevar a Hyukjae de vuelta a su mesa, para iniciar una conversación sobre sus pasteles favoritos una vez que estén sentados._

_Donghae habló mucho, se maravilló mucho y es inquisitivo en muchas cosas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro, con esa inflexible ganas de explorar, de aprender, sin importar cuán pequeño o grande fuera el descubrimiento._

_Hyukjae no está completamente seguro de cómo Donghae podría hacer que los pequeños momentos fueran tan especiales._

* * *

Y tal vez es porque la gente, la mayoría de las veces, apunta a algo que está siempre fuera de su alcance. Y Donghae es alguien que está fuera de la liga de Hyukjae.

* * *

_—¿No me dijiste que habías estado adornado portadas de revistas y dirigiendo discursos de ánimo? —Hyukjae comenzó y Donghae levantó la cabeza para no tocar sus dibujos y mirarlo. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se estaban viendo, y Hyukjae encontró accidentalmente una revista de estilo de vida en el apartamento de Sungmin que, en situaciones normales, simplemente habría ignorado, si no fuera por el hecho de que los ojos suaves, los labios finos y la bonita sonrisa en la portada era demasiado familiar. Hyukjae levantó dicha revista y se la mostró a Donghae, este último lo miró momentáneamente antes de volver a su dibujo._

_—No lo preguntaste —dijo con sencillez y Hyukjae abrió los ojos, bajó la revista y golpeó la palma de su mano contra la mesa, exigiendo la atención de Donghae._

_—Bueno, ¡podrías haberme dicho! ¡Eres un niño prodigio! ¡Empezaste a pintar desde los cinco años! ¡Has ganado trofeos y premios en el extranjero! Incluso fuiste a Berlín, a París y a América y... —Hyukjae se mordió el labio cuando Donghae se volvió para mirarlo, con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. ¿Por qué está tan calmado acerca de esto cuando Hyukjae sintió que iba a tener un ataque al corazón?—. Tú también eres... bueno —dijo en cambio, molesto y derrotado._

_—Bueno, eso es algo que has descubierto hace mucho tiempo —dijo Donghae con tono juguetón, pero como Hyukjae todavía se veía malhumorado soltó un suspiro—. Mira, no pensé que importaría ¿de acuerdo? Quiero decir, son solo etiquetas y reconocimientos; sólo definen una parte de mí. Sí, pinto, sí recibí medallas y sí hice ilustraciones para portadas de revistas, ¿no? Todavía soy Donghae. Sigo siendo tu amigo que está más que dispuesto a dibujar para ti y tu increíble historia —dijo y volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa sorprendente—. Todavía soy tu fan número uno._

_Hyukjae se habría desmayado con esas palabras si no fuera por el hecho de que se sentía engañado, inseguro y triste de que había muchas cosas que aún no sabía sobre Donghae, muchas cosas que nunca pensó que el otro sería. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba deprimiendo. No es que Donghae le debiera ninguna explicación o tenía derecho a estar molesto. Son colegas, una relación escritor-ilustrador, amigos a lo sumo. ¿Por qué estaba exagerando?_

_—Entonces, Hyukkie —el apodo que Donghae le dio hace dos semanas se deslizó de los labios del otro de nuevo y Hyukjae se sonrojó—. Dijiste que el último capítulo que el duende se enamoró del hada de la luna... El hada también lo amará, ¿verdad? Ella lo hará y habrá una historia de amor en tu cuento de hadas, ¿verdad?_

_Sus orbes marrones brillaban de nuevo en anticipación, y Hyukjae habría respondido que sí y luego él mismo empezaría a esperar su propio cuento de hadas, pero no._

_No debería de estar exagerando. Esto lo pensó mientras sus ojos se posaban en la portada de la revista de Donghae._

 

 

_—¿Qué pasó con el duende y el hada? ¿Cómo es que un elfo apareció de repente? ¿Qué diablos pasó?_

_Hyukjae desvió su mirada, enfocándose en las ilustraciones de Donghae en lugar de sus ojos exploradores. Hojeó página por página, hasta que encontró esa escena en la que un elfo extraordinariamente guapo llegó a la tierra de las hadas y mostró interés exterior en la hermosa hada de la luna. El benévolo duende estaba en el fondo junto con los otros personajes; sus ojos fueron descritos originalmente como felices, pero el dibujo de Donghae mostraba que estaba perturbado. Hyukjae decidió ignorarlo porque si le preguntaba al otro sobre eso, Donghae lo interrogará aún más._

_—¡Oye, Lee Hyukjae! ¡Contéstame! —exigió una vez más y Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar al otro._

_—Es porque el elfo coincide con el hada de la luna mejor que el duende, ¿de acuerdo? Ambos son bonitos, deslumbrantes e impecables. ¡Hacen un par mejor! Tus dibujos incluso hacen justicia a eso —dijo, mostrando esa ilustración específica, pero Donghae solo hizo una mueca._

_—Pero el duende es..._

_—Soy el escritor, Donghae. Mi historia, mis reglas —dijo Hyukjae, intentando desviar la conversación, pero Donghae ya se había puesto de pie, jadeando, resoplando y mostrando su descontento mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador._

_—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hyukjae y Donghae respondió que quería un poco de crema para su café. No miró hacia atrás, y Hyukjae sabía que estaba molesto. Él había expresado su opinión de cuánto había "emparejando" al duende y al hada lunar desde el principio._

_Hyukjae observó a Donghae mientras se detenía ante el mostrador donde se encontraban el azúcar, la leche, las cremas y otros condimentos. Está enojado; la forma en que miró a esos recipientes inocentes por un momento fue un indicio de que lo estaba. Vio la forma en que los hombros de Donghae se encorvaron, presionando su cara más cerca de esos contenedores que Hyukjae pensó brevemente que iba a tirarlos. Poco después, vio que Donghae tomaba uno y luego regresó a su mesa, con los labios en una línea fruncida y melancólica mientras echaba un poco de crema en polvo en su café. Está silencioso y Hyukjae se sintió mal porque no pretendía enojar a Donghae._

_Le entregó el siguiente capítulo y Donghae lo tomó sin mirar. Hyukjae se sintió herido, pero decidió que era para mejor._

_El hada de la luna se merecía lo mejor._

_No el duende que solo puede mirar a lo lejos y odiarse a sí mismo._

* * *

Pero si Hyukjae lo piensa aún más, si va a ser honesto consigo mismo un poco más, probablemente la razón por la que le gusta Donghae se debe a la forma en que el otro hace que su corazón salte, la forma en que hace que su respiración se dificultó.

Tal vez sea por la forma en que Donghae lo hace sentir.

* * *

_Hyukjae se dijo a sí mismo que ya no debería importarle. Que es mejor mantener su relación en un nivel de compañero de trabajo. Ha estado frío, respondiendo las preguntas de Donghae con un breve sí o no. Sabía que era injusto, que actuaba como un imbécil y que Donghae no merecía nada de esto. Pero Hyukjae necesitaba tiempo para deshacerse de sus sentimientos, atenuarlos para que no le impidiera ser realmente amigo de Donghae, sin un plan oculto, sin sentimientos secretos._

_—Mira, chico enamorado, ¿por qué no lo invitas a salir? —su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto, Sungmin, le preguntó una noche mientras adulaba una vez más sobre los dibujos de Donghae (toma tiempo para seguir adelante, está bien). Sus chillidos se detuvieron de inmediato, la dio una mirada enojada a su mejor amigo antes de gemir de derrota._

_—Nunca le gustaría —murmuró y Sungmin frunció el ceño._

_—¿Por qué? ¿No es gay?_

_—¡No lo sé, y no es el punto! Incluso si lo es, nunca le gustaría un perdedor como yo. Deberías haberlo visto; es confiado, hermoso y tan perfecto. —dijo Hyukjae con una mirada soñadora en su rostro y Sungmin lo miró por un momento antes de soltar un bufido. Sacudió la cabeza cuando Hyukjae lo miró por segunda vez, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se cortaba las uñas._

_—No sé de qué mierda estás hablando, pero me gustaría que supieras que no dibujaré para ti sin compensación, incluso si eres mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo. Tampoco llenaría tu bandeja de entrada con "mensajes de fan" sobre lo maravillosa que creo que es tu historia. Y ciertamente, no llamaría a tu teléfono una y otra vez para saber qué está mal porque me estás ignorando y ni siquiera sé por qué._

_Como si fuera una señal, el teléfono de Hyukjae comenzó a sonar, su tono de llamada sonó en las cuatro esquinas de su pequeña habitación con la imagen de Donghae en la pantalla. Fue la sexta llamada. Fue la décima de de la noche._

_Hyukjae lo ha estado ignorando durante días, pero las llamadas nunca se detuvieron._

_¿Podría ser...?_

_—¿Qué harías sin mí? —comentó Sungmin antes de salir de su habitación._

 

 

_Se supone que ya no le importa._

_Estas palabras que Hyukjae siguió diciendo mentalmente mientras le preguntaba a Donghae qué estaba mal._

_No es como solía ser. No hay ojos brillantes y llamativos y rayos esperanzadoras. Hoy parecía bastante irritado y desanimado. Hyukjae se preguntó si él es de alguna manera era responsable de eso._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó vacilante, y la sonrisa que Donghae le dio parecía forzada. Hyukjae se molestó en un instante._

_—Estaré bien._

_—B-bien, p-pero... ¿Hay algo que necesites?_

_Donghae podría haber sacudido la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia Hyukjae, con las manos sobre la mesa de la cafetería._

_—¿Ya no me ignoras más? ¿Por favor, Hyukkie?_

_Se supone que no debe importarle, pero Hyukjae asintió, sucumbiendo completamente a los deseos de Donghae porque, ¿cómo puede ignorar esos ojos de cachorro por más tiempo?_

_Y sí, porque él está tan enamorado._

* * *

O tal vez, Hyukjae piensa, mientras ve a Donghae abrir el menú del café y comenzar a señalar los pasteles que quiere probar, un notable grano rojo estropeando su rostro, Hyukjae piensa que tal vez... tal vez es porque Donghae no es tan perfecto después todos.

Que tiene defectos y malos días también.

Que él también tiene esos momentos, al igual que Hyukjae, cuando también se odia a sí mismo.

* * *

_—¿Es horrible? —preguntó Donghae, con el labio inferior entre los dientes. Fue entonces cuando Hyukjae se dio cuenta de lo agitado que se veía el otro y rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para aliviar al otro._

_—¡No! No, está... está bien... —dijo, y le resulta difícil mantener el contacto visual porque Donghae está buscando la verdad. Un minuto después, Hyukjae suspiró y dijo lo que realmente estaba pensando._

_—Es bonito, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que... ¿De alguna manera no está relacionado con el capítulo? Y faltan las ideas principales y algunos bocetos no encajan en las descripciones y..._

_—Solo lo repetiré —Donghae ya está de pie para agarrar los papeles, pero Hyukjae se apresura a alejarlo del alcance de Donghae. El hombre lo miró, perplejo._

_—No, no. Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? No tienes que cambiar nada, solo estoy siendo exigente. ¡Me encanta! ¡Lo voy a guardar! —declaró Hyukjae, guardando los papeles en el sobre y abrazándolo contra su pecho, diciéndole a Donghae que no hay nada que cambiar._

_Donghae se rió entre dientes y no insistió, pero le dijo a Hyukjae que todavía va a hacer otra versión de sus bocetos y que los pasará la próxima semana junto con el nuevo capítulo. Hyukjae quería protestar, pero Donghae ya está de pie, diciendo algo sobre los nuevos batidos de fresa en el menú y que realmente quería probarlo. Hyukjae no dijo una palabra, incluso si notó los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de Donghae y cómo siguió bostezando durante toda su reunión._

_Hyukjae quería preguntar si algo está molestando al otro. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque pensó que si Donghae quería que lo supiera, ya debería haberlo dicho._

_Pero eso no impidió que Hyukjae se preocupara por eso._

 

 

_—¿Eres Lee Hyukjae?  
_

_—Sí, ¿y tú eres Cho Kyuhyun?_

_El hombre alto de piel pálida, cabello castaño rojizo y mejillas de manzana arrojó dos sobres marrones familiares sobre la mesa, y Hyukjae sabía que debía estar bien. Donghae le dijo que no podría reunirse con él por hoy, pero que llegaría su amigo para que le entregará sus dibujos. Cho Kyuhyun se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar Donghae, con los ojos echando una ojeada a todo el lugar antes de mirar a Hyukjae. El hombre desconocido levantó una ceja y Hyukjae inclinó la cabeza, desconcertado._

_Dicho extraño puso los ojos en blanco y señaló los sobres marrones en las manos de Hyukjae._

_—Dime qué piensas al respecto —dijo y cuando Hyukjae frunció el ceño, le dirigió una mirada aguda, una que interrogaba a Hyukjae en silencio si era la persona más idiota del mundo—. Dime qué piensas sobre sus dibujos para que yo pueda entregarle el mensaje. Él quería que describiera cada una de tus reacciones, ¿así que por favor? Hoy, si debes hacerlo —Cho Kyuhyun dijo bruscamente y Hyukjae se maravilló por un momento de que alguien tan dulce como Donghae podría tener un amigo tan grosero como el hombre frente a él._

_Lo extraña más de lo que pensó que lo haría._

_—¿Dónde está, por cierto? —preguntó Hyukjae mientras sacaba las páginas con cuidado._

_—En una conferencia de prensa en Hong Kong, ¿no te lo dijo? Pero claro que no le preguntarías si lo hizo, ¿verdad? De todos modos, volverá la próxima semana, así que, por favor, no lo extrañe tanto —Hyukjae no estaba seguro de si se estaba sonrojando con la declaración o porque este Cho Kyuhyun era demasiado franco._

_Primero sacó los dibujos para el último capítulo, los escenarios y las características perfeccionadas a los detalles más pequeños, tal como se espera de Donghae. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras hojeaba las páginas, sus ojos brillaban cuando imaginó a Donghae trazando todo esto. Dicha sonrisa no vaciló cuando Hyukjae recogió el segundo sobre, uno que contenía los dibujos revisados para el capítulo de la semana pasada. Hyukjae sabía que será mejor, más articulado y preciso. Las ideas clave brillaban con cada boceto y Hyukjae se sintió aliviado con la idea de que si Donghae podía dibujar así de nuevo, entonces tal vez ya no estaba preocupado por nada._

_—Es bonito. Muy hermoso... Son los mejores, como siempre —comentó con toda honestidad que estaba un poco sorprendido cuando Cho Kyuhyun resopló._

_—Hermosos, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, Donghae siempre da lo mejor de sí en cada pieza. Nunca hubo un momento en que no pusiera su mejor impresión —el hombre pronunció un discurso y Hyukjae asintió porque podía dar fe de eso. Creía eso. La deficiencia de la semana pasada debe ser simplemente porque estaba cansado o tenía algunos problemas o..._

_—Y lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que él siempre da lo mejor de sí? ¿Que siempre está concentrado y serio una vez que tiene en sus manos una parte? —Hyukjae no tuvo la oportunidad de asentir porque Cho Kyuhyun estaba hablando nuevamente._

_—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías haber sido más considerado? ¿Te dolería si hubieras sido un poco más cuidadoso con tus palabras? Bien, tal vez sus dibujos de la semana pasada no sean los mejores, pero sí pasó noches haciéndolo. Estaba lejos y no hay nadie para leer y explicar todo a fondo. ¡Pero él hizo su mejor esfuerzo! Debería haber reflexionado sobre eso antes de comentar deliberadamente qué... ¡mal era su dibujo! ¿Dónde está tu compasión?_

_Hyukjae se sobresaltó, con las cejas arqueadas mientras miraba fijamente al brusco Sr. Cho Kyuhyun. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

_El hombre, una vez más, no le dio la oportunidad de preguntar ya que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, las palabras salieron de su boca una vez más._

_—¿Y si realmente te preocupaste por él como realmente, realmente te preocupaste? ¡Debería haber comprado una grabadora y grabar tus capítulos en lugar de entregar los escritos! ¡De esa manera él no me necesitaría! O cualquier persona en caso de que esté fuera. De esa manera, él no arruinaría tus dibujos, no estarías insatisfecho, no estaría herido y no tendría que lidiar con sus gritos de un hombre cada vez que leía tu historia._

_Kyuhyun todavía estaba hablando, pero Hyukjae no podía captar todo porque todavía estaba atrapado en la información de que Donghae estaba herido, y era por su culpa. Algo sobre esta conversación no estaba claro, porque hasta donde podía comprender, Cho Kyuhyun estaba relacionado con algo que él no sabía, mientras que el otro asumió que sí._

_—Espera, déjame aclarar esto —dijo, deteniendo con éxito el discurso de Cho Kyuhyun—. ¿Qué quieres decir con 'ser considerado'? ¿Y 'compasión' y 'grabadora' y que tienes que leerles mi historia?_

_Cho Kyuhyun miró desconcertado y lentamente, los ojos del otro se abrieron, su boca se quedó boquiabierta._

_—Oh, Dios mío —susurró, su piel ya pálida se volvió ligeramente más clara—. Acabo de joderla, ¿verdad?_

_—¿Joderla con qué? —Hyukjae de repente se sintió nervioso. ¿De qué estaba hablando Cho Kyuhyun?_

_—No lo sabías, ¿verdad? ¡Dios, voy a estar muerto! —Cho Kyuhyun estaba en pánico, y Hyukjae se sentía inquieto porque esto involucraba a Donghae, y el franco Cho Kyuhyun parecía preocupado._

_—¿No sabía qué?_

 

 

_Donghae tiene dislexia, un término amplio que define una discapacidad de aprendizaje que afecta la fluidez de una persona para poder leer. Le resulta difícil distinguir palabras y oraciones, las letras siempre se mezclan, las frases son difíciles de comprender. Su precisión en la lectura puede compararse con la de los niños de la escuela primaria, con cosas triviales como escribir y leer siempre ha sido una tarea rutinaria._

_Quizás, cuando Hyukjae recordará, eso explicaba por qué Donghae nunca leía los últimos capítulos, aunque parecía tan ansioso por saber qué es lo siguiente. La forma en que solo señalaba los pasteles que quería, y luego lo miraba interrogativamente cada vez que él o alguien más recomendaba un nombre. Debe ser la razón por la que siempre tardaba mucho en obtener azúcar, canela o crema, por lo que siempre miraba las etiquetas como si siempre estuviera pensando profundamente._

_La dislexia de Donghae._

_Hyukjae de repente se sintió mal._

 

 

_—¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Donghae estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero hay una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras escuchaba a Hyukjae divagar sobre el menú de ese día._

_—Esta es la Tarta de zanahoria con queso crema y esta es la Tarta de chocolate con mantequilla de maní, la que pedimos la otra vez, si te acuerdas. Y esta es la tarta de queso y almendras. Seungji dijo que este es el más vendido de esta temporada —Hyukjae pronunció mientras le mostraba el menú de cartón de la cafetería, asegurándose de señalar la imagen correspondiente a cada nombre._

_—¿Qué debemos comer entonces? —preguntó Donghae con una sonrisa tímida, con el brazo apoyado en la mesa y la palma de la mano sosteniendo su rostro. Hyukjae miró por encima del resto de los productos, frunciendo las cejas mientras intentaba decidir cuál podía ser el más rico._

_—Hmm, realmente quiero probar el tiramisú. Parece tentador, ¿no? —Hyukjae preguntó, mirando el último pastel de la lista. Miró a Donghae para ver su opinión solo para ampliar sus ojos cuando recordaba—. ¡Me refiero a este! —dijo apresuradamente, señalando la última foto en el menú—. Se ve bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, un poco molesto si podría haber ofendido a Donghae._

_El otro no se mostró ofendido, aunque le dijo a Hyukjae que se veía raro. Estuvo de acuerdo en elegir el tiramisú como el plato de su día, emocionándose una vez más mientras repasaba la lista de cosas que le encantaban del capítulo anterior._

_Estaban en medio de la comida y una conversación sobre el viaje de Donghae a Hong Kong cuando el otro se puso de pie para tomar un poco de crema. Hyukjae se apresuró a agarrar su brazo, diciendo que lo conseguiría en su lugar y que Donghae podría simplemente sentarse y esperar. Donghae dijo que no hay necesidad, pero Hyukjae insistió e incluso empujó al otro ligeramente hacia su asiento. Donghae se rió entre dientes y dejó que se saliera con la suya, con Hyukjae sonriendo antes de correr hacia el mostrador._

 

 

_"Sabes que tus trabajos son realmente buenos. Y realmente hermoso, quiero decir, sabes que siempre he sido un fanático de tus dibujos, ¿verdad? Es tan fuera de este mundo y sorprendente y...  
_

_—Sabes que estás actuando muy raro hoy —comentó Donghae, con una sonrisa llamativa de complicidad en su cara mientras agitaba su café y miró a Hyukjae._

_—¿A-A qué te refieres con raro? —preguntó Hyukjae, sintiéndose consciente de repente con la mirada que Donghae le daba._

_—Parece que hablas mucho y te mueves mucho. Pero no me importa —contestó Donghae, una sonrisa de complicidad apareció en su rostro y Hyukjae tragó saliva porque inesperadamente se sintió nervioso._

_—B-bueno, siempre hablo mucho... —trató de defenderse, pero Donghae solo tomó un sorbo de su café antes de sacudir su cabeza._

_—Creo que ya he hablado la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿no crees? —preguntó y Hyukjae pudo apartar la vista tímidamente porque eso es cierto. Escuchó a Donghae reírse—. Pero esta bien. Eso significa que te sientes más cómodo conmigo ahora, ¿verdad? ¡Y probablemente no me evitarás como lo hiciste la última vez! —Donghae pronunció con un enorme brillo y Hyukjae se sonrojó ante el recordatorio de su ridiculez._

_—No te estaba evitando... —susurró, aunque sabía que Donghae no le creería. Y fiel a eso, el otro simplemente se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole mientras tragaba el resto de su café y extendía sus palmas—. Entonces, ¿dónde está? —preguntó y Hyukjae estaba ligeramente desconcertado por lo que agregó—. ¡El próximo capítulo! No me lo has entregado todavía._

_—Oh... eso._

_Hyukjae dejó escapar un suspiro, dejando de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo mientras alcanzaba su mochila. Donghae debió haber esperado el habitual sobre marrón, pero lo que Hyukjae sacó no estaba cerca del papel color café. Era más pequeño, más delgado y obviamente más ligero. Vino con un pequeño recipiente cuadrado, y solo cuando Hyukjae había colocado el objeto en su palma, Donghae se dio cuenta de que era una tarjeta de memoria._

_—Q-qué..._

_—Uhm, hay un archivo de audio dentro de esa tarjeta. He grabado el último capítulo y me disculpo ahora si encuentra que mi voz es realmente fea. Pero lo que importa es que será... más conveniente ahora._

_Hyukjae se sintió incómodo de repente porque Donghae no estaba diciendo nada._

_—Y-yo... lo hice tan entendible y tan fluido como pude. Si hay palabras que no entiendes, solo puedes llamarme y te lo explicaré._

_—Hyukjae..._

_—¡Quiero decir que no es gran cosa! Está bien. ¡Y no tienes que apresurarte en nada! Esto es mejor ¿verdad? Y de esta forma podrías volver a las escenas anteriores sin mucha dificultad. No es que tuvieras que repasar todo de nuevo, por supuesto, porque sé que puedes obtenerlo la primera vez. Y estoy balbuceando en este momento, pero..._

_—Hyukjae —Hyukjae se mordió el labio para controlarse a sí mismo de balbucear._

_Observó la forma en que Donghae miraba la tarjeta de memoria en su mano, la forma en que cambiaba la vista de la tarjeta a Hyukjae hasta que estaba mirando el espacio cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Un poco más tarde, estaba agarrando la tarjeta de memoria con la mano, asintiendo mientras entendía._

_—Lo entiendo ahora —murmuró y cuando Hyukjae se atrevió a buscar sus ojos, los encontró tristes y sin vida, en contraste con la sonrisa que había en los labios de Donghae—. Te enteraste de mi trastorno._

_Su sonrisa no era la misma que Hyukjae sabía que era. Sus ojos no brillaban de la forma que Hyukjae recordaba. Estaba radiante pero Hyukjae podía decir que estaba triste. Hyukjae sintió pena._

_Está ligeramente sorprendido cuando vio a Donghae reírse, un poco pretencioso al igual que su sonrisa, y Hyukjae se preguntó qué parecía ser el problema. Sin embargo, no necesitaba preguntarse más, porque Donghae de repente habló._

_—Así que eso explica por qué estás siendo raro hoy —dijo, con la mano sobre su pelo rojizo. Sin saber qué decir a continuación, tomó su taza de café vacía y pronunció que solo irá por uno nuevo, pero Hyukjae fue rápido para detenerlo y ofrecerle su ayuda. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Donghae apartó su mano._

_Hyukjae no sabía qué le dolía más, el golpe o el rostro aprensivo de Donghae._

_—Soy disléxico. Me resulta muy difícil de leer. Paso mi tiempo pintando y dibujando porque son mucho más fáciles que leer y escribir. No pude leer esos nombres de pasteles en el mostrador, y me toma unos minutos diferenciar la etiqueta de azúcar y crema. Tengo que esperar para volver a casa y pedirle a mi amigo que lea tu historia a pesar de que me muero por saber qué es lo próximo. ¡Ni siquiera pude leer tu historia que amo tanto!_

_Hyukjae intentó levantarse y abrazarlo, pero Donghae se retrocedió._

_—Soy disléxico —dijo con el rostro severo y la voz llena de convicción—. Pero eso es solo una parte de mí, solo un trastorno, solo otra etiqueta. No describe mi vida entera. No define quién soy._

_Era como si un cubo de agua helada se vertiera sobre él. Hyukjae miró a Donghae, fuerza y orgullo, y de repente se sintió avergonzado._

_—No soy discapacitado, por lo que no tienes que hacer estas cosas por mí. Si eres culpable de lo de la última vez... bueno, deja de sentirte culpable. No tienes que arrepentirte. No necesito lástima, Hyukjae._

_No tenía palabras para decir que cuando Donghae comenzó a recoger sus cosas, se quedó allí sentado y mirando. Donghae se veía como si estuviera apurado, apretando y aflojando la mandíbula, su cara diciéndole a Hyukjae lo molesto que estaba. Cuando alcanzó lo último de sus cosas, Hyukjae pensó que simplemente se alejaría sin moderación, pero Donghae se detuvo un momento y lo miró. Hyukjae tragó saliva y lo miró._

_Vio la forma en que Donghae se mordió el labio, sus manos un poco inquietas mientras miraba a su alrededor por un segundo antes de mirar a Hyukjae de nuevo._

_—Y pensé que estás actuando así hoy porque te diste cuenta de que también te gusto —pronunció._

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Hyukjae escuchó de él antes de salir del lugar._

* * *

—Hyukkie, ¿qué debemos comer por hoy?

La voz de Donghae lo saca de su ensoñación, y es cuando se da cuenta de que tiene la barbilla apoyada en su brazo, dos ojos marrones parpadeantes que lo miran fijamente. Se ríe antes de encogerse de hombros una vez, presionando su mejilla aún más contra su palma mientras sus ojos se detienen en Donghae por un poco más.

—Tu eliges. Siempre eliges el mejor de todos modos.

Donghae hace un puchero en sus labios, pero luego sonríe y reanuda su batalla mental por su pastel del día. Hyukjae continúa mirándolo, luchando contra las ganas de suspirar allí mismo.

Y luego Hyukjae piensa, mientras mira a su persona favorita en el mundo, que probablemente la razón por la que le gusta Donghae es porque... tal vez porque...

Porque realmente le gusta Donghae. Simplemente le gusta mucho.

* * *

_—Me alegra que aún quieras reunirte._

_—¿Crees que soy infantil?_

_—Pero sigues enojado._

_—No voy a responder eso._

_Hyukjae suspiró, pero no es que esperara que Donghae estuviera bien después de su supuesto argumento la semana anterior. Tomó el sobre marrón de Donghae y, aunque sabía que el otro siempre quería su reacción a su trabajo en el acto, dejó temporalmente dicho paquete a un lado. Vio a Donghae fruncir el ceño, pero ninguno de ellos pronunció una palabra. Hyukjae luego sacó su propio sobre, colocándolo ante Donghae que tenía al otro frunciendo el ceño._

_—¿Qué es esto?_

_—El siguiente capítulo._

_—Oh... Pero pensé..._

_—Deberías leerlo._

_—..._

_—Deberías leerlo ahora._

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

_Hyukjae cerró los ojos por un segundo, tratando de calmar sus nervios porque está seguro de que si lo estropeara, no podría ver a Donghae de nuevo. Y eso es algo que no podía permitirse._

_—Solo lee esto, por favor, Donghae —preguntó, suplicando._

_—Hyukjae, sabes que no puedo leer fác..._

_—Puedes —Hyukjae lo interrumpió, acercando el sobre a Donghae—. Este si, tú puedes._

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que Hyukjae odia de sí mismo.

Es un idiota, un perdedor, un pesimista, un duende desesperado y poco atractivo que nunca creyó en sí mismo.

Pero luego mirará a Donghae, su hada de la luna, jugando como un adolescente al otro lado de la mesa mientras habla sobre la historia de Hyukjae de nuevo.

El hermoso Donghae, a pesar del grano en su cara. Lee más lento que las personas de su edad, pero no lo toma como un obstáculo para descubrir el mundo. Es disléxico, pero confiado. Él no es perfecto, pero eso no define quién es él.

Donghae tiene todas las excusas para culpar al mundo, para culparse y para odiarse a sí mismo. Pero nunca lo hizo. Nunca se quejó, nunca cuestionó sus capacidades. Y siempre saluda al mundo con una sonrisa. Y tal vez eso es lo que lo hace tan especial.

* * *

_Había un pliegue en la frente de Donghae, pero de todos modos él obedeció. Abrió el sobre y, en un instante, el corazón de Hyukjae comenzó a latir de una manera errática, ansioso por lo que resultará en este pequeño comentario de él._

_Las inconcebibles palabras y el grupo de letras que esperaba Donghae no aparecían. No hay nada de eso, sino más bien un dibujo amateur de lo que él pudo ver como un enano poco atractivo y un... hada blanca._

_Hyukjae notó el silencio de Donghae y se aclaró la garganta._

_—Entonces... este duende, no tan lindo pero definitivamente amable, sabes que ese es nuestro amigo —dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño enano en el dibujo—. Bueno, conoció a esta hermosa, dulce y realmente encantadora hada lunar._

_Donghae pasó a la segunda página y Hyukjae se sintió aliviado cuando las risas emitidas por los labios del otro hombre al mirar al duende y sus ojos en forma de corazón cuando se fijaron en el hada de la luna._

_—Puedes decir que le gustó en un instante. Cómo puede no hacerlo, ella brilla como la luna, brilla incluso más que las luciérnagas y los duendecillos del fuego. —Hyukjae se estremeció cuando Donghae pasó a la tercera página, su inelegibilidad para dibujar se hizo evidente con cada página. Las características de los personajes eran una imitación poco convincente de la versión de Donghae, los colores eran combinaciones desesperadas de tonos que él solo podía esperar que tuvieran sentido—. Bueno, en realidad no puedes decir que ella es bonita, pero en realidad está..._

_—No no. Esto realmente tiene sentido —Donghae detuvo sus palabras, mostrándole su dibujo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. El hada de la luna no es tan hermosa como todos pensaron que es. Su cabello está indomable, sus extremidades están desproporcionadas y su ojo derecho es más grande que el izquierdo, está bien._

_Hyukjae frunció los labios ante el comentario directo, pero Donghae se está riendo y eso es lo importante. Sin embargo, la risa se fue apagando lentamente, mientras las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el duendecillo blanco._

_—El hada de la luna tiene defectos, tiene preocupaciones como todos los demás. Ella no es perfecta —Donghae susurró y sus ojos se encontraron—. ¿Crees que el duende todavía va a gustar de ella después de todo?_

_Hyukjae tragó saliva, las gotas frías de sudor corrían por su nuca y sus manos se pusieron pegajosas. Pero este momento es el momento, así que se armó de valor y habló._

_—Sin lugar a dudas —dijo, pasando a la última página del boceto donde el duende tendió un corazón, entregándoselo al hada de la luna flotante, todo de ella para que lo sostenga._

_—¿Crees que aceptará? —preguntó Hyukjae, vacilante y preocupado, pero hay una sonrisa reprimida en la cara de Donghae y Hyukjae deseaba tener tantas esperanzas._

_—Bueno, tú eres el escritor Hyukjae. Tu historia, tus reglas, ¿recuerdas? —Donghae pronunció e Hyukjae asintió una vez antes de volver a preguntar._

_—Incluso si él es sólo un duende?_

_—Personalmente creo que el hada de la luna lo encuentra lindo, de verdad._

_El brillo en sus ojos estaba de vuelta otra vez, la sonrisa que había aprendido a amar, reaparecía allí mismo._

_—Entonces quiero un feliz para siempre._

_Se está arriesgando, se está aprovechando, pero cuando se aventuró a colocar su mano sobre la de Donghae sobre la mesa, este último no se apartó._

* * *

Hyukjae piensa que realmente no le importa ser imperfecto. Él puede seguir siendo uno, Donghae también, y juntos podrían llenar los defectos del otro. Hyukjae lee y Donghae escucha. Hyukjae escribe y Donghae dibuja. Donghae descubre el mundo con sus ojos llenos de asombro y Hyukjae...

Hyukjae tomará su mano y se enamorará.

* * *

—¿Qué pasó con el elfo de todos modos? Ya sabes, ¿quién se metió entre mi pareja favorita?

—Bueno... se fue a otro reino.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el duende no quiere compartir, está bien.

Hay un ataque de risas, y Hyukjae piensa que hay tantas, muchas cosas que realmente le gustan de Donghae.

 

 

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

—¿Por qué me das un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños.

—¡Sólo quiero darte uno! ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Kyuhyun observa mientras su mejor amigo prácticamente salta por la puerta, cantando algo sobre pasteles, corazones y un lindo duende. Resopla. Donghae ha sido mucho más hiperactivo de lo que solía ser desde que tiene novio.

Voltea a su regalo, que en realidad no puede referirse como uno solo si no fuera por la cinta azul atada con cinta adhesiva en su esquina. ¡Ni siquiera está envuelto en algún papel de fantasía! Simplemente está metido en un gran sobre marrón que Kyuhyun toma nota que es conocido.

Tan. Penosamente. Conocido.

Y cuando abre el paquete solo puede gemir.

Murmura unos cuantas blasfemias, silbando al mirar de nuevo la portada de un libro en el que varias criaturas míticas se amontonan, un tímido duende y un hada de la luna radiante en medio de todos ellos. La fuente plateada del título del libro brilla contra la luz, al igual que los nombres escritos debajo.

 

_Pequeñas Maravillas_

_Una historia de Lee Hyukjae_

_Ilustraciones de: Lee Donghae_

 


	26. Fair Play (Less Fairness and More Play)

**[Juego limpio (Menos Justicia y Más Juego)](https://jewelledhours.livejournal.com/34756.html) por [catskilt](https://jewelledhours.livejournal.com)**

 

Todo comienza cuando Hyukjae, con clara intención maliciosa, besa la oreja de Donghae durante una presentación de 'Shake It Up'.

Es malicioso en parte porque están actuando en un  _concierto_  y lo último que quieren es excitarse sexualmente, en parte porque Hyukjae es muy consciente de que besar la oreja de Donghae es la forma más rápida de excitarlo sexualmente, y en parte porque ve la sonrisa en los ojos de Hyukjae cuando se aleja, bastardo arrogante. Donghae se las arregla para mantener sus crecientes emociones bajo control lo suficiente como para durar hasta el final de la canción, y para entonces Hyukjae está lejos en el otro extremo del estadio, por lo que nadie se da cuenta de que algo anda mal.

Y luego comienza 'Rockstar', y aunque Donghae está más que un poco familiarizado con el cuerpo desnudo de Hyukjae,  _todos_  estamos muy familiarizados con su cuerpo, señala Siwon, aunque es una cosa bonita para él ser justo al considerar que el objetivo principal de su vida es correr medio desnudo, Hyukjae le da esa pequeña sonrisa de nuevo cuando ambos están en el centro del escenario antes de quitarse la camisa y Donghae esta muy, muy cerca de excitarse.

—Voy a atraparte por esto —le grita a Hyukjae por el rugido de la música.

Hyukjae solo se ríe insoportablemente. Y tal vez sus ojos brillan un poco. —Ven por mi —lanza sobre su hombro antes de salir corriendo hacia la etapa final. Las cálidas luces del concierto captan la transpiración en su cuello y hombros y Donghae traga saliva, piensa,  _bien, si ese es el juego que vamos a jugar._

* * *

—No conseguirás nada —le informa a Hyukjae esa noche cuando están acostados juntos en la cama y la mano de Hyukjae se arrastra un poco demasiado cerca de su muslo interno.

Hyukjae deja caer su mano en genuina y sincera conmoción. —¡¿Qué?!

— _Dije_  que no conseguirás nada. No después de lo que hiciste hoy en el escenario.

—¿Qué  _hice_? —se pregunta Hyukjae.

—Tú... tú —farfulla Donghae—. Intentaste hacer que me avergonzara.

—Eso no es justo. No te hice nada que los otros miembros no hicieron.

—Lo hiciste deliberadamente.

Hyukjae desliza una mano debajo de la camisa de Donghae, metiendo un dedo provocadoramente en su ojal. —Pero te gustó, Donghae-ssi. Podía verlo en tus ojos.

—Sí, bueno —dice Donghae—. Se sabe que mis ojos mienten mucho.

—¿De verdad? —Hyukjae pregunta arrogantemente, arrastrando las sílabas como dulces bocados en la lengua, como si pensara que es una especie de estrella porno seductora. Él mete su mano debajo de la banda del pantalón de chándal de Donghae y sonríe de nuevo—. ¿Cuándo no llevas ropa interior?

—No me gusta ser restringido —dice Donghae, tratando de concentrarse en respirar.

Hyukjae acaricia su pene muy suavemente, luego mueve su mano sobre la curva de su culo para deslizar un dedo sobre su trasero. —Vamos —respira, sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad, y Donghae salta de repente.

—¡No! —dice de nuevo, sacando la mano de Hyukjae de su pantalón y golpeándola sobre el colchón—. No conseguirás nada, y no conseguirás nada hasta... hasta el próximo concierto, ¡y solo entonces si te portas bien!

Hyukjae lo mira con la boca abierta. —¿El próximo concierto? Pero eso no es hasta...

—Precisamente —dice Donghae alegremente, aunque una parte de él está comenzando a dudar de su capacidad de aguantar hasta el próximo concierto.

—Imbécil —dice Hyukjae malhumorado, levantando la manta y envolviéndola a su alrededor—.  Te voy a agarrar en el próximo concierto. Solo espera.

—Oh, ¿y crees que  _yo_  no sé qué te excita también?

Hyukjae no se digna en responder. Le da la espalda a Donghae y finge irse a dormir.

El cambio es un juego limpio.

* * *

No está tan seguro cuando, unas semanas más tarde, nuevamente corren por el escenario cantando canciones con letras cursi y recogiendo todo tipo de extraños juguetes de peluche e intentando demostrar a los fanáticas cuánto aprecian el apoyo cuando Hyukjae aparece detrás de él de la nada y le  _agarra_  su culo.

No es una simple palmadita, o incluso una nalgada, o incluso un toque rápido. Es evidente, llamativo, le agarró una buena  _porción de su culo,_  y Donghae no puede evitar gritar inmediato reaccionando. Se da la vuelta y agarra a Hyukjae por el cuello, y Hyukjae se ve apropiadamente arrepentido si no fuera por el brillo malvado en sus ojos.

"Tu culo me pertenece", dicen los malvados ojos de Hyukjae.

Donghae balbucea con incredulidad.

* * *

Bien, se dice a sí mismo cuando están detrás del escenario después del concierto y Hyukjae parece demasiado presumido para cualquier tolerancia humana promedio. Aquí es donde me hago cargo. ¡Ja!

* * *

Y es su turno, de hecho, con una venganza en el próximo espectáculo. Hyukjae está hablando sobre los wafles de TGP y lo bien que saben cuando alguien hace la observación inteligente de que los abdominales de Hyukjae parecen wafles. Donghae realmente no puede ver la conexión, pero en esa fracción de segundo, un pensamiento brillante aparece en su mente, ayudado por varios recuerdos de Hyukjae jadeando y gimiendo y agarrándose a las sábanas mientras Donghae lame un tramo de su cuerpo. Es un pensamiento increíblemente brillante. Donghae corre por el escenario hacia donde Hyukjae flexiona valientemente sus abdominales y se inclina para frotar sus labios.

La reacción es  _instantánea_. No sabe cómo se ve en la pantalla, o lo que cualquiera de las fanáticas en el concierto puede ver desde sus ángulos, pero escucha con demasiada claridad el fuerte aliento de Hyukjae. Entonces cierra los ojos y  _chupa_ , no mucho, no demasiado, solo ligeramente, provocadoramente, fugazmente, como un anticipo de las cosas gloriosas por venir, y cuando levanta la vista, ve a Hyukjae riendo estúpidamente con los ojos vidriosos.

Donghae sonríe y aprovecha la próxima oportunidad para acercarse y susurrarle a Hyukjae al oído, —Comenzaré a lamerte la mandíbula, me tomaré el tiempo sobre tus pezones y luego con tu estómago, y te chuparé de la manera en que...

Hyukjae se da vuelta para empujarlo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. —¡Estúpido!

—Estoy abierto para ti en cualquier momento —dice Donghae, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hyukjae casi gruñe y Donghae sabe que está agradeciendo todas las misericordias anteriores en ese momento porque su pantalón es muy flojos.

* * *

Están en algún lugar en China.

—No vamos a jugar esta noche, ¿verdad? —dice Hyukjae. En realidad se ve esperanzado.

Donghae echa un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que todos hayan salido del vestuario para ponerse en acción, luego se acerca a Hyukjae para invadir realmente,  _realmente_  su espacio personal. —Pero te gusta que juegue contigo, Lee Hyukjae —susurra, y saca su lengua y la mueve para lamer el labio inferior de Hyukjae.

—Oh, joder —Hyukjae gime—. Eres un malvado, manipulador, intrigante, bastardo, te odio, te odio, quiero follarte  _ahora_.

Donghae se aleja con una carcajada. —¡Ahora no! —grita alegremente mientras sale corriendo de la habitación—. ¡Hay todo un concierto por delante, Lee Hyukjae!

Jura que oye gritar a Hyukjae.

* * *

A Hyukjae le gusta usar camisetas sin mangas con enormes sisas. Tan grande, de hecho, que trascienden los límites de los brazos y son más como agujeros en el cuerpo. Jura que es porque le gusta la brisa, pero todos saben que es porque es un exhibicionista desvergonzado y solo quiere mostrar cuán tonificado está su cuerpo.

Donghae se llena de satisfacción al saber que él es el único que puede tocar ese cuerpo de la forma que quiera,  _cada vez_  quiera.

Y ahora es el momento.

Hyukjae simplemente se derrumba cuando Donghae mete su brazo a través de las sisas y le acaricia los abdominales; en realidad, apuntaba a un ligero toque, porque nada excita a Hyukjae más rápido que los toques provocadores, pero es difícil apuntar con tanta precisión cuando estás en medio de un concierto, por lo que solo golpea con fuerza y Hyukjae intenta escapar de inmediato.

—¡No tan rápido! —grita, agarrando la camisa de Hyukjae y apretándola contra su pecho. Jala y jala y jala, mientras Hyukjae trata de alejarse, y él sonríe pensando en todas las veces que le ha quitado la ropa a Hyukjae, pieza por pieza, como revelar algo raro y hermoso.

Entonces Hyukjae aprovecha su distracción momentánea pateándolo con fuerza en el culo.

—Ow —piensa Donghae, cayendo.

Hyukjae resopla y se va.

Tal vez está haciendo un mal servicio.

* * *

Le toma unos tres segundos arrinconar a Hyukjae en el inodoro muy grande y agradable para discapacitados pocos minutos después de que bajan de 'So I'.

—¿Estás planeando disculparte? —Hyukjae pregunta altivamente, cruzando los brazos mientras Donghae comprueba y vuelve a comprobar que la puerta está cerrada.

—Bueno —dice Donghae—. Estaba planeando hacer esto, en realidad... —se arrodilla y empuja la camisa de Hyukjae lo suficientemente alto como para meter la lengua en el ojal, maldito sea a todos los niveles del infierno por usar el pantalón tan... tan bajo, en serio, ¿quién se cree que es, alguien que realmente tiene un trasero? Y Hyukjae jadea.

—Estas tratando de sobornarme para escaparte de... argh!

—Debes admitir —dice Donghae, desabrochando el pantalón de Hyukjae—, que ofrezco sobornos bastante buenos.

Una lamida larga y prolongada desde el ombligo de Hyukjae hasta su pene es suficiente para endurecerlo, y Donghae muestra su agradecimiento al pasar la lengua de la base a la cabeza. Hyukjae gime, se arrastra para agarrarse al fregadero. —Donghae —dice sin aliento—. Estúpido, hermoso  _idiota_ , ¿sabes siquiera cómo tuve que obligarme a no saltar en el escenario en ese momento y follarte hasta desfallecer...

—Mm —ronronea Donghae—. No tendría ningún problema contigo follándome hasta desfallecer  _ahora_.

Él chupa con fuerza el pene de Hyukjae una vez, dos veces, lo siente grueso y pesado en la lengua, luego se retira y se pone de pie. —Aquí —dice, sacando un condón y un pequeño tubo de lubricante del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Sabía que lo necesitaríamos.

—Es increíble cómo puedes pensar en todo en este tipo de situación cuando generalmente no piensas en absoluto —dice Hyukjae con cautela, pero sus ojos lo vuelven a ver de esa manera con la que Donghae está tan familiarizado cuando se baja el pantalón hasta los tobillos y se inclina sobre el fregadero.

—Vamos, lubrícame bien.

Hyukjae tarda un segundo en desenvolver el condón, enrollarlo en su pene, lubricar sus dedos y presionar uno en la abertura de Donghae. Él es experto en esto, y Donghae hace tiempo que descartó todas las inhibiciones cuando el pene de Hyukjae está tan cerca de su culo, por lo que la preparación demora apenas un minuto antes de gruñir, —Está bien, está bien —y siente que Hyukjae tiembla con deseo mientras se posiciona y se desliza hacia adentro, largo, grueso y más duro de lo que Donghae puede recordar haber sido antes.

—Joder —respira Hyukjae—,  _joder_ , te sientes tan jodidamente  _bien_ , Donghae...

Se queda quieto en los momentos iniciales, como siempre, presumiblemente para dejar que Donghae se acostumbre al estiramiento, pero sus manos en las caderas de Donghae tiemblan y Donghae sonríe, gira sus caderas lentamente contra las de Hyukjae. —No estoy seguro de poder hacer esto, eres demasiado grande hoy. Sal.

 _—¿Qué?_  —Hyukjae exige, lujuria aparentemente confundiendo su buena lógica habitual—. Si vas a detenerte ahora, te juro que...

Donghae vuelve a girar las caderas y se ríe cuando ve que la cara de Hyukjae se arruga en un esfuerzo por no moverse. —Solo estoy bromeando —dice, preparándose—. Fóllame hasta desfallecer, Lee Hyukjae.

Hyukjae agarra sus caderas y luego se van a las carreras, empujando, esforzándose y cayendo a un ritmo que deja a Donghae sin aliento y jadeando, estirando la mano para empujar a Hyukjae más profundamente dentro de él. Vagamente registra a Hyukjae levantándolo y dándole a su boca un beso húmedo y con la boca abierta, sus cuerpos enrojecidos, sus respiraciones cayendo húmedas en las caras del otro antes de que Hyukjae le lame la mandíbula, la garganta y el hombro y le dé besos en el brazo.

—Donghae —dice Hyukjae entre respiraciones fuertes, su mano envolviendo el pene de Donghae—, me vas a matar algún día... realmente lo harás, idiota.

Donghae respondería, pero su mente está en algún lugar en las nubes en este momento, realmente no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Hyukjae, Hyukjae, alocado, sexy, increíble  _Hyukjae_ , que puede llevarlo a niveles de subidas sexuales como esta, que puede provocar y jugar y follar y reír como si su vida dependiera de eso. Hyukjae lo está bombeando a tiempo con sus embestidas, profundo y constante ahora, con un propósito, y el placer corre al rojo vivo por su cuerpo, acumulándose incontrolablemente mientras se muele contra la dureza de Hyukjae, empujando contra sus entrañas con toda su vida embriagadora, es caliente, sexo rudo.  —Hyukjae —gime—. Necesito... necesito besarte.

Él tira de la cabeza de Hyukjae hacia la suya y les acerca sus bocas, besándose y besándose y besándose hasta que Hyukjae necesita retroceder para respirar, con la boca húmeda y los ojos entrecerrados, y Donghae le chupa un hematoma en el cuello porque simplemente no sabe qué más que hacer para acercarlos. Hyukjae aprieta la raja de su pene, se desliza directamente contra su próstata en ese momento y de repente es demasiado y se corre con un grito, derramándose sobre los dedos de Hyukjae, temblando con el puro, desnudo placer del orgasmo hasta que el agotamiento tiembla en sus muslos.

Hyukjae está agarrando sus caderas con más fuerza, casi levantándolo en el aire con sus empujes, con la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y Donghae lo mira turbio en el espejo mientras su propio clímax lo golpea. Y se siente tan bien, muy, muy bien, tan jodidamente bien ver a Hyukjae deshacerse de esta manera que es realmente una lástima, a pesar de que no cree que pueda follar un milisegundo más, que todo termina cuando Hyukjae finalmente se retira y suelta el fregadero y cae al suelo.

Les lleva un tiempo recuperarse y ponerse tranquilo para refrescarse y eliminar la evidencia de su cita ilícita, pero cuando finalmente obtienen cierta apariencia de orden, Donghae sonríe a Hyukjae. —Entonces, ¿sigo siendo un malvado, manipulador, etc. etc. bastardo?

—Sí —responde Hyukjae de inmediato—. Pero tu culo compensa tus varias deficiencias.

—Eres lo peor —dice Donghae, y se deja arrastrar por un beso rápido, suave y con la boca cerrada.

—Así que ya no estamos jugando, ¿verdad? —Hyukjae dice, poniendo su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se ve esperanzado.

Donghae se ríe a carcajadas y decide lanzarle una frase. —Ya veremos —dice, y sale corriendo para unirse al resto del mundo.

 


End file.
